


Vernetovské prokletí

by kratula



Series: Vernetovské universum [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fanart, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Sherlock's Past, Suicide, Unrequited Love, sherlock's family
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock o své rodině ani své minulosti nemluví, jako by žádnou ani neměl. Ale to neznamená, že jeho rodina nemluví o něm.<br/>John poznává detektivovu svéráznou sestřenici, která mu umožní nahlédnou pod tu sociopatickou slupku, pochopit, jak osamělý je život výjimečných lidí, jak vzácné je pro ně nalézt spřízněnou duši.<br/>John si prostřednictvím Dory a jejího vyprávění ujasní své city k Sherlockovi. Jenže není už pozdě?</p>
<p>Tohle vyprávění ignoruje většinu události třetí řady (tím pádem i speciálu) a lehce upravuje ke své potřebě i děj prvních dvou.</p>
<p>A zapomínám to u svých  věcí psát, ale většina postav patří pánům Doylovi, Moffatovi a Gatissovi, já si pouze hraju na jejich písečku a přihodila jsem pár vlastních nápadů (jestli dobrých nechť posoudí čtenáři)</p>
<p>Hlasování jsem ukončila, ale Vaše názory si kdykoliv ráda přečtu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dora

Samozřejmě to mělo Johnovi dojít už dávno, stopy tu byly už od prvního dne. Ale John zkrátka nebyl Sherlock.  
Proto zůstal s otevřenou pusou zírat, když našel jednou opoledne po návratu z práce v jejich obýváku Sherlockovu zdrobnělinu.  
Lépe to šlo stěží vyjádřit. V detektivově šedém křesle seděla a s jeho houslemi si drze hrála malá, útlá bytost, která měla jeho tmavé vlasy, ostré lícní kosti a stejně proměnlivé a hypnotické, mandlové oči.  
Jen měla na sobě dlouhé fialové šaty, jakýsi háčkovaný kabátek a jistě neměřila víc jak pět stop plus dva nejvýš tři palce.  
Když si John dopřál pár vteřin na rozkoukání, zaznamenal, že měla vůči Sherlockovi drobnější rty a také tenký orlí nos.  
Kouzelně (a velmi sherlockovsky) se na doktora usmála: “Zdravím! Paní Hudsonová mě pustila dovnitř.”  
Pak se zvedla a napřáhla k němu drobnou ruku obtočenou chřestivým náramkem: “Jsem Dora. Nepředpokládám, že se o mě Sherlock nebo Mycroft někdy zmínili, ale už jste asi vytušil mou existenci!”  
A najednou Johnovi docvakla ta řada drobnotí, jež se odehrály od okamžitu jeho nastěhování na Baker Street před dvěma měsíci.

Už v den, kdy se poprvé přišel podívat na byt, spadřil na jedné z hald papírů lístek s důraznou, červeným fixem psanou zprávou: “Koukej se ozvat, parchante! D.”  
Jindy shledal, že si jeho svérázný spolubydlící opět půjčil jeho mobil (bez ptaní), protože mu přišla textovka z neznámého čísla: “Vyřiď tomu mizerovi, ať není línej použít vlastní telefon, pak mu možná odpovím. D”  
Následně John prohledal odeslané zprávy, kde nalezl dotaz, zda může detektiv kamsi dorazit na víkend – podle času si musel Sherlock vypůjčit Johnův přístroj někdy v čase snídaně.  
Tlumočil svému spolubydlícímu tuto odpověď a Sherlock opravdu na sobotu a neděli zmizel, aniž se obtěžoval to vysvětlit.  
Také jim asi dvakrát přišla poštou pozvánka na vernisáž, což bylo zvláštní. Sherlocka umění prakticky nezajímalo, ale pokaždé bylo pozvání adresováno na jeho jméno a jméno umělkyně, byť si ho John zrovna pečlivě nepřečetl, bylo totéž: Isadora Vé... něco.  
Sem tam měl detektiv telefonát, kdy mu ženský hlas nejspíš dával trochu kapky – John odhadl, že matka, ze Sherlockova špičkování s Mycroftem už pobral, že ti dva nějakou matku mají. Ale třeba se pletl!

“Vy jste … Sherlockova sestra?”  
“Těsně vedle! Sestřenice, sestry byly naše maminky. Ale vyrostli jsme všichni pohromadě, takže skoro jako sestra – starší a protivná. Ale pořád snesitelnější než ten náfuka Myck!”  
“Těší mě!” vypravil ze sebe ohromený doktor: “Já jsem ...”  
“Vím, John Watson – lékař, voják a blogger! Protože mi ten prevít nikdy nic neřekne, tak jednou do měsíce protáhnu jeho jméno Googlem, abych byla trochu v obraze, čili jsem vaše zápisky už objevila. - On vážně vymazal sluneční soustavu? To bych spíš čekala, že si vygumuje z hlavy nás, i když vlastně … no nic.”  
“Čaj?” vzpomněl si na dobré způsoby John.  
“Díky! S radostí. Zelený!” poručila si jejich návštěvnice, zřejmě nepochybovvala, že tenhle druh v zásobě mají a měla pravdu. Inu Holmesové – nebo možná ne? Říkala přece, že matky byly sestry.  
“A čím se zabýváte vy paní ...é slečno Doro?” “Paní!” upřesnila obratem.  
“Nevypadáte ani na nižšího vládního úředníka ani na vědce a už vůbec ne na detektiva.”  
“To Sherlock ty moje pozvánky okamžitě pálí v krbu nebo co? Jsem malířka a příležitostná sochařka, ozvaly se ve mě geny dávných předků.”  
“Aha.” dovtípil se John: “Vy jste ta Isadora Var... Ver...”  
“Vernetová. Jakou umělecké jméno používám dívčí přijmení naší maminky.”  
Jejich další zdvořilostní konverzaci přerušil navrátivší se Sherlock.  
“Co tady děláš?” prohlásil bez pozdravu.  
Dora se nenechala vyvést z míry a přehnaně syrupovitým tónem pravila: “Taky tě ráda vidím drahoušku! Tentokrát chci tebe i tvého nanejvýš zajímavého spolubydlícího pozvat osobně. Tentokrát prostě dorazíš! Bude to velký a přivezu i menažérii, už se jim po tobě stýská!”  
Na to konečně odložila housle se kterými si stále hrála, vytáhla z nějaké dobře skryté kapsy svého oděvu obálku a podala ji Johnovi: “Ať s tím tentokrát nezatopí! Přijďte oba! A bylo mi potěšením vás poznat Johne. Naviděnou!”  
A elegantně odplula z jejich bytu. Nebýt obálky v jeho rukou, byl by John přesvědčen, že se mu to absurdní setkání jen zdálo.  
“Ona je opravdu tvoje sestřenice?”  
“Ano Johne. Řekl bych, že rodinná podoba neunikla dokonce ani tobě!”  
“Nikdy jsi se o ní nezmínil.”  
“Ty se také vyhýbáš diskuzi o Harry.”  
“Ale ty o její existenci víš! Vydedukoval jsi to hned při našem setkání.”  
“Měl jsi stejnou šanci, nijak její existenci nezastírám. Pokud už si musím vybrat někoho z příbuzenstva, je Dora nejméně otravná, jelikož dokáže většinu času odolávat pokušení řídit mi život. A nebydlí v Londýně, takže se nemusíme vídat moc často.”  
“No nedostatek respektu k cizímu majetku máte taky společný. Divím se, že jsi na ni nevyjel kvůli těm houslím, těch se nesmí dotknout ani paní Hudsonová.”  
“Vzhledem k tomu, že to byla Dora, kdo mi je daroval, musím jí uznat určitá práva.” načež Sherlock svůj drahocený nástroj sebral a zmizel s ním ve své ložnici, čímž další diskuzi o své rodině efektivně utnul.  
John konečně otevřel podlouhlou krémovou obálku z kvalitního papíru, uvniř byla další pozvánka na vernisáž obrazů Isadory Vernetové, měla se konat za měsíc a John jen tiše hvízdi, kdy si přečetl, kde. I on výtvarnem nepolíbený znal z médií jméno téhle módní galerie.

Zbytek měsíce o Doře neslyšel a popravdě měli se Sherlockem oba docela jiné starosti. Hned následující den je pozval ke konzulataci Sebastian Wilkes, což vyústilo v případ, který John posléze nazval “Slepý bankéř”.  
Jen co se John otřepal ze střetu s čínskou mafií, ocitli se ti dva pro změnu v hledáčku psychopatického zločince a jeho zvrhlé hry. Po bazénové konfrontaci doktor cítil, že potřebuje oraz a výstava obrazů se zdála jako skvělá věc, i kdyby to měly být ty nejpříšernější moderní matlaniny.  
Sherlock se tentokrát nebránil akce zůčastnit a John se rozhodl sebou vzít také Sarah. Ještě stále se vůči ní cítil provinile za ten únos a také, že na ni během Velké hry prakticky neměl čas.  
Jakmile prošli hlavními dveřmi, začal se John cítit nesvůj – ani ve svém nejlepším saku do téhle společnosti nezapadal. Zato Sherlock ve svém obleku na míru a té zatracené fialové košili se do téhle společnosti hodil dokonale.  
Pokud detektivní konzultant společenské zvyklosti ignoroval, jeho sestřenice v nich uměla plavat přímo skvěle. Okamžitě zaregistrovala v davu hostů jejich příchod, zamířila k nim a přímo se rozplývala nadšením, že je vidí.  
Johna po chvilce napadlo, že ta radost je dost možná upřímná – nejspíš ani Isadora neholdovala průměrným idiotům kolem sebe.  
Narozdíl od Sherlocka také byla neuvěřitelně roztomilá k Johnově partnerce.  
“A vy musíte být doktorka Sawyerová! Ráda vás poznávám, už jsem o vás četla na Johnově blogu. Obdivuji ženy na vedoucích pozicích, můsíte mít skvělé organizační schopnosti – já sama jsem tak nepraktická! Ach musím vás představit Edu Marshovi ...” a než se John nadál, odváděla Sarah pryč k jiné skupince hostů.  
John se Sherlockem uprostřed sálu osaměli – tedy tak moc, jak to lze v davu lidí.  
Vlastně ani to nebyla tak úplně pravda, jejich hostitelce v patách přišel a po jejím odplutí na místě zůstala asi patnáctiletý výrostek, trochu nesvůj v saku a kalhotech a srdečně se na detektiva šklebil.  
Pak se obrátil k Johnovi: “Já jsem Alf pane doktore, čteme teď doma váš blog – já si vzdycky myslel, že by měl Sherlock ty svoje historky sepsat, ale on né! Je to super! Vy jste vážně byl v Afgánistánu? Jaký to bylo?”  
Než se John vzpamatoval, byl zvědavým adolescentem odtržen i od Sherlocka a než uspokojil chlapcovu zvědavost a byl ponechán svému osudu, uplynulo nejméně dvacet minut.  
Alf ho opustil dost náhle, když kolem nich proběhla skupinka dětí, které za sebou táhly něco, co dost možná byl toaletní papír. Starší chlapec je okamžitě následoval se zvoláním: “Archie, ty malej prevíte, co to děláš?” a John si uvědomil, že se ho ani nestačil zeptat, jaký vztah má s Doře a Sherlockovi.  
Protože mu nic lepšího nezbylo, toulal se galerií a prohlížel si obrazy – byl mile překvapen, měl rád, když poznal, co na obraze je a nikdy nechápal abstrakci. Tohle byla prfektně realistická malba, ale přesto nemohl říct, že tomu porozumněl. Sled portrétů a zdánlivě každodenních výjevů měl jakýsi nevyslovený, znepokojivý podtext.  
V jedné postranní chodbě narazil na malbu hrajících si dětí, které povýšeně sledoval starší hoch v etonské uniformě – Johna najednou napadlo, že dvě z oněch dětí by docela dobře mohli být Sherlock a Isadora – pak si znova prohlédl výraz chlapce v uniformě – ten nadřazený škleb zachytila Dora dokonale, to prostě musel být Mycroft, třetí dítě John nedovedl zařadit, ale musel to být další bratr nebo bratranec – obraz se jmenoval Věk nevinnosti.  
Bloudil dál chodbami a sály, ani stopa po Sarah, Sherlockovi nebo jakékoli známé tváři. Nakonec zahnul k toaletám a zaslechl hlasy.  
“ … se do toho nepleť!”  
“Ještě mi poděkuješ Lockie! Můžu já za to, že jsi takovej idiot? Oprava, oba jste idioti!”  
Sherlock možná svou sestřenku přečníval o dvě hlavy, ale ona se nenechal touhle psychologickou výhodou nijak ovlivnit. Měla na sobě hladké zelené šaty s náročnou výšivkou z drobných korálků v předu a hlubokým výstřihem na zádech. Vlasy měla stažené do malého drdůlku v týle a přidžovala je hedvábná čelenka, zdobená podobně jako šaty. Kdyby byl John větším znalcem módy, věděl by, že je to styl dvacátých let.  
“A hele, doktor nás konečně našel!” usmála se Dora, zatím co Sherlock se mračil a postraně si Johna prohlížel, jako by odhadoval, kolik z rodinné konverzace jeho blogger zaslechl.  
Zmatený John se zeptal na první hloupost, která ho napadla: “Neviděli jste Sarah?”  
“Ztracené přítelkyně nehledám. To už bys měl vědět Johne!” zavrčel detektiv a hodil po Doře pohledem.  
”Nechala jsem ji ve společnosti Franka Esterhasyho, ale jistě se někde objeví. Mimochodem, co kdybychom si tykali?” pronesla bezstarostně malířka.  
“Jasně! Samozřejmě, … ehm jsem John.” zareagoval trochu popleteně.  
“Já vím, říkej mi Doro jako všichni. A teď vás dva trochu představím lidičkám z kultury!”  
“Nuda!” prohlásil kysele Sherlock a vydal se pryč.  
“Beznadějný případ.” povzdychla si Dora. Jak spolu s Johnem pozorovali odcházejícího detektiva, nečekaně pronesla: “Jo, má opravdu pěknej zadek.”  
“Eee ...cože? Já … nic takového jsem neřekl.” ale sotva mohl popřít, že mu ta myšlenka probleskla hlavou.  
“Tvrdím snad, že ano? Pouze konstatuju nepochybnitelný fakt a říkám to jako osoba, která ho zná celý život a, ví, že je to jinak nesnesitelnej bastard. Mám zkrátka oko pro povedené tvary, mimochodem byl bys ochotný mi někdy pózovat?”  
“Já? Na mě není nic zvláštního.”  
“Neřekla bych – zatím jsi ještě neutekl a zdá se, že ani nehodláš. Život se Sherlockem není pro každého.”  
“To je pravda, čínské gangy a semtexové vesty by každý nerozdýchal.”  
“To taky.”  
“Můžu se zeptat?”  
“Už to děláš, ale klidně pokračuj.”  
“Ten kluk – Alf, to je tvůj syn?”  
“Hm, nejstarší, ale nevlastní – půlku dětí jsem vyvdala, půlka je má vlastní, což mi připomíná, že bych měla tu menažerii zkontrolovat, dřív než to tady zbořej.” a s tím zamířila zpátky mezi lidi, John ji následoval.  
O dva sály dál Dora zručně odchytila hnědookého chlapce a zabavila mu čepici od hlídačské uniformy.  
“Archie? Kde máš holky?”  
“Je s nima Ethan, jsou u bufetu s pitím.”  
“Jo a chlemtaj Coca-colu, to zas do rána neusnou. Sypej za nima a já zatím tohle” kývla hlavou k čepici “vrátím právoplatnému majiteli.”  
“Co vlastně dělá tvůj manžel?”  
“Už nic moc, před třemi lety zemřel. Ale byl to medailér, učil mě na vysoké škole – takže trochu klišé.”  
John se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
“Neboj, nejsem ničitelka manželství, jeho druhá žena zemřela při autonehodě.” pak se ušklíbla směrem k jednomu ostrůvku návštěvníků a dodala: “Zato ta první je stále velice naživu. Odpudivá zlatokopka, představovala si, že vzít si umělce automaticky znamená, bohémský život v balíku, slávu a večírky. Takže Roberta záhy vyměnila za vyšší level, pak si tu změnu ještě dvakrát zopakovala. Její třetí manžel je o dvacet let starší sběratel James Carnegie, támhle oba stojí s kritikem Calem Fletcherem.”  
Vedle zmíněné trojice postávala nesmělá dívka s kaštanovými vlasy a hustým obočím, Dora na ni mávla, tak se od své skupinky radostně oddělila.  
“Ahoj Doro.”  
“Nejstarší Robertova dcera, bouhužel žije s matkou.” stihla malířka špitnout Johnovi do ouška, než k nim dívka doběhla.  
“Nazdar Steve. Dovol abych ti představila Johna Watsona, Sherlockova přítele.”  
“Spolubydlícího.” opravil ji automaticky John.  
Napadlo ho, že pokud je její matka opravdu tak povrchní osoba, musí pro ni být tahle zakřiknutá, hranatá slečna zklamáním.  
“Teší mě, jsem Stephanie Argyllová, studuju fotografii.” napřáhla k Johnovi ruku.  
“Takže umělecká rodina, že ano?” odpověděl a Steve se stydlivě usmála.  
“Nechceš přijet tenhle víkend na návštěvu, Steve?”  
“Sherlock přijde taky?”  
“Netuším. Leda by ho tady doktor přesvědčil.”  
“Ja?”  
“Máš na mého bratrance nepochybně dobrý vliv, dostal si ho sem. Takže tímto jste oficiálně zváni! A neboj, docela obstojně vařím.”  
“Víš co, Steve, možná bys tady Johnovi mohla pomoct najít jeho přítelkyni.” a mrkla na doktora, jako by se ptala, zda tentokrát nemá k titulu námitek.  
Slečna se usmála ochotně popadla Johna za loket. Prováděla ho galerií a celou dobu mlela o tom, jak je Sherlock úžasný. Další stvoření pod detektivovu rozlišovací schopnost, napadlo Johna. Ačkoliv v případě Stephanie šlo spíš o vzdálené zbožňování ve stylu filmové hvězdy.  
Nakonec Sarah našli, spokojeně se bavila v hloučku umělců, které jí představila Dora a zdálo se, že se jí od tud ani moc nechce. Tak se John, spokojen, že ví o její existenci, nechal odtáhnout na další prohlídku obrazů.  
Isadora zjevně ráda kreslila členy své rodiny: předlohou řady dalších obrazů byl Sherlock a na několika musel být i její manžel – Steve nemusela Johnovi ani nic říkat, bylo zjevné po kom zdědila to huňaté obočí, boxerský nos a hranatou čelist.  
Zvláštní, některé rysy dokázaly být přitažlivé pouze na jednom pohlaví, zatím co jiné byly krásné jaksi univerzálně – viz Sherlock a Dora, kteří měli vizuálně hodně společného.  
Steve byla nadšená zjištěním, že John píše o jejím idolu na svém blogu a nechala si převyprávět jejich nejčerstvější dobrodružství. Někdy v půli vyprávění se k nim tiše připojia také Dora v doprovodu něktrého ze svých hochů – John si nebyl jistý jestli už ho viděl, zdál se mu trochu mladší než Alf.  
Steve i kluk ho napjatě poslouchali, ani netušil, že je tak nadaný vypravěč – výtvarnice ho spíš nonšalantně sledovala, nakonec dospěl k nervy drásajícímu finále u bazénu, kvůli svým posluchačům to vyprávěl barvitěji, než to popsal na blogu.  
“ … a v tom se z ničeho nic ozvalo “Staing Alive” ...”  
V ten moment Dora zezelenala, chytila se za hrudník a musela se opřít o zeď.  
“Hej Dori, jsi v pohodě?” optal se vyděšeně hoch.  
“Jo, … jen moc … pití.” vypravila ze sebe nejistě. Johnovi to spíš připadalo jako panický záchvat.  
“Dobrý … dobrý … budu v pohodě.” zašeptala, ještě několikrát se nadechla a po sebe si mumlala: “Nenávidím Bee Gees ...”  
“Pardon, některé kombinace mi nedělají dobře. … Takže tohle vyzvánění má na mobilu?” pokusila se o lehký tón: “Ten Moriart má pěkně pokleslý vkus.”  
“Opravdu je ti už dobře?” starala se mládež.  
“Jo. Konec konců tu máme doktora, aby mě zkontroloval. A myslím, že je čas poshánět vaše sourozence než se přejedí cukrovím a majonézou.”  
Ačkoliv ho nikdo nevyzval, John se automaticky přidal k nim, Sarah ho zdá se nepostrádala a on by naopak rád objevil Sherlocka. Doufal jen, že se detektiv nevytratil domů nebo nezpůsobil nějaké faux paux.  
Dořiny potomky našli skutečně u stolu se sladkým občerstvením. John měl konečně možnost je spočítat a pochopil, proč se jim říká menažérie: tři kluci mezi patnácti a dvanácti lety a tři holčičky – nebylo pochyb, že ty jsou její vlastní, už v tomhle věku měly křehké holmesovské (nebo spíš vernetovské) rysy.  
“A kde je Archie, co?”zeptala se přísně Dora.  
“Netuším.” odpověděl ten nejstarší – Alf: “Neviděl jsem ho od doby, co jsem mu sebral ten toaleťák.”  
“A Sherlocka jste náhodou nezahlédli?” odvážil se zeptat John.  
Všichni svorně zavrtěli hlavou.  
“No perfektní! Těď hledám dvě děti, jedno normální a jedno přerostlý.” povzdechla si Dora.  
Kupodivu se pátrání ukázalo docela snadné, oba pohřešované nalezli na schodišti k administrativnímu zázemí galerie – Dora se tu výtečně vyznala, zjevně tady nevystavovala prvně.  
Sherlock seděl na schodě, kouřil a cosi Archiemu náruživě vysvětlovla ohledně historie poprav ve Spojeném království. Asi desetiletý klučina s delšími vlasy ho zaujatě poslouchal.  
“Tak drouhoušci, myslím, že je čas jít spát!” zavelela Isadora.  
Potomci trochu protáhli obličeje, ale nahlas neprotestovali. John byl překvapen: neříkal Sherlock, že bydlí mimo Londýn? To musí Dora v prostřed vlastní vernisáže zmizet?  
Zjevně i ona dokázala v jeho tváři číst jak v otevřené knize, protože na jeho nevyslovené otázky odpověděla: “Máme tady malý byt, jen na přespání, když je třeba. Jen je tam eskortuju a zase se vrátím. Musím ještě políbit zadek pár kritikům. Alf už na ně pak dohlédne, že?”  
“A nemohl by třeba Sherlock ...” začal opatrně John, svého spolubydlícího tím nepotěšil, ale dětem se nad tou možností rozzářily tváře.  
“Sherlock by je sebou bez zaváhání vzal na místo desetinásobné vraždy motorovou pilou, kdyby ho cestou odvolali k případu. Ale tobě věřím, pokud bych tě mohla obtěžovat Johne.”  
“Oh, jistě!”  
Zašátrala v kabelce: “Tady jsou klíče a kluci terfí, ostatně Sherlock taky zná mou londýnskou adresu. Svého času tam přebýval.”  
Před odchodem jim ještě Dora zopakovala své pozvání na víkend a pak už se vypravili doprovodit její děti na Montague Street.  
Sherlock znovu upadl do své mlčenlivé nálady. Když se ho John cestou zpátky do jejich bytu zeptal na důvod, jen zavrčel, že Dora ztratila svou největší přednost, protože už i ona se mu plete do života.  
Teprve, když za nimi zapadly domovní dveře, uvědomil si John, že v galerii zapomněl Sarah.


	2. Chalfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na návštěvě u Dory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pár faktografických poznámek najdete na konci.

Druhý den šel John do ordinace s obavami, cítil se hloupě, že odešel bez Sarah. Byl proto docela překvapen, že ho šéfka nestíhala vyčítavým, ale rovněž provinilými pohledy – ve společnosti šarmantních umělců jeho existenci zapomněla taky.  
Tím spíš se John mohl soustředit na nadcházející víkend. Snažil se se Sherlocla o jeho sestřenici vytáhnout další informace, ale krom faktu, že bydlí kousek za Londýnem v Reigate, se mnoho nedozvěděl.  
Nicméně, když v pátek odpoledne dorazili k Dořinu domu na okraji městečka, klesla mu čelist – jistě nečekal, že bude malířka se sedmi dětmi bydlet v garsonce, ale tohle bylo cosi.  
Něco takového by čekal uprostřed vřesoviště a nikoliv pár mil za Londýnem, v podstatě na malém městě. Dům byl ze šedého kamene s lomenými okenními oblouky a masivními dubovými dveřmi, dokonce měl dva pitoreskní arkýře.  
Dora je čekala ve vchodu a za ní už se řadila celá její smečka. John tak mohl být konečně řádně seznámen a snažil se všechna ta jména zapamatovat.  
Alfa si pamatoval z galerie: blonďák s boxerským nosem, necelých patnáct, celým jménem Alphonse. Jeho o dva roky mladší bratr byl také světlovlasý, ale hubený s jemnými rysy – Etienne, třetí byl hnědovlasý Gabriell, skoro dvanáct.  
Tady Dora představování přerušila, protože viděla Johnovo zvednuté obočí na tím výběrem jmen: “Jejich maminka byla Francouzska.”  
Pak pokračovala tím malým divochem, co měl slabost pro Sherlocka, představila ho jako Archibalda – jediný z rodiny měl hnědé oči a pěstoval si pážecí lokny, zjevně dobrovolně, protože žádný jeho bratrů tak dlouhé vlasy neměl.  
Holčičky byly více ménně Dořiny kopie: zelenooká sedmiletá Iris a tiziánová dvojčata, kterým bude v létě pět se jmenovaly Rose a Lily.  
John si nemohl pomoct a vysekl Doře poklonu, že takovou kupu dětí zvládá. Věnovala mu potěšený úsměv a odpověděla: “Člověk musí odhadnout v čem potřebují vojenskou disciplínu a v čem naopak bohémskou volnost. Ale upřimě, tak dvakrát do týdne jim vyhrožuju, že je vyházím z okna!”  
Teprve nyní zaregistrovali na konci chodby i Stephanii. Kdo ví zda se z tohohle káčátka ještě dokáže vyklubat labuť? Napadlo najednou Johna a na chvíli mu bylo smutno. Tím víc, že sledovala psím pohledem naprosto ignorantského Sherlocka.  
Podle exteriéru čekal doktor temný vnitřek, plný těžkého dubového nábytku a rytířské brnění vedle krbu, ale obývací hala ho příjemně překvapila.  
Od chodby ji oddělovala vyřezávaná dřevěná mříž se dvěma průchody – tedy ta možná dubová byla (John neměl nejmenší ponětí jaký druh dřeva se k čemu hodí) a nejspíš byla hodně stará.  
Samotný obývák byl ale překvapivě útulný, šťastná ukázka toho jak míchat staré s novým. Místnost byla vysoká přes dvě patra a nahoře ji obtáčela galerie spojující pokoje na obou stranách domu, také tu byl očekávaný krb i dřevěné ostění, ale většina nábytku působila lehce a vzdušně aniž prostor narušovala.  
John musel zůstat s otevřeniu pusou zírat, protože ho zpátky do reality uvedla až Dořina otázka, co si dá k pití. Automaticky odpověděl, že čaj bude fajn a shledal, že ostatní mezitím zaujali místa na svých oblíbených sedadlech.  
“Takže vítej na Malém Chalfieldu Johne! Jsem ráda, že se ti líbí!”  
“Je ...je to fantastické! Kde jste k tomu přišli?”  
“Zdědili! Postavil to v roce 1828 jeden redhillský průmyslník Arthur Dalehouse, byl to milovník anglické historie a ačkoliv v té době se běžně stavěly romantické napodobeniny středověkých hradů a podobné šílenosti, jemu to nestačilo. Chtěl něco výjimečného a moc se mu líbil Great Chalfield Manor poblíž Bathu – tak si nechal postavit zmenšenou kopii, no zmenšenou – hala je kratší jen o tři metry a nemá to kapli ani hospodářské křídlo. Taky se nemůžu pochlubit tak fantastickou zahradou, ale děláme, co umíme.  
Dalehouse měl jedinou vnučku a ta se v roce 1852 vdala za našeho pra-pra-pra dědečka Horáce Verneta juniora, který sice neměl talent na umění, zato ho měl pro čísla, tak dal vale rodné Francii a tady na ostrovech udělal kariéru jako finančník.”  
John se nakonec uvelebil na jedno z posledních volných míst, měkké křesílku před krbem a zjistil, že celá tahle svérázná rodinka na něj kouká jako na hlavní atrakci večera a Sherlock zmizel z dohledu.  
Dora si napůl pro sebe opakovala: “Čaj, čaj, čaj s mlékem, presso, ..” a kývala při tom k jednotlivým osobám “ taky čaj, hej Sherlocku – jako vždycky?”  
Detektiv vystrčil hlavu z jakéhosi výklenku vedle krbu, kde byl schovaný pohledům ostatních a zabručell: “Jo!”  
“Fajn, takže kafe s dvěma cukry.”  
Pak se obrátila ke dvěma prostředním klukům: “Pamatujete si to?”  
“Jasně!” a zmizeli, nejspíš do kuchyně.  
“Takže máte nějaký nový případ?” zeptal se Alf a John se pustil do vyprávění zatím nesepsané kauzy roztaveného laptopu. Chlapci mezitím nanosili žádané pití plus tác s koláčem a přisedli si k ostatním.  
Doktor přemýšlel, kdy naposled zažil tak tradiční, nicméně příjemný čaj o páté. Bylo úžasné mít posluchače, kteří mu viseli na rtech, Archie ho sem tam přerušil otázkou, dokonce I holčičky spořádaně seděly a poslouchaly.  
Doru měl John po pravé ruce a zdálo se, že je duchem jinde – možná i ona měla myšlenkový palác, kam se mohla ztratit.  
Dívala se na protější stěnu, takže měl skvělou příležitos pozorovat její profil a automaticky ji začal porovnávat s jejím bratrancem.  
Nemohl říct, že není hezká, nikdo s tak fascinujícíma očima nemohl být úplně ošklivý, ať už by zbytek jeho tváře vypadal jakkoliv. Ale Sherlockův nádherně rovný nos a plně tvarované rty vedly na celé čáře.  
Na co to proboha myslí? Podvědomě se vyděsil. Možná na něj jen začíná mít vliv zdejší atmosféra – samozřejmě že v domě umělkyně začíná uvažovat v estetických kategoriích. Uklidnil se postřehem, že ho Dora nepřitahuje právě pro svou hubenou, chlapeckou postavu. On měl přece od jakživa rád křivky!  
Když jeho vnitřní myšlenky nabraly tenhle kurz, trochu se ve svém líčení případu zamotal a kluci ho museli několika otázkami znovů navést na správnou kolej.  
Zase se chytil a dovedl svou historku k velkolepému finále, to přimnělo Sherlocka, aby opustil své útočiště a dotčeně se hájil: “Já jsem ten autobus neukradl, Johne! Jen jsem si ho vypůjčil! A těm turistům to bylo jedno.”  
Dora se probrala ze svého snu a hlasitě se rozesmála, zatím co Alf se najednou zatvářil vyplašeně: “Jéžijmarijá, já zapomněl na hovězí!” a vyběhl z obýváku.  
“Večeře v ohrožení!” rozesmáli škodolibě jeho bratři a Dora je zpražila: “Jen se tlemte blbečci, jestli to připálil, tak jste o hladu!”  
Tím se dala čajová společnost považovat za rozpuštěnou a děti se začaly vytrácet.

“Pojď Johne, ukáži ti kde budete spát a provedu tě po domě. Cestou můžem zkontrolovat úroveň krize v kuchyni.”  
nabídla mu hostitelka a vedla ho zpátky do vstupní chodby. Z ní vedly proti vchodu druhé dveře. “Do zahrady.” upřesnila Dora a vtáhla Johna klenutým průchodem do bočního křídla, kde nejdřív nakoukli do kuchyně.  
Nad sporákem tam stál Alf s vařečkou v ruce a volnou rukou se škrábal za uchem, ale když vsouipili, usmál se na ně: “Tak, tak ale stihnul jsem to. Jen to od teď už budu muset hlídat. Ale co, stejně musím dát vařit brambory.”  
“Mám ti poslat někoho na škrábání?”  
“Dík, není potřeba, už je mám tady předchystaný!”  
“Fajn.” řekla Dora a zase odtáhla Johna z místnosti. Ten sotva vnímal rozhovor, protože byl ze zařízení stejně paf, jako v obýváku.  
Protáhla ho další chodbou s několika dveřmi po obou stranách: “Záchod a koupelna.” upozornila ho na dvoje z nich. Chodba končila dalšími dveřmi: “Jsme tu, pokoj pro hosty!”  
Johnovi se ulevilo, že tu jsou dvě samostatné postele a jinak pokoj odpovídal všemu, co zatím v domě vyděl. Krom dvou lůžek tu byla bytelná šatní skříň, psací stůl a křesílko. Převažující barvou byla zelená a celé to mělo retro nádech počátku minulého století – dokonce i lampička na psacím stole byla historicky se tvářící kus se podlouhlým stínidlem ze zeleného skla.  
Doktor byl zvědavý, ale bylo mu trochu trapné se zeptat. Zařídit a udržovat v provozu takový dům muselo stát spoustu peněz. Ne že by bylo vybavení nějak okázale luxusní, peníze byly jistě pro Doru jen prostředkem k naplnění její vize a nejspíš by se od ní moc neodchýlila, ani kdyby si měla všechno dělat sama na koleně a šetřit na to po pencích.  
“Zeptej se. Mě není trapné mluvit o financích, jak pravil Vespasianus - non olet.” stále zapomínal, že v její osobě má co dočinění s Holmesovými.  
John se na dechl a vzal to zpříma: “Dobře! Kde na tohle všechno bereš?”  
“Bydlíš se Sherlockem, viděl jsi Mycrofta. Určitě tě už napadlo, že nejsme úplně chudá rodina. Vernetové byli na přelomu osmnáctého a devatenáctého století celkem známá malířská rodina. V rozporu s romantickou představou umělce, co tře bídu s nouzí, byli úspěšní a zajištění.  
No a v polovině devatenáctého století jeden potomek téhle rodinky, co nevěděl, kterou stranou držet štětec, přesídlil za kanál. S barvičkama to možná neuměl, zato s čísly výborně, ale asi se mu doma smáli nebo co, cítil strašnou potřebu se distancovat od umělců a dal jasně najevo, že taková kariéra pro jeho potomky není.  
Umělecké geny sice v naší rodině trochu zapadly, ale výjimečnost neschováš – takže mám mezi předky filozofy, finančníky, politiky, univerzitní profesory a bláznivé vědátory.  
Když pominu stýčka Rudyho a jeho tanec, jsem po nějakých sto padesáti letech první Vernet, který se zas živí uměním. Na druhou stranu, to co provádí Sherlock by se klidně dalo nazývat dedukční umění, takže jsme možná dva.”  
“A nezapomeň na jeho housle!”  
“Hraje dobře a ještě líp komponuje – jenže se tím neživí, ačkoliv by mohl.”  
“Prý je dostal od tebe, ty housle.”  
“Jo, před pěti roky, jako odměnu za to, že vydržel v léčebně.”  
John se po ní ostře podíval.  
“Neříkej, že si to netušil. Určitě jsi už zažil nějaký Lestradův drogový zátah, dnes je provádí hlavně proto, že si Sherlock “půjčuje” důkazní materiál a spisy. Ale ze začátku to bylo, řekněme pro jistotu.  
Ode mně dostal jako motivaci ty housle a Mycroft mu vyjednal, to konzultování s Yardem – inspektor mě samozžejmě podmínku, že bude Sherlock čistej – tak si to občas zkontroloval. Ale radši toho nechám, můj bratránek nesnáší, když ho drbu.”  
“Ty jsi mladší nebo starší?”  
“Hm, vypadám já tak dobře nebo Sherlock tak sešle, že se musíš zeptat. Nebo je to pokus o galantnost? Je mladší o pět let, nejmladší z nás.”  
“Vlastně si ani netroufám odhadnout, kolik mu je. Občas vypadá tak … klukovsky.”  
“Dost často se tak i chová, ale ze svého věku žádnou vědu nedělá, je mu devětadvacet. Ale už bychom se měli vrátit, aby sis sem stihl před večeří v klidu donést věci.”  
“Alf je šikovnej, v patnácti sám vařit.”  
“Má to v genech, jeho grand-père a grand-maman mají už roky v St. Malo vyhlášenou restauraci a jeho strýc rozjel docela dobrý podnik v Soho.”  
“Jak s nimi vycházíš? To musí být dost těžké, ne? Pokud správně chápu, tak jsi tak nějak zabrala místo po jejich dceři.”  
“Vycházíme skvěle. Já jsem totiž něco jako zachránce rodiny. Než se sebelepší restaurace zajede a začne vydělávat, nějakou dobu to trvá a je to tvrdý.  
Robert poznal svoji ženu, když tu s bratrem otvírala restauraci, dělala podniku manažerku. Ze začátku do toho jen sypali peníze, všichni, staří Besanconovi se zaručili podnikem, Robert, když si Marii-Claire vzal, všichni byli zadlužení až po uši, no a pak Marie-Claire zemřela a všechno šlo do háje, René se zhroutil a málem zavřel, Bertovi zůstali na krku tři kluci a hypotéka na domě, navíc on nikdy nebyl moc praktický na finance.  
A do toho jsem se zjevila já, prostě jsem jen chtěla navštívit svého oblíbeného profesora a zeptat se, jak to zvládá … no skončilo to tak, že jsem životně i finančně investovala do téhle rodiny. Takže jsem mimo jiné poloviční vlastník jedné znamenité francouzské restaurace.  
A pokud se mě hodláš zeptat, kde na to všechno beru, tak věz, že jsem po předcích zdědila víc než výtvarné nadání. Když před sebou vidím zazobaného snoba, nemám problém ho vmanipulovat do koupě svého obrazu za několik tisíc a ještě ten idiot odejde s pocitem, že koupil levně!”  
John si to dovedl docela dobře představit, byl svědkem několika Sherlockových “hereckých etud” a Dora jistě dokázala podobné věci, možná jen se svým křehkým zjevem víc klamala tělem. Tihle Holmesové byly opravdu zvláštní cháska. Johna napadlo, že se musí příležitostně zeptat ta to čtvrté dítě z obrazu: geniální detektiv, mocný zákulisní hráč a umělkyně vybraného vkusu a ostrých loktů, co dalšího může tahle rodina nabídnout?

Pomalu se vrátili chodbou ke kuchyni, John si všiml, že v ní byl také velký jídelní stůl.  
Dora měla svou “menažerii” skvěle vycepovanou, protože tu všichni kmitali a prostírali talíře, příbory či skleničky, chyběli jen Sherlock a Stephanie.  
Isadora se kochala doktorovým zjevným obdivem, tenhle dům byl její dílo a byla na něj pyšná stejně, jako na své obrazy.  
“Teta Tylda pořád naříkala, že tady to otevřené ohniště překáží, ale je moc krásné, aby ho dala zbourat. Nechala si támhle v tom rohu namontovat plynový sporák a ty trubky se škaredě táhly po zdi.  
Mě napadlo, že by se ten komín dal využít a umístit do něj digestoř, takže varná deska může být tam, kde se historicky vždycky vařilo.”  
“Vypadá to úžasně! Tohle všechno tě muselo stát hodně plánování a vymýšlení.”  
“Jo, říkám tomu “Můj malý projekt”.”  
“Co je v tom případě “Velký projekt”?” nemohl se nezeptat John.  
Dora kývla k pobíhajícím dětem: “Oni! Je to nejlepší lék proti depresi na světě.”  
V ten moment se Arche a Gabriel začali přetahovat, kdo odnese na stůl hrnec a málem ho shodili z plotny.  
“Ale proti infarktu už to nefunguje. Gabe! Archie! Klídek hoši! Nehte to na Alfovi, jestli chcete být užiteční, tak sežeňte Steve a Sherlocka.”  
Hoši okamžitě odběhli a John se nechal usadit ke stolu, ačkoliv byl opravdu veliký, v dnešní sestavě se přece jen budou trochu tísnit. Jedenáct lidí k večeři!  
Ale mladý Alphonse to zvládl se ctí, hovězí po burgundsku bylo jistě náročné jídlo, ale John v něm nenašel chybu. Dokonce i detektiv jedl s nebývalým apetitem.  
Po jídle dal John na přání dětí ještě jedno vyprávění o případu a Sherlock se tentokrát ani nevytratil, aby tu “příšerně zromantizovanou” verzi nemusel poslouchat.  
Postupně podle věku byly potomci odesláni spát až zůstali jen dospělí, Dora se obrátila na svého bratrance: “Tak, co? Už ti kluci ukázali svůj nový mikroskop?”  
“Ano, chtějí abych jim zítra pomohl rozpitvat žížalu, aby si ji mohli prohlédnout.”  
“Prima, jen to nedělejte u nich v pokoji. Nakonec budeš mít ještě zábavný víkend.”  
“Když jim trochu otevřu obzory, nebude úplně ztracený! Potřebuju nové případy, ne poslouchat přibarvené verze těch odbytých.”  
“Mě se to líbilo, to jak jsi použil ten autobus bylo chytré!” špitla Steve. Sherlock překvapeně zamrkal, jako by si teprve v tuhle chvíli uvědomil dívčinu existenci. Takhle neignoroval ani Molly Hooperovou. Pán “ženatý se svou prací”! Odfrkl si v duchu John a aby to Steve vynahradil, začal se vyptávat na její fotografická studia.  
Sherlock se očividně silně nudil a Dora se, zdá se, dobře bavila.  
“Tohle je k zbláznění! Doufám, že tu přes noc alespoň vykradou trafiku, protože nějaké zajímavé vraždy se tu nenaděju!” nevydržel to nakonec detektiv.  
Steve zbledla a dala si ruku před pusu a Dora se po svém bratranci podívala tak, že kdyby pohledy zabíjely, tak už měl Sherlock, co si žádal: “Sklapni!” zasyčela na něj.  
John netušil o co tu, jde, ale sám detektiv pochopil, že přestřelil. Se sklopenou hlavou téměř neslyšně zašeptal: “Pardon!” zvedl se od stolu a dodal: “Dobrou noc!”  
Krátce na to se rozšli do svých postelí i ostatní. Dora jen udělila Johnovi poslední pokyny: “O víkendu se tu vstává, jak se komu chce, snídaně je samoobslužná, co najdeš v lednici a špajze je tvoje – s výjimkou věcí s růžovým lístečkem – z těch budem vařit. A příjemné spaní!”  
V hostinském pokoji bylo ticho a zhasnuto, John nehodlal zkoumat, zda Sherlock opravdu spí nebo to jen předstírá, aby měl klid. Odbyl si večerní hygienu a zalezl tiše do své postele. Neusnul nijak rychle, jelikož měl spoustu námětů k přemýšlení.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pár poznámek:  
> Arthur Dalehouse je postava vymyšlená, ale malířská rodina Vernetů opravdu existovala: Joseph, Carle a Horace Vernetové byli otec, syn a vnuk, žili a tvořili v osmnáctém a první polovině devatenáctého stolení. Více o nic zde: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claude_Joseph_Vernet, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carle_Vernet a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horace_Vernet.  
> V kapitole zmíněný Horace junior je fiktivní syn toho nejmladího (vůbec netuším, jestli se dotyčný v reálu oženil a měl nějaké děti)
> 
> Malý Chalfield nenajdete ani v Reigate, ani jinde v Anglii, pouze v mé hlavě. Jeho vzor nicméně existuje a je to památkově chráněný objekt, další info tady: http://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/great-chalfield-manor-and-garden a tady https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Chalfield_Manor.  
> Pokud je Vám povědomý, tak vězte, že ho rádi využívají filmaři. Mimo jiné byl sídlem Boleynovy rodiny v "The Other Boleyn Girl" (kde měl Ben trestuhodně málo prostoru)


	3. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zločin, který Sherlock s Johnem v téhle kapitole vyřeší je dílem pana A. C. Doyla, já jen upravila některé detaily.

Ráno se John probudil dost brzy, v domě panovalo téměř naprosté ticho a světla v pokoji bylo zatím pomálu. Pokud nepočítal lampičku na psacím stole.  
V křesílku vedle stolu seděl Sherlock, už plně oblečený, dlouhé nohy natažené před sebe a ruce spojené pod bradou ve své charakteristické póze.  
“Ach, dobré ráno Johne! Vzbudil jsem tě?”  
“Ne, myslím, že ne. Asi bych stejně vstal.” doktor se rozespale posadil na posteli a prohrábl si vlasy.  
“Co to mělo včera proboha znametat?”  
“Á moje impertinentní poznámka, uznávám, že v téhle domácnosti byla trochu přes čáru.”  
“Koho v tomhle domě zavraždili?” zeptal se John v očekávání nějaké krvavé rodinné historky o prastráci XY a jeho záletné ženě.  
“V tomhle domě pokud je mi známo nikoho, ale Dořina manžela asi dvě míle odsud. Měl smůlu, ve špatný čas na špatném místě. Neexistuje hloupější konec než být zabit omylem.”  
“To jsem nevěděl, ale tím spíš to od tebe bylo netaktní.”  
“Dora je na moje chování zvyklá.”  
“Možná, ale co ta chudák holka, s ní tvoje netaktní stížnost škaredě zamávala.”  
“Stephanie?”  
“Jo, přesně ta.”  
“Pokud ti to udělá radost, omluvím se jí a … ehm … mrzí mě, že jsem ti pokazil večer. Snídaně?”  
“Jasně. Dej mi minutku než se obléknu.”  
Cestou do kuchyně narazili na svou hostitelku. Dora se vynořila podle všeho ze dveří do zahrady, na nohou měla holinky a byla zamotaná do čehosi, co byl patrně pánský tvídový kabát, tak o dvě čísla větší.  
“Dobré ráno! Kam tak časně?” pozdravil John.  
“Nápodobně! Byla jsem holdovat své neřesti.”  
Na doktorův zmatený pohled detektiv suše konstatoval: “Ranní cigareta.”  
“A proč si ji nevykouříš doma?”  
“Blázníš? Ve společných prostorách nemůžu kvůli dětem a v ložnici si přece nenačichnu závěsy! Krom toho jí se mnou momentálně sdílí Steve. Jo a Sherlocku, zvážila jsem, co jsi včera řekl ...”  
“Hm, chystal jsem se za tu netaktnost omluvit.” zabručel detektiv a díval se do země.  
Dora hvízdla a věnovala Johnovi uznalý pohled: “To si vyřiď se Steve, já nejsem útlocitná. Ale řekl jsi, že chceš případ, třeba i vybranou trafiku. Co bys říkal na loupež ve venkovském sídle?”  
“Co je na tom tak zajímavého?”  
“Místní policie tak nějak neví, co s tím. Škoda je minimální stejně jako stopy. Kdyby to nebyl dům místní honorace, asi by se ani nenamáhali .”  
“A proč bych se měl namáhat já?”  
“Uvidíš! Po snídani tam zajdem. Jako hostitelka jsem přece zodpovědná za zábavu svých hostí.”

Ranní jídlo se na Chalfieldu vydávalo se stejnou efektivitou jako to večerní, starší potomci dohlédli na své mladší sourozence a každý měl alespoň malý úkol. Dora dala mládeži vybrat, zda se chtějí připojit k dopolednímu programu nebo zůstat doma.  
Nakonec s nimi šli pouze Stephanie, Archie a Rose, zbytek dal přednost volné zábavě pod dozorem nejstaršího bratra.  
“Ještě pořád místním velí Hayter?” zeptal se Sherlock, když vykročili do centra.  
“Jo, však je strašlivě užvaněný, ale schopný. Máš s ním problém?”  
“Naopak, souhlasím s tebou, dovede být užitečný.”  
“Hayter? S nějakým jsem sloužil v Kandaháru, ale to nemůže být on, samozřejmě.” napadlo najednou Johna  
Dora se pousmála: “Svět je malej.”  
“Tenhle Hayter se vrátil domů asi rok přede mnou, vážné zranění páteře, sám jsem ho ošetřoval. Ten tu přece nemůže už iks let šéfovat policii!”  
“Major Lawrence Hayter? Tak pět stop sedm palců, asi osmatřicet let, středně kaštanové vlasy, šedé oči, toho času o berlích?”  
“Ano, to vypadá na něj.”  
“Však říkám, že je svět malej, žije tady u svého staršího bratra detektiva inspektora Thomase Haytera.”  
Krátce na to dorazili k pěknému cihovému domku se zahrádkou, na které paní domu zrovna věšela prádlo.  
“Dobré ráno Veroniko? Má na nás Tom chvilku? A Lancovi snad taky uděláme radost!”  
“Ale jistě Doro! Pojďte dál, to jsou k nám hosti!” pak zakřičela do otevřeného okna: “Toméé!”  
Sherlocka ani děti nebylo třeba inspektorovi představovat, tak Dora uvedla pouze Johna s poznámkou, že se zná s hostitelovým bratrem.  
Na to byl Lawrence přivolán, sice pořád vypadal jako chabý odlsk, kdysi statného vojáka, ale přinejmenším stál s pomocí berlí na vlastních nohou, což bylo víc, než John doufal, když ho posílal domů.  
Svého kamaráda z armády ihned poznal a nadšeně se s ním vítal, dokud je Sherlock nepřerušil, že sem snad přišli kvůli případu.  
Hayter se podíval trochu překvapeně: “Který případ vás zajímá? My tu máme v poslední době celkem klid, žádnou ...” tady se odmlčel a po očku se podíval po Doře a jejích dětech “ … nešťastnou událost jsme tu neměli už několik let.”  
“Přišli jsme kvůli té vloupačce u Actonových, Tome.” odpověděla malířka.  
“Ach, tohle! To je jen taková lapálie. Jen považte, co ukradli: jednoho v kůži vázaného Homéra, dva postříbřené svícny, těžítko na dopisy a jeden obstarožní notebook. Ale v knihovně nadělali zatracený bordel, jen co je pravda.”  
“Ten Homér, to byl nějaký starý tisk?” optal se John.  
“Ale vůbec ne, někdy z osmdesátých let, jen to mělo pěknou vazbu, aby se to vyjímalo na polici.”  
“A s tím si nevíte rady?” zeptal se Sherlock trochu opovržlivě.  
“Jako, že je to pro zloděje naprosto bezcenné? To už nás taky napadlo, že je to fingovaná krádež kvůli pojišťovně, ale za jedno rozbitý okno dostane starej Acton jen pár šlupek. To by snad ani nestálo za ty problémy.”  
“Neříkala si Doro, že je to místní honorace? Ti by přece neměli potřebu páchat pojišťovací podvod pro pár stovek, ne?” znovu se ozval John.  
“No jo, oni žijou Actonovi v Reigate snad od Viléma Dobyvatele a dívají se na novousedlíky zatraceně spatra. Taky jim patří ten obrovský dům, co jste cestou z Londýna určitě nepřehlídli, ale je to taková naleštěná bída. Prosoudili většinu peněz ve sporech se sousedy.” vysvětlil inspektor.  
“To je fakt. Ještě pořád se o pár pozemků soudí, což mě štve. Chtěla bych přikoupit takový pruh, co by mi pěkně dorovnal zahradu, ale dokud tohle nebude uzavřené, mám smůlu.” doplnila to Dora.  
V tom začal inspektorovi zvonit mobil. Zvedl to, chvíli se vzrůstajícím rozčilením poslouchal a úsečně odpovídal, nakonec hovor ukončil se slovy: “Hned tam budu!”  
Pak se obrátil ke svým hostům: “Fuj tajbl, to jsem to zakřiknul!”  
“Vražda?” zeptali se ostatní v místnosti sborově.  
“Jo, loupežná. Někdo se pokusil vykrást Cunninghamovi a zastřelil při tom jejich zahradníka.” pak se zamyslel: “Chcete se přidal, pane Holmesi?”  
Ten přikývl, zatím co Dora pozorovala rozzářené oči Archieho a zchladila jeho nadšení: “Ani nápad, mladý muži. Na takové věci máš dost času. My se vrátíme domů!”  
Hoch protáhl tvář, ale Sherlock mu slíbil: “Jakmile se vrátíme, všechno ti podrobně popíšu. Meztím zkus najít pár těch žížal, odpoledne si je rozpitváme.”  
Dora si rezignovaně povzdechla: “Tolik k mé rodičovské autoritě!”  
Hayter se začal oblékat, aby mohli vyrazit a kupodivu se začal chystat k odchodu i jeho bratr.  
“Snad nechceš jít taky s námi Lanci?”  
“Kdepak, mrvol jsem viděl dost na zbytek života, to přece víš! Ale potřebuju si udělat svou zdravotní procházku, tak jsem si řekl, že tady Argyllovy doprovodím domů. Teda jestli vám to nevadí?” obrátil se na Doru.  
“Ale se budeme stráášně courat.” protestoval Archie  
“Budete nám cestou vypravovat o černých dírách?” optala se Rose.  
“Půl na půl, takže rozhodující hlas máš ty Steve? Bereme společnost?”  
Stephanie lehce kývla a Dora zavelela pro svou skupinku k odchodu: “Přeju úspěšné pátrání! Uvidíme se u oběda!”

Cestou na místo činu inspektor Hayter prakticky nezavřel pusu, na policistu to byla pěkná drbna, takže v okamžiku, kdy vystupovali z auta před Cunninghamovým domem, věděli obyvatelích městečka snad i to, jaké nosí spodky  
“Že bychom tu nakonec opravdu měli lupičskou bandu? A to už sem starýho Actona fakt podezíral, že si to udělal sám.  
Ale žádný znalci místních poměrů to teda nebudou, to vám řeknu hned. Každej tady ví, ty tyhle dvě rodiny jsou skoro na mizině, dědci se spolu souděj skoro celej život o pár pozemků u potoka.  
Ale nějakýho troubu asi zlákal velkej barák, přitom jestli je tu někdo pracháč, tak Finnmore, co bydlí na opačným konci – má IT firmu no a pak vaše sestřenka. Však už se okolo ní začalo pár místních točit, ne že by jim dávala zrovna velký naděje.” žvanil bezstarostně.  
“Ani vašemu bratrovi, že.” konstatoval Sherlock.  
“Já vim, že tam Lance nemá šanci, on to ví taky, ale říkám si, že aspoň příde na jiný myšlenky. Ale von přinejmenším nemá postranní myšlenky jako třeba zrovna mladej Cunningham – né, že by ten měl větší štěstí.”  
“Ten co k němu jedeme, ten, co mu zastřelili zahradníka?” ujasňoval si John.  
“Zatim patří jeho dědečkovi, ale mladej Alec už se vidí jakou budoucí zámeckej pán a asi ho napadlo, že když to šikovně zavonačí, mohla by si ho Dora vzít a sypat peníze pro změnu do jeho baráku.”  
“Idiot.” poznamenal k tomu Sherlock a když se o pár minut později se jmenovaným sešli, také doktor zapochyboval, že má tenhle mladíček krom povedeného exteriéru, co nabídnout.  
Mladý policista jménem Forrester dostal od Haytera vynadáno, proč ho nezavolali jakmile byl zločin ohlášen a na seržantovu odpověď, že mu nechtěl kazit sobotní snídani se rozčílil: “Tak jste mi zkazil sobotní oběd k sakru, ale jestli jste podělal zajištění místa činu, tak si mě nepřejte mladej!”  
Naštěstí nebyl Forrester až tak neschopný, krom toho upozornil, že obyvatelé domu zloděje viděli.  
Zbytek případu patřil ke klasickým ukázkám Sherlockových dovedností, našel v keři poblíž místa činu odhozený mobil – navzdory rozbité dotykové obarozovce na něm byla stále k vidění poslední přijatí zpráva, ze tkteré vyplývalo, že si tu dal s mrtvým někdo schůzku.  
Zbytek byla čirá sherlockovština, brilantní analýza výpovědí obou Cunninghamů a riskantní akce na získání finálního důkazu.  
Když se vraceli do Chalfieldu na oběd, Sherlock raději nechal svou šálu v kapse, aby si nedráždil krk, pohmožděný silnými prackami zoufalého Aleca Cunninghama. John pocítil velkou satisfakci, že mohl tomu hajzlíkovi beztrestně rozbít hubu.  
“Nakonec to nebylo tak marné odpoledne, Johne! Ačkoliv to byl hlupák, měl se těch bot okamžitě zbavit, nebo měl ten telefon lépe zničit. Tím, že na něj šlápl, v něm uvízl kus té neobvyklé podrážky a to už jsem věděl, že ho máme, a na spodku samotné boty je pořád dost stop pro další analýzu.”  
“Ano, dopadli jsme lupiče a vraha, krom toho jsme zbavili Doru nežádoucího nápadníka.”  
“Ani o něm neuvažovala.”  
“A přece to v podstatě spáchal pro ni.”  
“Jsi beznadějný romantik Johne. Udělal to pro peníze!”  
“Sám si to vysvětlil, zahradník ho vydíral kvůli tomu vloupání k Actonovým, tam se vloupal, kvůli dokladům na ten sporný pozemek, protože ho chce Dora koupit. Doufal, že když jí ho nabídne, zlepší si jako nápadník vyhlídky, ne?”  
“Jenže si ji nechtěl vzít pro její barvitou osobnost, čili udělal to pro peníze! A tenhle aspek případu zkus u oběda vynechat, Dora nevnímá romanticky muže, co pro ni vraždí nebo umírají.”  
John nad tím prohlášením chvíli uvažoval a pak se zeptal: “Co přesně se stalo jejímu muži?”  
“Zásah brokovnicí do hrudníku z velké blízkosti.”  
“Tak jsem to nemyslel, spíš okolnosti.”  
“Pozdě večer šel vyrazil směrem na Reigate Heath, protože Dora to odpoledne malovala tamní hospodu – nějaká historická stavba, její slabost a zapoměla tam skládací stoličku. On se galantně nabídl, že pro ni skočí a už se nevrátil.  
Našli ho o pár hodin později a vedle něj ležela mrtvá jedna místní žena, spala tu s kdekým a vypadalo to jako jasný případ: bohémský umělec je na schůzce s milenkou zastřelen některým žárlivým sokem.  
Jenže Dora si byla jistá, že by ji Robert nepodváděl a chtěla, abych se na to podíval.  
Ona ta vyšetřovací verze byla v podstatě pravdivá až na to, že ten žárlivec střelil špatného muže. Robert prostě na tu husu natrefil dřív než její skutečný milenec, který je za chvíli na to našel, ale utekl domů a předstíral, že tam vůbec nebyl, jelikož byl ženatý.”  
“To muselo být pro Doru těžké.”  
“Tím spíš, že už se většina naší rodiny začala tetelit, jak měli pravdu. Nikdo jí Roberta Argylla neschvaloval: o patnáct let srarší, bez peněz, tři děti na krku – všichni jí pořád dokola varovali, že si ji bere jen pro peníze a jako chůvu pro svoje syny. A najednou to vypadalo, že měli pravdu, ale ona se nedala a zavolala si na pomoc mě.  
Popravdě ten taneček na hrobě příbuzenstvu neodpustila a vyškrtla je všechy ze života, tak nějak toleruje moje rodiče a Mycrofta – ten se v té záležitosti taky vyznamenal: nabídl Doře, že nějak zařídí, aby si kluky vzali prarodiče ve Francii, aby je neměla na krku. Vyrazila s ním dveře.”  
John si na chvíli představil, jak by to asi vypadalo.  
“Ale ty to u ní máš dobrý.”  
“Netvrdím, že jí rozumím, ale v něčem ji chápu. Mycroft nám oběma rád dává pocítit, že jsme zahodili svůj život a mrháme svým talentem. Od ní čekal, že se ponoří do světa financí, se svým mozkem by snadno vládla evropskému bankovnictví, ale ona si raději patlá obrázky! A když už, místo, aby se stoprocentně soustředila na uměleckou kariéru a dobyla svěz přinejmenším takhle, tak se neustále něčím rozptyluje. Začala tímhle domem, zdědili jsme ho po starší rodinné větvi a nikdo jiný tu barabiznu nechtěl. A nakonec si uváže na krk kupu dětí – to sice nechápu ani já, ale proč bych jí do toho měl mluvit. A pokud to naštvě mého bratra, tak jí budu podporovat třeba i v adopci deseti dalších.”  
“Náhodou, zdá se, že tě ta kupa dětí má celkem ráda.”  
“Hm, nejsou hloupí, mnozí dospělý z toho srovnání vyjdou hůř a sem tam pokládají zajímavé otázky. Jednou za čas se jejich společnost dá vydržet.”  
“Jak si vycházel s jejich otcem?”  
“Nevím, proč je to důležité, ale korektně. Nedíval jsem se na něj spatra jako většina rodiny a to samé dělal on. Jeho zjev sváděl k falešné představě hrubiána, ale za Dorou běhal jako pejsek.”  
“Asi chápu, jak to myslíš, mám dojem, že jsem v galerii viděl pár jeho portrétů – vypadal trochu jako mořský vlk nebo pirát.”  
“Pirát?” podíval se po něm překvapeně Sherlock:”Zajímavá asociace.” dodal zamyšleně.

Když konečně došli do domu, bylo už půl druhé, ale s obědem na ně čekali. Krom toho měli celé dopoledne hosta: o gauč byl opřený pár berlí a na pohovce samotné seděl Lawrence Hayter a vykládal klukům dramatickou historku z hlídkování v Afgánistánu. Bylo mu nabídnuto, aby se taky zdržel na oběd a John si vážně neuměl představit, jak se v tomhle počtu vejdou ke stolu.  
Dora to vyřešila tak, že do kuchyně přenesli jeden menší stolek z obýváku, aby si všichni během jídla mohli užít Johnovo převyprávění případu. Už se mu v hlavě zrodil i zajímavý titul: “Reigateská honorace”.  
Odpoledne Sherlock zmizel s mladšími kluky lovit a pod mikroskopem zkoumat zahradní havěť, Hayter s lítostí prohlásil, že už dál nemůže obtěžovat.  
John si chvilku připadal ztracený, než mu Dora nabídla návtěvu svého ateliéru: rozlehlá místnost neměla strop a odhalovala sřešní trámy, v jednom koutě byl pracovní stůl, na policích různé výtvarnické pomůcky, na dvou stojenech dosud rozdělané práce a na stěnách řady zapaspartovaných skic a akvarelů. Dora nadšeně mluvila o svých posledních projektech a plánech, John musel přiznat, že tomu tak úplně nerozumí.  
Jak tápal očima po místnosti, všilm si konečně obrazu nad krbem. Portrét urostlého muže v podře pruhovaném tričku s červeným šátkem na hlavě, z pod šátku vykukovaly pokroucené kaštanové vlasy, husté obočí a krátký boxerský nos jen dotvářely celkový dojem.  
“Helemese pirát!” pronesl bezděčně.  
“Jo. Slabost pro R. L. Stevensona měli se Sherlockem společnou, možná I díky tomu si padli do oka.”  
“Sherlock mi vyprávěl, co se stalo. Je mi to moc líto Doro.”  
“Děkuju Johne. Ale naštěstí jsem nezústala na světě sama. Člověku to nedělá dobře. Proto jsem ráda, že s tím i Sherlock začal něco dělat.”  
“Ale my ne ..” pokusil se ji usměrnit John.  
“V klidu, jen spolubydlící, já vím. Ale věř mi, že akceptovat na každodenní bázi ve svém životě jinou lidskou bytost, třeba jen za účelem sdílení nájmu, je v životě mého bratrance událost srovnatelná s francouzskou revolucí. A určitě by takové privilegium neudělil jen tak někomu.”  
Na tohle se Johnovi nedostávalo slov.  
Dora ho vysvobodila dalším výkledem o obrazech a pak ho vzala na prohlídku zahrady, dokud nenastal čas na čaj.

Když mě později tenhle víkend zhodnotit, pozitiva převažovala. Vyřešili (Sherlock vyřešil) případ a John si mohl připsat k dobru jeho záchranu z rukou do kouta zahnaného vraha.  
Krom toho se dozvěděl pár věcí o Sherlockově rodině, záhadného génia to v Johnových očích činulo tak nějak lidštějšího a snáz uchopitelného.  
Dokonce ani těch sedm dětí nebylo tak otravných, jak by jeden čekal. Ano byli zvědaví, občas hluční, ale nebyli rozmazlení, ufňukaní aní drzí. Sice je v neděli rád opustil, ale to bylo spíš únavou z jejich zájmu než znechucením. Rozhodle se, že případné další ozvání na Chalfield neodmítne.  
Jen jedna věc zbývala: ten znamenitý případ z Reigateskýkou honorací na blog jít nemohl, alepoň ne v téhle podobě. Moriarty už u bazénu použil proti Sherlockovi jeho, jak by asi zaragoval, kdyby věděl, že existuje celá snadno zranitelná skupina Sherlockovi blízkých lidí?  
Ať si ten sebediagnostikovaný sociopat říkal, co chtěl, John věděl, že tohle by mu jedno nebylo.


	4. Archie

A tak se stala Isadora Vernetová součástí Johnova světa nebo spíš on částí toho jejího. Když občas po návratu z případu našli v bytě červeným fixem načmáraný vzkaz, na mobilu se mu zjevila zpráva podepsaná D, žádající, aby se detektiv uráčil ozvat či se v jejich bytě zjevila ta vílovitá osůbka sama, nic z toho už Johna nepřekvapilo.  
Pozvání na víkend se také opakovala, ne tak pravidelně, aby to bylo otravné, ale zřejmě mnohem častěji než dřív. Jako by Dora předpokládala, že v Johnově doprovodu bude Sherlock mnohem ochotnější dorazit.  
Naštěstí měla Sherlockova sestřenice neuvěřitelný čich na vhodné načasování, ozvala se většinou bezprostředně po nějakém obzvlášť vysilujícím případu. Také nepovažovala za nutné, aby se účastnili všech oslav a narozenin, jaké se v tak početné domácnosti vyskytovaly.  
John musel přiznat, že si ty pečlivě dávkované kousky domácí pohody užíval stejně, jako honičky po londýnských ulicích. Navíc se tu zkrátka výborně jedlo, Dora sice byla jen lehce nadprůměrná kuchařka a rozumně se omezovala na italskou či poevropštělou asijskou kuchyni, zato Alphonse, věren svému předsevzetí stát se špičkovým šéfkuchařem, předváděl na svůj věk úžasné výkony. Hodiny strávené za plotnou nebral jako trest a připadal si důležitý, že dokáže nakrmit svou rodinu. Vůbec se snažit tvářit strašně dospěle a zodpovědně.  
Etienne, kterému se tady říkalo Ethan jediný k kluků projevoval výtvarný talent, protože se současně zajímal o techniku, viděla Dora jeho budoucnost spíš ve sféře užitého umění.  
Archie s Gabem byli rodinní vědátoři, prohlíželi pod mikroskopem žabí vajíčka a podobné věci a dokonce i autodráha uprostřed jejich pokoje sloužila výzkumným účelům: svá autíčka neustále přestavovali, vylepšovali a měřili jim časy.  
Iris nebyla příliš panenková holčička, nejraději měla stavebnice a neustále něco budovala, Roseiny panenky a plyšáci zase měli dlahy a zafačované hlavy – chtěla být doktorkou a po setkání s Johnem to přehodnotila (doufejme dočasně) na vojenskou doktorku, snad jen Lili se jevila jako běžné pětileté děvčátko, ale vášeň s jakou své hračky oblékala možná značila budoucí módní návhářku.  
Ti všichni ho bez problémů akceptovali Johna jako dalšího člena rodiny a těšili se na jeho návštěvu, ačkoliv Sherlocka taky rádi viděli. Dokonce se zdálo, že mají každý svůj klub příznivců a ten detektivův rozhodně vedl Archibald.

Na květen měl John naplánovanou cestu na Nový Zéland. Původně to měla být společná dovolená se Sarah, ale tenhle vztah nějak vyšuměl do ztracena.  
Po vernisáži jejich schůzky začaly řídnout až jednoho dne zjistil, že se Sarah schází s redaktorem jednoho výtvarného časopisu.  
Asi by se měl cítit podvedený, ale kupodivu to Johna nijak zvlášť nemrzelo, ony milostné románky na pracovišti většinou nedělají dobrotu a takhle si se Sarah udrželi korektní vztah.  
Ten zájezd mu měl pročistit hlavu, ale snad že na něm byl sám, už někdy v polovině se mu začalo stýskat po Baker Street. Přemýšlel, co asi dělá Sherlock, zda má nějaký zajímavý případ a jestli se nehoní za některým ozbrojeným individuem sám. Tohle dělalo Johnovi opravdové starosti!  
Svúj předposlední den na Novém Zélandu strávil chozením po městě, po obchodech. Napadla ho trochu absurdní myšlenka, že by měl svému spolubydlícímu přivézt nějaký suvenýr. Ale co? Na cokoliv mu padlo oko, okamžitě ho napadl sarkastický komentář, jakým by Sherlock tu věc zpražil.  
Nakonec zalezl do knihkupectví a koupil naprostou blbost, s tím ho Sherlock zaručeně vyhodí! Ale maličký koutek Johnovy duše ho přesvědčoval, že třeba ne.  
Byla to bilingvní knížka, jaká pomáhá lidem učit se jazyky, anglicko-maorská: Ostrov pokladů od Roberta Louise Stevensona – a ačkoliv mu za ni detektiv neskočil radostí kolem krku, také ho výměnou nepočastoval žádnou jedovatostí, chvíli na knihu překvapeně hleděl, jako by nechápal, co to má znamenat a pak s ní zmizel ve svém pokoji.

Přes léto měli celkem nabitý program, na klinice se toho sice moc nedělo - chřipková sezóna byla přece jen v jiné části roku – o to víc času mohl John strávit doprovázením Sherlocka za různými případy: měli tu Flekatou blondýnu a Geekovského tlumočníka, pár věcí pro Yard a také zajímavý odpočinek od thaiského jídla z donášky a Johnova stereotypního rizota.  
Alf strávil celý červenec na brigádě v restauraci svého strýce a občas se zastavil na Baker Street, aby jim něco donesl. Kvůli téhle zkušenosti si odřekl i dovolenou ve Walesu se zbytkem rodiny, tím pádem o Doře skoro tři neděle neslyšeli.  
Teprve koncem měsíce jim zvolala a pozvala je na pětadvacátého k “Žábě na prameni” na večeři. John předpokládal, že to má být slavnostní završení Alfovy kuchařské brigády a teprve na místě zjistil, že je to den Dořiných narozenin – tenhle detail Sherlock jaksi vypustil.  
Nicméně se tím Dora necítila dotčená a v celku to byl příjemný večer. Personál je obskakoval takovým způsobem až začal John přemýšlet, jak velký podíl na tomhle podniku jí doopravdy patří.  
Sám šéf René si na chvíli přisedl a během konverzace si John uvědomil jednu maličkost: pouze tři starší kluci mu říkali strejdo, mladší děti Archiem počínaje do oslovovali jménem.  
Vždycky si myslel, že Archie patří k Dořiným nevlastním dětem, ale dodatečně si uvědomil, že se opakovaně mluvilo o tom, že vyvdala tři syny. Proč si toho dřív nevšiml? Asi opravdu není moc bystrý.  
Teď zkoušel počítat: klukovi bylo deset, to znamná dva roky od Gaba a tři od Iris. Lépe by to opravdu vycházelo opačně, nejspíš si Dora vzala Roberta Argylla jako mnohem mladší než tušil. Pak mu ovšem René Besancon dolil sklenku výborným červeným a zeptal se ho na případ Flekaté blondýny. Tím pustil John Archieho záležitost k vodě, ostatně, co je mu po tom, v kolika letech, případně v jakém stupni těhotenství se Isadora vdávala.

Srpen nepřinesl mnhoho zajímaých případů s výjimkou Hliníkové berle a jejich fotografie v novinách, Sherlockovi už ten legrační klobouk nikdo k jeho velké zlosti neodpáral. Johnovi zas tak příšerný nepřipadal, dával docela vyniknot jeho lícním kostem.  
Do Reigate se dostali dokonce třikrát a Doře se lovecká čapka na Sherlockově hlavě taky zamlouvala, vyhrabala jakousi krabici se starými dokumenty a našla tam historickou fotografii muže ve stejné pokrývce hlavy a kostkované skotské peleríně: “Tohle je William Scott Vernet, nejmladší syn Horáce juniora. Byl to vědec, chemik, nikdy se neoženil a na stará kolena se odstěhoval do Sussexu, kde sdílel chaloupku se svým osobním lékařem. V rodině se samozřejmě úzkostlivě tvrdilo, že byli jen a jen přátelé – jinak by to byl skandál.” zasmála se  
John byl podobou tak fascinovaný, že se ani neohradil proti Dořinu náznaku. Dlouho si ten čistý profil na snímku prohlížel: “Skoro bych věžil, že je to sám Sherock v nějakém maškarním kostýmu nebo tak něco.”  
Na to se Dora zahihňala: “Až budu někdy trochu přiopilá, tak ti teprv ukážu Sherlocka v kostýmu!”  
Sherlock s Archiem během těhto návštěv často zmizeli na celé odpoledne a nebýt náhody ani by se John nedozvěděl, jaký další neobvyklý zájem jeho spolubydlící ještě má.  
Jednou se totiž detektiv zjevil až těstě před večeří, v ruce měl velkou sklenici s jantarovým obsahem a za uchem obrovský zarudlý puchýř.  
“Paní Winslowová pozdravuje!" řekl Dože a odložil sklenici na kuchyňskou linku.  
“Proboha!” zhrozila se Dora: “Doufám, že Archie nic neschytal. Johne prosím, podívej se mu na to!”  
Doktor uděla pokus podrážděnou oblast prozkoumat, ale detektiv ucukl: “To je dobrý! Nejsem alergický, to splaskne! A neboj se, Archie je naposto v pořádku.”  
John se nedal tak snadno: “Nežvaň a drž! Co tě kouslo? Na krku to může být nebezpečné!”  
“Nic mě nekouslo, bodlo, Johne!”  
“Paní Wnslowová je sousedka přes cestu, chová včely. Respektive udržuje je na živu, choval je její manžel a ona dělá, co umí. Když potřebuju odcestovat, hlídá mi děti, tak považuju za fér, že jí naoplátku vypomůžeme. Ale řekla jsem: vždycky ochranný oblek a kuklu! To platí i pro tebe Lockie! Jinak jim dáváš špatnej příklad!” rozzlobila se a detektiv se nad svou dětskou přezdívkou nepříjemně ošil.

Září přineslo nezapomenuteného Sherlocka v prostěradle na pohovce Buckinghamského paláce a znepokojivou Irenu Adlerovou. Johna ta ženština znervózňovala, zdálo se, že Sherlockovi nešla z hlavy, bylo to proto, že ho přechytračila? Nebo za tím bylo víc? Mohl se třeba detektiv zamilovat?  
Byla atraktivní, záhadná, intelektem se mu vyrovnala, ale přesto na tom Johnovi něco strašlivě nesedělo. Proč by mu vůbec mělo vadit, že má Sherlock holku? On sám jich měl spousty. S málokterou vydržel déle jak měsíc, ale když ho jeho geniální spolubydlící zavolal, zkrátka dostala honba za zloduchy přednost.  
Dora by asi měla radost, však nechtěla, aby její bratranec zůstal sám. John by to s ní strašně rád pod nějakou záminkou probral, ale měl smůlu.  
Účty se samy nezaplatí, takže Dora trávila velkou část podzimu na pracovních cestách: zkontrolovat své agenty, navštívit staré zkazníky, ukázat se na pár vernisážich, včetně jedné velké v Pertohradě.  
Když se madam Vernetová znova ukázala (s vítězným úsměvem a přifouknutým bankovním kontem) na Baker Street byla už půlka listopadu a Irenu Adlerovou vytlačily nové případy, zůstalo po ní jen to lascivní oznámení příchozí zprávy.  
Vlastně se přišla poptat, jaké mají ti dva plány na vánoční svátky.  
“Sherlock samozřejmě podobné akce vždycky ignoruje a ty máš možná vlastní plány ...s tou učitelkou? Ne s tou už nechodíš, no to je jedno s některou dámou.  
Ale pokud byste měli zájem, tak letos u nás nebude žádný roznkový puding ani krocan s kaštanovou nádivkou – v Reného kuchyni pracuje řada cizinců a ti Alfa nalákali na svoje vánoční jídla, takže nás čekají divoké experimenty!”  
“Jak moc divoké?”  
“No hlavním jídlem si nejsem moc jistá, ale znám některé zahraniční vánoční cukroví a to není marné!”  
“Zní to zajímavě, na petadvacátého už plánujeme malou sešlost tady na Baker Street, ale třeba následující den bychom se mohli objevit – nějak Sherlocka přesvědčím!”  
“Jestli to někdo dokáže, tak ty!” usmála se Dora a rozloučila se.

Navzdory slibnému začátku skončil štědrý den totálním debaklem, Sherlockova hrubost vůči Molly byla jen začátek. John nakonec zatelefonoval Doře a optal se, zda má za takových okolností vůbec smysl, aby přijeli.  
“Určitě! Tím spíš! Nerada ho vidím v tomhle stavu samotného, navíc tady na Chalfieldu nemá zaručeně ukryté žádné zásoby, pokud se s Mycroftem bojíte tohohle.”  
Přesto měl Joh obavy že Argyllovic rodince zkazili svátky. Sherlock byl většinu času zalezlý v hostinském pokoji, kde fidlal na housle smutné věci a jeho doktorovi to působilo takové starosti, že si ani nedokázal užít všechny ty cizokrajné laskominy.  
Detektiv neměl náladu na nikoho, včetně Johna a Dory, když nehrál, chodil po zahradě a kouřil – objevil totiž Dořin před potomky dobře ukrytý balíček cigaret.  
I děti mu v téhle náladě raději šly z cesty, jediný vytrvalec byl Archie, prostě si vzal bundu, sedl si vedle Sherlocka na lavičku za domem a vykládal na zdařbůh o svých pokusech, o dárcích které dostal, o klucích, co ho ve škole štvou, … a kdo ví o čem ještě. John si připadal hloupě, že zkoušel tuhle jednostrannou konverzaci poslouchat.  
Zatím co ti dva mrzli venku, mládež obsadila obývák a koukala na Lásku nebeskou, John seděl s Dorou v kuchyni a popíjeli kafe.  
“Co s ním mám dělat?”  
“Být trpělivý! To jediné se Sherlockem pomáhá.”  
“Už byl někdy v podobném stavu?”  
“Jo, on si možná hraje na pana studeného čumáka, ale ve skutečnosti netráví podobné věci moc dobře. On má zkrátka pocit, že tomu mohl zabránit, že to měl předvídat.  
Mycroft ho kdysi chtěl dostat do tajné služby, věřil, že tam uplatní svůj talent nejlíp, ale na takovou práci pořebuješ krom IQ hlavně žaludek. Podvádět, zabíjet a posílat jiné na smrt, to člověku na dobrém spaní nepřidá.”  
“Od té doby ho tak nesnáší?”  
“Hm, tohle k tomu dost přidalo, ale za ty roky se toho nashromáždilo daleko víc.”  
Další debatu přerušila Iris, která si přišla pro tác džemem slepovaného rakouského pečiva a prohlásila “Johne, ten herec v tom filmu vypadá úplně jako ty, pojď se podívat.”  
Na odpor mu nedala prostor a volnou rukou ho táhla za svetr sebou.

Osmadvacátého, večer před jejich plánovaným návratem do Londýna přišel Alf ohlásit své nevlastní matce, že Archie někam zmizel.  
“Bunda a boty jsou taky pryč a už je skoro tma.”  
“Sherlock je doma?”  
“Eee … asi neee, kabát tu nevisí, ale na zahradě nejsou, tam už jsem hledal.”  
“Fajn, asi tuším, kde budou., ale radši zkontroluju, ze jsou spolu.”  
Natáhla se na věšák pro svůj kabát a obrátila se k Johnovi: “Chceš se projít?”  
“Proč ne?” odpověděl doktor a taky se začal oblékat, zvědavý, kam to povede.  
Dora ho svižným krokem táhla do vánočně osvětleného centra, minuli hlavní ulici a pokračovali na západ, než došli ke zdí obehnanému areálu s kostelem.  
“Je tady oba najdeme, tak nebudem rušit, oni se vrátí, jo?”  
John jen přikývl a znovu Doru poslušně následoval, ta cestou tiše pokračovala: “Tady má hroby velká část Vernetovy rodiny, včetně mého manžela a taky ...”  
“Jeho žena.” doplnil John.  
“Kdepak, ta je pohřbená v St. Malo, narodila se tam. Chtěla jsem dodat Archieho otec.”  
John se zastavil a překvapeně zamrkal, Dora se zastavila taky a otočila se po něm:” Překvapen?”  
“No vlastně to dává smysl, nějak mi to furt početně nesedělo, jestli je tvůj vlastní nebo ne. Mezi ním a Iris jsou víc jak tři roky. Takže on je … ty jsi ...” nevěděl jak se kulantně vyjádřit.  
“Archie je sice narozený mimo manželství, ale já nejsem jeho biologocká matka, jestli se snažíš zeptat na tohle. Jeho otec byl už někdy od střední nejlepší přítel Sherlocka a mého bratra, jeden čas byli nerozluční.  
Viktor byl z nich tří vždycky nejsebevědomější, do všeho šel po hlavě a ačkoliv nebyl zrovna klasicky hezký, sbalil na koho si ukázal. No a ve dvaceti lidově řečeno zbouchnul spolužačku. Jeho rodina očekávala, že se s ní čestně ožení, ale on nechápal, proč by si měl vzít holku se kterou strávil jednu noc a žádný z nich o dlouhodobější vztah nestál. Neměl problém se přiznat k otcovství, platit solidní výživné a dítě vídat, ale ženit se nechtěl – takže se s otcem zle pohádal.  
Já a Sherlock jsme šli Archiemu za kmotry, ale z toho děvčete se stávala čím dál větší party girl, u ní kluk zůstat nemohl, její rodiče s ním nechtěli mít nic společného, no a já v té době začala žít s Robertem a řekla jsem si, že tři nebo čtyři děti už nejsou rozdíl.”  
“A dál?”  
“Viktorův otec mu utáhl kohoutky a doufal, že ho tak přiměje k rozumu, že se nakonec usadí, ožení a bla, bla, bla . Na to byl ale Viki moc paličatý, tak aby si vydělal na zbytek studií a mohl přispívat na Archieho, kývnul na nabídku mého drahého bratránka a vstoupil do služeb MI6. Mezi námi, byl to trik, jak do jejich služeb vtáhnout i Sherlocka, ale efekt se dostavil naprosto opačný.  
Viktor nevydržel ani osmnáct měsíců, z jedné mise se vrátil nemocný, prý chřipka, ale ta netrvá týdny, padaly mu vlasy, ztratil chuť k jídlu … zkrátím to: záměrná otrava thaliem.  
Archieho svěřili natrvalo do péče nám - pro jednou byl Mycroft opravdu užitečný, jeho matka pošle jednou do roka přání k narozeninám, je podruhé vdaná a podle rukopisu soudím, že slušná alkoholička.”  
“To .. to je příšerný.” vypravil ze sebe John  
“My opravdu přitahujeme katastrofy, co? Možná bys měl zvážit stěhování Johne!” poznamenala Dora s hořkým úsměvem.  
“Ale vždycky vypadá tak šťastně! Archie myslím.”  
“Taky dělám, co umím. Hele, měla jsem pravdu!”  
Na lavičce ve stínu hřbitovní kaple seděla povědomá dvojice. Detektiv s nataženýma nohama hleděl zachmuřeně na řadu náhrobků před sebou a archie vedle něj kýval hohama a bezstarostně o něčem mlel. Ani jeden z nich je nezaregistroval.  
“Můžem domů, oni se vrátí až se jim bude chtít.”  
Než se John otočil, aby následoval Doru ze hřbitova, ještě jednou se ustaraně zadíval na Sherlockovu smutnou tvář, takhle ho ještě nikdy neviděl.  
Znova se v duchu vrátil k Ireně Adlerové: “Může mít Sherlock zlomené srdce?” ani si neuvědomil, že svou myšlenku pronesl nahlas.  
Dora se k němu otočila: “Jistě, že ano!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vůbec netuším, jestli někdy někdy přeložil Ostrov pokladů do Maorštiny, berte to jako uměleckou licenci.
> 
> Pokud máte k příběhu nějakou připomínku nebo komentář, napište a zkusím odpovědět.


	5. Rudovous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myslím, že už začínete tušit, co znamená to "prokletí" z názvu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je trochu kratší, ale příště Vám to vynahradím. Doufám, že v budoucnu přidám ke každé kapitole nějakou ilustraci, nápady jsou, ale toho času se nedostává ...

Jestli se Sherlock vrátil ze své procházky v lepším nebo horším rozpoložení, nedokázal John říct, co ale vůbec nečekla, že ani ne za osmačtyřicet hodin bude zase vše jinak.  
Irena Adlerová byla zpět a zakrátko je vtáhla do své další hry, když se bez ohlášení. Johnovi vadila čím dál víc, zlobilo ho jak si ta osoba s detektivem hraje a byl rád, když ji Sherlock konečně připravil o její trumf a ona znovu zmizela z jejich životů.  
Přesto, když jednoho deštivého dne potkal před jejich bytem Mycrofta a dozvěděl se o Irenině neslavném konci, uvědomil si, že až tak strašný osud té ženě nepřál, už kvůli Sherlockovi, který se bude znova trápit.  
Proto souhlasil s Mycroftovou ideou a řekl Sherlockovi tu lež o ochraně svědků. Tehdy to považoval za nejlepší řešení.

O dva týdny později už si tak jistý nebyl. Když ten den navečer dorazili podle domluvy k Doře, nikdo nebyl doma a na vchodových dveřích byl připevněný vzkaz rudým fixem: “Dorazíme kolem šesté. Udělejte si pohodlí, Sherlock ví, kde je klíč. D”  
Celá rodina se skutečně oběvila dvacet minut po jejich příjezdu, John sotva stačil dát na čaj. Všichni byly v tmavém svátečním oblečení, na doktorovu nevyslovenou otázku Dora odpověděla: “Omlovám se, že jsme vás neuvítali. Šli jsme na pohřeb panu Hemmingsovi. Vždycky nechával kluky trhat jabka na svojí zahradě, nosil nám jahody a mě vždycky tak roztomile starosvětsky zdravil – Ruku líbám slečno Doro! - nějak se nedovedl přeorientovat na fakt, že už jsem řadu let paní.”  
“Aha, a nebylo to moc ...traumatické?” zeptal se opatrně John s ohledem na všechno, co už tahle rodina zažila.  
“Smutné jistě, ale traumatické sotva. Panu Hemmingsovi bylo jednadevadesát a prostě se ráno nevzbudil, co víc může člověk chtít?”  
“Na tom něco je, ale spíš jsem myslel jestli to děti moc nesebralo. Pohřby nejsou moc příjemná záležitost.”  
Sherlock, který doposud seděl zabořený v křesle s prsty podpírajícími bradu a dění kolem ignoroval, najednou zvedl hlavu jejich směrem, Alf a Ethan se zastavili na půli cesty obývákem, dvě další děti strčily zvědavě hlavu do dveří.  
Dora několikrát zamrkala, zrudly jí tváře a pak se pomalu, důkladně nadechla, jako by potřebovala v duchu napočítat do deseti.  
“Tos mě teda překvapil. Proč si tolik dospělých myslí, že smrt je před dětmi sprosté slovo? Patří k životu a oni se s ní musí naučit vyrovnat – nějak normálně! Potřebují se rozloučit, potřebují tyhle rituály víc než tušíme a nejhorší je o tom nemluvit. Nemůžeš z jejich života někoho jen tak bez vysvětlení vymazat!”  
Pak se rozhostilo ticho, které zase prolomila Dora, teď už zase klidná: “Fajn, dáme si čaj, paní Hayterová nám k němu poslala rebarborový koláč.”  
Scéna skončila a publikum se rozešlo po svém.  
Později toho večera, když kluci Sherlocka zaměstnali jakýmsi experimentem, narazil John na Doru, jak si obléká ten pánský tvíďák co visel na háčku u dveří do zahrady, v ruce krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Ze svých předchozích návštěv si pamatoval, že si sem tam dávala jednu ranní, ale zbytek dne jí nikdy kouřit neviděl.  
“Mrzí mě, jestli jsem tě nějak naštval, tím, co jsem odpoledne řekl.”  
“Já se omlouvám, reagovala jsem přehnaně. Jestli ti moc nevadí ten odér ...” mávla krabičkou ve své ruce, “ ...tak si můžem venku trochu popovídat. Dlužím ti za ten výstup vysvětlení.”  
První patro téhle části domu přečnívalo podepřené dřevěnými sloupy to spodní a vytvářelo jakési podloubí či kryté posezení, kde byla umístěná lavička a pod ní na zemi zastrčený popelník.  
“Zažila jsem, k čemu taková dobře míněná snaha ochránit děti před krutostmi života vede. Teta Marg a strýc Richard měli psa, nádherného irského setra, ani nevím jak dlouho vlastně, ale už ho měli, když jsme se přišli.  
Abys pochopil, když mi bylo šest a bráchovi tři, naši se rozvedli a teta nabídla mámě, ať se přistěhujeme k nim, ale to je vedlejší.  
Mycroftovi bylo tehdy osm, Sherlockovi asi rok a půl, měl Rudovouse strašně rád, nezaži si dobu, kdy ho neměli, pro něj tu byl odjakživa.  
Jednou, když jsme byli pryč na nějakém výletě, srazilo Rudovouse auto a veterinář ho musel utratit. Strýc s tetou nechtěli, abychom z toho byli smutní, tak nám tvrdili, že odjel žít někam na farmu, kde má skvělý život.  
No já měla z toho vysvětlení divnej pocit, přeci jen už mi bylo deset, ale kluci to tetě věřili, teda do doby než to Myck v jedné hádce prořekl. To byl teda šok!”  
“To si dovedu představit.”  
“Bylo to ještě horší, najednou jsme začali za vším něco hledat. Je táta doopravdy ve Skotsku nebo taky umřel? Proč už k nám nechodí strýc Ruddy? Jsou sousedi opravdu na dovolené? A ten spolužák, opravdu se jen přestěhoval do Birminghamu nebo nám dospělí zase lžou? Byli jsme úplně paranoidní.”  
“To opravdu nebylo dobrý!”  
“Ještě jsem neskončila, tohle byla jen první kapitola, která, řekněme, formovala můj dost radikální pohled na tohle téma.”  
“Proč mám pocit, že ta druhá bude ještě horší?”  
“Protože už začínáš chápat, co jsme my Vernetové zač! Mámo v rodině i méně pěkné věci než jen genialitu, u naší mámy se to konkrétně projevilo bipolární poruchou. Když mi bylo dvanáct, jeden kolega z univerzity ji obvinil z plagiátorství a děkan se za ni nepostavil – tehdy jsem to nevěděla, ale byl to její milenec, ženatý samozřejmě a měl strach, že když ji otevřeně podpoří, mohlo by to prasknout. Dohromady toho na ni bylo moc ... už léta brala prášky na spaní, nevím kterej idiot jí napsal předpis na takové dávky ...”  
Doře škaredě cuklo v koutku, když to vyprávěla.  
“Teta Marg ice nemohla zabránit tomu, abychom ráno mámu našli, ale jinak byla naprosto nepoučitelná a chtěla nás dalšího dění co nejvíc “ušetřit”. Usoudila, že jít na pohřeb by pro nás bylo moc stresující – já jsem si svou účast vyřvala, doslova. Předvedla jsem scénu hodnou Sarah Bernhardtové, ale brácha byl vždycky ten poslušný, taky byl mladší. On a Sherlock museli zůstat doma, hospodyně jim strčila teplé mléko a koláč a tvrdila jim, že až to snědí, všechno bude dobrý.  
Už tehdy jsem byla na tetu naštvaná a dnes si myslím, že to byla strašná chyba.  
Ani brácha ani Sherlock se nikdy nenaučili nějak srovnat se ztrátou – dospělí ti řeknou, že se ti uleví po pár sušenkách, jenže neuleví, taksi začneš myslet, že je chyba v tobě!”  
“A to jsem si vždycky myslel, že moje dětství s alkoholickým otcem nestálo za moc.” pronesl po dlouhé chvíli ticha John.  
“Jdem dovnitř, začíná být pěkná zima a v baru mám pravou irskou whiskey. Některý historky je třeba zapít!”

Tu noc John nedokázal usnout, sledoval profil spícího Sherlocka na sousední posteli a nešlo mu z hlavy, co se dnes dozvěděl.  
Lecos z detektivova chování najednou začalo dávat smyl a John, který si už prve nebyl jistý, zda má Sherlockovi o Ireně lhát, se citil jako zrádce. Vždyť mu zase slíbil farmu na venkově!  
Ráno vypadal příšerně a detektivovi to neušlo: “Ty jsi většinu noci nespal, Johne. Moc kafe před spaním za to nemůže, včera jsi žádné neměl. Noční můra z Afgánistánu to také nebyla, nekřičel jsi ze spaní. Seděl jsi včera s Dorou venku a ona ti vyprávěla něco z naší děsivé rodinné historie, že? Tady je toho na výběr opravdu spousta, takže bych jen hádal, ale protože jsi nedokázal usnout, muselo to být opravdu traumatizující. Něco o tomhle domě?”  
John neměl chuť rozebírat, co den před tím opravdu slyšel, protože by to mohlo vést zpátky k Ireně, tak se chytil poslední detektivovy věty a zeptal se na věc, která ho už dřív v téhle souvislosti napadla.  
“Jak to, že tenhle dům patří zrovna Doře? Jestli je to rodinný majetek, čekal bych, že ho zdědí nejstarší syn nebo tak něco nebo, že na něm máte všichni podíl.”  
“To je prosté. Nikdo jiný ho nechtěl. Ale máš pravdu, původně ho opravdu dědil prvorozený syn, jenže už žádný nezbyl.”  
Když John otevíral pusu, aby připoměl Mycrofta, Sherlock pokračoval: “Náš dědeček pocházel z mladší rodinné větve, která měla na dědictví smůlu. Poslední členkou té starší byla pra-prateta Tylda, která zemřela v devadesátém devátém. Neměla děti a strašně nechtěla, aby dům skončil mimo rodinu, tak ho odkázala posledním třem nositelům jména Vernet – což byla moje matka a její dva sourozenci. Vzhledem k tomu, že teta Violet už v době, kdy to dědictví bylo aktuální nežila, přešlo na Isadoru.  
Nu a ani moje matka ani strýc Ruddy tuhle na údržbu náročnou barabiznu nechtěli – chvíli to vypadalo, že se jí zmocní Mycroft, začínal tehdy svou kariéru v politice a dům na venkově by se mu hodil, ale tohle je na něj přece jen trochu výstřední. Zato Dora se do tohohohle místa zbláznila a narozdíl od ostatních ho odmítla prodat. Nakonec jí matka a Ruddy přenechali svoje podíly za úplně symbolickou částku.”  
Johna najednou napadla ještě jedna otázka, ale bál se zeptat. Přinejmenším se nechtěl zeptat přímo. Dora už několikrát zmínila svého bratra, ale dnes s ním v kontaktu určitě nebyla – patřil snad k té části příbuzenstva se kterou se rozešla ve zlém?  
“Takže kdo jsou ti příbuzní, se kterými se Dora rozhádala po smrti svého manžela, když tohle mají být poslední Vernetové?”  
“Dědeček měl tři sestry, všechny se vdaly a měly děti, čili má moje máti spoustu bratranců a sestřenic. Nejotravnější z nich je teta Mina, vzala si šlechtice, opravdového lorda, co zasedá v horní sněmovně a vždycky si myslela, že je něco víc, všecho ví nejlíp a všechno může. Celá rodina ji v té sebestřednosti podporuje, dokonce ani matka si ji nikdy netroufla vyhodit. To Dora ano!  
Za ty řeči, co vedla po Robertově vraždě ji Dora vykázala z domu poprvé a dost důrazně. No asi za měsíc s tu Mina ukázala znovu jako by se nic nestalo a čekala, že dostane svůj čaj a bude zase dělat důležitou. Dora ji ani nepustila dovnitř a řekla, že jestli se tu ještě ukáže, tak na na ni zavolá policii pro vniknutí na cizí pozemek. A taky jí varovala, že je majitelkou dvou loveckých pušek, se kterými dovede skvěle zacházet. Jen lituju, že jsem u toho nebyl a nemohl jsem vidět Minin výraz.” ušklíbl se detektiv.  
“No vy jste teda rodina.”  
“Alkoholický a otec a sestra proti tomu vypadají jako roztomilá výstřednost, že?”  
“Zrovna tohle mě včera taky napadlo.”

Pár dní na to přišel do jejich bytu Henry Knight a přimněl je k cestě do Baskerville. Tam mu rozčilený Sherlock vmetl do tváře, že nemá přátele. V první chvíli to Johna strašlivě naštvalo, ale přes noc se mu to rozleželo v hlavě, vždyť kdo Sherlockovi zbývá krom Dory? Vztahy s Mycroftm jsou pokroucené, rodiče podle všeho otřásli jeho důvěrou, zbytek rodiny jsou zdá se protivní snobi, lidi z Yardu ho otevřeně nesnáší, jediný přítel o kterém se Dora zmínila je mrtvý, …  
John najednou chápal tu hořkost vůči světu, nechuť mít ještě něco společného se zbytkem lidstva. Přesto ho tohle vyjádření bolelo, jak rád by byl Sherlockovi přítelem, na kterého se může spolehnout – možná by mu měl přece jen říct o Ireně pravdu, tohle ho stále trápilo.  
A pak ho ráno dohonil Sherlock na hřbitově a pronesl něco, co doktorovi vyrazilo dech: “Řekl jsem, že nemám přátele. Mám pouze jednoho!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud líbí tak prosím kudosujte a komentujte. Pokud nelíbí, třeba mi v komentářích vynadejte, i to je známka, že jste si dali práci se čtením! :-)


	6. Ruddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posílám to čerstvě dopsané v půl druhé ráno, takže omluvte všechny překlepy. Během následujících dnů se je pokusím vychytat.

Přítel! Jediný přítel! John se vznášel v oparu tohohle vyznání ještě několik dalších dnů a ani hněv za ten děsivý experiment v laboratoři Baskerville ho úplně neodvál.  
První ledovou sprchu reality dostal John až když Jim Moriarty hacknul se svým vzkazem jeho blog. Po předchozí zkušenosti s tímhle individuem, cítil v kostech velký průšvih. Leč realita opět překonala veškerá očekávání!

Johnovy vzpomínky na celý ten čas se rozdělili na dvě přesně ohraničené skupiny: na scény, které se mu nesmazatelně a přesně vpálili do mozku včetně nejmenšího detailu a momenty které vnímal jako v mlze a teprve s odstupem měsícu byl schopen si vybavit, co se během nich odehrálo. Dělící čarou mezi nimi byl dutý náraz těla o betonový chodník.

Dora se zajela podívat na proces s Moriartym. Byla v soudní síni během Sherlockova nepovedeného vystoupení na lavici svědků a taky v momentě, kdy padl onen nečekaný osvobozující rozsudek.  
Vybrala si šikovné místo k sezení a Moriartyho drzý pohled si ji v sále nenašel, zato ona ho sledovala s napjatou tváří a na chodbě rychle vyhledala zmateného Johna: “Tohle není konec, on si tohle všechno přichystal a má něco většího v plánu. Proboha, dej na Sherlocka pozor! Oba na sebe dejte pozor!”  
Další události se valily tak překotně, že John neměl čas na Doru myslet, vlastně existenci celé její rodiny zasunul někam do spodních pater svého mozku. Měli větší starosti, čím dál větší starosti.

Když mu začal v kapse zvonit mobil, Johnova hlava nebyla schopna ten zvuk propojit s realitou. Seděl na kraji chodníku, přes ramena tu stupidní oranžovou deku. Někdo ho zcela zbytečně ve snaze o útěchu poklepával po rameni. Ale nic z toho doktor nevnímal, jediné co věděl, že pár stop od něj je na dlažbě zasychající tmavá louže.  
“Johne, zvoní ti telefon.” vybídl ho povědomý hlas. Lestrade. Jak dlouho tu už na něj mluví? Kdy a kde se tu vzal?  
John nakonec automaticky hrábl do kapsy a stiskl přislušné tlačítko.  
“Ano.” vypravil ze sebe dutě.  
Hlas na druhém konci byl navztekaný a vyděšený současně: “Johne! Okamžitě mi ho dej k telefonu! Hned! Ten hajzl mi to nezvedá!”  
“...”  
“Johne! Mluv na mě!”  
“Sherlock ...” zdrhl se mu hlas.  
“Co se děje? Proboha mi odpověz!”  
Lestrade musel slyšet ten poplašený hlas, tak jemně vyndal Johnovi mobil z ruky a promluvil do něj sám, ač ne zrovna vyrovnaným hlasem: “Tady detektiv inspektor Lestrade! S kým prosím hovořím?”  
Nyní už John druhou stranu konverzace neslyšel, jen Lestradovo: “Ano, vím kdo jste paní Vernetová.”  
“Stalo se tu neštěstí.”  
“Bohužel ano.”  
“Zatím nevíme, tepve před pár minutami jsem se to dozvěděl.”  
“Výborně, jak rychle tu můžete být?”  
“V tom případě nás najdete tady v Bart's, obávám se, že doktor Watson je v šoku a bude potřebovat lékařský dohled.”  
“Samozřejmě, moment.” a přiblížl mobil k uchu netečného Johna.  
“Haló Johne? Vydrž! Já přijedu, ano? Jak nejrychleji to zvládnu, ano?”  
Po té se nechal John Lestradem odvést dovnitř, někdo sehnal Mika Stamforda a nějak ho dostali na pokoj, kde seděl na posteli, ignoroval pokusy sestřičky nabídnout mu džus nebo čaj, vlastně do příchodu Dory odmítal všechny a všechno.  
Bledá, rozcuchaná ve svém kuřáckém kabátě, měla trochu děsivé entree, jen krev na tváři jí chyběla a John sebou bezděčně trhnul.  
V patách jí šel Lestrade a zjevně pokračoval v hovoru započatém na chodbě: “ … a pak prý skočil, víc nevíme.”  
Dora si sedla na kraj postele a vzala Johna za ruku: “Jsem tady! Ano? Povíš mi, co se stalo?”  
John pomalu přikývl a ochraptěle začal: “Zavolali mi, že je paní Hudsonová vážně zraněná, … pohádali jsme se a já odjel domů. Byla … byla úplně v pořádku. Spěchal jsem zpátky a snažil jsem se mu dovolat a on tam stál nahoře ...”  
“Řekl ti něco? Třeba proč to … ehm, co se děje?” vložil se do toho Lestrade.  
John po něm střelil překvapivě ostrým pohledem, který Doře neunikl a pak odpověděl jen: “Sbohem Johne!”  
“Oh ...”  
“Myslím, že tohle tu čeká na tebe.” kývla Dora směrem ke dvěma pilulkám na nočním stolku. “Vem si je, ano?”  
A John poslechl, polkl ty prášky a zapil je pohárkem připravené vody.  
Dora mu pomohla si lehnout a šeptla: “Budu pořád někde poblíž.”  
Pak se zvedla, šla směrem k inspektorovi a poslední, co John vnímal než usnul bylo její ledové a důrazné: “A teď mě vezměte za Sherlockem, hned!”

Když doktor zase přišel k sobě, byli v jeho pokoji znovu dva lidé, seděli na opačném konci, aby ho svým hovorem moc nerušili, leč jejich konverzace se začala stupňovat, ne na hlasitosti, ale na intenzitě.  
“ ...opravdu jsi se nemusela obtěžovat identifikací, zařídil bych to.”  
“Poslal bys svou asistenku?” padla jedovatá odpověď. “Pro mě to nebylo obtěžování, ale povinnost, smutná, ale ne obtížná!”  
“Má drahá Isadoro, já se svým povinnostem také nevyhýbám ani těm nepříjemným.”  
“Ty víš, co se dnes stalo, že ano? Je toho jen málo, co nevíš! To jsi nemohl něco udělat?”  
“A ty jsi snad něco udělala?”  
“Ty...” ozval se výhružné zavrčení, pak se Dora zase ovládla a unaveně konstatovala: “Bohužel máš pravdu, jako starší sourozenci jsme oba srovnatelně k ničemu.” a opřela si hlavu do dlaní.  
“Chci jít domů.” ozval se ze svého místa na posteli John.  
“Nevím, zda je to rozumné ...” začal opatrně Mycroft.  
“Tvůj názor mě nezajímá, chci domů!” zopakoval John a přidal na hlasitosti.  
“Fajn, odvezu tě.” řekla rezignovaně Dora.

Jízda na Baker Street proběhla beze slov, paní Hudsonová stála ve dveřích svého bytu s rudýma očima a kapesníkem v ruce: “Oh, Johne, to … to je hrozné. Jak je drahoušku?”  
“Fyzicky je v pořádku paní Hudsonová” odpověděla za něj Dora a postrčila ho do patra, kde ho usadila v obýváku na gauč, postavila na čaj a odběhla si na schody vyřídit hovor.  
“Ahoj Veroniko! Všechno v pořádku?”  
“Aha! A řekl něco? Co tam chtěl? Poslal ho někdo? … To se dalo čekat. Víte já volám, protože asi nebudu schopná se do půlnoci vrátit … a prosím vás, nějak to zařiďte, aby si děti nepustily televizi, ano. Některé věci by neměly slyšet ze zpráv … Jo, tak moc špatný! A moc vám všem děkuju!”  
Vrátila se do bytu, dřepla si před stále nereagujícího doktora a opatrně se zeptala: "To co jsi nechtěl povědět Lestradovi, můžeš to prosím říct mě? Prosím! Potřebuju to vědět, potřebuju vědět, proč ...musím to vědět!”  
“Chtěl, abych všem, řekl, že je to pravda.”  
“Co?”  
“Ten článek, co zítra vyjde v novinách ...”  
“Proboha co má vyjít?” zeptala se a najednou jí zmizela všechna barva z obličeje. John jí ke svému překvapení naprosto klidným hlasem pověděl všechno o Kitty Rilleyové, Richardu Brookovi a velvyslancových dětech, …  
Než skončil, byla už Dora úplně zelená a s mumlavým: “Promiň.” zmizela v koupelně. Vynořila se až za několik minut a stále ještě zhluboka dýchala ve snaze dostat svoje reakce zas pod kontrolu.  
Tenhle okamžik si vybral ke svému zjevení se Mycroft Holmes. Kdyby nebyl John v takovém stavu, následující scéna by ho fascinovala, takhle ji zaznamenal jako něco za tlustým sklem, přes obrazovku, mimo jeho dosah.  
“Dobrý večer, Johne, Doro! Jsem rád, že jsem tě tu zastihl. Rád bych s tebou probral pár praktických věcí.”  
“Poslouchám.” pronesla ledově, ale pozorovala ho zúženýma očima a na tvářích, ještě před chvílí nezdravě bledých se jí rozrůstaly rudé skvrny.  
“Jde o pohřeb. Vzhledem k okolnostem, by nebylo dobré přitahovat zbytečnou pozornost, tak navrhuji ...”  
“Co? Spálit ho bez obřadu a zapomenout na něj?” zeptala se ostře a pak vybouchla: “Ty jeden zkurvenej hajzle! Opovaž se! To by se ti hodilo, zamést všecko pod kobereček! Mě můžeš vyčítat všechno možný, ale nikdy bych svoji rodinu neprodala. Za co vlastně? Co měl ten hajzl tak důležitýho, že jsi to vyměnil za vlastního bratra? Stálo ti ti za to, co?  
Jak jsi mohl! Věděl jsi moc dobře, jak to to skončí! Jak to vždycky skončilo! Pořád dokola!” musela uděla pauzu, protože tím řevem dočista ochraptěla.  
Jakkoliv maličká, působila v tu chvíli jak bohyně zuřivosti a Mycroft před ní ustoupil o krok ke zdi, ani se nepokusil hájit.  
Tišším a klidnějším hlasem pokračovala: “Pohřeb necháš na mě! Vím nejlíp, co si přál, jasný! Opovaž se mi postavit do cesty, víš, co dokážu!”  
“Předpokládal jsem to a pokud ti budu moct být nějak nápomocen ...”  
“Vzhledem k tomu, co jsem se dozvěděla, bys mohl udělat aspoň to, že zaženeš novináře. Ohledně ostatního ti dám vědět. A teď ti doporučuju, abys odsud vypadl než se znova přestanu ovládat a rozbiju ti hubu!”  
Jakmile za jejím bratrancem zapadly dveře, svalila se do rudého křesla a zoufale zařvala: ” Mizernej život!”

V následujících dnech fungoval John na autopilota. Předvolání na Scotland Yard se nevyhnul. Lestrada, Dimmocka a další inspektory, kteří se Sherlockem pravidelně spolupracovali postavili prozatím mimo službu, tak jeho výslech vedl Gregson, který cítil škodolibé zadostiučinění a ani se nesnažil být zdvořilý. Johnovi to bylo jedno, většinu otázek ignoroval a žádná Gregsonova invektiva s ním nehnula. Sherlock byl … nic nemělo smysl.  
Výslech byl náhle přerušen, Gregsonovi kdosi z nadřízených něco s důraznou gestikulací šeptal do ucha. John byl propuštěn a ani mu nebylo sděleno obvinění za útok na superintendanta. Bylo mu to jedno.

Celou páteční noc byl vzhůru a psal, zmačkal a rozdrhal desítky stránek a stále nebyl spokojený, ráno vytáhl ze skříně svůj tmavý oblek a byl připraven vyrazit. Cestu na Reigate znal už zpaměti a poprvé za ten rok a čtvrt, co tam jezdil, věděl, že ho nečeká krásný víkend. Ale byl to první den, kdy zase vnímal okolní svět.  
Paní Hudsonová, která s ním sdílela taxi, ohleduplně mlčela a hleděla si kytice na svém klíně.  
Na místě neviděl jediného novináře: aspoň k něčemu byl Mycroft Holmes dobrý, napadlo ho hořce. Politik samotný stál stranou od ostatních a opíral se o deštník, jeho nepostradatelná asistentka stála pět kroků za ním, v rukou přirostlý telefon.  
První si Johna všimli oba nejstarší chlapci a vydali se nově příchozí přivítat.  
“Dobrý den paní Hudsonová, Johne! Pojďte, Dora vás čeká!”  
“Och, chlapci, vy jste vyrostli! Škoda, že vás zase vidím za tak strašných okolností.” pozdravila se s nimi Johnova bytná, on sám jen stručně kývl: “Alfe, Ethane.”  
Dora stála před vchodem do hřbitovní kaple, jako voják na stráži. Rovná záda a hrdě zvednutou hlavu, připravená bránit čest svého bratrance proti jakémukoli vyzivateli, který by se tu dnes odvážil ukázat.  
Pod pravou paží měla ukrytého Archieho, zleva se k ní tiskla Iris. Na okamžk je opustila, aby objala paní Hudsonovou a Johna, toho přiměla zůstat vedle sebe.  
“Nepatřím k rodině.” pokusil se namítnout.  
S ohrnutým rtem se ohlédla po Mycroftovi a odpověděla: “Patříš sem víc, než kdo jiný.”  
To co následovalo, málem zlomilo Johnovo sebeovládání - Archie opustil Dořina ochranná křídla, aby se přitiskl k němu.  
“Ehm drahoušku, Sh... jeho rodiče přijedou?” zeptala se opatrně paní Hudsonová, John překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Věděl, že nějací existují hlavně proto, že je Dora zmínila, Sherlock o nich nemluvil – o kom z rodiny vlastně ano?  
“Už jsou tady, ale raději šli někam stranou, chudák strýc Richard: musí mít v sobě tolik prášků, že ani neví, kde je.”  
Pak uviděli přicházet dalšího smutečního hosta, staršího pána oblečeného snad s až afektovanou pečlivostí a hůlčičkou v ruce.  
“Strýčku Ruddy! Ty jsi přijel!” Dora mu skoro skočila kolem krku.  
“No, no, to víš, že ano. Neříkám, že rád ale ochotně.”  
Dora se mu podívala na nohy ve staromódně elegantních lakýrkách: “Co to máš na nohách?” optala se s náznakem úsměvu.  
“Na dnešek jsou vhodnější. Ach moje malá Dorinko, pojď ke mě!” Ještě chvíli se objímali než se zas vzpamatovali a Dora je představila.  
“Ruddy, tohle je John Watson! A náš strýc Rudolph Vernet!”  
“Hodně jsem o vás slyšel! Jsem rád, že Sherlock našel tak skvělého přítele!”  
Johnovi při těch slovech bylo, jako po ráně do žaludku. Jestli něco, tak právě jako přítel selhal, opustil ho, křičel na něj, že je stroj a nedokázal ho přesvědčit, že mu stoprocetně věří, že ho podpoří i uprostřed té nejhorší mediální štvanice. Nedokázal mu říct, že ...že …

Zpátky do přítomnosti ho vrátilo poklepání na rameno, Lestrade dorazil v doprovodu zoufale vystresované Molly Hooperové, která se nikomu nedokázala podívat do očí.  
Krátce po nich se objevil ještě Angelo a Mike Stamford. Ti dva uzavřeli pouhou dvacítku lidí, kteří dorazili na pohřeb Sherlocka Holmese.  
Isadora se k němu naklonila a zašeptala: “Chceš pár minut o samotě? Jen vy dva?” ale spíš než otázka, to bylo konstatování. John jen kývnul.  
Uvnitř malé gotické stavby bylo díky oknům překvapivě mnoho světla. John se nadechl, srovnal svůj vojenský postoj a vykročil ke schránce z třešňového dřeva, která ukrývala potlučené tělo jeho přítele. Rukou pohladil víko a dotkl se květinové ozdoby.  
“Šeříky?”  
“Měl vždycky rád fialovou.” odpověděla nakřáplým hlasem Dora. Když nebyla všem na očích, značně povolilo její sebeovládání. Závojíček na klobouku nedokázal skrýt kruhy pod jejíma očima ani dlouhé linky vrásek podél úst. On sám jistě nevypadal o nic lépe.  
“ Asi víš nejlíp, co měl rád.”  
“Snad. My jsme vždycky mluvili o spoustě hloupostí a skoro nikdy o tom důležitém, takže takové triviality jako oblíbenou hudbu a barvy mám v malíku. Promiň jen tak hloupě plácám, už nebudu rušit.” a tiše se odporoučela.  
John osaměl se svými myšlenkami. Tolik toho Sherlockovi nikdy neřekl, stejně jako Dora měl pocit, že se spolu až zbyečně často bavili o hloupostech, nebo se spíš kvůli nim hádaly. Co záleželo na prostřílené zdi nebo experimentem zničené mikrovlnce?  
Právě teď měl příležitost to říct, všechno co nestihl, nikdo jiný ho neuslyší, ale zároveň měl pocit, že to nemá smysl, protože ho nebude slyšet ani on.  
Tak jen stál, hladil to leštěné dřevo a nechal téct slzy, které si nedovolil nikomu jinému ukázat, dokud se neozvalo diskrétní zaklepání na dveře.  
Rychle si otřel tvář a nasadil postoj kapitána Watsona. Byl čas!

Musel uznat, že Dora vybrala pěkné místo pod obrovskou borovicí. Vůbec na všechno dohlédla. John jí za to byl vděčný, Sherlock si zasloužil důstojné rozloučení a on by na to neměl sílu. Ani neznal všechny ty “triviality”, jak je hořce nazvala Dora, pořád toho o Sherlockovi tolik nevěděl a velkou část už nikdy nepozná.  
Obešli se bez kněze nebo profesionálního řečníka. Namísto toho každý řekl pár slov. John se se svým projevem dost natrápil, nakonec nebyl zdaleka tak osobní, jak si přál, pouze ujistil přítomné, že jeho přítel nebyl žádný podvodník a on věří v jeho schopnosti, věděl, že víc by nezvládl.  
Dora zahrála na housle: další věc, kterou se svým bratrancem sdílela. Opravdu věděla, které byly detektivovy oblíbené skladby, zahrála i dvě jeho vlastní kompozice a na úplný závěr přidala jednu píseň z vlastní iniciativy, John ji po chvilce poznal i v téhle úpravě beze slov, velmi vystihovala také jeho pocity. Byl to “Saturn” od Sleeping at last.  
Pak už zbývalo jen uložit prvního a jediného detektivního konzultanta do země. Děti postupně hodily na rakev květiny, všechny ve fialové barvě, naprosto zničená a uplakaná Stephanie vybrala růže, Dora krabičku cigaret – Sherlockova oblíbená značka.  
John se také rozhodl pro něco osobního: růžový telefon, ten byl více než výstižným symbolem všeho dobrého i zlého, co spolu prožili.  
Jakmile se všichni začali rozcházet, k Doře přistoupila starší dáma s naprosto neproniknutelnou tváří a ostrým pohledem, děkovala jí za ochotu vzít si celou tuhle událost na starosti.  
“V pořádku teti, obávám se, že mám už velkou praxi.”  
Tak tohle byla detektivova matka, až do té chvíle jí John nevěnoval pozornost.  
“Nezlob se, ale my už odjedeme, Richard není ve své kůži, raději ho vezmu domů.”  
“Všimla jsem si, chápu to. Co nejdřív se u vás zastavím.”  
Pak k Doře přistoupil pan Holmes - John souhlasil, že byl patrně pod vlivem nějakých léků na nervy, usmál se na svou neteř: “Jsi skvělé děvče Dorinko. Uděláš pro mě něco?”  
Usmála se taky: “Pro tebe cokoliv, strýčku Richie.”  
“Nezlob se na Myckiho, je to ve skutečnosti hodný kluk.”  
“Když si to přeješ.” a poplácala ho po rameni než si ho její teta odvedla.  
Nakonec odešla i Dora, patrně poshánět svou mládež a John u čerstvě zasypaného hrobu osaměl. Najednou měl pocit, že je ten správný okamžik, že konečně může promluvit a Sherlock ho uslyší. Bylo to naprosto iracionální, ale John to tak zkrátka vnímal.  
Ohlédl se přes rameno, zda jsou opravdu sami a nejistým hlasem spustil: “Jednou jsi mi řekl, ... že nejsi žádný hrdina. … Byly chvíle, kdy jsem pochyboval, že jsi vůbec člověk, ale věř mi, že ...že jsi byl ten nejlepší člověk, … nejúžasnější ...nejúžasnější lidská bytost, jakou jsem kdy poznal. A nikdo mě nikdy nepřesvědčí, že to všechno byla lež, takže ...”  
Klekl si a dotkl se čerstvé hlíny.  
“Byl jsem tak sám a za tolik ti vděčím. Ale prosím, ještě jedna věc. … Udělej pro mě ještě jednu věc, ještě jeden zázrak … nebuď mrvý! Můžeš to pro mě udělat?”  
Najednou mu zase tekly slzy: “Přestaň! Přestaň s tím!”  
Pak se znovu ovládl, pomalu vstal a rozhlédl se.

Dora Přistoupila k Mycroftovi, který stál většinu času stranou a díval se někam do dálky. Vytáhla z kabelky cigaretu a nabídla mu ji: “Tvůj otec chce, abych ti odpustila a když si to přeje on, udělám to. Ostatně, má pravdu. Vím, že jsi nechtěl, aby to skončilo takhle. Konec konců, rodina je všechno, co máme a ta naše se povážlivě zmenšuje. Takže věz, že u mě dveře zabouchnuté nenajdeš, ano?”  
Mycroft se po ní překvapeně otoči, přijal nabídnutou cigaretu a odpověděl: “Děkuji Isadoro! Ani nevíš, jak si toho vážím.”  
“Jsi vítán! Jdeš s námi na Chalfield? Máme nachystané nějaké občerstvení a kafe.”  
“Bohužel nemohu, zkontroluju rodiče a pak mám ještě mnoho povinností.”  
“Jak myslíš. Uvidíme se!”

John se původně také chtěl hned vrátit do Londýna, ale Dora ho nepustila. Také Molly se zdráhala pozvání přijmnout.  
”No tak, slečno Hooperová! Já vím, že jsem na vás před pár dny křičela a omlouvám se za to, ale vy za nic nemůžete.”  
“Ale ...ale nabídla jsem mu pomoc ...” vysoukala ze sebe Molly.  
“A on byl dospělý člověk, který se sám rozhodl, že toho nevyužije!”  
“Ale ...”  
“Už žádné “ale”, jdete s námi, tady pan inspektor jde také a sveze vás zase zpátky do Londýna, že?”  
Lestrade ochotně přikývl.  
V domě je čekalo pár táců sendvičů, koláč, čaj a káva, které pomohla připravit paní Winslowová a Hayterovi. Ti také prozíravě zůstali, aby Doře pomohli s hosty.  
Bylo to zapotřebí, protože zdánlivě nezdolná vytvarnice v předsíni sundala klobou a skopla z nohou lodičky, aby se v obýváku vyčerpaně svalila na největší gauč. Všech sedm dětí ji okamžitě obklopilo jako hřejivá citová deka.  
Johna jen matně napadlo, jak je dobře, že je má.

On sám se zase cítil jako po propuštění z armády, vlastně daleko hůř: noční můry byly bohatší o další scénu, k pocitům selhání v roli chirurga se přidal pocit viny, kvůli Sherlockovi. Třas v rukou byl zpátky a občas se vracela i bolest v noze. Ne tak moc, aby se musel vrátit k holi, ale dost na to, aby ho to obtěžovalo.  
Zaplavila ho strašlivá prázdnota, nechtěl na Sherlocka myslet, ale nechtěl ani zapomenout. Noviny a zprávy teď raději ignoroval, reportéři mu dali pokoj po té, co jednomu dal pěstí – ani za tenhle útok nenásledoval kupodivu žádný postih.  
Tři neděle po pohřbu události vyvrcholily. Paní Hudsonová nebyla doma, o to to bylo jednodušší. S pocitem, že jeho život nestojí za nic a že jako přítel naprosto selhal si sedl k počítači a napsal, jak věřil svůj poslední post na blog.  
Dal do pořádku byt, vyprázdnil ledničku – ne že by toho v ní moc bylo, vysypal koš. Chvíli pouvažoval, zda nechat nějaký vzkaz – to přece lidé dělávají, ne? Nakonec poslal jen dvě esemesky, Lestradovi poděkoval za přátelství a Doře za pozvání do svého života a popřál jí štěstí.  
Pak zašel nahoru do svého pokoje, našel svoje vojenské známky a Browning s náboji. Vrátil se do prvního patra, jeho telefon mezitím zvonil, ale ignoroval ho. Vešel do Sherlockova pokoje, našel ve skříni jeho šálu, položil si ji kolem krku a lehl si na postel. Ozvalo se zuřivé cinkání domovního zvonku, i to ignoroval.  
“Na brzkou shledanou!” řekl prázdnému pokoji a přiložil si pistoli ke spánku.  
Pak někdo rozrazil obývákové dveře a ozvaly se dva hlasy: “Johne! Kde jsi?”  
“Jděte nahoru do jeho pokoje, já se podívám sem!”  
Těžší kroky zamířily na schody a lehčí pokračovaly přes kuchyň k místu, kde se nacházel.  
Bude muset být rychlý, dřív než sem dojde, neměl by odvahu, udělat jí to před očima. No tak, jen jeden malý pohyb prstem!  
“Ne!” zařvala Dora a doslova mu skočila po ruce.  
“Co blbneš! Co jsi to chtěl udělat? Já věděla, že je něco špatně, jakmile jsem si ráno přečtla ten nový post na blogu.”  
“Doro, prosím. Nechte mě, už to nemá smysl.”  
“Tohle mi nemůžeš udělat, prostě ne! Dalšího už bych nezvládla!”  
Ve dveřích se objevil Lestrade: “Johne! Jsi v pořádku?” trochu hloupá otázka, ale po tom stresu, co zažili, než se sem dostali, celkem omluvitelná.  
“Byl jsem naštěstí kousek odsud, když mi přišla ta tvoje zpráva a ve dveřích jsem se skoro srazil tady s paní Vernetovou.”  
“Neměli jste sem chodit.”  
“Ale no tak Johne ...”  
“Johne, podívej se na mě!” poručila Dora: “Ty se musíš sebrat, potřebujeme tě! Sherlock tě potřebuje!”  
“Ten už nepotřebuje nic.”  
“A v tom se právě pleteš! Kdo řekne světu, jak to doopravdy bylo? Přece na něm necháme to obvinění z podvodu. My dokážemě, že to není pravda, ale budeme potřebovat tvou pomoc, ano?”  
John pomalu přikývl a vydal ze sebe bolestivý vzlyk. Dora viděla s jakými obtížemi se ještě ovládá, tak se obrátila na inspektora: “Byl byste tak hodný a šel nám uvařit čaj, abychom si mohli v klidu popovídat?”  
“Jistě.” dovtípil se okamžitě a otočil se do kuchyně.  
Dora Johna objala kolem ramen a on začal doopravdy plakat, ani nevěděl, kdy naposled brečel v přítomnosti jiné osoby.  
“To je v pořádku, tyhle věci musí ven.” řekla a jí samotné také tekly slzy.  
“Nenechám tě tady samotného, vrátíš se se mnou na Chalfield, přinejmenším do doby, než se dáš dopořádku. Tady ti to leze na mozek.”  
Pak se chvíli jen drželi, než se John uklidnil.  
“Dobrý?”  
“Lepší.”  
“Fajn, tak si půjdeme dát ten čaj. Musíme si promluvit, mám nějaké informace ke sdílení. Stalo se toho tolik, že jsem neměla příležitost říct ti o tom hned, ale je to důležité. Lestrade by si to měl taky poslechnout.”  
John přikývl a najednou ho napadla zcela bez souvislosti otázka: “Co bylo špatně s jeho botama?”  
“Kterýma? Sherlockovýma?”  
“Ne, ty jsou v pořádku, všchny páry na svém místě.” řekl a zamával cípem šály: “Myslel jsem toho pána s hůlčičkou, dívala ses mu na boty a divila ses jim”  
“Ach, Ruddy? Že sis vzpomněl zrovna na něho?”  
“Asi, že jsem se před chvílí díval na tu řadu oxfordek ve skříni, nevím.”  
“No, on preferuje na patě vyšší podrážku, o hodně vyšší a taky tenčí, nejlépe jehlovou. Dnes už je na odpočinku, ale živil se jako tanečnice travesti show a čas od času se mezi vystoupeními neobtěžoval převléct.  
Když někam dorazí oblečený jako muž, je to z jeho strany velký ústupek a projev úcty. Nadruhou stranu, když mu chceš projevit uznání ty, dáš mu najevo, že nemusí – na mou svatbu dorazil v nádherných květovaných šatech, černém slamáku a úžasných lodičkách, nezasvěceným jsem ho představila jako tetu Rodolphinu!”  
“Svérázný děda!”  
“Pořád je na živu, možná i proto, že se nestydí být sám sebou a to je v naší rodince věc hodná obdivu.”  
“Být sám sebou nebo žít?”  
“Jak vidíš, oboje!”

  
[All the trivia ...](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/art/All-the-trivia-590555399) by [kratula84](http://kratula84.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)" alt="Triviality" />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moc se mi líbí anglická fráze "you're welcome" s oběma významy, které může mít. Takže, kdy Dora říká Mycroftovi "Jsi vítán." myslí to také oběma způsoby, jen to tak v češtině nevyzní.
> 
> Pokud máte pocit, že jsem v načasování událostí něco popletla či posunula, patrně v tom byl záměr. Ale klidně mi napište, ani já nejsem neomylná a dělám boty (hlavně v pravopisu).
> 
> A pokud máte pocit, že si Dora pro svůj úvodní telefonát vybrala podezřele trefný čas, tak to nebyla náhoda - vydržte do příště!


	7. Sherinford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, že to tak trvalo. Byla to další náročná kapitola a snad Vás její obsah nezklame.  
> Doufám, že během pár dnů připojím nějaký obrázek. Pokud bude čas a dobré pracovní podmínky, chtěla bych dát ilustraci ke každé kapitole, ale zatím nic neslibuju. Psaní má přednost.

Ano i tohle neskutečně rychlé přepínání mezi smrtelně vážnými a komickými situacemi tak nějak patřilo k vernetovskému kouzlu. Ještě před pár minutami držel u své hlavy pistoli a teď se hihňal při představě toho starého pána v dámském úboru. Jak moc mu to připomnělo desítky podobných okamžiků: “Neměli bychom se smát, tohle je místo činu!”  
Tahle vzpomínka ho vrátila zpátky na zem. Dora má pravdu, on to ještě nemůže zabalit, ne dokud je Sherlockovo jméno vláčené na sránkách bulváru, dokud nad ním visí všechna ta obvinění. Tohle pro svého přítele ještě udělat může.  
“Fajn, co se děje? Na něco jsi přišla?”  
“Jdem do obýváku, ráda bych, aby to slyšel taky inspektor.”  
“Jasně! A Doro ..”  
“Hm.”  
“ … eh díky!”  
“Rádo se stalo! Věř mi, že ano.”  
Lestrade seděl v obýváku na gauči a na stolku byly nachystané tři šálky čaje, John automaticky obsadil své křeslo a Dora se usadila na okraj psacího stolu.  
“Tak paní Vernetová, co máte na srdci? Ale musím vás upozornit, že jsem pořád mimo službu, a ke spoustě věcí nemám přístup ...”  
“Za prvé, prosím říkejte mi Doro jako všichni, mám takové tušení, že se příštích pár měsíců uvidíme docela často. Za druhé, doufám, že vám z tohohle nepříjemného postavení pomůžeme.  
U mě doma se před čtyřmi týdny přihodila dost pezprecendentní věc a to načasování prostě nemůže být náhoda, vesmír je málokdy tak líný!”  
“A kvůli tomu jsi volala … ten den?” zeptal se John.  
“Přesně! Já ten den na naší zahradě překvapila vetřelce. Přeci jen znám svůj pozemek líp a umím se po něm pohybovat potichu. Za zahradním domkem se krčil ozbrojený chlap a pozoroval moje děti, jak pobíhají kolem bazénu. Vzala jsem ho po hlavě rýčem, co jsem měla v rukou a zavolala místní policii.  
Ten člověk neměl žádné doklady, nic, jen pistoli – Berettu s tlumičem. Co přišel k sobě neřekl ani slovo, ale co tak asi mohl chtít ?Vykrást mi dům? Uprostřed dne a s tímhle vybavením? Jeden trouba od policie prosazuje myšlenku, že to byl pokus o únos – není žádné tajemství, že jsem celkem za vodou a mohl čekat výkupné.  
Ale zase, proč takhle? Mohl si na ně počíhat cestou do školy, navíc by sebou měl co já vím, pouta, lepící pásku, něco na přetažení přes hlavu, nebo na omámení. Ale on měl pistoli – s tlumičem a mobil, předplacený, bez jakýchkoliv uložených kontaktů. Co byste vy dva řekli, že u mě na zahradě dělal, co?”  
“Ježíši! A ...a mě ani nenapadlo se zeptat … vůbec mě nenapadlo, že jsi volala kvůli něčemu důležitému ...” vypravil ze sebe John.  
“V pořádku, měl jsi svých starostí dost a já … můžu směle říct, že to byl nejpříšernější den mého života a to mám z čeho vybírat.  
Děcka nevědí, to co vám tu říkám. Myslí si, že jsem chytila zloděje nebo šmíráka. V tu chvíli jsem je nechtěla děsit a pak jsem byla radši, že přinejmenším tohle pustěj z hlavy. Místní policie na nás trochu dohlíží, ale zdá se, že nastal klid. Tohle … to prostě není náhoda!”  
“Souhlasím, ale co z toho vyplívá?” zeptal se Lestrade.  
“To zatím nevím, Hayter se snažil z toho chlapa něco vytáhnout, ale neřekl ani slovo. Podle otisků prstů zjistili jméno, nějaký Ante Provec. V Británii ještě záznam nemá, zato ho dost zuřivě hledal Interpol, vraždy, žhářství, vydírání, prostě chlap na špinavou práci. Bohužel to způsobilo, že ho Hayterovi sebrali a prý se jedná o jeho vydání na kontinent, protože u nás nemá na triku nic horšího než pokus – ani není jasné o co přesně!”  
“Můžu se zkusit poptat na Yardu, ale jak říkám ...”  
“Já zkusím trochu zařvat na Mycrofta, dluží mi.”  
“A jak ti v tomhle můžu být nápomocný já?” zeptal se John.  
“Třeba, že se na nějaký čas nastěhuješ k nám a pomůžeš mi hlídat pevnost! Potřebuješ změnit vzduch!” odpověděla mu Dora.  
John se pokusil protestovat, že tu má práci.  
“ ...ze které sis vzal neplacené volno a už skoro měsíc ses tam neukázal. Zkrať oběma stranám to čekání a dej výpověď, nehodláš se tam vrátit!”  
Když na ni vrhl zamračený pohled, obrátila oči v sloup: “Ale no tak ...”  
“A jaký je další plán?” zeptal se Lestrade, zřejmě měl v Doru velkou důvěru a John se mu ani nedivil – ona byla evidentně krizový manažer s obrovskou praxí.  
“Seženeme všechny bývalé klienty, kolik jen dokážeme. Tahle kampaň je nejspíš trochu zastrašila, ale trochu je povzbudíme, ať taky oni řeknou svoje příběhy. Kadžému z půlkou mozku musí dojít, že ty všechny ty vyřešené případy nemohly být podvrh!  
A myslím, že interního vyšetřování na Scotland Yardu se taky nemusíme bát, že?”  
“Potáhne se, ale dopadne v She... v náš prospěch. Nepochybuju o tom!” odpověděl Lestrade.  
“To jsem chtěla slyšet!” Dora roztáhla své rty do širokého, téměř maniakálního úsměvu, který Johnovi až bolestně připoměl Sherlockův - “Další vražda! To jsou vánoce!”  
“A dál?”  
“Dál mám na programu jistou novinářku! Jsem velice pomstychtivá osoba a potřebuju si na někom zchladit žáhu! Dáme slečně ochutnat vlastní medicínu.” ten úsměv zamrzl v něco, co John nikdy neviděl ani u Sherlocka, ale možná náznakem u Mycrofta.  
“Sežeru ji i s botama!” zakončila svůj projev Dora.  
“Nechci vás dál obírat o čas inspektore ...”  
“Prosím Gregu, když trváte na Doře. A zrovna moc toho na práci nemám.”  
"Ode dneška už ano. Vzpomenete si na všechny ty starší případy před Johnem, lidé zbavení podezření a podobně. A zkusíte je sehnat. Moje číslo mate?”  
“Mám Johnovo, jestli to stačí.”  
“Asi jo, stejně ho teď nějaký čas najdete u nás. A tebe Johne požádám, aby ses sbalil. Mimochodem, ten sprejer … Raz se myslím jmenuje, víš kde by se dal dneska najít, když už jsme v Londýně?”  
“Můžem to zkusit.”  
“Prima!”

A tak slečna Kitty Rilleyová našla na svých dveřích příští ráno žlutým sprejem nastříkaný nápis: “Hnusíš se mi!”  
“Může to brát jako vyhlášení války!” poznamenala Dora cestou zpátky do Reigate.  
Na člověka, který nemusí obracet každou penci v ruce měla dost překvapivé vozidlo: trochu otlučeného modrého Mini Coopera. John už v něm sice jednou seděl, ale tehdy si sotva uvědomoval své okolí. Teprve dnes si autíčko překvapeně prohlédl.  
“No co? Mám ho už roky, nádherně se s ním parkuje a pořád jezdí skvěle!”  
“A v čem vozíš děti?”  
“V mikrobusu. Koupila jsem Folcíka Transportera, toho starýho - hipísácký vozítko, nechala si ho dát do pucu a nádherně nalakovat. Krom toho nijak neopovrhujeme ani prostředky hromadné dopravy.”

Dům plný dětí byl určitě veselejší místo, než samota londýnského bytu, ale i tohle místo nápadně ztichlo oproti předchozím návštěvám.  
Přesto měla “menažérie” z hosta radost a Alf si to vzal za záminku k parádní večeři, kdy podával kohouta na víně. Konverzaci tentokrát John držel na bezpečné půdě historek ze studií medicíny a vojenského výcviku. Zkoukl s dětmi jejich oblíbeného Pána času, kterýžto seriál Dora považovala za ptákovinu a vytratila se patrně na cigaretu.  
Nakonec šla veškerá mládež překvapivě brzy spát, dokonce i větší chlapci, pro které tak časná večerka nebyla povinná.  
Dora zkontrolovala, že jsou všichni ve svých postelích a vrátila se do obýváku se dvěma sklenkami a lahví červeného.  
“Pinot Noir, loňský, to by mohlo být dobrý, ne?”  
Když jim oběma nalila, zvedla svoji skleničku a zeptala se: “Tak na co?”  
“Hm … na úspěch našeho … tažení za pravdu?”  
“Jo. Tak na náš úspěch!”  
Po tomhle přípitku následovala chvilka ticha než se John zeptal: “Oni opravdu spí?”  
“Dneska možná i jo. Normálně bych řekla, že Gabe s Archiem paří Warcraft, Ethan poslouchá muziku a Alf patrně chatuje se svou holkou, ale s výjimkou posledně jmenovaného budou doopravdy v pelechu.”  
“Jak … jak to zvládáte? Co Archie? Zdál se mi u večeře dost potichu”  
“No, co ti na to mám říct? Už jsme zažili i lepší časy, ale přinejmenším za děcka můžu říct, že i horší. Za sebe tohle říct nemůžu. Nemůžu říct, kdy to bylo horší a kdy míň.  
Pokaždé je to příšerné a tohle jsou chvíle, kdy proklínám svou vizuální paměť. Všechny ty obrazy, co bych nejradší zapoměla, ale zároveň nemůžu!  
Já … uf nepoznala bych ho, … nebýt té jizvy na hřbetu ruky, nepoznala bych ho … vypadal tak … cize. Příšerně!”  
Usrkla si vína: “Promiň, ty jsi poslední, kdo tohle potřebuje slyšet! Ale asi se potřebuju vypovídat a nemám moc komu. A navrch ta nešťastná ženská … Hooperová, že? Pořád okolo mě vynervovaně poskakovala a přiváděla mě k šílenství, asi jsem na ni byla hodně hnusná, ale nějak jsem vybouchla. A pak jsem musela na vzduch, brr!”  
S tím do sebe obrátila zbytek sklenice.  
“Vím, jak to myslíš. Tohle taky patří k věcem, které bych nejradši zapomněl. Ale upřímně, obdivuju, jak to zvládáš, opravdu. Já ...mě jsi viděla a … podobně jsem na tom byl, už když jsem se vrátil s Afganistánu, … asi bych to udělal už tenkrát, kdyby … kdybych nepotkal jeho, dal mojí existenci zase smysl. Ale neboj se, momentálně už ho zase mám, díky tvému laskavému upozornění.”  
“Já to zvládám, protože musím, i v ten nejmizernější den mám sedm velmi dobrých dúvodu, proč se zvednout ráno z postele a něco dělat. Ale nebylo vždycky takhle!”  
Pak se rozhlédla po galerii obtáčející obývací halu, jako by se ujišťovala, že je v dětských pokojích opravdu klid a pak se zeptala: “Chceš něco vidět?”  
John jen zmateně přikývl, tak si Dora začala sundávat náramky z pravého zápěstí, které mu pak nastavila před oči.  
Táhla se po něm jizva, asi dva palce dlouhá, od zápěstí směrem k lokti. John vyvalil oči a překvapením otevřel pusu.  
Tohle bylo ošklivé, viděl už stopy po demonstračních pokusech zoufalých teenagerů, co se táhly napříč předloktím, ale tenhle podélný druh obvykle nedostal šanci se zajizvit.  
“Proboha, kdy …proč ...?” vypravil ze sebe tiše.  
“Asi čtvrt roku po bráchovi … a proč? Z odobných důvodu, jako dnes ty. Pocit viny, selhání a prázdnoty.”  
“Co se stalo?”  
“Mně nebo bráchovi?”  
“Asi oběma.”  
“Začnu bráchou. Jmenoval se Sherinford, další výstřední jméno v duchu rodinné tradice. On byl zlatíčko, hrozně hodný kluk, narozdíl ode mě hrorně poslušný, možná trochu moc ve vlastním světě, ale úžasně mu to myslelo, asi nejlíp z nás všech bratranců. Studoval astrofyziku, v pokojíčku měl od mala mapy hvězdné oblohy, modely planet a podobně – myslím, že kvůli němu Sherlock potom vymazal sluneční soustavu. Máme někdy zvláčtní způsoby, jak se vyrovnat s tragédiemi - já třeba po Robertově smrti prodala brokovnici, mám dvě jiné potenciálně stejně nebezpečnné pušky o pistoli nemluvě, ale tuhle jsem pod svou střechou nesnesla, takže asi tak.  
Ale abych neodbíhala, Ford byl přesně to, co si většina lidí představuje pod pojmem nepraktický génius. Dokázal spočítat, co spočítat, vymyslet ty nejsložitější rovnice, ale zapomínal si vzít ponožky stejné barvy.  
Se Sherlockem vždycky drželi spolu, byli od sebe necelé dva roky a byli si v ledasčem podobní, snad jen Lockie byl vždycky malinko uzavřenější a možná … míň ochotný se přizpůsobit většině?  
To Ford se snažil, aby ho měli lidí rádi, ale zároveň byl hrozně upřímný a s naší rodinnou schopností pozorovat … no dovedeš si to představit.”  
John kývl.  
“Na to, že mám věkově daleko blíž k Mycroftovi jsem vždycky táhla s těma mladšíma. Myck začal být moc brzo strašně seriózní a vyvyšoval se nad jejich dětinskosti.  
Ti dva se dovedli podržet, když na ně byl svět zlej a takhle přežili základku i střední, tam se k nim ještě přidal Viktor. Ze začátku jsem na něj malinko žárlila, ale pochopila jsem, že na ně dává pozor tam, kde já nemůžu – sotva jsem s nimi mohla být na chlapecké internátní škole.  
S Fordovým nástupem na vysokou se to pokazilo, Sherlock sice dělal, co mohl, aby ho přijali dřív, ale dokázal nahnat jen rok, ne dva – vypadalo to, že nastoupí spolu s Viktorem a Ford bude muset dva semestry přežít bez nich.  
Trochu jsem se bála, jak to půjde, ale vypadalo to nadějně. Ford se zdál šťastný, přímo zářil. Nakonec mi vyklopil, že se mu líbí jeden spolužák. To mi dělalo trochu starosti, doufala jsem, že nebude moc zklamaný, pokud ho ten kluk odmítne. Byl to takový ten nápadně hezký typ, co to o sobě moc dobře ví.”  
“A on ho odmítl?” zeptal se na tenhle velmi pravděpodobný scénář John.  
“Kéž by!” pronesla hořce a obrátila do sebe další skleničku, John následoval její příklad s černým tušením, co bude následovat.  
“Někdy v půlce ledna přijel na víkend strašlivě šťastný, protože spolu žačali chodit. Vyrazilo mi to dech, nečekala jsem, že někdo takový by si Forda vybral, i kdyby byl na kluky. Ne, že bych měla o svým bráškovi tak mizerný mínění, ale tenhle týpek mi přišel moc povrchní, čekala bych, že si vybere někoho na parádu, na chlubení, rozumíš?”  
“Hm.” kývl John: “Jak tvůj bratr vlastně vypadal?”  
“Krom toho orlího nosu jsme si moc podobní nebyli, měl něco málo z Mycka, ale v takové jemnější formě, trochu do zrzava, ale vlasy se mu kroutily stejně jako mě a Lockiemu, byl asi o tři palce vyšší než já a nezdědil tyhle vernetovský oči, měl je kulaté a modré. Moc hezky se smál.”  
“Jako vy všichni.”  
Dora mu za tohle prohlášení jeden vydařený exemplář předvedla a pak jí zase klesly koutky.  
“Chtěla jsem, aby byl šťastný, tak jsem ignorovala svůj instinkt, který mi říkal, že tu neěco nesedí. Můj brácha pro toho hajzla dělal seminárky, připravoval mu referáty, dělal za něj úkoly, ...ale to a mnoho dalšího jsme zjistili až dodatečně.  
Přes léto se ti dva moc neviděli a tak se Ford strašlivě těšil na začátek podzimního semestru. Vrátil se na koleje o pár dnů dřív, aby Bastiana překvapil – a to se teda povedlo. Načapal ho in flagranti s nějakou holkou a pak se strhla hádka, kterou slyšeli ve všech sousedních pokojích, jen díky tomu víme, ce se vlastně přihodilo.  
Bastian se bráchovi vysmál, že si přece nemohl myslet, že by se o takovýho magora vážně zajímal, že ho měl jen jako chodící tahák a dělal ...dělal si legraci i z toho ...” Dora nabrala vzduch do plic a pěsti svírala tak silně, až se John bál, že rozdrtí skleničku “ ...z toho, jaký byl brácha v posteli.” vyhrkla ze sebe konečně.  
“Když mi ten večer nezavolal, nic jsem v tom neviděla, prostě jsem věřila, že zažívají radostné shledání a na otravnou starší segru nezbyl čas.  
Navíc jsem ho chtěla taky překvapit, druhý den ráno jsem naložila Sherlocka a Viktora a hodlala je přivést za ním, už si plánovali, že budou bydlet zase všichni tři spolu.  
Dveře od pokoje byly zamčené, ale z poza nich hrála strašně nahlas hudba, na bouchání nikdo neotvíral a pár lidí mě upozornilo, že Ford asi nebude v nejlepší náladě kvůli včerejší hádce. Podrobnosti mi neřekli, ale přestalo se mi to líbit.  
Nakonec jsme přelezli přes římsu ze sousedního pokoje a rozbili okno. Sherlock lezl první, byl nejmrštnější a nejdelší, já jsem holt mrňous, Viktor měl jít poslední a jistit mě zezadu, ale zvládla jsem to bez pomoci.  
Byl tam strašlivý nepořádek, vypitá a rozbitá láhev od vodky a do toho hráli Bee Gees – Staing Alive, od tý doby je nemůžu vystát!”  
Pak si Dora sedla na okraj pohovky, ohnula se tak, že měla hlavu až u kolen a zabořila prsty do vlasů: “Ford byl v koupelně, použil jeden střep z tý flašky na ...obě předloktí a ...krk.”  
Když znovu zvedla hlavu, zjistil John, že brečí: “Promiň, nepotřebuješ navrch k tomu všemu poslouchat takovýhle historky, ale zeptal ses.”  
“To ...to je příšerný, je mi to moc líto Doro, ale … najednou dává spousta věcí smysl, už chápu proč “ženatý se svou prací” a všechy ty ostatní kecy!”  
“To je Mycroftova práce, tehdy nám udělal první ze svých přednášek o nesmyslnosti citových vztahů, někdy mu tu jeho ledovou náturu skoro závidím, ale já takhle fungovat nedokážu. A bojím se, že … že pro Sherlocka to taky nebylo úplně přirozené, ale rozhodl se pro tuhle cestu. Všechny odstřihnout, dřív než mu stihnou ublížit. Ani před tím nebyl zrovna vrcholně oblíbený, na to měl moc proříznutou pusu, ale po Fordovi začal být cíleně impertinentní a preventivně každého urazil.”  
“A ty? Ty jsi o téhle cestě neuvažovala, myslím odstřihnout se od lidí?”  
“Já uvažovala jen o tom, jak mizerná jsem sestra, když jsem tomu nedokázala zabránit, jak málo důvěry ve mě musel mít, když mi tu noc nezavolal. Myslel si, že bych ho nepochopila, neměla na něj čas?  
Až jsem došla do bodu, kdy jsem si připadala zbytečná a hodná trestu. Jen jsem nechtěla, aby mě tentokrát našel někdo z rodiny, ale zároveň jsem chtěla být někde, kde to mám ráda. Tak jsem si pod záminkou dodělávek na semestrální práci půjčila klíče od sochařského ateliéru přes noc.  
Ale profesorovi, co mi ty klíčky půjčil, jsem se nějak nelíbila a vrátil se mě zkontrolovat, málem pozdě. Trochu mi duševně nafackoval a lidem od záchranky řekl, že jsem byla neopatrná s dlátem.  
Slíbila jsem mu, že už to nezopakuju, ale pořád jsem nevěděla, co se sebou dál. Nicméně už fakt, že jsem někomu stála za návrat od půl míle vzdáleného parkoviště, nebyl marný.  
Jenže během čtrnácti dnů zemřela prateta Tylda a na naši rodinnou větev přešel tenhle dům. A já po něm skočila, stala se z něj moje posedlost, vymýšlela jsem, plánovala a rozhodla se vydělávat dost peněz, abych si ho mohla dovolit provozovat. Už jako studentka jsem měla štěstí a dva moje obrazy na výstavě zaujaly kupce.  
Tak jsem se do toho opřela, malovala jsem ve dne v noci, sama sobě dělala agenta, zhoršila svoji závislost na cigaretách, ale fungovalo to, měla jsem důvod zůstat na živu. Nebylo to úplně perfektní, ale lepší než nic.”  
“A ten profesor, co tě zachránil, vídáte se pořád?”  
Dora se křivě usmála: “Už ne, ale jeden čas jsme se vídali dost intenzivně. Když teklo do bot jemu, cítila jsem povinnost ho podpořit. Jmenoval se ...”  
A Johnovi to najednou docvaklo: “... Robert Argylle.”  
“Já nikdy nepochybovala, že ti to myslí, Johne. Tak co, budeme ukrutně nezodpovědní a rozděláme si ještě jednu? Někde bych měla mít Merlota z roku 2009.”  
“Je to dobrej nápad?”  
“Je to úplně pitomej nápad, ale jsem ta zodpovědná většinu života a prostě jsem utahaná. Naposledy jsem se zbořila někdy na vejšce. Kdy ty?”  
“Hm, někdy na dovolence v Anglii asi čtrnáct dnů před tím, než mě střelili. Dones toho Merlota!”  
Jeho hostitelka zvládla svou cestu pro druhou láhev překvapivě jistým krokem a po tak drsném příběhu oba cítili potřebu změnit tón.  
Dora si začala zase navlékat náramky kryjící pravé zápestí a John si uvědomil, že buď nosila je nebo volila dlouhý rukáv.  
Najednou se rozchechtala: “Teď bys mi měl na oplátku ukázat svou jizvu, jako v Čelistech! Miluju tu scénu, kde se Quint s Hooperem hecujou a Brody na to smutně kouká a přemejšlí jestli jim má ukázat svuj slepák nebo radši nic. Vypadá to jako hrozná prča, dokud se nezeptá na to zranění z lodní katastrofy a najednou tu máme mrazivou historku. My jsme si to dnes dali v opačným pořadí, tak už se můžem jen hecovat. Ukaž mi svoje šrámy doktore!”  
Tak postupně vytasili své památky na pád z kola, rvačku na diskotéce, Johnova zranění z rugby, Dořinu jizvu po císaři a dokonce v hodně podnapilém stavu ukázal John i svou díru do ramene.  
“Jen ty zlomený srdce vypustíme, nechceme dnes skončit zas u černejch historek, že?”  
“Ne, ale můžu jednu otázku?”  
“Neptej se pořád jestli se můžeš zeptat. Buďto ti odpovím nebo tě pošlu do háje!”  
“Co se stalo s tím hajzlem, s tím Bastianem?”  
“Měl takovou řadů průserů, že ho do konce dalšího semestru vyhodili ze školy, ale strejček mu pomohl do armády. On byl z hrozně nóbl rodinky, ten strejdula patřil k těm náfukům z Horní sněmovny.  
Chvíli to vypadalo, že tam udělá kariéru, ale nakonec ho vykopli i z našich ozbrojených složek.  
Pak už nevím, snad dělal žoldáka někde na Středním Východě a tiše doufám, že chcípnul, hodně bolestivě!”  
Pak se Dora překlopila na gauč, chvíli si ještě mumlala nadávky na dotyčného a na neférový život a pak usnula. John se nejistě vydal pro přikrývky na sousedním křesle. Jednu hodil na Doru a do druhé se zamotal sám na svém původním místě před krbem.  
Do hostinského pokoje by to nejspíš zvládl, ale nechtělo se mu dívat se na druhou, prázdnou postel. Dnešní noc ještě ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za Vaše kudos a komentáře, snad nezklamu Vaše očekávání ohledně tohohle příběhu. Ráda si přečtu i další Vaše názory!


	8. Anthea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drazí čtenáři, konečně jsem dokončila další kapitolu. Následující bude sotva hotová rychleji, děj se začíná komplikovat a udržet příběh pohromadě si žádá hodně pozornosti.  
> Váš přetrvávající zájem mě těší, ale zároveň cítím velkou zodpovědnost, abych nezklamala Vaše očekávání.
> 
> Snad budete s osmou kapitolou i se zbytkem téhle story spokojeni!

Mít zase cíl a náplň Johnovi nesmírně prospělo. Procházel svoje poznámky o případech – ne všechny to z různých důvodů dotáhly ke zveřejnění na blogu, psal maily, telefonoval a byl příjemně překvapen odezvou. Pár lidí, jako třeba Henry Knight, se mu dokonce ozvalo samo.  
V mezičase se snažil být užitečný v Dořině domácnosti a mohl registrovat věci, jakých si víkendový návštěvník nevšimne.  
Na děvče z výšší třídy se neštítila žádné domácí práce a vidět ji řádit s hadrem a vysavačem, byl docela surreálný pohled. Děti si musely samy uklízet pokoje, střídaly se v mytí nádobí, zalévání kytek a podobných záležitostech.  
Služeb úklidové firmy využívali, jak se dozvěděl, pouze dvakrát do roka a jediný stály zaměstnanec tu byl zahradník, ale i jemu Dora občas fušovala do řemesla.  
Když ji ale John přistihl na vysokém žebříku při čistění okapů, rozhodl, že se některých věcí chopí on.  
Jeho prvotním impulsem, když ji odtamtu vyhnal, sice bylo, že nesnese pohled na dalšího Verneta rozbitého na dlažbě, ale zatím co se hrabal v té rýně plné listí a dalšího sajrajtu, napadlo ho, jak je tu Dora na všechno sama. Ani ne tak na údržbu domu, ačkoliv to musí být také náročné, jako spíš na všechnu tu zodpovědnost.

Některý den se tu také zastavil Mycroft se svou asistentkou, Dora si na něj došlápla skrz útočníka na svém pozemku a nutno přiznat, že se její bratranec tvářil velmi provinile. Nicméně jí neposkytl žádnou konkrétní odpověď na její otázky, pouze slíbil, že se podobný incident už nebude opakovat.  
Pak pochopil, že pokouší trpělivost své hostitelky a rozloučil se. Naštvaná Dora ho ani nešla vyprovodit a John se během jejich rozhovoru držel oběma rukama opěrek křesla, aby ovládl touhu Mycrofta praštit.  
Jakmile politik zmizel do chodby, Dora se opřela o klavír a nabručeně kopala špičkou boty do podlahy: “No, budem se muset obejít bez něj! Kretén!”  
Pak se otočila k průchodu do obýváku, stála v něm Anthea a s nelibostí je sledovala: “Jste na něho velice tvrdá, paní Vernetová!”  
“A vy jste zase zatraceně loajální! Máte z toho aspoň něco? Jak znám Mycka, tak pochybuju!”  
“Oh! To od vás bylo ošklivé, vy nechápete ...” pak Anthea mávla rezignovaně rukou a odkráčela za svým šéfem.  
“Co to mělo znamenat?” zeptal se John.  
“Ty sis nevšiml? Pravda, neznáš ji tak dlouho jako já, ale stejně ...Ona je do Mycka zamilovaná, to je evidentní! Bůh ví, jestli si to ten bastard vůbec zaslouží, ale ona si určitě nezaslouží být takhle přehlížená. Vždyť on ji bere jako ten deštník!  
Je to vůl! Konečně by někdo z nás mohl být šťastný a on co? Ignoruje ji, protože kariéra, Británie a bla bla bla mají přednost!  
To je vernetovská tragédie v kostce. Vydařená manželství bys v našem rodě spočítal na prstech jedné ruky.  
No nic, ohledně toho jugoslávskýho vrahouna se budem muset spolehnout na Lestrada a Haytera. Do rukou ho sice nedostanou, ale třeba o něm vyšťárají něco zajímavého.”

Teprve v půli července se John znovu podíval do Londýna. Mimo jiné zaskočil ujistit paní Hudsonovou, že je v pořádku, ale nahoru do bytu nezašel.  
Svůj odchod z kliniky už se Sarah vyřídil dřív a s hledáním nové práce nemusel spěchat.V mizerném duševním stavu, v jakém se nacházel po pohřbu, ignoroval několik dopisů od notáře, takže mu do nakonec prozradila Dora – Sherlock mu odkázal peníze, jemu a Archiemu. Dost na to, aby mohl dál platit nájem za Baker Street a nemusel si dělat starosti s každodenní existencí.  
“Proč vlastně sháněl spolubydlícího? Nepotřeboval příspěvek na nájem!”  
“Hučela jsem do něj už dávno, že by neměl zůstávat sám. Nakonec se vytasil s argumentem, že i kdyby on byl ochoten tolerovat jinou lidskou bytost, nikdo jiný nesnese jeho. Jsem ráda, že se spletl!” odpověděla mu tehdy Dora.  
John si nebyl úplně jistý, zda se do jejich starého bytu vrátí, ale zatím si tu možnost nechal otevřenou a paní Hudsonové dal peníze na další čtvrt rok.

Malířka ten den přijela do města s ním. Zatím co byl u paní Hudsonové, vyřídila si vlastní pochůzky a sešli se po poledni u Angela. Měli v plánu oběd s několika spojenci.  
Isadořiny známosti se sedmou velmocí se omezovali hlavně na lidi píšící o umění, ale tihle novináři znali zase jiné novináře. A tak s nimi dnes seděla u jednoho stolu ostřílená investigativní žurnalistka, jejíž specializací byly politické kauzy.  
“Snad to pro vás nebude moc nudné!”  
“Ale vůbec ne! Miluju, kdy můžu jít proti názoru většiny a nakonec ho ještě otočit! Plavat s proudem je nuda! Navíc nepochybuju, že budu kopat za správnou věc, jinak bych tu s vámi neseděla.” usmála se hubená, blond čtyřicátnice a srovnala si na nose brýle.  
“Skvělé slečno Plowrightová!” opětovala úsměv Dora.  
“Prosím Valerie. A čím začneme? Myslím, že by to chtělo nějaký působivý osobní příběh.”  
“Mohl bych svůj příběh říct třeba já.” ozval se Henry Knight a John nadšeně přikývnul, jenže Dora se zamračila: “Nezlobte se na mě Henry, ale to není dobrý nápad. Ze dvou důvodů: k potvrzení vaší historky, bychom potřebovali vyjádření z Baskerville a už vidím, jak jsou celí žhaví potvrdit, že jeden z jejich vědců se urval ze řetězu a testovat na lidech halucinogeny. A pak, vy se léčíte s nervy! Až začneme, sesypou se na nás a každého properou od shora dolů, každá záminka jak nás znedůvěryhodnit bude dobrá.  
Takže tohle proti vám vytáhnou a taky nechci, abyste byl pod příliš velkým tlakem. Takže vás si necháme na později, až budeme trochu silnější v kramflecích.”  
“Dobře, tak co třeba Greg? Mohl by říct něco o svých prvních případech se Sherlockem.” navrhl dál doktor. Fakt, že projednávali “Plán”, mu umožnil vyslovit detektivovo jméno, aniž by se zadusil. Dokud to mělo smysl, dokázal zase fungovat.  
“To taky není ideální.” zaprotestovala novinářka: “Napadnou ho, že se snaží zachránit si místo.”  
“Bohužel musíme vyloučit i vás Angelo, seděl jste!” obrátila se omluvně Dora na restauratéra.  
“Tak kdo?” povzdechla si frustrovaně Henryho lékařka a snoubenka v jedné osobě. Dora se zvědavě zahleděla na novinářku: “Proč jste si tak jistá, že bojujete za správnou věc?”  
“Oh, já … moji dlouholetou kamarádku zavraždil její manžel. Zůstat to jen na policii, vyklouzl by, ale on ho usvědčil. Viděla a slyšela jsem dost, abych nepochybovala ...”  
Dora nasadila široký vernetovský úsvěv: “Nuže Valerie, myslím, že máte svůj úvodní, osobní příběh!”  
Pak nad jídlem probrali další kroky proti Rilleyové a tiskovému impériu za ní, Razovu sprejerskou kampaň a mnohé další otázky. Když došlo na placení, Angelo je rázně odmítl, že za těhle okolností je veškerá útrata na účet podniku.  
“To vás vyjdeme pěkně draho! Určitě se v tak početné společnosti nescházíme naposled.”  
“I kdybyste si příště pozvali dvakrát tolik lidí, mě to za to stojí. Nedělejte si s tím hlavu paní Vernetová ani vy doktore! A mimochodem, nedáte si ještě jeden zákusek?”  
“Máte tiramisu?” zeptal se John a Angelo jen přikývl. Jejich hosté se postupně odporoučeli, až zůstal jen John, Dora a krémovitý dezert.  
“Vzal mě sem hned první večer.” řekl najednou.  
“Já vím, popsal jsi to na svém blogu.”  
“Vůbec nic nejedl ...”  
“To si dovedu představit, vždyť měl případ.”  
“Jasně, pořád zapomínám, že jsi ho znala mnohem dýl něž já.”  
“Ale to neznamená, že líp ...” Dora mu věnovala smutný úsměv a pak mávla lžičkou: “A teď sníme to tiramisu, na jeho počest, měl ho strašně rád!”

Text Valerie Plowrightové vyšel hned následující týden a vzbudil slušný ohlas v obou směrech. Na Johnově blogu se objevila celá série podpůrných i negativních komentářů. Pokud mohl soudit, byly tak půl na půl, to byl mnohem lepší poměr než před dvěma měsíci.  
On sám zatím stále zůstával u Dory, snažil se být užitečný a sem tam zašel s bratry Hayterovými do hospody. S Lancem vzpomínal na Afganistán a poslouchal Tomovy drby o sousedech, trochu mu to připomínalo staré dobré časy, kdy chodíval takhle posedět s Gregem a jinými yardery.  
Jedno odpoledne se k nim přiloudal Lawrence. Stále potřeboval hůl - opravdu potřeboval, tohle nespraví žádná dávka adrenalinu, ale už chodil mnohem svižněji než před patnácti měsíci, jen se zrovna dnes tvářil dost zkroušeně.  
Alf ještě nebyl doma, opět trávil část léta ve strýcově restauraci a Ethan byl kdesi s kamarády. Mladší děti užívaly horkého počasí k cákání v bazénu a John učil dvojčata plavat kraula.  
“Nazdar Lanci! Co tak chmurně? Zlobí tě záda?”  
“Dneska ani ne, ale mám od bratra zprávu pro vás dva. A Doře se zaručeně líbit nebude. Kde ji vlastně máte?”  
“Máma šla otrhat zvadlé kytky, ale támhle už jde!” oznámila Iris.  
Dora návštěvníka přejela pohledem, kývla na pozdrav a bez úvodu řekla: “Tak ven s tou jobovkou.”  
“Ten Provec, rozhodli se ho nakonec vydat Chorvatům, zdá se, že v rodné zemi měl největší vroubek ...”  
“V čem je ten háček?”  
“Asi se mu hodně nechtělo zpátky. Podle toho co, sdělili Tomovi, se pokusil při převozu o útěk a byl zastřelen při potyčce se stráží.”  
“A sakra!” pronesl John.  
“Tak od něj už se nikdo nic nedozví, jak příhodné. Do háje!”  
“Já věděl, že vás nepotěším. Ve staré Číně prý nositele špatných zpráv popravovali ...”  
“To byli teda hloupí.” vložil se jim nečekaně do hovoru Archie. Johna i Doru to potěšilo, chlapcova jindy až vlezlá zvědavost v posledních měsících dost upadla.  
“Taky si myslím, ale jinak starověcí Číňani hloupí nebyli ...” začal Hayter.  
“Ale hodně pověrčiví ...”pokračoval Archie, šťastný, že má před kým vytáhnout své vědomosti.  
“Fajn, skočím do kuchyně pro limonádu, kdo mi pomůže?” optala se Dora, ale žádné z dětí se do téhle služby nehrnulo, když bylo ve vodě tak dobře.  
“Já s tebou půjdu.” nabídl se John.  
Jakmile se vzdálili z doslechu, Dora zavrčela: “Pěkná náhodička, co? Strašně ráda bych viděla, co všechno na něj měl ten Interpol, pro koho v minulosti dělal, s kým, Hayter dostal jen stručnou zprávu.”  
“Mycroft nám nemůže pomoct?”  
Dora se po Johnovi skepticky podívala: “Viděl jsi ho, ten je celej žhavej se s námi podělit o informace. Musíme na to jinak.”  
“No Dimmocka prý zase vrátili do služby ...”  
“Pokud by z toho neměl mít další problémy ...tak by to bylo skvělý.”  
“Večer zavolám Gregovi a zkusím se poptat.  
V kuchyni se Dora zamračila: “Ten kohoutek už zase kape!”  
“No instalatér nejsem, ale zkusím se na to mrknout.”  
“Díky! Občas mám pocit, že tě ukrutně zneužívám.”  
“Ale vůbec ne, necháváš mě tu bydlet a jíst zadarmo, tak ti to musím nějak vrátit. A kdybych už nesehnal místo jako doktor, vytrénuju se tu na hodinového manžela.”  
Dora se zasmála a začala do košíku rovnat skleničky.  
“ Eee, … a nenapadlo tě někdy pořídit si opravdovýho … myslím manžela ...” nadhodil John opatrně, co mu právě přišlo na mysl.  
“Johne, sklerózou jistě netrpíš, abys zapomněl, že už jsem si jednoho pořídila.” odpověděla mu ironickým tónem, jakým s ním občas jednal i Sherlock, když mu došla trpělivost.  
“Já vím, vím, že je to těžký … musel by to být někdo, koho by přijaly děti, ale ...”  
“Ale jdi do háje … kdo asi? Těch pár místních mamlasů, co mi idiotsky nadbíhá, protože doufaj, že zatáhnu jejich dluhy? Pak to občas zkusí nějakej chlapeček čerstvě po výtvarné škole, co doufá, že mu pomůžu prorazit. To jsou úžasný vyhlídky!  
Nadruhou stranu, co můžu nabídnout já? Jsem výstřední, paličatá, nijak zvlášť hezká, mám sedm dětí a brzo budu moc stará, abych měla ještě další. A chlapi většinou nechtěj cizí děti, chtěl svoje vlastní nebo žádný!”  
“A co Lance?” nedal se John.  
“Odejde. Až se uzdraví, tak odejde, protože stejně jako ty není stvořený pro klidný život. Jsem asi to nejzajímavější, co může v tomhle zapadákově najít, ale jakmile si uvědomí, že může zase naplno fungovat, vystřelí odsud jak namydlený blesk.”  
“Takže jsi to vzdala?”  
“Johne, pokud se chceš bavit na tohle téma, můžu být taky pěkně impertinentní a zeptat se, proč jsi od vánoc neměl žádné rande!”  
Když nechala vyznít následné ticho, pronesla: “Obrátíme list, ne? Popadni prosím ten koš.”

K Johnovu velkému překvapení, byl inspektor Dimmock ochotný jim pomoci. Sice byl už zpátky na své staré pozici, ale cítil se svým suspendováním uražen, věřil, že neprovedl nic špatného a líbilo se mu, udělat svým nadřízeným něco něco natruc: “Ať mám pocit, že jsem si to zasloužil aspoň zpětně!”  
Dora navrhla, že by mohl následující sobotu zajet do Londýna a setkat se s ním.  
“Počítám, že to nebude zrovna povznášející schůzka a už mám něco, co nám po tom zvedne náladu.” a zatřepala růžovým letáčkem, který vytáhla z ranní pošty.  
“Tohle poslal Ruddy, dává jedno zcela mimořádné představení, v sobotu, o půl desáté v Palmyra klubu. To musíš vidět, i ve svém věku je pořád špičkový! Jen budu muset vymyslet pro menažérii program na dobu, kterou strávíme s Dimmockem.”  
“Ty je chceš vzít sebou?”  
“Jasně, bůh ví, kolikrát ještě vystoupí, už je mu pětašedesát.”  
“Bude to vhodný program pro děti?”  
“Jistě, že ano. V Palmyře vystupují jen ti nejlepší a je to mnohem decentnější podívaná než průměrná reklama na zmrzlinu. Ale zbytek rodiny by se zjevil, kdyby věděli, že jsem děckám existenci Rodolphiny la Valetty nezatajila.” rozesmála se.

Londýn v druhé polovině srpna, byl docela jiný než ten květnový. John to prakticky cítil v kostech a když spatřil na jedné zdi velký nápis “Věřím v Sherlocka Holmese” ani nebyl zvlášť překvapený.  
Mládež nakonec strávila dopoledne v Britském muzeu ve společnosti jednoho Dořina kolegy z výtvarných kruhů a oni se vypravili na Scotland Yard, kde už je čekli Lestrade s Dimmockem.  
“Sobota je dobrá volba, je tu málo lidí, šéf si odfrčel strávit víkend na venkov a Donovanová má dnes taky volno. Nikomu jinému nebudm stát za pohled.”  
“A co Anderson?” zeptal se John.  
“Už tu nedělá, dočista mu hráblo a začal vymejšlet pošahaný konspirační teorie.”  
“Jako třeba?”  
“Ale, škoda mluvit, tuhle mě odchytil v hospodě a zkoušel mě taky přesvědčit, blbec.” zavrčel Lestrade.  
Dimmock je odvedl do své kanceláře a rozklikl na počítači složku jejich pachatele: “Prosím, klidně si to pročtěte, ale netuším, jakou to má spojitost s Holmesem.”  
“To my zatím taky ne, ale nějakou zaručeně.”  
“Co by z toho kdo měl, kdyby vás nechal zabít?”  
“Ublížil Sherlockovi? Rozhodil ho, aby udělal chybu? Ale to je blbost, to vůbec nejde dohromady s tím načasováním. Nadruhou stranu, Hayter mu prošel mobil, měl tam jedinou příchozí zprávu, prázdnou SMS z jiného předplaceného čísla. Přišla tak dvě, tři minuty před tím, než jsem ho vzala po hlavě – to vypadá jako rozkaz k akci, ne?”  
“Moment, tady to zastav – hele pracoval pro různé balkánské a východoevropské bosse, ale poslední rok a půl byl jeho šéf neznámý.”  
“Myslíte, že to mohl být Moriarty?”  
“Nejspíš, hele ukaž tohle – nějací známí komplicové, zajímá mě, co se s nimi dělo v poslední době.”  
“Sakra, tohohle plešatýho jsem viděl.” vydechl šokovaně John.  
“Hm, Radu Antonescu, taky slušnej seznam hříchů. Seš si jistej, že jsi viděl opravdu jeho?” zeptal se Lestrade.  
“Pamatuju si naprosto perfektně, nic z toho dne nikdy nezapomenu.”  
“Ty jsi ho viděl ten den? Kde?”  
“Na Baker Street, spravoval paní Hudsonové trubky, měl nam bedničku s nářadím. Byl tam když ...když jsem se vrátil ...”  
Dora se po Johnovi podívala úplně bílá v obličeji: “Ale to znamená … můžu dostat trochu vody?”  
Dimmock úslužně zmizel do kuchyňky a Dora se obrátila na své dva společníky: “Chápete, co to znamená?”  
“Chtěli zabít taky paní Hudsonovou?”  
Dora se po Lestradovi podívala a obrátila oči v sloup: “Bez urážky, ale vy z toho sezení doma blbnete! Ne, nechtěli zabít paní Hudsonovou ani nikoho z mých dětí! Chtěli zabít jen jednoho člověka! Tohle je přesně Moriartyho styl: vydírání, manipulace a rukojmí!  
Ta prázdná SMS nebyl příkaz k útoku, ale potvrzení, že výhružka zabrala a dotyčný to může zabalit! Proto jsem ho taky ulovila, už byl na odchodu a přestal být opatrný!”  
Tentokrát se pro změnu udělalo zle Johnovi , a tak když Dimmock vstoupil do dveří s kelímkem vody v ruce, požádal ho Lestrade: “Buď tak hodný a dones nám ještě jeden Iane.”  
“Myslíš … ehm myslíš, že byli jen tihle dva?”  
“Určitě ne, hádala bych, že nejméně ještě jeden, spíš dva, ale tuším, kdo by nám na tuhle otázku mohl odpovědět líp.”  
Najednou se zvedla ze židle a tahla Johna za sebou: ”Děkujeme za vaši ochotu pane Dimmocku! Ještě se ozveme Gregu! Zatím!”  
Doktor byl z celého tohohle zvratu tak perplex, že sotva vnímal, jak byl vecpán do auta a popovezen blíž do centra. Ulice, kde našla Dora místo k parkování mu nic neřekla, jen matně zaregistroval, že malířka sáhla pro cosi do přihrádky v palubní desce, než opustila vozidlo.  
Zahnuli za dva rohy a najednou John věděl: “My jdeme do Diogenes klubu?”  
“V tuhle hodinu nejpravděpodobnější místo, kde ho zastihneme, což je dobře, jinde by mi to asi neprošlo.” řekla a poklepala si na kabelku, čím Johna zmátla ještě víc.  
Ve vstupní hale jen úsečně sdělila portýrovi, že budou čekat na pana Holmese v návštěvní místnosti, kde si následně pro sebe zabrala nejdominantnější křeslo.  
Politik se ukázal během dvou minut: “Doro, Johne! Čemu vděčím za to náhlé potěšení vás vidět?”  
“Víš proč jsi v tuhle chvíli stále naživu drahý bratránku?” zeptala se naoplátku Dora a John konečně zjistil, co si vzala z auta.  
Mycroft se nervózně zadíval na pistoli v jejích rukou: “Doro?”  
“Tvoje jediné štěstí je, že musím myslet na svoje děti a nemůžu se dát zavřít nebo nechat zastřelit tvojí ochrankou, která mezi námi moc oslnivý výkon nepředvedla!”  
“Nemají důvod, považovat tě za riziko.” odpověděl opatrně Mycroft.  
“Chyba! Příbuzní se přece zrazují v jednom kuse, ty bys to měl vědět nejlíp! Myslel sis, že se o těch střelcích nedozvím? Že budu ignorovat zabijáka na vlastní zahradě a nepůjdu za tím? Ty jsi neprodal Moriartymu jen svého bratra, ale nás všechny! Moje děti, Hudsonovou, Lestrada, Johna! Vynechala jsem někoho?”  
Doktorovi při pronesení jeho jména vynechalo srdce několik úderů, to přece … jak Johna? Jak může Dora vědět, kdo další byl v ohrožení? On přece není důležitý nebo ano?  
“Ten incident u tebe mně obzvlášť mrzí, opravdu jsem nečekal, že i tebe zahrne do svých plánů.”  
“Né, to jste vážně nemoh tušit, když jste mu to osobně vyžvanil!” zařval John.  
Mycroft se po něm dotčeně podíval a John zatnul pěsti, Dora se zvedla z křesla a přitáhla si bratrance dost neuctivě za klopu. Sahala mu stěží po ramena, ale nechal si to líbit.  
“Fajn, dal jsi dost jasně najevo, co jsou tvoje priority, ale jestli se mojí rodině nebo tady Johnovi něco stane, tak ...” potřásla zbraní ve své ruce: “ ...tak tohle risknu!”  
“Uvědomujete si vy dva, že tím svým osvobozeneckým tažením na sebe můžete přilákat nežádoucí pozornost?” vložila se do věci naštvaně se tvářící Anthea, které se tohle zacházení s jejím šéfem evidentně nelíbilo.  
“Čípak? Který velkoformátový zločinec o nás ještě neví, co?”  
“Pan Holmes má i jinou práci než vám dvěma hlídat záda!” odsekla Mycroftova asistentka.  
Dora konečně pustila klopy jejího šéfa: “O tom nemám nejmenších pochyb, drahoušku!”  
Anthea znovu otevřela pusu, ale její zaměstnavatel jí v uklidňujícím gestu položil ruko na rameno.  
"Prosím, snažte se být při svém počínání opatrní!”  
“Díky za cennou radu!” zavrčel John: “S problémy jsme počítali, když jsme do toho šli, ale jesti zjistíme, že pocházejí od vás … vy víte, čeho jsem schopný, že ano?”  
Mycroft Holmes se mu podíval do očí a kývl.  
“Audience skončila! Sbohem!” odfrkla si posměšně Dora a vypadli s Johnem zas na ulici.  
“Uf, to chce spláchnout! Máme ještě hodinu k dobru než musíme vyzvednout menažerii u muzea, znáš tu nějaký slušný podnik?”  
“Jo, po cestě je jedna příjemná polská restaurace, točej tam dobrý pivo.”

Když seděli u baru nad pintou, odhodlal se John zeptat: “Jak jsi věděla, že ...že byl někdo nasazenej i na Lestrada a … na mě?”  
“Dává to smysl. Ten irskej hajzl musel vybrat lidi na kterých Lockiemu záleželo. Teoreticky by mohl třeba strčit bombu do základní školy, ani tohle by Sherlockovi nebylo fuk. Ale pokud by to nebylo osobní, asi by se z toho zkusil nějak vykroutit, risknul by to. Ale vás riskovat nemohl.”  
“Chtěla jsi říct “nás”, ne?”  
“Ale kdepak, s tím co vím odhaduju, že ten Chorvat byl nasazený na děti, dost možná konkrétně na Archieho.”  
“Ale, ale já … přeci nejsem tak důležitý. Kdyby ano, tak by přece ..” John důkladně upil ze své sklenice: “...tak by mě nepřinutil, to vidět.”  
“Bojím se, že mu nic jiného nezbylo. Pokusil se tě přece odlákat za paní Hudsonovou a když ses vrátil … tak už mu ...eh ...docházel čas.”  
“Bože a já na něj ještě křičel, poslední, co jsem mu řekl, byly nadávky! Řekl jsem mu, že je stroj ...” John si opřel hlavu o pult, aby Dora neviděla slzy, které se mu draly do očí.  
“To není pravda, naposled jsi mu řekl, že nepochybuješ o jeho schopnostech.” a položila mu ruku na záda.  
“Ale to nestačilo, ...nic to nezměnilo … měl jsem něco udělat, něco ...cokoliv.”  
“Pssst, nebylo ve tvých silách něco udělat, nemohl jsi tušit, co se děje. Člověk musí akceptovat, že existují věci mimo jeho kontrolu, jinak se zblázní.  
Víš, co? Dopijem to a vyrazíme k muzeu. Máme nejvyšší čas.”

John cítil úlevu, když ho štěbetající mládež vytrhla z chmurných úvah. Zaplavili ho svými dojmy, postřehy a otázkami tak, že bylo nemožné vrátit se do vlastní hlavy. Začal chápat Dořin výrok, že jsou nejlepším antidepresivem.  
Vypravili se společně na večeři k “Žábě”, od tud pokračovali na Ruddyho vystoupení a John znovu žasnul nad Dořinou prozíravostí při plánování dnešního programu. Opravdu potřeboval od všech těch příšerných odhalení odstup než o nich začne donekonečna přemýšlet.  
Palmyra klub byl zařízen s retro elegancí konce devatenáctého století a hrdě pěstoval “pokleslé” žánry burleskou počínaje, trans umělci-umělkyněmi konče.  
Než došlo na zlatý hřeb veřera shlédli pár jiných vystoupení, kterým nechyběl vtip a nadhled a John se začal pomalu uvolňovat, když mu zazvonil mobil: cizí číslo a neznámý hlas.  
“Dobrý večer, hovořím prosím s panem Johnem Watsonem?”  
“Ano, u telefonu.”  
“Omlouvám se, ruším v tak pozdní hodinu, ale jste uveden jako pohotovostní kontakt slečny Harriet Watsonové.”  
“Co se stalo?” pptal se John mechanicky.  
“Před pár minutami jsme ji přijali na pohotovosti King's College Hospital. Zdá se, že měla nehodu.”  
John se zmohl jen na: “Hned tam budu.”  
Dora si všimla jeho výrazu, tak jí jen řekl: “Harry, pohotovost, King's College.”  
“Rozumím. Dostanu děti na Montague Street a dorazím za tebou, ano?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jako vždy, budu vděčná za Vaše komentáře a kudos!


	9. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Původně měla být devátá kapitola delší, ale začala až moc kynout, tak si některé věci raději nechám do té desáté, která tak snad bude dřív hotová.

Bylo už po půlnoci, když za Johnem do nemocničního pokoje vklouzla Dora. Byl překvapen, že ji sem v takovou hodinu pustili. I jeho tu nechali jen neochotně na základě toho, že je nejbližší příbuzný.  
Vlastně nečekal, že se bude vůbec obtěžovat, jistě toho měla za celý den dost a on by zpátky do jejího londýnského útočiště trefil.  
“Namluvila jsem sestře, že jsem tvá snoubenka, tak mě pustila.” vysvětlala ještě dřív nežse stačil zeptat. John se jen hořce usmál – co mu to asi připomnělo?  
“Díky, že si přišla, ale nemusela jsi, potřebuješ se vyspat.”  
“Ale houby, stejně bych nedokázala usnout a ty podporu oceníš. Jak to vypadá?”  
“Hůř než to ve skutečnosti je. Není v ohrožení života, ale má poranění pánve, levé kyčle a nějaká vnitřní zranění, na která ji operovali. Bude v pořádku.  
Srazilo ji auto na přechodu, ji a ještě dva další lidi, ti jsou na tom hůř. A víš co je největší ironie? Mojí sestře nenašli v krvi ani stopu alkoholu, zato ten řidič byl pod obraz.” hystericky se zasmál.  
“Jsem ráda, že to není vážné. Chceš donést kafe? Za rohem je automat.”  
“Dík, ale ne. Myslím, že si potřebuju protáhnout nohy, tak si tam skočím sám. Mám ti taky donést?”  
“Jo, buď tak hodný … a prosím s dvojitým cukrem.”  
Proč mě to nepřekvapuje!” 

Kávomat na první pokus nespolupracoval, tak se u něj John zdržel dobrých deset minut. Když se vracel, zaslechl zpoza dveří hlasy. Zrovna se snažil stlačit loktem kliku a ustal vprostřed pohybu.  
“ ...pro kafe. Hned tady bude!”  
“ Hmm ...a vy … jste ...kdo?”  
“Jmenuju se Dora.”  
“ … jste Johnnyho ...holka?”  
“Proč myslíte?”  
“ Vypadáte … vypadáte skoro ...jako on, tak ...jsem si ...myslela, ...že ste něco jako ...já nevim ...náhražka?” odpověděl stále léky zmámený hlas.  
“Ne, nejsem Johnova holka ani náhražka čehokoliv. Jsem jen přítel, dost je v poslední době potřebuje. A než se zeptáte dál, nejsem sestra, pouze sestřenice.  
A hele, tady ho máme!”  
John konečně vstoupil do dveří a odložil obě kávy na noční stolek.  
“Harry, jak je?”  
“Ahoj bráško, … takhle jsem to v plánu ...neměla.”  
“Co?”  
“Chtěla jsem se ozvat, až budu půl roku čistá.”  
“Ty ...ty abstinuješ?”  
“Už tři měsíce ...”  
“Ale ...ale to je skvělý! Ví to Clara?”  
“Chtěla jsem vám to říct oběma naráz.”  
“Mám jí zavolat?”  
“Johnny, já ti nevím ...”  
“Tak se na to vyspi Harry, promluvíme si ráno, jo?”  
“Jasně bráško … a promiň, měla bych to bejt já, kdo tě drží ...proto jsem se rozhodla přestat, když jsem se to dozvěděla, fakt mě to mrzí ...”  
“Já vím, to je v pořádku, uvidíme se zítra, jo?”  
Stisknul sestře, které se znovu klížila víčka ruku a sedl si na kraj postele. Počkali s Dorou v pokoji, dokud Harry znovu neusnula a mezitím si vypili kafe.  
“Hm, zdá se, že jste měli doma pěknou vojnu.” poznamenala tiše Dora s pohledem upřeným na Harryino předloktí.  
“Jo, když byl pod parou, otec nám sem tam nějakou vrazil, ale teprve, když Harry přistihl líbat se s kamarádkou, začalo to bejt takhle zlý. Mě už pak trochu vynechal, přeci jen jsem byl “správnej kluk”, co hraje rugby a všechny tyhle věci.  
Když se dozvěděl, že se svou holkou strávila noc, zbil ji tak, že jí zlomil tu ruku. Pak Harry odešla z domu, to jí bylo čerstvých osmnáct. Otec řval, ať už se neukazuje.  
Občas se pak zkusila ozvat mámě, ale ta jí akorát domlouvala, aby měla rozum, přestala s těma hloupostma a našla si, cituju “nějakého pěkného chlapce, třeba Paula Redmayna”, že jí pak otec odpustí - jako by ta rada nebyla už tak dost absurdní, Paul byl rváč a ochlasta, fakt “pěkný chlapec”, ale takový by se asi fotrovi pro Harry zamlouval.”  
“A co se mu zamlouvalo pro tebe?”  
“No medicína ne, proč studovat, správnej chlap jde vydělávat – od něj to sedlo, většinu prochlastal. Když jsem se pak přihlásil do armády, aby zaplatili moje studia, najednou se chtěl zase kamarádíčkovat – to přece byla chlapácká kariéra, ale to už jsem o kontakt nestál já. Neviděl jsem ho tak patnáct let.”  
“A mámu?”  
“Té se jsem se občas ozval, ale naposled jsme se viděli, když jsem ležel po návratu do Anglie v nemocnici. Nikdy nás moc nepodpořila, vždycky se chovala, jako by byl problém výhradně na naší straně.”  
“A Harry?”  
“Občas si napíšem, ale vadí mi, že taky začala pít. Naštěstí bez těch agresivních sklonů, spíš tak sebelítostivě. Clara byla její štěstí a naštvalo mě že si ji nedokázala udržet. Ale třeba se to teď zlepší.”  
“Taky nemáš zrovna hřejivé vzpomínky na dětství. Hele, co kdybychom se šli vyspat. Ráno můžem zase přijít.”  
“Dobře, ale ráno to zvládnu sám, tvoje děti budou potřebovat zabavit.”

Harry se zotavovala bez komplikací a John ji přijel několikrát navštívit. Při jedné z oněch příležitostí shledal, že její smíření s Clarou je na dobré cestě.  
Zároveň uvažoval nad vlastním návratem do Londýna. Nemohl u Dory zůstat věčně a vzhledem k postupující kampani za Sherlockovo očištění, měl pocit, že bude užitenější tam.  
Několikery noviny a jedna televizní stanice ho opakovaně žádaly o rozhovor a konečně cítil, že to zvládne. Po Doře to chtít nemohl, ačkoliv byla určitě schpnější diskutér než on. Umělkyně byla ochotná celou operaci neúnavně organizovat a finančně podporovat, ale kvůli dětem si dávala pozor, aby nebyla moc vidět.  
Začátkem září nadhodil svůj návrat do města během posezení na kuřácké lavičce.  
“Jen si nejsem jistý, jestli se chci vrátit na Baker Street.”  
“Tohle musíš posoudit sám, Johne, ale v celku myslím, že je to dobrá idea.”  
“Já nevím, nevím jestli dokážu … zahnat všechny ty duchy?”  
“To ne, je ani nejde zahnat. Buď se s nimi naučíš žít nebo s tebou půjdou až na opačný konec světa. Věř mi! Mluví ze mě zkušenosti, tenhle dům je plný duchů.”  
“Nikdy jsi mi nepřipadala, že věříš na spiritismus.”  
“Taky nevěřím, jediní duchové, kteří nás straší, pocházejí z naší minulosti. Nebo rodinné minulosti, tady se neodehrálo mnoho pěkných příběhů skoro od začátku. Horace Vernet si vzal ošklivou Eunice Dalehousovou pro peníze a podváděl ji s herečkami a slečnami z polosvěta, ona mu porodila devět dětí, zničilo jí to zdraví a trápila se, až si jednou vzala moc laudána, náhoda? A příběhy dalších generací nejsou o moc lepší. Přesto tu žiju a nemám z toho žádné těžké pocity, prostě přepíšu temné kapitoly svými vlastními, veselejšími.  
Já jsem se totiž zařekla, že se nedám, už si nepořídím další jizvu na předloktí ani nic podobného. Kašlu na celé to rodinné dědictví a budu šťastná.”  
“Takže mi radíš, abych se vrátil.”  
“Jo, udělej z Baker Street místo hezkých vzpomínek, ale ne muzeum starých časů. Vyhoď všechno, co tě tam kdy štvalo, nech si to co máš rád a pořiď si pár nových kousků pro radost. To je moje rada!”

 

Teorie byla jedna věc, ale praxe druhá. John si zatím netroufal udělat v bytě nějaké zásadní změny, většina Sherlockových věcí tu stále byla, tak je alespoň s pomocí paní Hudsonové poskládal do krabic a nanosil do detektovova pokoje.  
Možná by to nějakou proměnu chtělo, ale nebyl žádný bytový architekt, tak se rozhodl, že si někdy pozve na konzultaci Doru.  
Začal se zase vracet do normálního života, obnovil hospodské pátky s Gregem, kterého konečně vrátili do služby, sem tam se sešel na oběd s Mikem Stamfordem a taky si našel nové místo.  
Nebyl si jistý, zda ho takhle klinika v centru najala jen na základě jeho profesního CV nebo tu hrála roli jeho momentální mediální sláva (ta interview pro noviny a televizi nakonec se ctí zvládnul). Pro své zaměstnavatele byl docela dobrou reklamou.  
Ne, nebylo to perfektní. Po tom, co prožil se Sherlockem už mu běžný život nikdy nebude připadat dost zajímavý, ale dokud úřady oficiálně neřeknou, že detektivní konzultant byl nevinný, měl John stále cíl.  
Nálada veřejnosti se začala zase přelévat, ale vedení Scotland Yardu pořát do omrzení opakovalo, že interní šetření stále není uzavřeno a velcí vydavatelé se rozštěpily na dva tábory, přičemž ten detektivův byl pořád o něco menší, zato ho tvořily serióznější tituly.  
S Isadorou zůstal v kontaktu hlavně přes telefon, snažil se znovu zakořenit v Londýně a ona opět věnoval větší část podzimu obchodním aktivitám, musela “zatřepat s pár oslama” jak to nazvala.  
Začátkem listopadu se konala u Angela další porada sherlockovského kroužku a Dora se zastavila na Johnově novém pracovišti, aby ho vyzvedla. Však se osobně nesetkali několik týdnů.  
Když John toho večera odbavil posledního pacienta, našel malířku u recepčního pultu, jak se vesele baví se sestřičkou za přepážkou. I ona tu byla nová, nastoupila asi týden po Johnovi, byla milá a snad, že tu oba ještě nikoho neznali, zašli společně párkrát o polední pauze na oběd.  
Johna později napadlo, zda Mary neočekává víc, třeba nějaké pozvání po pracovní době, ale on se na to necítil. Ne, že by mu vadila její společnost, ale nechtěl v ní vzbuzovat falešné naděje. Zkrátka nebyl na nový vztah připravený.  
Když se ve svých úvahách dostal až sem, zarazil se. To znělo, jako by měl nějaký vztah se svým spolubydlícím. Ale tak to nebylo! Byli jen přátelé, nic víc! Ale s tím vším, co vyšlo na povrch se musel nějak srovnat, takže si nepotřeboval komplikovat život románkem, na pracovišti tuplem ne.  
“Tak hezký víkend slečno Morstanová!”  
“Vám taky doktore! Máte něco zajímavého v plánu?”  
“Vlastně ano.” odpověděl a mrkl na Doru, sestřička se na něj zářivě usmála a zamávala jim.  
“Tak ona je tu taky nová?”  
“Jo, a asi jsem jí vnuknul špatnou představu, mrzelo by mě, kdyby si dělala plané nadějě.”  
Dora se na něj podívala se zvednutým obočím a bez souvislosti poznamenala: “Ke mě byla velice přátelská.”  
“A co ty, jak bylo na kontinentě?”  
“Dobrý, berlínská výstava se skvěle prodávala a jeden ruský oligarcha chce, abych mu portrétovala manželku. Nabídl tolik, že nevím jestli mám svému petrohradskému agentovi děkovat nebo nadávat.  
Ta ženská je příšerná: odbarvená, silikony, botox a už ho podvádí, s bodyguardem nebo se šoférem, nejsem si úplně jistá. Tohle jsem mu pochopitelně neřekla, ale zkusím to nějak zašifrovat do toho obrazu.  
A přitom Nikolaj dobře ví, že takové zakázky normálně neberu, jenže byl v takové radostně všeobjímající euforii, že odkýval cokoliv.  
On totiž už pár let platil jednomu místními bossovi výpalné, a najednou před čtrnácti dny jako blesk z čistého nebe: Jakov je mrtvý a zbytek jeho gangu sebrala policie. Po víc jak pěti letech!  
Ale tyhle detaily tě sotva zajímají! Spíš jsem se chtěla zeptat, co plánuješ na vánoce?”  
John se zamyslel: “Hm, nic určitýho. Chtěl jsem se jeden den zastavit u Harry, jsou s Clarou zase spolu. Ale jinak nic. Paní Hudsonová chce něcco uspořádat, ale nějak se mi nelíbí, že by to bylo skoro stejné obsazení jako loni.”  
“Pokud by se ti chtělo, u nás budeš vítán!”  
“Díky, pouvažuju o tom. A Doro, můžu tě o něco poprosit?”  
“Jistě.”  
“Stavila by ses někdy u mě? Rád bych slyšel tvůj názor na nějaké změny v bytě a taky, … měl bych konečně přebrat ...Sherlockovy věci a … nechci u toho být sám.”  
“Samozřejmě. Bude se ti to hodit za čtrnáct dnů?”  
“Kdykoliv, nemám moc nabitej program.”

O dva týdny později ho Dora znovu vyzvedla na klinice, jen službu na recepci měla jiná sestra.  
“Ahoj Johne, ještě pořád tě ta Morstanová tak uhání?”  
“Bouhužel jo.”  
“Trochu jsem o tom přemýšlela a vsadím se, že tvrdým odmítnutím jí srdce nezlomíš.”  
“Jak to myslíš?”  
“Mám takové tušení, ale radši bych se zeptala přímo jí. Je tu dneska?”  
“Zítra bude, máme spolu sobotní službu.”  
Dora se křivě usmála: “Jaká náhodička! V tom případě, tě zítra vytáhnu na na snídani a doprovodím do práce, jo. Stavíme se cestou k tobě někde na večeři?”  
“Ani nemám hlad, když tak si necháme později něco donést, pokud ti to nevadí.”  
“V pohodě. Tak a vzhůru na věc!”

Probírka detektivových věcí byla vlastně dost hořkosladká záležitost, občas našli nečekaný poklad.  
“Broušenej popelník? Kde k němu přišel? Vždycky mu bylo jedno, do čeho klepe popel, když bydlel u nás na Montague Street, propálil nám koberec.”  
“To je suvenýr, přímo z Buckinghamskýho paláce. Já jen řekl, že mám chuť ho štípnout a on to vážně udělal!”  
A oba se rozesmáli.  
“Ten nevyhazuj!”  
“Ale co s ním budu dělat? Jsem nekuřák.”  
“To je fuk, třeba si do něj nasyp žvejkačky, ale nech si ho. To je konverzační kousek!”  
...  
“A co to všechno laboratorní vybavení?”  
“Nějaké ty baňky a zkumavky vezmu klukům. Slíbila jsem Archiemu a Gabovi, že si můžou v kůlně zřídit laborku.”  
…  
“Housle si asi odnesl Myck, co?”  
“Nejspíš, dal si záležet, abych ho tu nepotkal. Byly drahý? Podle toho, jak na ně byl opatrnej, bych řekl, že to snad byly Stradivárky.”  
“Guarnerky, ale to už není velký rozdíl. Ale o cenu tu nejde, chtěla jsem si je nechat. No nic, doufám, že je ten parchant neprodal, snad je odvezl k rodičům.”  
…  
“Tomu teda říkám šatník.”  
“Hele a viděl jsi můj?”  
“Ty jsi ženská, máš nárok. Proboha, ponožkovej systém. Co s tím vším?”  
“Daruj to těm jeho bezdomovcům.”  
“Myslíš?”  
“Co neunosí, prodají do frcu. Takhle to bude mít ještě nějaký užitek.”  
Dora projela rukou řadu obleků na ramínkách a zadívala se na čtyři páry bot vyrovnané na dně skříně. Chvíli se na ně mračila a pak řekla: “Nedáme si pauzu na jídlo?”  
Jak tak seděli u kuchyňského stolu nad krabičkami s curry, Johnovi sklouzl pohled na jednu bednu s vytříděným oblečením. Doře to neuniklo a poznamenala: “Marnivosti tvoje jméno je Vernet. A to ještě pár kousků chybí, myslím, že si je nechali na památku Lockieho rodiče. Přinejmenším strých Richard si na tenhle druh sentimentu potrpí, určitě chtěl toho Belstaffa.”  
“Ale ten tam pořád visí.”  
“Měl dva stejné, k tomu pět párů bot, dvě fialové, dvě černé, nevím kolik šedých košilí, čtyři obleky černé, jeden temně modrý, prádlo a ponožky radši ani nepočítám … vždyť říkám, že jsme marnivá rodina. Všichni!”  
“Všichni snad ne, co přiženění členové rodiny? Pan Holmes mi připadal docela normální, tedy za daných okolností.”  
“Zdání klame, kdo to s námi dokáže vydržet, nemůže být úplně normální. Měl bys vidět Richardovu sbírku motýlků, ty nejdivnější nosí vždycky o vánocích. On se nezdá, ale je to neuvěřitelný člověk, vydržel to s tetou Margaux už přes čtyřicet let. To je v našem rodě dost rarita. Občas se ptám, jestli si Marg uvědomuje, jakou má kliku? Máma ji teda neměla.”  
“Já vím, tvoji rodiče se rozvedli, když ti bylo šest ...sedm?”  
“To taky, ale tátovi to zazlívat nemůžu, upřimně se snažil a když toho na něj bylo moc, poctivě hodil ručník do ringu. Když měla máma depresivní fázi, bylo to strašný hlavně pro ni, ale když měla mánii, bylo to peklo pro okolí, byla k nezastavení, nepotřebovala, jíst, spát a … ehm šla s každým. To by vydržel leda svatej.  
Všichni, co přišly po tátovi už byli jen horší, slibovali hory, doly, ale myslím, že hlavně parazitovali na její práci, byla totiž nesporně geniální.”  
“Divím se, že se vás otec nepokusil získat do péče.”  
“Věděl, že na nás dohlídne teta se strejdou a předpokládal, vcelku správně, že dokud nás bude mít na starosti, bude to mámu motivovat.  
A samozřejmě se nabídl, že si nás vezme k sobě po tom ... ale už jsme si tu zvykli a nechtěl nám k tomu všemu drasticky měnit prostředí. Dodnes učí na univerzitě v Aberdeenu, je znova ženatý, má tři další děti a ačkoliv se moc nevídáme, nemáme spolu problém.  
Stejně je to legrační: máma má v rodině dobré jméno, stihla dva doktoráty a napsala pár fascinujících věcí o kvantové mechanice a o jejích úletech se taktně mlčí. Zato její bratr to má u příbuzenstva rozlitý nadoživotí, protože tancuje – skvěle tancuje – v dámském oblečení, přitom je to prudce monogamní člověk. Překvapen?”  
“No ano ...”  
“Pokud vím, byl zamilovaný jen dvakrát v životě, patnáct let beznadějně do spolužáka z univerzity a pak dvaadvacet let mnohem úspěšněji do majitele Palmyry. Jinak nikdy nikoho neměl.”  
“Ani na jednu noc?”  
“Teprve ne, to by zkrátka nemohl a já ho chápu, zjistila jsem, že to mám dost podobně. Potřebuju člověku strašně věřit než si ho pustím do ložnice. To musí chlapovi s pověstí tří kontinentů znít dost legračně, co?”  
“Vůbec ne! Je to ...” John větu nedokončil, najednou ho napadlo, jak to měl vlastně Sherlock. Byl také do někoho léta beznadějně zamilovaný a zakrýval to frází “ženatý se svou prací.”? Kdyby dostal dost času, našel by svou opětovanou lásku? Najednou mu bylo hrozně těžko.  
Chtěl se Dory zeptat, ale zároveň se bál, co by mu odpověděla. Jako by nebylo už tak dost zlé, že se detektiv obětoval, aby jeho blízcí zůstali naživu. John raději ani nechtěl vědět, jestli někde v Anglii sedí osoba, které patřilo Sherlockovo srdce a snad to ani neví nebo mnohem hůř: pošetile odmítla takový dar.  
Malířka se na něj chvíli zkoumavě a melancholicky dívala, nakonec jak už si zvykl, odpověděla na jeho nevyřčené myšlenky: “Máš pravdu Johne, člověk se má ptát jen tehdy, pokud unese odpověď.”

Po večeři se vrátili ke třídění Sherlockových věcí, ale konverzace na dlouho uvázla, omezená jen na praktické dotazy. Ale pak se oba bezděčně rozesmáli nad dalším kuriózním artefaktem a nálada v místnosti se znovu o něco uvolnila.  
Krátce po půlnoci byli hotoví a John se cítil mnohem lehčeji. On sám si nechal jednu krabici upomínek, něco si odveze Dora, šaty věnují lidem z detektivovy bezdomovecké sítě a zbytek pošle Mycroftovi.  
Isadoře se už nechtělo přesouvat do Montague Street, tak si ustlala na gauči. Se svou drobnou postavu neměla problém se tam složit a John před usnutím přemýšlet, s jakým podezřením, chce zítra konfrontovat sestru Morstanovou. Jeho nenapadlo nic horšího než, že je to novinářka v přestrojení. Byl zvědav, zda se trefil.

Ráno se Dora postavila k recepčnímu pultu, se zářivým úsměvem popřála Mary Morstanové dobré jitro a účastně prohlásila: “Obávám se, že vám John dost komplikuje práci, když odolává vašemu flirtování, co? A mimochodem, jak se vlastně má můj bratranec? V poslední době spolu nemluvíme.”  
Mary vyvalila své kulaté, modré oči a vypravila ze sebe: “Jak …?”  
“Jednoduše, už přes měsíc Johna uháníte, ale ke mě se chováte naprosto uvolněně ba přátelsky: čili mě nevnímáte jako konkurenci, buď víte, kdo jsem nebo vám ve skutečnosti nejde o Johna.  
Máte evidentně zdravotnické dovednosti na dostatečné úrovni, jinak by se John zmínil, takže sotva novinářka.  
Vaše oblečení je velmi praktické a má jistý vojenský nádech, lze v něm dobře bojovat, utíkat a schovat zbraň. Mohla byste na Johna být nasazená někým nepřátelským, ale to už byste měla spoustu času zaútočit, na to ho nepotřebujete sbalit - ostatně, kdyby ano, tak se budete oblékat docella jinak.  
Taky jsem maličko šťourala, vaše předchůdkyně odešla nápadně náhle a dostala nehorázně dobrou nabídku odjinud. Krom toho jste ke mě vysloveně uctivá, takže mě znáte – ergo jste Mycroftův člověk. Něco jsem dala špatně?”  
“Uf, nepotkala jsem nikoho krom bratrů Holmesových, kdo by tohle taky uměl, ale asi by mě to nemělo překvapovat, když jste příbuzní.”  
“Takže mě ten náfuka špicluje?” otázal se nakvašeně doktor.  
“Ne, chrání! Obává se, že vaše aktivity by vás mohly přivést do nebezpečí ze strany lidí, kteří stáli za diskreditací jeho bratra.”  
“Moriarty?”  
“Jeho osobně už se není třeba bát, ale někteří lidé z jeho okolí jsou stále aktivní. Nechceme už žádná nemilá překvapení.”  
“Fajn, koho mám za zády já?”  
“K vám je dost těžké se přiblížit, ale pár agentů hlídá váš dům a snaží se dozorovat vaše děti. Krom toho byl učiněn pokus – nesetkal se zrovna s porozuměním – nějak ehm ...angažovat některé vaše sousedy.”  
John se neubránil uchechtnutí. Věděl, jak takový pokus v režii Mycrofta Holmese vypadá a dokázal si představit, že kupříkladu bratři Hayterové ho poslali nevybíravě k čertu.  
“A vám se omlouvám Johne, nechtěla jsem vás klamat. Ale opravdu bych nerada, aby se vám něco stalo, nejenom proto, že to mám nařízeno. Můžeme uzavřít příměří?”  
John se chvíli mračil, ale pak si řekl, že to děvče jen plnilo rozkazy. Nakonec k ní napříhl ruku: “OK, ale až spolu dnes půjdeme na oběd, povíte mi něco opravdu o sobě, ne ty vymyšlené kecy!”  
“Zas tolik jsem si nevymýšlela.” usmála se agentka-sestřička.  
“Já vím, v těch nejlepších lžích je vždycky co nejvíc pravdy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen jedna okrajová poznámka: to co Dora říká o manželství svých rodičů je velmi, velmi volně inspirováno příběhem Lawrence Oliviera a Vivien Leighové. I na konci jejich manželství měla podíl její nemoc. Snad jen Vivien měla víc štěstí, že jí Lawrence, který ji měl stále rád, předal to "péče" herce Jacka Merivala, který s ní zůstal až do konce (pravda nijak dlouhého) života.
> 
>  
> 
> Děkuji za Vaši čtenářskou přízeň a prosím kudosujte a komentujte, ráda odpovím!


	10. Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak konečně desátá kapitola, když se na ni tak dívám, docházím k závěru, že jsem sadista a skončím za ni v pekle. Ale Johnovy, Sherlockovy i Vaše útrapy se už blíží ke konci!
> 
> Opět se omlouvám za všechny překlepy, v tuhle hodinu nemám už energii, je všechny hledat a vychytám je v následujících dnech.

Začátkem prosince měli zase schůzku Sherlockova klubu, jak tomu začali říkat. Tentokrát malířka přivedla navíc dva právníky. Domnívala se, že nazrálo klima na žalobu.  
“Popravdě, nejde mi o to, abychom něco vysoudili na té novinářce nebo jejích zaměstnavatelých, ačkoliv veřejná omluva přes celou první stránku bude fajn. Spíš potřebujeme, aby před soudem zazněla všechna fakta.  
Trochu jsem uvažovala, že bychom žalovali Scotland Yard za neoprávněné zatčení a tak dále, ale jednak bych nechtěla dosta do maléru vás Gregu a pak, tohle bude účinnější.”  
Zbytek oběda strávila celá skupinka diskuzí s oběma advokáty nad strategií a vhodným načasováním. Když se se o dvě a půl hodiny později začali rozcházet, zarazila Dora inspektora a řekla: “Mám takový návrh, jestli se nehodí, neurazím se. Ale chtěla bych vás všechny pozvat na svátky k nám. Tady Johnovi jsem to už nabízela, ačkoliv se zatím nevyjádřil, ale ráda bych to pozvání rozšířila i na paní Hudsonovou a vás.. Jo a svou přítelkyni klidně vezměte sebou, radi ji poznáme”  
Lestrade otevřel pusu: “Eee …?”  
“Rozvodové rozhodnutí padlo už koncem října a někdy krátce po té jste se konečně osmělil pozvat dotyčnou na rande – všimla jsem si, že jste se začal častěji holit a používat jinou kolínskou.  
Soudím, že je to někdo, s kým se znáte už delší dobu, pracovně, ale není to přímo kolegyně, takže možná někdo z forenzní laboratoře? Co se na mě tak díváte? Ačkoliv jste se nám nezmínil, tak to nijak netajíte, lidé z vaší kancelíře to jistě vědí.”  
“Doro, tohle mi nedělejte ...” zatvářil se nešťastně inspektor: “ ...Pořád zapomínám, že to taky dokážete. A já si vážím té nabídky, ale nejsem si jistý jestli bude chtít přijet … ona ...”  
“Ale Gregu, my ji snad neukousnem.” nadhodil John, rád by věděl, zda si detektiv po své nevěrné ženě našel lepší partii. Snad alespoň někdo z nich dojde štěstí.  
“To si právě není jistá ...vlastně mě stálo hodně snahy, aby se vůbec sešla se mnou ...”  
“Á do háje! Prosím, vyřiďte jí, že se opravdo omlouvám, že jsem na ni křičela, a že jsem to tak vážně nemyslela, prostě jsem si vylila frustraci na prvním člověku po ruce. Nikdo z nás jí nic nevyčítá, že ne Johne?”  
“Cože?” zareagoval, protože ztratil nit. Gregova přítelkyně je někdo, koho on zná? Tím spíš je to pacholek, že se nezmínil.  
Dora obrátila oči v sloup: “Molly Hooperová! Tady pan inspektor se schází se slečnou Hooperovou! Mělo mě to napadnout hned.”  
“Eh, ale … no to je hodná holka. Gratuluju kamaráde! Rád ji uvidím, nepotkali jsme se od ...” snažil se vybavit příležitost, když se povedlo, dodal raději jen: “...věky. Chudinka se mi opravdu asi vyhýbá. Jo, vyřiď jí, že nemusí.”  
“Díky, určitě jí to řeknu. Taky si myslím, že není zdravé se před vámi ostatními takhle schovávat. Zkusím ji přesvědčit a dám vědět. Navi!”  
John ještě chvíli trávil to překvapení a pak se zeptal: “Tobě připadá, že máš málo plnej dům?”  
“Na vánoce nemůže být nikdy moc plný. Radši budu přidávat židle a nastavovat stůl, než abych se dívala na jediné prázdné místo. Což mi připomíná, kdyby se chtěla ukázat tvá sestra se svou partnerkou, není problém a tu svou hlídačku vem klidně sebou. Jinak jí Mycroft zatopí, že tě pustila z dohledu a takhle bude mít snad příjemné svátky.”  
“Koho všeho jsi proboha ještě pozvala?” napadlo Johna.  
“No zastaví se můj táta s rodinou, ale jen čtyřiadvacátého na oběd. Pak vždycky pokračují k rodičům jeho ženy v Kentu.  
Zvala jsem i tetu se strýčkem, ale zdvořile odmítli, to má možná něco společného s faktem, že ignoruju Mycrofta. Škoda, Richard normálně miluje vánoce.  
Taky přijede Ruddy, ten se zdrží celé svátky. Stephanie dorazí, u nich doma to stojí za starou bačkoru, tady jí vždycky bylo líp.  
A pak záleží, kolik z vás ostatních přijme pozvání.”  
“Kam chceš takovou spoustu lidí uložit? Máš jen jeden hostinský pokoj.”  
“Kdo nechce, hledá výmluvy, kdo chce, hledá prostředky! Když sestěhuju děti do jednoho pokoje a pořádně zatopím v ateliéru, kam jsem pořídila rozkládací gauč ...”  
“Ty jsi cvok!”  
“Zcela jistě, jen konkrétní diagnózou si nejsem jistá! Tak co? Přijedeš?”  
“Můžu na takový pozvání vůbec říct ne?”  
“Vždycky si můžeš vybrat, jen jsou někdy všechny možnosti stejně mizerné!”  
“Nikdy bych tvou společnost nenazval mizernou!”  
“Na taková prohlášení si dávej pozor! Ale chápu to tak, že bereš!

Když pak čtyřiadvacátého seděl John v taxíku spolu se svou domácí a svou strážkyní, nebyl si pořád stoprocentně jistý, že to byl dobrý nápad. Nadruhou stranu měl obavy, že v samotě Baker Street by se jeho myšlenky mohly příliš snadno stočit k šuplíku s jeho nelegálním suvenýrem z armády.  
Paní Hudsonová vrhala po Mary znepokojené pohledy. Jako řada jiných lidí si vytvořila dojem, že spolu ti dva chodí. Připadalo jí to sice poněkud brzy, ale když to Johnovi pomůže …  
Ale dnes je zmatená, když ty dva může zblízka pozorovat, najednou jí vůbec nepřipadají jako milenci. John se nijak zvlášť nenamáhá tuhle falešnou představu dementovat, nechce nikomu vysvětlovat, co Mary Morstanová opravdu dělá. Tím, že si s ní občas “vyjde”, jí usnadňje její úkol, krom toho je to docela zábavná konverzační partnerka. Dokonce zdařile předstírá, že i ona se s ním dobře baví – a možná to ani nehraje, Johnovi na tom příliš nesejde.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že tak velký dům jako Chalfield může někdy praskat ve švech, ale Dora ho do dokázala naplnit až po půdu. Přitom si tu však člověk nepřipadal nepříjemně nebo utlačeně, ona zkrátka měla čich na lidi.  
Zdálo se, že jako jediná z celé své generace zdědila sociální dovednosti. A John měl konečně možnost poznat po kom, když byl představen profesoru Edu McGuiganovi.  
Dořin otec fyzicky oplýval vším, čím se malířka odlišovala od svého bratrance. Také on měl aristokraticky zahnutý nos, tenké rty a hřejivý šarm.  
John najednou chápal, že jeho manželství s brilantní a labilní Violet Vernetovou nemohlo fungovat, byla to zkrátka srážka dvou přiliš výrazných osobností.  
To druhá paní McGuiganová byla malá osůbka s mopslí tváří a širokým úsměvem.  
”Nedej se mýlit tím zjevem.” zašeptala mu do ucha Dora: “Bez Rity by táta nenašel ani brýle, natož dokončil knihu, je neskutečně schopná.”  
Bohužel nebyl čas na bližší seznámení s profesorovou rodinou, protože byli téměř na odchodu, když Johnova skupinka dorazila. Dořin otec se ale chtěl se Sherlockovým bloggerem setkat a vyjádřil mu svou podporu v boji za detektivovo očištění.  
Ani po jejich odjezdu nebylo v domě o nic méně živo a John si konečně pokusil udělat přehled o všech přítomných.  
Jeho pohled záhy našel Grega, zabraného v družném hovoru s kolegou Tomem Hayterem.  
“Pozvi dva lidi stejné profese a máš vymalováno, po zbytek večera se od sebe nehnou, ale ty máš smůlu, s žádným jiným doktorem se nepřátelím.”  
“Zato s jedním mým kolegou z armády, to je skoro totéž. Nevidím Molly, přesvědčil ji Greg nakonec?”  
“Jo, je v kuchyni, pomáhá dodělat punč. Přistrčila jsem ji ke Stephanii, ta holka si zoufale potřebuje s někým promluvit a já nejsem ta správná osoba.”  
“Vlastně jsem ji pěkně dlouho neviděl.”  
“Taky tu dlouho nebyla, bála jsem se, že letos vůbec nedorazí. Ale takhle doufám, že jí doktorka Hooperová vyzradí, jak se otřepat ze zbožňování nedostupného idolu a zkusit štěstí s někým normálním.”  
“A kdo poradí nám?”  
“My si musíme poradit sami drahý doktůrku. Co ti můžu nabídnout na zahřátí?”  
“Čaj bude vyhovovat.”  
“S mlékem nebo raději s rumem?”  
“Že jsou ty vánoce tak to druhý. Je tu dnes ještě někdo komu bych měl být představen?”  
“Alfova slečna, ale to si náš mladý Romeo obstará sám. Jinak tu všechny znáš, sousedy se kterými se přátelím už jsi všechny viděl a ostatní jsou více méně tvoji lidé. Jo a tvá sestra je tu taky, ani jsem nepočítala, že to pozvání přijme, ale zjevně to bere jako možnost, jak strávit svátky s tebou.”  
John se rozhlédl po hale a skutečně našel svou sestru a její partnerku na opačném konci diskutovat se starší, elegantní dámou.  
“Nezapomněla jsi na někoho?”  
“Ale vůbe ne!” Dora zvedla pobaveně obočí a čekala na Johnovu reakci.  
“To je ...eee opravdu?”  
“Jasně, říkala jsem, že je špička. Klidně ho oslovuj Ruddy, to je univerzální zkratka. Hodlám ho ubytovat společně s tvou domácí a nemyslím, že by z toho hrozila komukoliv újma na poctivosti.”  
John se zasmál a pak se zeptal, jak vůbec hodlá Dora tolik hostů uložit.  
“Alfova holka mi starosti nedělá, ta pošupajdí na noc domů. Potomstvo jsem sestěhovala do holčičího pokoje – je největší, už vidím jak se vykašlou na večerku a budou si do noci vykládat strašidelné historky.  
To mi dává další dva volné pokoje, plus rozkládací gauč v ateliéru – ten asi nechám tvé sestře, jelikož je to společná postel. Staré “dámy” budou v hostinském, je nejpohodlnější. Steve spí u mě. Jen zbývá rozhodnout, jestli chceš nocovat s inspektorem a vaše krásky necháme spolu nebo naopak.”  
“Jestli se můžu vyjádřit, hlasuju pro Grega.”  
“Tak jen doufej, že on bude hlasovat taky pro tebe.” ušklíbla se Dora a zatáhla ho do kuchyně, udělat ten čaj.

Strávit vánoce tady byla nakonec dobrá volba. V bizardním chaosu tolika lidiček měl John jem minimum času na sebezpytování a teprve, kdy pozdě večer uléhla ke spánku, srovnával v duchu letošní svátky s minulými.  
Nakonec se ho Doře zželelo a zaranžovala mu nocleh s Gregem. Vyfasovali pokoj dvou starších kluků, zařízený v acidofilních odstínech žluté a zelené, doplněných černou. Ještě si s inspektorem hodili mincí, kdo si vezme jakou postel a John byl rád, že na něj vyšla ta, jejíž lůžkoviny byly potištěné mírovým symbolem, opravdu netoužil být přikrytý lebkami a zkříženými hnáty.  
Přemýšlel, jestli má tak morbidní vkus Alf nebo Ethan. Ale možná to nebylo až tak zlé, tohle byl přece uznávaný symbol pirátů, což mělo jistý přídech romantiky.  
Tahle úvaha Johna vrátila do jednoho deštivého dne mnoho měsíců zpátky. Dnes se to zdálo jak v jiném životě, když mu Mycroft Holmes říkal: “...ale původně chtěl být pirátem. Co nám to říká o jeho srdci?”  
Komu patřilo detektivovo srdce? John si byl čím dál víc jistý, že někomu ano. Tehdy byl přesvědčený, že Ireně Adlerové, dnes už si tak jistý nebyl.  
Bude se nakonec muset zeptat Dory. Už předem věděl, že hezký příběh to nebude, ale cítil, že je připraven ho slyšet.

Další dva dny proběhly tak hekticky, že neměl čas se k tématu vrátit. Dárky, které si všichni ve sváteční den vyměnili, byly jen drobnosti pro radost, ani děti nedostaly nic opravdu drahého. Jak Dora vysvětlila: nechce, aby to bylo o dárcích, ale o lidech.  
Zato na kulinární stránce se nešetřilo, Alphonse opět experimentoval se zahraničními recepty a místo obligátního krocana měli jakousi rybu s docela chutnou přílohou z brambor, zeleniny a majonézy.  
Nebylo to nejhorší, ale v tomhle ohledu John hlasoval pro anglosaskou tradici. To vánoční cukrovinky byly jinačí káva, tady uznával, že za kanálem znají lepší věci než vánoční puding, jehož fanouškem ostatně nikdy nebyl.  
Teprve šestadvacátého večer se mumraj v domě poněkud uklidnil, mládež ve společnosti Mary se přejedená uvelebila před televizí s jakousi romantickou komedií, paní Hudsonová rozebírala v knihovně s Ruddym (jehož tajemství rychle odhalila) módní trendy, Greg se někam vytratil s Molly, stejně jako Harriet s Clarou. John shledal, že je ponechán sám sobě a Doru není nikde vidět.  
Zkusil nakouknout na její obvyklý kuřácký plac, ale tušil, že tam hladá marně, už když viděl na háčku u dveří viset kabát.  
Nakonec ji objevil v ateliéru. Nemalovala, seděla stočená do klubíčka pod stojanem s rozdělaným obrazem u krbu. Když slyšela otevírání dveří, zvedla hlavu a po tvářích se jí táhly čené šmouhy.  
“Promiň, nechtěl jsem otravovat.”  
“To je v pořádku.” rukávem zlikvidovala stopy rozmočené řasenky: “Já vlastně vánoce moc ráda nemám, ale děti zatím ano, tak jim to nechci kazit.  
Mít tak plný dům pomáhá, pořád okolo někoho a něčeho poskakuju a nemám čas přemýšlet. Ale pak to zkrátky přijde a potřebuju být chvíli sama.”  
“Tak já se zase ztratím ...” začal omluvně John, ale Dora ho zarazila.  
“Chceš se projít? Cosi mi říká, že nám to oběma prospěje.”  
“Jo, proč ne.”  
Na chodbě sundala z věšáku svůj nádherný temně rudý kabát a John se zeptal: “Neřekneš dětem, že jdeme pryč.”  
“Nemusím, když si obleču támhleto,” ukázla na háček u dveří do zahrady: “tak vědí, že mě najdou někde na pozemku, když si vezmu tohle, pochopí, že jdu někam ven. A pochybuju, že mě budou tak další hodinu a půl postrádat.”  
Kráčeli slavnostně osvětleným městem, tak jako před rokem a ačkoliv Dora nic neřekla, John věděl, že budou mít tentýž cíl. A bylo to naprosto v pořádku, on sám se cítil trochu provinile, že se sem celý podzim nedostal.

První změnu zaznamenal na první pohled, detektivův hrob byl konečně opatřen náhrobkem.  
Dora se nevesele usmála a řekla: “Tohle moje práce není, pořídili ho strýc s tetou. Myslím, že se k Lockiemu docela hodí. Jen mě překvapilo, že neuvedli data a celé jméno, teta si ne něm dost zakládala.”  
“Celé?”  
“William Sherlock Scott, ale jakmile pochopil, že má na výběr, odmítl Willa a trval na svém druhém jméně. Pro mě byl odjakživa Lockie.” natáhla ruku a smetla z horní hrany kamene nános sněhu.  
“Ahoj bratránku!” pokračovala nakřáplým hlasem: “Snad se moc nenudíš, ať jsi kdekoliv.”  
John nejistě přešlápl, Dora se po něm otočila, ještě jednou pohladila nárobek a dodala: “No nic, já si půjdu popovídat vedle.”  
Hladký kámen s pozlaceným nápisem byl jako velké černé zrcadlo a i v chabém nočním osvětlení vracel Johnovi jeho obraz. Ano, byla to opravdu dobrá volba, také detektiv lidem, kteří se přiblížili vracel jejich chování. Na hloupost reagoval netrpělivostí, na jedovatost výsměchem a na vzácné projevy přátelství loajalitou ...až za hrob, uvědomil si s bolestí John.  
Měl by být vděčný, že je naživu, ale některé dary je těžké přijmout. Udělal by cokoliv, aby Sherlock žil, svět potřeboval svého ztřeštěného génia daleko víc, než Johna Watsona. Jistě, že by nepřál nic špatného Dořiným dětem, Lestradovi nebo své domácí, ale kdyby věděl o co se hraje, bez váhání by se za svého přítele vyměnil.  
Ani nevěděl, jak dlouho tam stál a beze slova zíral na svůj vlastní odraz mezi zlatými písmeny, měl toho tolik na srdci, ale nedokázal zformulovat jedinou větu. Nakonec ze sebe tiše vypravil: “Veselé vánoce Sherlocku! Já zase přijdu.” a otočil se po Doře.  
Malířka stála o nějakých sto yardů dál, tak následoval její stopy ve sněhu a všiml si, kde všude se zastavila.  
První byl nádherný keltský kříž, opatřený kovovou tabulkou. Působil starožitně, ale nestál tu ještě ani jedno desetiletí, jak si John mohl přečíst. Destička hlásala jméno Viktor A. Trevor a datum úmrtí přímo zamrazilo: 25.12.2003. Jak přijal Archie, že mu otec zemřel přímo na vánoce? Snad byl ještě příliš malý, aby si to přímo pamatoval.  
Zato Sherlock si to pamatoval zcela jistě. Nezdál se těmhle svátkům moc nakloněn a John znovu zapochyboval, že za jeho mizerným rozpoložením minulý rok byla pouze Irena Adlerová. Ta už jen brnkla na citlivou strunu.  
Další dvě zastávky Johna nepřekvapily: bratr a matka. Jen ho zarazilo, že na těhle hrobech ležely částečně zasněžené květiny, než si uvědomil, že se tu musel zastavit Dořin otec.  
Pak minul řadu náhrobků se jménem Vernet: různá data, různá jména až po poněkud okázalý pomník Mathildy Vernet-Snowdenové – což musela být “prateta Tylda” předposlední majitelka domu, jež to dotáhla na úctyhodných devadesát let.  
Obyvatel následujícího místa takové štěstí neměl, jeho život skončil krátce po šestačtyřicátých narozeninách. Připomínal ho nádherný náhrobek s bronzovým reliéfem bojovného anděla s mečem v rukou, trochu neobvyklý námět.  
Jako už tolikrát před tím, Dora pochopila směr Johnových myšlenek a odpověděla: “Tak tohle je moje práce. Můj zachránce, ochránce a spasitel.  
Asi už chápeš, proč chci mít na vánoce plný dům a stejně každý rok skončím tady.”  
“Proč sis na rozdíl od Forda změnila příjmení?” odvážil se po chvilce ticha zeptat doktor na věc, které si měl možnost před chvílí všimnout.  
“Vzhledem k mojí kariérní volbě se to hodilo a pak, usnadnila jsem tím život svým nevlastním sestrám. Hlavně Flo – tu jsi letos neviděl, je se svým přítelem někde na Mauriciu nebo tak - na mě vždychy trochu žárlila, asi těžko trávila, že ve skutečnosti není tatínkova nejstarší holčička, ty dvě mladší to moc neřeší.  
Ford byl jediný kluk a myslím, že se z toho táta nikdy nesebral. Je to jeden z důvodů, přoč sem každý rok před vánoci jezdí.  
Člověk se nikdy úplně nezbaví pocitu, že tomu mohl zabránit, udělat něco jinak, líp, něco říct, něco naopak neříkat ...”  
“Přesně! Dřív jesm se užíral pocitem, že jsem mu nedokázal dát dost najevo své přátelství a proto skočil. Jeden by řekl, že když už vím, jak to bylo, uleví se mi. Ale ne, stále si myslím, že jsem měl něco udělat.”  
“Myslím, že jsi toho zvládl víc než tušíš, už roky neměl nikoho, komu by říkal přítel.”  
“Měl někdy ...” John se zhluboka nadechl: “ ...měl někdy někoho, kdo byl víc? Víc než přítel?”  
“Na to se docela složitě odpovídá.” zamyslela se Dora: “Na tohle povídání si možná radši sednem.” a pokynula k lavičce u nedaleké kaple. Byla přilepená ke zdi, takže ji přesahující střecha uchránila od sněhu.  
“Nikdy to neřekl na hlas, ale já si snad můžu trofnout říct, že byl. Tohle jedna z věcí, které mě trápí, když nemůžu v noci spát. Měla jsem věci nějak popostrčit nebo by to v důsledku bylo ještě horší?  
Tady mu sotva kdo z nás mohl posloužit za vzor, Myck si odjakživa držel odstup ode všch a hlásal svou teorii nulové citové angažovanosti. Mám takový dojem, ale žádný důkaz, že i jeho někdo během střední poslal k vodě.  
Já nebyla o moc lepší, spolužáci mi přišli nezralí, nudní, vzdychání nad herci z plakátů trapné a taky jsem podvědomě každého zaháněla. Nechtěla jsem skončit opuštěná jako máma.  
Ford se do své první lásky vrhnul po hlavě a dopadlo to katastrofálně. A výjimkou Marg a Richarda mě nenapadá v naší rodině doopravdy fungující vztah.  
Náš dědeček byl úspěchem posedlý pedant, takže od něj babička utekla se sousedem. On se s ní pak tvrdě soudil o děti, dokázal ji vylíčit v tak temných barvách, že jí je úplně sebrali a ještě roky jí mstivě házel klacky pod nohy ve všem, do čeho se pustila. Ruddy se vzepřel jeho představám nalinkované kariéry, tak ho vydědil.  
Lockie tohohle dědečka zažil, vždycky přijel na víkend a vedl zahořklé řeči o citech a jejich zbytečnosti, o neužitečnosti krásy, poezie a podobných věcí.  
On byl z nás všech nejmladší, měl proříznutou pusu a odmala ukrutný postřeh, půměrnější část rodiny tím přiváděl k zuřivosti. Ford to dělal taky, ale ten se strašně snažil být oblíbený - možná spíš milovaný a naučil se mlčet. Lockie to nechápal, proč se přetvařovat? Buď ho lidí budou mít rádi, jaký je nebo na ně kašle.  
Takže vyrůstal s přesvědčením, že ho nikdo doopravdy milovat nebude a pokud projeví zájem, tak ze zjištných důvodů, že city jsou na překážku a pokud je někomu projeví, bude opuštěn. Rudovous zemřel, Ford zemřel, ...”  
“Viktor taky zemřel.” doplnil John: “Říkala jsi přece, že byli přátelé.”  
“Ano, poznali se když jim bylo jedenáct, dvanáct. Viktorův buldog se na procházce vymknul kontrole a zakousl se Sherlockovi do nohy. Nejdřív se málem poprali, ale skončilo to přátelstvím jak trám.  
Viky byl všechno, co ti dva nebyli, extorvertní, lehkomyslný, zábavný, kdyby chtěl mohl si vybrat za přátele kohokoliv ze školy, ale zvolil si Forda a Lockieho. On to měl doma taky všelijaké, otec měl špatně skrývaný poměr se svou sekretářkou, ale pokrytecky dbal na morálku.  
Viki byl éro, už v patnácti se stihl líbat s půlkou holek ve třídě, v sedmnácti i s pár klukama, ale nikdy nebyl vejtaha, co se s někým vyspí a pak ho pomlouvá. To spíš ostatní si všímali, koho zrovna má.  
To co se stalo Fordovi s oběma důkladně zamávalo, ale spíš do svých způsobů zapadli ještě víc. Sherlock si držel od ostatních ještě větší odstup a Viktor střídal známosti ještě rychleji. A já měla v té době až příliš mnoho starostí sama se sebou.” Dora zamávala pravou ukou.  
“No a pak se to začalo komplikovat, během toho šíleného roku po Fordově sebevraždě si Viktor vyrobil neplánované dítě a rozhádal se s otcem. Ačkoliv si tu dívku nechtěl vzít – ani ona jeho, ale štědré alimenty neodmítla, začal trochu brzdit a zvažovat, že by se měl nějakým způsobem usadit.  
Archie se narodil následující rok na Apríla, seděli jsme s Viktorem v čekárně před porodním sálem, divnější skupinku příbuzných tam sotva kdy měli. Sherlock se ho snažil rozptýlit dedukcemi o procházejících lidech.  
Chvíli to fungovalo, Viktor se snažil dostudovat a brával všelijaké přivýdělky, otec mu peníze zastavil, tak dostával sem tam něco od mámy a to spolkly alimenty. Když byl Archie maličko větší, brával si ho na víkendy.  
V té době bydlel na koleji se Sherlockem a ten se neobvykle snažil, nestěžoval si na dětské věci poházené po pokoji, ani na pláč a všechny tyhle věci, dokonce zkoušel dost neobratně pomoct.  
Někdy v půlce listopadu 2001 Viktorovi zavolala policie, že Archieho matka zmizela, kontaktovala je zoufalá slečna na hlídání, když se dotyčná nevrátila domů podle dohody, nikoliv poprvé. Našli ji až druhý den úplně sjetou v nějakém klubu.  
Co s ted? V té době už Argyllovic kluci žili u mě, tak jsem se dohodla s Bertem, že si Archieho vezmem my. Viktor byl tehdy už skoro bez peněz, starý mu přiškrtil všechny kohoutky a on se cítil zle, že nemůže na Archieho přispívat, jak se patří.  
Sherlock se snažil něco vymyslet, tehdy začal řešit drpbné problémky ostatních za peníze, detektivní konzultant si tenkrát ještě neříkal. Doufal, že by si s Viktorem mohli otevřít kancelář … on se tak snažil, dělal věci, jaké nikdy pro nikoho neudělal a já byla tak natvrdlá a nedala si to dohromady!  
No Mycroft byl bystřejší. Věřil, že by se Sherlock skvěle hodil na práci v MI6, ale ten o tom nechtěl ani slyšet. Tak na to šel můj drahý bratránek od lesa, získal Viktora. Slíbil mu víc než slušný příjem a na to Viki slyšel, krom toho to docela lahodilo jeho dobrodružné nátuře.  
Nevím, co všechno mu Myck napovídal, ale ve skutečnosti doufal, že za ním do tajné služby přijde i Sherlock. Ale to se přepočítal, Viktor dokázal udržet tajemství a nic nám nikdy neřekl, ale brzo bylo znát, že mu to dává zabrat. On byl katolík, trochu svérázný, ale upřimný a to co musel ve službě dávalo zabrat jeho svědomí. Sherlock to viděl a snažil se vymyslet něco, aby mohl Viktor s touhle prací seknout, aby byli nezávislí, měli byt, kam by si Viktor mohl brát kluka ...on byl opravdu zoufalý a rozzlobený na bratra, do čeho Viktora zatáhl.  
Jednou byl pryč tři měsíce a po návratu měl hádku s Mycroftem, zdálo se, že ignoroval rozkazy a šel po nějaké vlastní stopě. Vrátil se tehdy unavený a nemocný, a ani týdny odpočinku to nezlepšily, ale k doktorovi odmítl jít, nechtěl aby ho vyřadili ze služby a byl by bez příjmu. Samozřejmě bych ho podržela, než by něco našel,jenže to by nesměl být tak paličatě hrdý.  
Ještě letěl kvůli něčemu do Paříže, ačkoliv mu bylo zle, ale v den kdy se vrátil, zkolaboval na letišti a konečně se dostal do nemocnice.  
Tam mu provedli série testů a zjistili otravu thaliem ve stavu nevratného poškození organismu, na terapii berlínskou modří už bylo pozdě. Z nemocnice už neodešel a Sherlock u Viktorovy postele proseděl celé dny, nic jiného ho nezajímalo, nic jiného neexistovalo, nechodil na přednášky a spát šel jen, když mu to Viktor výslovně poručil.  
Jsi doktor, tak ti nemusím v detailech líčit, jak to probíhalo, nejhorší byly blouznivé záchvaty, ve kterých se Viktor bál, že skončí v pekle za všechno, co provedl jménem vlasti.  
A dělal si velké starosti, co bude s Archiem .. a se Sherlockem. Jednou, když mu bylo maličko líp a Sherlocka se výjimečně podařilo dostat domů, o tom se mnou mluvil.  
S Mycroftem jsme se strašně chytli, hájil se, že Viktor se vydal po něčem nebezpečném navzdory rozkazům, ale nikdy nám nevysvětlil, o co šlo – státní tajemství a bla bla bla. Pche!”  
“Nikdy mi nebyl zrovna sympatický, ale až do nedávna jsem netušil, že je až takový kariérista.”  
“Protože není, on to všechno nedělá, aby se vyšplhal výš, on tím žije, stejně jako Lockie těmi svými případy – taky to nedělal pro slávu, peníze nebo veřejné uznání. Kdyby chtěl jen být v balíku, mohl by dělat a dobře dělat desítku jiných věcí.  
Mycroft opravdu upřímně věří, že je to všechno pro dobro Británie a tohle jsou akceptovatelné vedlejší škody. Takže nás všechny odepsal, ale taky jsem do nedávna netušila, že absolutně.  
Viktor umíral pomalu a strašně, ke konci byl na opiátech a jasných momentů měl pomálu. Blouznil o všem možném a stále znovu se mu vracela bráchova smrt, snad si vyčítal, že taky neprokoukl Bastiana dřív. Pak se mu vybavovaly některé hodně drastické momenty z akcí – a to jsem osobně slyšela tak jednu desetinu, přeci jen jsem v té době už měla děti, Iris bylo jen půl roku. Možná i proto jsem se z toho sama nezbláznila, ale Sherlock tam seděl celé dny od rána do večera…  
Byl s Viktorem, když zemřel ... Byl z toho abolutně v šoku, za následujících pět dnů řekl všeho všudy dest slov. Z pohřbu se někam ztratil, chtěla jsem ho vzít k nám a dát na něj pozor, ale vytušil to a zmizel ještě před koncem. Neviděli jsme ho několik týdnů, než ho vypátral Mycroft.”  
“Mám hádat kde?”  
“Svou první srážku s drogami absolvoval už po tom, co zemřel Ford, ale zjistil to Viktor a domluvil mu – ne Myck, ne já! Viktor! Tehdy to nikomu neřekl, ale když už věděl, že je na tom zle, varoval mě.  
Pak to bylo pořád dokola, Sherlock absolvoval několik léčeben, s různě tvrdým režimem, tři život ohrožující předávkování – a minimálně ta dvě poslední byla záměrná. Jednou ho našel Mycroft, jednou já a jednou Lestrade a těsně po něm dorazil Myck, kterého jsem zalarmovala já – volala jsem Sherlockovi a nelíbila se mi jeho reakce do telefonu.  
Lestrade už s ním měl tu čest dřív, přivrávoral sjetý na jedno místo činu a i v tomhle stavu byl schopen dedukovat, tak si inspektor řekl, že by nebylo marné na tohohke kluka hodit oko.  
To byl taky první člověk, který nabídl nějaké řešení z tohohle bludného kruhu. Dokud byl Sherlock čistý, směl na jeho vyšetřování – proto taky sem tam uspořádal kontrolní razie, drogy naštěstí níkdy nenašel, ale zjistil, že si bratránek půjčuje materiály ze spisů a důkazní položky, o Lestradově průkazu ani nemluvě.”  
“Jednou štípnul i ten Mycroftův, dostali jsme se na něj do Baskerville.” uchechtl se John.  
“To tomu nafoukanýmu šmejdovi patří!” přidala se Dora a pak pokračovala: “Tak se Lockie zase postavil na nohy, ale stal se z něj studený, arogantní parchant, jedovatější než kdy dřív. Na většinu lidí to fungovalo, ale já ho znám celý život a vím, že umí … uměl být i jiný. Zkoušel to na mě taky a řekl mi pár věcí, které byly hodně přes čáru, ale nikdy jsem ho nevyhodila. Varovala jsem ho, že mě se tak snadno nezbaví.  
Občas sem přeci jen přijel a když byl s klukama věřil, že ho nikdo jiný nevidí, dokázal být na chvilku zase sám sebou. A nechal si tu lebku, byl to Viktorův dárek k nějakým narozeninám, říkali jí Billy.  
Tak jsem nepřestala doufat, že se zase najde někdo, ke komu se zase začne otevírat.”  
“A ty si teda myslíš, že on a Viktor ...”  
“Jsem si naprosto jistá, že se postupně do Viktora zamiloval, ačkoliv se s tím živé duši nesvěřil. Nečekal, že by jeho city byly opětovány, protože ačkoliv byl Viktor bi, dívky v jeho zájmu přece jen převažovaly. Tak radši mlčel, aby nepokazil alespoň to přátelství.”  
“A Viktor? Myslíš, že to tušil?”  
“Naprosto mu to uniklo. Přiznal se mi, že to on se zamiloval do Sherlocka, ale nečekal, že ten bude mít zájem. Lockie nikdy s nikým nechodil, nezabral na žádnou holku ani kluka, tak Viktor usoudil, že to prostě není jeho šálek čaje a mlčel. Teprve v nemocnici, když projevil strach o Sherlockovu budoucnost se mi svěřil. Ptal se, jestli má smysl, aby se mu vyznal, když už nemají žádnou budoucnost a na tohle jsem mu zkrátka nedokázala odpovědět ... Opravdu nevím, zda si to ti dva nakonec řekli, ale vlastně se bojím, že ano. Nejspíš někdy těsně před koncem, nikdy jsem se netroufla zeptat a už se to nedozvím. Ale pokud ano, pro Sherlocka z toho vyplývala strašná logika – vyjev někomu své city a on tě opustí, tak nebo onak.  
A já si dodnes říkám, jestli sem měla být všímavější, postřehnout včas, ce se mezi nimi odehrává a nějak je popostrčit. Tohle si hodně vyčítám, akceptovala jsem spostu věcí, pochopila, že nebylo v mých silách zasáhnout, ale bojím se, že tohle jsem zvorala. Nejvíc mě štvě, že Mycroft si všimnul dřív než já a zneužil situace ke svým záměrům.  
Doufala jsem, že dostnu šanci to napravit, ale … my Vernetové často propadáme pocitu, že víme všechno a hrajeme si na bohy. A pak nás ten opravdový takhle vyfackuje!”  
“Ty v nějakého věříš?”  
“Asi tě překvapím, ale ano. Ne nevěřím na nějakého dědouška na obláčku, kterého můžeme zahrnout našima trablema a škemrat, aby je za nás vyřešil. Nevěřím, že zasahuje do našich každodenních životů. Beru ho jako někoho, kdo nás hodil do Petriho misky divokých zvratů a čeká, jak zareagujeme, kterou cestu zvolíme pod tlakem okolností a ve finále nám to všechno vyčíslí. Naprosto spravedlivě posčítá všechny naše vzlety i pády a vidí každý zákrut naší duše. Nejvyšší soudce a konečná spravedlnost – i tohle je jedna z myšlenek, které jsme se Sherlockem sdíleli.”  
“To ...to je hezká myšlenka. A myslím, že on z tohohle sčítání vyšel dobře.”  
“Taky myslím, ale proto se my tady na Zemi nemůžeme začít flákat a dotáhnem to do konce, že?”  
“Samozřejmě. Ale teď už je vážně hodně zima, zase začalo mrznout. Nevrátíme se už?”  
“Rozumný nápad.”  
“A Doro … máš pořád tu dvanáctiletou skotskou?”  
“Irskou, ale mám! Další dobrý nápad.”

Následující den se většina hostů rozjela zpátky do svých domovů. Pouze Stephanie zůstala a také John byl přemluven, aby setrval až do Nového roku.  
Poslední den toho starého strávili hraním potrhlých her, dostavili se sousedé a Dora vytáhla housle. John se trochu bál, co to s ním bude dělat, ale měla naštěstí trochu odlišný hudební vkus, nevyhýbala se ani kouskům populární hudby a nejspíš měla docela naposlouchanou hard rockovou klasiku ze sedmdesátých let. Rok 2012 přivítala svéráznou předělávkou Charpentierova “Te Deum”. 

V lednu konečně podali plánovanou žalobu na Rilleyovou a tiskové impérium za ní a tak začalo pro Johna docela hektické období. Novináři chtěli slyšet jeho názor a čekalo ho několikero vystoupení na svědecké lavici. Představité Scotland Yardu museli veřejně přiznat, že na důkazech z případů, kde se Sherlock Holmes angažoval, nenašli sebemenší chybu.  
Na přetřes přišlo všechno možné, prokázalo se, že působivá biografie “herce Richarda Brooka” neustojí kritičtější pohled, ale co se stalo se samotným člověkem, nikdo nevěděl. Moriarty zmizel z povrchu zemského tak dokonale, že to někteří podezíraví jedinci obrátili proti samým novinám a rozhlašovali teorii, že ho vytvořila s pomocí svých šéfů přímo Kitty Rilleyová, aby vyvolala senzaci. John věděl, že to není pravda, ale vnímal v popularitě téhle verze jistou poetickou spravedlnost.  
Neměl důvod nevěřit Mary, že kriminální konzultant už nežije, jen ho rozčiloval pocit, že ho nechal Mycroft Holmes zlikvidovat, ne v odplatu za svého bratra, ale pouze pro blaho commonwealthu. Jako by to nemohl udělat dřív!  
Mary Morstanová mu stále dělala chůvu, ačkoliv nenarazil na žádné vážné problémy. Parkrát na něj pokřikovali detektivovi odpůrci, ale to byly ojedinělé incidenty, názor veřejnosti se už definitivně zhoupl na opačnou stranu.  
S Mary se tak dál vídal, byť pouze v platonickém duchu, ale některá témata se časem stala tabu – že neměla ráda svého šéfa, plně chápal, on by mu dal s chtí do zubů, ale Mary neměla příliš pochopení ani pro Sherlocka, John to omlouval tím, že ho osobně nepoznala a nejspíš odhadovala, že musel být stejný jako Mycroft. Mrzelo ho, že s tímhle jejím přesvědčením nehne, tak se diskuzím o detektivovi raději vyhýbali.

Jak se blížil konec proesu, John čím dál častěji uvažoval, co bude dál a uvědomoval si, že v Londýně zůtat nedokáže, ale nchtěl ho ani nadobro opustit. Zvažoval různé možnost jako byli “Lékaři bez hranic” a podobné organizace. Umožnilo by mu to zmizet do světa, ale občas se vracet.  
Když tu možnost nadhodil před paní Hudsonovou, rozesmutnilo ji to, ale řekla, že ho chápe. To Mary vůbec nadšená nebyla a přesvědčovala ho, že je to kardinální pitomost. Nechápal, co jí na té myšlence tak vadí, snad, že by jeho odjezdem přišla o příjemně snadný úkol? Další téma, o kterém se museli přestat bavit.  
Doře to pověděl při své květnové návštěvě. Čtvrtého strávil sám, zalezlý na Baker Street, jen esemeskou ujistil ostatní, že je v pořádku, ale o týden později se sebral a vyrazil do Reigate.  
“Víš, já už nikdy nebudu spokojený s klidným životem a stálou pracovní dobou. Vím, že to nikdy nebude takové jako se Sherlockem, ale nedokážu sedět na zadku.”  
“Vím jak to myslíš, ale bude se mi stýskat. Koukej se stavit, kdykoliv budeš zpátky v Albionu!”  
“A Doro, mám jednu velkou prosbu, nevím jestli není moc drzá.”  
“Tak ven s tím!” usmála se na něj, ale pak si ho velmi ostře změřila jako by vytušila o co chce požádat.  
“Kdyby se mi tam venku něco stalo ...jen kdyby,” zdůraznil při pohledu na její napjatý výraz: “tak bych chtěl být pohřbený v Angli ...”  
“A tím myslíš, tady na reigatském hřbitově.” Dora si povzdechla, když tiše přikývl: “Tohle pro tebe zařídím pod jednou podmínkou, že se budeš zatraceně snažit tenhle okamžik nepřibližovat, rozumíme si?”  
“Já vím, já vím. Sherlock mi zachránil život, hned v několika rovinách a já tím nepohrdám. Ale mám pocit, že bych ten život měl tím spíš strávit užitečněji než prohlížením anginózních mandlí. Dám na sebe pozor, ale víš moc doře, že nikdy nemáme pod kontrolou všechny okolnosti, tak chci být připraven.”  
“Dobře. Už víš, s kým a kam pojedeš?”  
“Nejvíc zvažuju “Lékaře bez hranic” ale definitivně se rozhodnu, až padne rozsudek. Neboj, nezmizím bez rozloučení.”  
“To bych ti taky radila, ale teď už tě nebudu zdržovat.”  
“Od čeho?”  
“Dnes jsi nepřijel za mnou a úplně cítím, jak se potřebuješ vypovídat.”  
“Já vím, je to absurdní, mluvit ke kusu kamene ...”  
“Ale vůbec ne, tvoje terapeutka není sice žádá extra třída, ale i ona poznala, že máš něco na srdci. Některá slova nemusí být slyšena, ale potřebují být řečena, tak do toho.”

Měla pravdu, měla ji tak často, až tím občas Johnovi lezla na nervy. Velice sherlockovská vlastnost, pomyslel si, když stál znovu přel lesklým pomníkem se zlatým písmem. V držácích po obou stranách náhrobku byly květiny ve všech variacích fialové.  
Také John se dnes rozhodl dodržet tuhle barvu a donesl temně purpurové růže, tenhle odstín se nejvíc blížil detektivově slavné košili, no a růže John zvolil proto … Jako pokaždé se rozhlédl, zda nikdo neposlouchá, nadecl se a spustil: “Sherlocku, přišel jsem ti říct, že … tě miluju. Nejspíš jsem t miloval ož od chvíle, kdy jse se po mě podíval těma nádhernýma očima a zeptal se jestli Afganistán nebo Irák, ...možná to přišlo později ...sám nevím, ale ...trvalo mi zatraceně dlouho, než jem si to sám před sebou připustil a … strašně mě mrzí, že jsem ti to neřekl do očí. Změnilo by to něco? … Nebo by ses tím spíš obětoval, abych nezemřel já? .. Jen tiše doufám, že jsi při svojí chytrosti poznal, co jsem já sám nedoveld pojmenovat a věděl, že mi na tobě záleží ...Nevím jestli se ještě dokážu znova zamilovat, ale co vím jistě, že nikdo nebude jako ty, tak brilantní, nesnesitelná a přece úžasný, křehký a nádherný … ať přijde cokoliv, v mém srdci budeš mít navždy svoje místo!”  
Ten proslov ho vyčerpal, ale zároveň se mu podivně ulevilo. 

Byl konec června a do závěrečného stání zbývaly dva dny, John vůbec nepochyboval, že skončí Sherlockovým očištěním ode všech podezření.  
Silným argumentem v jeho prospěch, byla konečná výpověď Claudette Bruhlové, uskotečněná pod dohledm dětského psychologa. Z ní vyplynuly zajímavé detaily, bezpečně dokazující, že únosce se za Sherlocka pouze maskoval.  
Doktor se verdiktu nebál, spíš toho, co přijde po něm a začal se připravovat. O den dřív se nechal vytáhnout od Mary na večeři, vždyť budou mít brzy co oslavovat, ale dnes večer byl sám a snažil se soustředit na vyplňování přihlašovacího formuláře.  
Ano slíbil Dože že se nebude bezhlavě vrhat do nebezpečí, ale věděl, že se mu nebude ani zvlášť vyhýbat. Třeba stihle ještě zachránit pár životů, aby jeho počty před velkým soudcem byly vyrovnané.  
Z chmurných úvah a vypisování přihlášky ho vyrušilo zvonění mobilu. Dora.  
“Ahoj Johne! Nezlob se, že ruším takhle navečer, ale jeden z mých kluků je škaredě potlučený a byla bych radši, abys ho prohlédl ty!”  
“Samozřejmě dorazím, jak nejrychleji to půjde. Co se mu stalo? Snad vás zase někdo nepřepadl?”  
“Ne, ne, nic takového. Ale já nevím, co přesně se mu stalo, můžu jen hádat, ale myslím, že tobě to poví.”  
“Dobře, seženu si odvoz a do hodiny, hodiny a půl zkusímm být u vás!”  
“Díky!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mám pocit, že vám dlužím ještě jednu vysvětlivku: tahle podoba Viktora Trevora hodně dluží výborné kapitolovce "Fall of Gods", kterou najdete zde: http://archiveofourown.org/works/620486/chapters/1119647  
> Fakt, že je Viktor katolík (jen na medailon svatého Kryštofa nedošlo, ale určitě ho taky nosil a přenechal Archiemu), okolnosti a datum jeho smrti, jen tentokrát zůstane odpočívat v pokoji, protože tohle bude Johnlock.
> 
> Děkuji za Vaši přízeň a těším se na komentáře!


	11. Malé privátní intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je zcela výjimečně z Dořina a nikoliv Johnova pohledu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za to delší čekání, ale okolnosti nebyly příznivé pro tvorbu. Následující kapitole dávám tak týden.

Byla neděle čtyřiadvacátého června večer a Isadora Vernetová zamračeně obcházela bazén na vlastní zahradě a počítala, kolik bude stát jeho generální oprava. Na konci sezóny se tomu nevyhne.  
Bazén byl prakticky devadesát let starý a měl nádherný Art deco vzor z černých a tyrkysových kachliček. Kdyby se ho byla ochotna vzdát, stálo by to třetinu, jenže to nebylo v jejím stylu.   
Ještě jednou nádrž obešla a pokrčila rameny: no co, klidně zase namaluje silikonovou manželku nějakého vulgárního zbohatlíka, ale tuhle nádheru zachrání.  
Pak se vrátila na dvorek za domem a v podloubí pod přečnívajícím patrem si stoupla na špičky a sáhla za trám. Mrzutě shledala, že v balíčku zůstaly jen dvě poslední cigarety a chvíli marnotratně zvažovala, že si dá obě.  
Byla ten večer sama, což byla naprostá rarita: Alf měl rande, Ethan odjel už před čtrnácti dny na výměnný pobyt, ti dva mladší raubíři byli na školním výletě do Jezerní oblasti a děvčata měla pyžamový večírek.  
A ji v úterý čeká výlet do Londýna, nenechala by si to ujít za nic na světě, podívat se na kyselé ksichty všech těch pochybovačů. Bude to pravda dost hořká satisfakce!  
Sama v celém domě! Měla by si zvykat, tohle bude zažívat stále častěji. No dnes se jí bude špatně spát, možná by se na postel měla rovnou vybodnout a raději dokončit to rozdělané plátno – japonskou dívku v černém kimonu, s bílou tváří, jedinou barvou na obraze byl rudý střapec vetknutý do účesu a lemující tvář skoro jako stékající krev.  
Tyhle barevné kombinace v nejnovější sérii obrazů převažovaly. Byl to její osvědčený způsob, jak se vyrovnat se světem kolem sebe.  
Nikdy žádný ,sebepříšernější výjev nedokázala vymazat z hlavy, ale když se z něj “vymalovala”, už se nezjevoval jí tak často před očima.  
Vždycky to zabralo, ale tentokrát to bylo obtížnější než kdy dřív. Zakrvácená, k nepoznání rozbitá tvář jejího bratrance jí strašila ve snech stejně často i po roce. Zrovna Lockie, jednoznačně nejhezčí z nich všech!  
Zavřela oči a vyfoukla obláček kouře.  
Netušila, proč je to tentokrát o tolik horší, ale o to víc jí to připomnělo, jak je ve skutečnosti sama. Kdykoli předtím tu byl Bert, její silný, medvědovitý chlap, který ji objal pokaždé, když se vzbudila z noční můry.  
Vyčítala spoustu věcí Myckovi, ale byla jako životní vzor o tolik lepší? Nedávala i ona Sherlockovi jasný signál, že není správné se znovu zamilovat? Kdyby to Johnovi řekl, změnilo by to tentokrát něco? Další otázka, na kterou už nikdy nedostane odpověď.  
A John také odejde. Mohla si na něm vynutit tisíce slibů, ale věděla to v momentě, kdy jí přednesl svou prosbu. Tak během roku, se štěstím dvou nebo třech, ale rozhodně v blízké budoucnosti, ji čeká neveselý telefonát a pak zařizování, v jakém začíná mít nebezpečnou praxi. Proč nemůže pro jednou organizovat třeba svatbu? 

Najednou prudce otevřela oči, zaslechla křupnutí zhruba z míst, kde stála budka na zahradnické potřeby, z míst kde loni v květnu nachytala ozbrojeného zabijáka!  
Mohl to být třeba některý z Mycroftových lidí. Když jí o nich Mary Morstanová řekla, nebylo už tak těžké si jich všimnout. Ale nezdálo se to příliš pravděpodobné: pokud možno jí agenti nelezli přímo na pozemek a také většinou hlídali spíš děti – a ty dnes byly všechny pryč!  
Pomalu, zdánlivě ležérně típla cigaretu a odkráčela do domu. Hlučně vyběhla schody a rozsvítila ve svém pokoji, kde si sundala boty a opatrně jen v ponožkách slezla zase dolů. V hale se zastavila před vitrínou se zbraněmi a po chvilce váhání si vzala loveckou kulovnici.  
Dům opustila předním vchodem a na šikovném místě přelezla zeď. Připadala si trochu trapně, že leze takhle do vlastní zahrady, ale po minulé zkušenosti bude raději směšná než mrtvá.

I v postupujícím šeru věděla kam, šlápnout, který keř v téhle polodivočině je dost vysoký, aby ji kryl, znala tu každý kámen a dokázala se ke kůlně přiblížit naprosto tiše. U její stěny se opravdu kdosi krčil, zatím se nedalo říct víc, než že je hubený, se rozcuchanými vlasy po ramena.  
Opatrně se k vetřelci přiblížila. Možná to přehání, vypadal čím dál víc jako pobuda než hrozba, ale neuškodí být ve výhodnější pozici.  
Narušitel konečně zaznamenal její přítomnost - dost pozdě, to už mu mířila na zátylek. Otočil hlavu, vytřeštěnýma očima pohlédl do hlavně ostře nabité pušky, pak na Doru a zachroptěl dvě sotva rozeznatelná slova.  
Doře vynechalo několik úderů srdce, prst na spoušti nebezpečně zacukal, ale udržela se, pak flintu odhodila a vrhla se na vetřelce holýma rukama: “Tý zkurvenej hajzle! Jak si mohl!”  
Dala mu pěstí a než se dokázal zvednout, kopla ho do žeber. Že neměla boty, bolelo jí to asi stejně jako jeho, jelikož trefila palcem kost.  
Před další vlnou násilí ji odradilo ošklivé zachroptění a krev na jejích kloubech.  
Napadený zopakoval svá slova: “Doro, John ...” tentokrát pokračoval: “... je v nebezpečí … a nejspíš i vy ostatní ..”  
Tentokrát si k němu malířka klekla a objala ho: “Lockie, proboha co se ti stalo? Kde jsi byl, ty parchante jeden?”  
“Chytili mě ...utekl jsem ...Mycroft ...nemůžu za ním ...někdo … vynáší ...informace ...věděli, kde ...budu ...”  
“Ach, pojď ke mě ty blázne!” Dora najednou zjistila, že jí tečou slzy: “Ty žiješ, ty mizero! Jsi naživu a nic jsi mi neřekl! Nechal jsi nás truchlit, bastarde! Oh, možná to tak nevypadá, ale ráda tě vidím.”  
Pak kriticky prohlédla Sherlockovu nezdravě vyhublou postavu, strniště na tvářích, přerostlé vlasy a šrámy na viditelných částech těla. Dosud nezhojené zranění v obočí po jejím zásahu znovu začalo krvácet.  
“Zvládneš se postavit na nohy? Musím te dostat do domu a pokud možno bez vědomí Mycroftova hlídače, když se věci mají takhle.”  
“Ne, ...jsem nebezpečný ...jen jsem chtěl varovat a zase zmizím, abych nepřitáhl ...potíže.”  
“Ale houby, momentálně jsi hlavně zraněný ...a nemocný ...měl by tě vidět doktor.”  
“Ne ...”  
“Kušuj! Jdem!”  
Pokusila se mu pomoci na nohy a podle jeho zkřiveného výrazu odhadovala, že má polámaná žebra – a ona ho ještě kopla, fuj!  
Tajní se naštěstí rozprchli strážit děti a tomu jedinému, co zůstal u domu nebylo zas tak těžké se vyhnout. Ostatně nečekal přece podrazy od samotné obyvatelky, ale vetřelce z vnějšku.  
Fakt, že přehlédl Sherlocka mu sice ke cti nesloužil, ale detektiv byl i v tomhle stavu bezkonkurenční soupeř.

S malířčinou pomocí se Sherlock ocitl o čtvrt hodiny později v Dořině ložnici. Tam ho vmanévrovala na postel a začala z něsjstahovat mikinu s kapucí i tričko, aby si prohlédla zranění na horní polovině těla.  
Z toho co viděla se jí udělalo zle, nemusela být medicínský profesionál, aby rozeznala známky bití a popáleniny od cigaret.  
Sherlock udělal pokus se zvednout, ale zadržela ho: “Jen lež, seženu někoho, kdo tě důkladně vyšetří.”  
“Koho?”  
Dora ustaraně ohrnula ret a podala si z toaletního stolku mobil: “Někoho, komu se dá stoprocentně věřit!” a pak nechala užaslého detektiva poslouchat svou stranu konverzace.  
“John, ale ...nechci aby sem jel … bude v nebezpečí ...a ...nemusí mě vidět takhle.”  
“Neříkej mi, že už jsi zapomněl, co je ten tvůj doktor zač? Kdybych řekla “nebezpečné”, bude tu dvakrát rychleji. A naopak si myslím, že by tohle vidět měl, mimo jiné, aby odolal pokušení tě zaškrtit.”  
“Tebe si taky podá, vytáhla jsi ho sem pod falešnou záminkou.”  
“Sotva jsem mu mohla říct do telefonu pravdu. A vlastně, neřekla jsem jediné lživé slovo – protože ty jsi jeden z mých kluků a hotovo!  
Teď máme vzhledem ke stavu londýnské dopravy v tuhle hodinu tak pětasedmdesát minut času, čili by ses se mnou mohl podělit alespoň v kostce o svá malá dobrodružství.” ušklíbla se a zmizela v šatníku, aby našla bratranci něco čistého na sebe.  
Když se o minutu později vynořila s županem po svém manželovi, reagovala na Sherlockův pohled slovy: “No ano, klidně to řekni, jsem stará sentimentální kráva. Jo a tvůj milovaný Belstaff jsem si nechala na památku taky!”  
Ale detektiv ji nepočastoval žádnou uštěpačnou poznámkou, místo toho se díval do země a ztěžka spustil: “Doro, já ...musel jsem, jinak by nechal zabít Johna, Lestrada, paní Hudsonovou, Archieho a kohokoli z vás, kdo by se připletl do cesty ...”  
“Tuhle část už vím, jeden ten ostrostřelec se totiž připletl do cesty mě a mému rýči! Trvalo mi to trestuhodně dlouho, ale dala jsem si dohromady, že těch vrahů bylo víc.”  
Sherlock se na ni obdivně podíval.  
“Podcenila jsem tě Lockie, myslela jsem, že jsi neměl dost času vymyslet nějakou cestu ven.”  
“Málem ne. Teprve, když jsme narazili na Moriartyho v bytě té novinářky, začal jsem tušit, kam to povede, ale čtyři střelce jsem nečekal ani já. Netušil jsem, že toho o mě Moriarty vyčenichal tolik, hlavně, že se dozvěděl o Archiem – tím mě Mycroft vážně dožral.”  
“Když už je řeč o tomhle, co se stalo s Moriartym?”  
A tak Sherlock Doře popsal celé setkání na střeše.  
“Hm, dobře, takže ti pomohla ta patoložka. To vysvětluje to její zoufale provinilé chování a mimochodem, rodičum jsi to taky řekl, že?  
Tvoje máti umí zachovat kamennou tvář, ale strýček Richad se na pohřbu choval fakt divně. Udělala jsem mylnou dedukci, že je nacpaný práškama na nervy a on je prostě jen mizerný herec.  
Také už chápu, proč se mi následně oba tak vyhýbali.  
A ještě mi prozraď sladké tajemství, kterého ubožáka jsme pochovali namísto tebe? Dal sis s tím dost práce nebo spíš slečna Hooperová, imitovat ty jizvy a mateřská znaménka ...”  
“Nebyl to nikdo, kdo si zaslouží tvou lítost, unesl a otrávil vyslancovy děti. Moriarty ho pak nechal zlikvidovat..  
Věděl jsem, že musel najít někoho mě dostatečně podobného a pak ho odstranit, tak jsem po Molly chtěl, aby to tělo našla.  
Měl jsem štěstí a v tom, že mu zlomili vaz a když ho někde na kraji Londýna pohodili z auta, dost mu pošramotili vizáž – dalo se to považovat za následek pádu a komplikovalo to identifikaci, pokud by mě chtěl mermomocí vidět někdo nezasvěcený.”  
Dora si zamračeně prohlédla Sherlockovu pohmožděnou tvář a neodpustila si: “No, někdo se rozhodně pokusil ten rozdíl dorovnat. Moment!”  
Za okamžik se vrátila z koupelny s lavorem teplé vody a kosmetickou taštičkou v podpaží.  
Zatím, co se snažila dát trochu dopořádku detektivův obličej, pokračovala ironickám tónem: “Jinak samozřejmě díky za důvěru! Že jsi nic neřekl mě, to mě sice mrzí, ale částečně to chápu. Ušetřil jsi mi morální dilema zda to povědět dětem. A věř mi, že ty to nesou hodně špatně, hlavě Archie – to tě nenapadlo co, šmejde!”  
“Je naživu. To že jste všichni naživu záviselo na tom, aby Moriartyho střelci uvěřili, že jsem mrtvý.”  
“No, ale Johnovi jsi to říct měl!” nenechala se.  
“Doro, ty jsi osoba značně nadprůměrné inteligence i všímavosti a přesto jsi naprosto jasně identifikovala cizí mrtvolu, tedy trochu upravenou, jako mě. Proč?”  
“Máš pravdu, to John. Byl úplně mimo. Když mi to řekl do telefonu Lestrade, měla jsem nějaké pochybnosti, říkala si, že je to nějaká bouda. Ale jakmile jsem viděla a slyšela Johna … musela to být pravda a já tak ignorovala spoustu detailů ...  
Měl tvoje oblečení, druhý kabát, ale neseděly mu tvoje boty! V životě jsem tě neviděla nosit boty s hranatou špičkou, ale mávla jsem nad tím rukou. Proč by sis nemohl jedny pořídit? Však už u mě nebydlíš, abych měla stoprocentní přehled o tvém šatníku.  
A potom jsem viděla tu řadu bot u tebe ve skříni, jedny jako druhé, ale nic! Stárnu, sentimentálním a blbnu!”  
“Popravdě jsi nám s Mycroftem dělala největší starosti, bylo jasné, že se nenecháš odstrčit stranou a máš dost pozorovacího talentu, takže ošálit tebe beru jako vrcholný úspěch, au!” zanaříkal, když Dora trochu přitlačila na jedno zraněné místo.  
“Ještě se mi s tím chlub do obličeje! A já idiot ti ještě chystám pohřeb ...” zavrčela.  
“Hm, ale udělala jsi to dobře, ber to jako generální zkoušku … auuu!” zařval, když mu Dara za tohle uštědřila facku.  
“Já ti dám generálku! Už jsem chystala čtyři pohřby a pátý vážně nehodlám!”  
“Promiň, ale nemyslel jsem to ironicky! Opravdu si cením, jak jsi to zařídila, … že jsi vzala vážně, o čem jsme se před lety bavili, ale … realisticky viděno ...ještě jsem se nevypořádal s Moranem, takže riziko ...”  
“Kdo je Moran?”  
“Moriartyho pravá ruka, špičkový střelec. Byl jedním ze zabijáků, kteří měli pojistit, že skočím. Všechny ostatní se mi postupně podařilo odstranit, ale jeho ještě ne. Zároveň jsem pracoval na likvidaci Moriartyho celoevropské sítě ...”  
“A loni na podzim jsi byl v Petrohradu, že?”  
“Ano, Oleg Jakov, otravoval život mimo jiné tvému ruskému agentovi. Tehdy ještě šlo všechno hladce, tedy tak hladce, jak může lov zločinců na cizím uzemí jen s minimální podporou jít.  
Jenže asi čtvrt roku zpátky se to začalo kazit, několikrát jsem unikl jen tak, tak. Ze začátku jsem tomu nepřikládal zas takovou váhu, mezi Moriartyho lidmi se jistě rozkřiklo, že po nich někdo jde, tak byli ostražitější.   
Ale poslední měsíc už se ze mně stala daleko spíš kořist než lovec., až mě nakonec před deseti dny kousek za Novi Sadem dostali. Nikdo krom Mycroftových nejbližších lidí nevěděl, že tam v tu dobu budu.”  
“A sakra! Nějak se to Myckovi začíná vymykat z rukou.” ušklíbla se.  
“Měl jsem štěstí, chtěli ze mě vytáhnot informace – kolik toho vím, co ví Mycroft, tak mě nehodlali zabít ihned. A Moran, jak jsem pochopil, měl dorazit až později, dohlédnout na mou likvidaci.  
Nakonc se mi dedukcí o nevěře podařilo rozeštvat dva tupější poskoky a během jejich následné rvačky se osvobodit. Při útěku jsem tu zatracenou díru podpálil, zjevně tam skladovali víc než pár kalašnikovů, protože následný výbuch byl silnější než jsem očekával.” kývl hlavou k levému rameni. Od něj se dolů po zádech táhla řada puchýřů a spálenin.  
“Ale následná destrukce Moranovi ztíží odpověď na otázku, co se tam odehrálo. S trochou štěstí mám ještě týden k dobru, než zjistí, že jsem tam nezemřel.”  
“Co je ten bastard vlastně zač? Co o něm Mycroft vyšťáral?”  
“Víc než mi řekl, Moranův spis se mi dostal do ruky už cenzurovaný, ne nijak okatě, ale jedna věc v něm chyběla určitě, tak nebylo těžké odhadnout i ostatní díry.  
O jeho původu složka mlčí, vynořil se zhruba před deseti lety na středním východě coby žoldák. Moran není jeho skutečné jméno, podle všeho má za sebou ne moc dlouhou službu v britské armádě a výběrové školy.”  
“Tím spíš nepřekvapuje, že změnil jméno.”  
“Jak dlouho dělal pro Jima Moriartyho není jisté, ale vyšplhal se v jeho organizaci na druhé místo, takž asi dost dlouho. Ale myslím, že tohle všechno Mycroft ve skutečnosti ví.”  
“Co tě k tomu vede?”  
“Já už jsem to jméno slyšel.”  
“Taky je mi lehce povědomé, jen nevím odkud.”  
“Nevím, kde jsi ho zaslechla ty, ale sotva ze stejného zdroje, protože jsi u toho nebyla. Několikrát ho opakoval Viktor, když blouznil pár dnů před ...koncem. Myslím, že Moran byl člověk, po kterém šel na vlastní pěst, ačkoliv netuším proč ...”  
“Ale náš Velký bratr zaručeně ano!”  
“Tahle informace v Moranově složce chyběla, nejspíš Mycroft nechtěl, aby se můj hon stal ještě osobnějším, ne už je ...”  
“Než je? Jako to myslíš?”  
“Moran, coby nejspolehlivější, měl na mušce Johna, přímo u Bart s!”  
“Takže si to shrneme, Moran je žoldák záhadné minulosti, se kterým měl nevyřízené účty Viktor. Mycroft nejspíš ví proč. Dal mu přece rozkaz ten případ pustit, a nechtěl ani, aby ses v tom vrtal ty, protože se bál, že ...tě to rozhodí a ztratíš ostražitost jako Viktor?”   
“Nebo narazím na nějaké extra státní tajemství?”  
“Asi se budeme muset Mycka natvrdo zeptat.”  
“Nic nám neprozradí, pokud to bude proti jeho zájmům.”  
“Mlčení je taky odpověď Ale co máš v plánu teď?”  
“Musím nachystat Moranovi past a musím to udělat sám. Mycroftovi se nemůžu svěřit, od něj unikají informace. Mám pár dnů k dobru, než zjistí že pořád žiju, pak se nejspíš pokusí mě vylákat z úkrytu – a to znamená ohrozit někoho z vás, nejpravděpodobněji Johna.”  
“Myck musí něco tušit, protože jsme všichni vyfasovali hlídače a ten Johnův mi přijde enormě schopný a velice motivovaný.”  
“Prosil jsem Mycrofta, aby na vás všechny dal pozor, obzvlášť na Johna.”  
“Já vím.” pronesla významně Dora.  
“Co víš?” utrhl se na ni.  
“Vím to, co nechceš nebo možná nedokážeš říct nahlas. Ale jemu bys to říct měl, čím dřív, tím líp.”  
“K čemu to bude, John není gay!”  
“Hm ...” začala opatrně Dora s vědomím, že jsou na tenkém ledě: “ … to nebyl ani Viktor.”  
“Tím spíš! Nemůžu dopustit, aby se do něčeho nebezpečného zapletl kvůli mě! A pak, on už mě nepotřebuje ...viděl jsem ...včera jsem byl v Londýně … nechtěl jsem původ za tebou, máš děti ...”  
“Ale zahlédl jsi Johna ve společnosti pohledné blondýnky, že?”  
“Ano, viděl jsem je u Angela přes okno ...”  
“Tak se zase uklidni, ona je ta chůva od Mycrofta.”  
“Ale já jsem viděl, jak se na Johna dívala!”  
“Jo, taky jsem si všimla, však říkám, že je velice motivovaná! Ale podstatné je spíš jak se John dívá nebo spíš nedívá na ni, ne?”  
“Ale to neznamená, že ...že ...”  
“Bože Lockie, ty jsi takový idiot!”  
“Když mu to řeknu, co když necítí to samé a odejde? A nebo hůř, co když taky zemře, kvůli mě!”  
“Tak a dost!” zařvala Dora a jak byla vráži, máchla nebezpečně nůžkami, kterými se snažla trochu spravit jeho účes.   
“Víš ty vůbec, co to s ním udělalo? Co s ním udělalo, že tě viděl umřít a nestačil ti říct, co k tobě cítí on? Byl tak půl minuty od momentu, kdy si vyrobil v hlavě díru navíc!  
A možná nasadil ten svůj vojensky kamenný výraz, ale do dnes v pohodě není! Až skončí proces, tak se chystá do nějaké nebezpečné tramtárie zachraňovat životy, snad aby sám před sebou vynahradil, že tebe zachránit nedokázal!”  
Sherlock na ni chvíli beze slova zíral: “To ...to jsem nevěděl, netušil jsem ...”  
“Díváš se, ale nepozoruješ drahoušku!”  
“Počkej, jaký proces?”  
“Na očištění tvého jména. Žalujeme tu novinářku a její vydavatelství, v úterý bude poslední stání. O výsledku nepochybuju!”  
“Oh ...co myslíš tím “my žalujeme”?”  
“No mediálně nejvíc na očích je John, ale angažujeme se všichni: Lestrade, paní H., Angelo, řada tvých bývalých klientů. Intenzivně se nás schází asi dvacítka,ale dohromady je nás ke stovce. A že se nezapojila Molly Hooperová, tomu se po dnešku už nedivím.”  
“Stovka? Na mě záleží stovce lidí? Ale proč? Nečekal jsem od nikoho takovou iniciativu, ažž by se moje mise blížila ke konci, měl se o tohle postarat Mycroft ...a John je v čele?”  
“Samozřejmě, řekla bych, že to jediné ho drží nad vodou, dává mu to smysl života.”  
Sherlock najednou sklonil hlavumezi kolena a zakryl ji rukama: “John ...ale ...to nedává smysl ...on ...já ...”  
Dora vému bratranci smířlivě položila ruku na rameno: “Odpusť mi to Lockie, vždycky jsem nadávala na Mycka, že je to starší bratr na baterky, ale já nejsem o nic lepší. Copak jsem ti poskytla lepší životní vzor?”  
“Ale ty se nebojíš, našla sis Roberta a kluky ...”  
“Ale bojím, bojím se znovu zamilovat a děti používám jako výmluvu. Obklopuju se jimi, sousedy, známými, ale jsem ve skutečnosti strašlivě sama. Odvážila jsem se jen jednou a bojím se znovu prožít takovou bolest.”  
Natáhl se k ní a objali se: “Já taky, já taky ...”  
“Víš co? Uzavřeme dohodu!” pronesla po chvíli Dora a utřela si rukávem slzené oči: “Ty se vzchopíš a řekneš Johnovi, co k němo doopravdy cítíš a já ...konečně pozvu na rande svého nejvěrnějšího ctitele a uvidím, co se z toho vyklube. Platí?”  
“Platí!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snad se líbilo! Prosím, podělte se se mnou o své dojmy a názory!


	12. Moran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak konečně dvanáctá kapitola, na kterou jste už jistě zvědaví. Snad vás moje rozřešení situace uspokojí!  
> Plánovala jsem tuhle kapitolů původně ještě o dvě scény delší, ale usoudila jsem, že tahle část děje už se bude lépe vyjímat v kapitole následující, kterou bych ráda stihla do úterý.

John vystoupil z auta a hnal se do domu následován Mary, která ho ochotně přivezla. Dora už je čekala ve dveřích: “Výborně! Jsi strašně hodný a promiň, že ti kazím večer. Nebo spíš vám oběma!”  
“Oh, to nic! Stejně jsem na dnešek nic na programu neměla, když mi tady John dal košem. Takhle jsem posloužila aspoň jako taxík!” usmála se agentka. Vypadala nápadně dobře naladěná a opravdu se nezdálo, že ji tahle služba nějak obtěžuje.  
John se rozhlédl po nezvykle tichém domě a Dora to komentovala: “Nikdo další není doma, holky mají babinec u kamarádky a mladší kluci jsou na výletě.”  
“Dobře, tak kterej z těch dvou starších to je? Alf? Machroval před svou holkou? Nebo Ethan? Popral se snad?”  
Dora se omluvně usmála: “Nezlobte se Mary, ale je to taková trapná rodinná záležitost. Nechci aby o ní vědělo víc lidí než je nezbytné, už kvůli tomu idiotovi nahoře, takže vás poprosím, aby jste počkala v obýváku. Uvařila jsem čaj a nachystala pár sendvičů.”  
Slečna Morstanová se s usměvem odporoučela a Dora odvedla doktora k zahnutému schodišti: “Je u mě v ložnici, odtáhla jsem ho tam, jakmile jsem viděla v jakém je stavu.”  
Znovu pokračovala až v patře, mimo doslech Mary a také tišším hlasem: “Předně musím říct, že jsem až do dnešního dne o ničem nevěděla, dokonce jsem neměla nejmenší podezření, což mě zrovna nešlechtí.  
A za druhé, až budeš cítit pokušení ho praštit, věz, že už jsem to stihla před tebou, a že je to zraněný člověk!”  
Před zavřenými dveřni její ložnice se zastavili a malířka na ně zvoucím gestem ukázala.  
“Ty dovnitř nepůjdeš?”  
“Myslím, že oceníte trochu soukromí, tak hodlam zajistit, že slečna Morstanová setrvá u svého občerstvení, přece jen je to špicl a navrch Myckův člověk.”

John naprosto zmatený Dořiným prohlášením vstoupil do ložnice. Proč by měl chtít uhodit kteréhokoliv z Dořiných kluků? Pokud to bylo tak zlé, dokázala si je proplesknout sama navzdory tomu, že ji začali fyzicky přerůstat.  
Navzdory tomu, že strávil v domě spoustu času, v soukromé svatyni Isadory Vernetové byl asi jen třikrát.  
Nebyl to rozlehlý pokoj a část ho zabírala šatna, oddělená tmavomodrým závěsem. Dál tu byl už jen toaletní stolek, pohodlné křesílko vedle přihrádky na pár knížek a bytelná manželská postel.  
A na ní spočíval jeho pacient, napůl seděl, napůl ležel opřený o polštáře, se zavřenýma očima a rukama podpírajícíma bradu.  
Navzdory podivnému sestřihu, nedbale oholené tváři, řadě modřin a odřenin to byl stále on. John se zastavil a muž na posteli pomalu otočil hlavu jeho směrem a zvedl víčka.  
Když naposledy viděl ty oči tisíce barev, hleděly bez jiskry a bez života někam k nebi. Dnes byly plné emocí, radosti, strachu a bolesti a dívaly se přímo na něj.  
Johnovi se podlomily kolena a musel se zachytit nočního stolku. Pak se vrhnul k postavě na lůžku, popadl ji do náruče, aby se ujistil, že ho neklamou smysly a v záhybech zbytečně mohutného županu zuřivě hledal zápěstí, které pak téměř bolestivě stiskl.  
“Ty žiješ? Žiješ!” rozplakal se, když pod kůží ucítil puls.  
“Odpusť mi to Johne. Musel jsem ...hrozil, že vás všechny nechá zabít, ...že nechá zabít tebe ...”  
“Já vím, já vím ...” a doktor svého přítele pevně objal tak pevně, až Sherlock vydal potlačené vzdychnutí. To Johna vrátilo do reality a přimělo ho přepnout do lékařského módu.

Začal zkoumat Sherlockův hrudník, jemně ohmatával bolavá žebra a břicho v obavě z nějakého vnitřního zranění, poslechl si srdce a plíce, u kterých se obával počínajícího zánětu.  
Přitom se věcným tónem vyptal na pár z medicínského hlediska důležitých detailů.  
Teprve, když vytáhl ze své lékařské brašny šití, aby dal do pořádku některá zranění, opustil svou roli doktora a spustil: “Můžeš mi prozradit, kdo všechno to věděl?”  
“Mycroft, Molly a pár lidí z mé sítě, jen tolik, kolik bylo nutné k provedení plánu. Později to ještě Mycroft prozradil mým rodičům.”  
“To lecos vysvětluje.” ušklíbl se John a hořce pokračoval: “Ale ten nedostatek důvěry kě mně, tak ten mě štvě! Ujišťuju tě, že bych tvoje tajemství nezradil. Kvůli tobě bych lhal i Doře!”  
“Já ti věřím Johne, vím, že bys mě úmyslně nevyzradil, ale ty jsi otevřená kniha, na tvojí tváři si lze přečíst všechny emoce a ...pokud ty jsi věřil, že jsem mrtvý, uvěřili tomu všichni ostatní a uvěřili tomu a ti snipeři, hlavně ten, co mířil na tebe. Nedokážu se dost omluvit za bolest, kterou jsem ti způsobil, ale nikdy nebudu litovat, že jsem ti zachránil život.”  
“Dobře, chápu, že jsi to musel udělat takhle, ačkoliv jsi mi přivodil spoustu probdělých nocí a nový přídavek k mým nočním můrám. Z toho co vydedukovala Dora, jsi na vymyšlení plánu, musel mít extrémně málo času, abys mě varoval předem.  
A se skřípěním zubů beru i fakt, že moje bezprostřední reakce musel zmást ty zabijáky, ale mohl jsi se ozvat později, za týden, dva, za měsíc ...  
Ať už jsi během toho roku dělal cokoliv, šel bych s tebou ...jsem přece voják … a doktor ...a tohle ...” ukázal bezmocně na Sherlockova zranění.  
“Oni tě mučili, bili, trápili hlady … nedovolil bych to ...”  
“Johne, dokud nebyli všichni ti vrazi zlikvidováni, nebylo to bezpečné. Nikdy bych si neodpustil, že jsem tě zatáhl do nebezpečí ...”  
“Nějak bych to vymyslel, taky bych “spáchal sebevraždu” a přidal se k tobě, všichni by tomu uvěřili, protože … no … skoro jsem to udělal ...”  
“Já vím, Dora se zmínila ...”  
“Já si kurva skoro vystřlil mozek z hlavy, protože jsem věřil, že jsem selhal, že jsem tě zklamal, neprojevil ti dost důvěry, přátelství a ...a ...Když se pak provalilo to, o těch střelcích,necítil jsem se o moc líp, nestál jsem o život, ve kterém nefiguruješ ty!”  
“Johne ...já netušil, že ...že budeš tak ...otřesený ...nečekal jsem, že by ti mohlo na mě až tolik záležet. Už léta na mě nikomu nezáleželo … a Dora se tak úplně nepočíta, má rodinu, věděl jsem, že to překoná ...”  
“No vůči ní to taky nebylo zrovna hezký, když vezmeš v úvahu, co má za sebou. ...Jo všechno mi to vyprávěla, o svém manželovi, o mámě, Fordovi a … o Viktorovi ...”  
Při vyslovení tohohle jména se po něm Sherlock ostře podíval, ale pak odpověděl: “Vím, že by byla shopná udržet moje tajemství, dokonce by se asi skrytě bavila reakcemi některých pokryteckých příbuzných, ale vystavil bych ji dilematu, co říct dětem. Ona jim nikdy nelže, z principu, odpoví vždycky na všechno, na co se zeptají, i na ty ošklivé otázky, ze kterých dospělým naskakují pupínky … nechtěl jsem, aby to kvůli mě musela porušit … a kdyby jim to prozradila ...obávám se, že by bylo při jejich nejupřimnější snaze po tajemství. Po nich přece nemůže nikdo chtít, aby se rafinovaně přetvařovali po tak dlouhou dobu.”  
“A to sis představoval na jak dlouho?” zavrčel jedovatě doktor.  
Sherlock se na něj nečekaně ostře podíval a pak pomalu odpověděl: “Na tak dlouho, abyste byli všichni v bezpečí. Kdyby se něco mělo stát paní Hudsonové, Lestradovi nebo Dořiným dětem, nikdy bych si to neodpustil, ale kdyby se něco stalo tobě, s tím bych nedokázal žít.  
Jsi můj přítel, první po mnoha letech, můj jediný přítel, ale … pro mě jsi ještě mnohem víc. Fascinoval jsi mě od první chvíle, od momentu, kdy jsi mi podal telefona já zaznamenal všechny ty detaily ...a pak jsi zastřelil toho taxikáře!  
V momentě, kdy jsem si to uvědomil už nebylo cesty zpátky, ale zakázal jsem si tu emoci, popřel jsem to v sobě, protože ...z lidí, na kterých mi v životě záleželo a kteří mě měli rádi, takového jaký jsem, jsou skoro všichni mrtví. Bál jsem se, že když to řeknu, tak odejdeš, protože necítíš totéž nebo hůř, přivedu tě do záhuby.  
A na střeše, tolik jsem ti to chtěl říct v tu chvíli, protože nebylo jisté, že se ještě vrátím zpátky ...ale přežil jsem, vrátil jsem se, tak to řeknu teď!  
Miluji tě Johne Watsone, z celého srdce, o kterém jsem už pochyboval, že ho stále mám! … A … já vím, ...nejsi gay ...říkal jsi to ...je to v pořádku, jen … musel jsem to říct ...”  
John na detektiva vteřinu užasle hleděl a pak ho znovu bolestivě objal: “Ty idiote! A to tvrdíš, že si přečteš každou moji emoci na mém obličeji, co? Vždyť já stejně zoufale miluju tebe, ty bláznivej šašku! Nikdy jsem nic neřekl, protože ty jsi přece ženatý se svou prací. Zkoušel jsem tě vystrnadit z hlavy všeme těma přítelkyněma na jeden měsíc, ale nefungovalo to ...A pak, pak jsem trpěl jako zvíře, že jsem ti nic neřekl, že jsi umřel s pocitem, že tě nikdo nemiluje ...nakonec jsem se odhodlal zajít na hřbitov a všechno to ze sebe vysypat.”  
“To bylo ...”  
“Já vím, pitomý mluvit ke kusu kamene, ale musel jsem o říct nahlas … a je to samozřejmě blbost, ale jednou ...jednou jsem měl na tom místě skutečně absurdní pocit, že mě v tu chvíli slyšíš. Z toho vidíš, jak zoufale mi bylo.”  
“Myslíš, ten moment, kdy jsi mě prosil, abych nebyl mrtvý?”  
“Jak to víš? Tos nemohl ...počkej!” John se Sherlockem zatřásl: “Ty jsi byl na svém vlastním pohřbu? Ty …! Proč se vlastně rozčiluju, tohle je ti podobné ...”  
“Byl jsem zvědavý! Až to bude doopravdy, tak tuhle možnost mít nebudu. Byl jsem ostříhaný, odbarvený narezavo a oblečený jako zaměstnanec pohřební služby, také jsem se držel co nejvíc z dohledu.  
A byl jsem … zaskočený … všichni jste o mě mluvili tak ...nečekal jsem, že krom Dory a tebe vůbec někdo přijde … a pak, když všichni odešli jsem slyšel tebe … a věděl jsem, že se musím vrátit, zpátky, k tobě.  
Tohle mě motivovalo celý rok, a díky myšlence na tebe sem se vzchopil k útěku ze zajetí.”  
“A tam ti udělali tohle všechno?”  
“Většinu, ty popáleniny a vymknuté zápěstí jsem si přivodil sám během úniku.”  
John opatrně uchopil zraněnou roku a pohladil její hřbet: “Už nikdy nic takového nedovolím. Od teď na tebe budu dávat pozor!”  
Sherlock na chvíli blaženě zavřel oči, ale pak sebou trhl: “Ale to nejde! Jsi pořád v nebezpečí! Moran po tobě půjde, aby mě vylákal.”  
“A kdo je zase ten Moran?” zeptal se John, trochu nakvašený, že byl přerušel tak něžný moment, tak mu Sherlock odvyprávěl to, co už předtím pověděl Doře.

“ ...takže se od mě musíš držet co nejdál, než ho vyřídím. Rozumíš?”  
“Tak to ne, to bychom si nerozuměli Sherlocku! Z tohohle mě nevynecháš! Pokud nám to má fungovat, tak ode dneška jedeme ve všem spolu. Už žádné tajnosti. Což mi připomíná, že bych se měl taky k něčemu přiznat ...ohledně Ireny Adlerové ...”  
“Já, vím, však jsem říkal, že jsi mizerný lhář ...”  
“Takže ty jsi celou tu dobu věděl, že je mrtvá?”  
“Kdepak, v rámci naší dohody o upřímnosti musím přiznat, že jsem celou tu dobu věděl, že žije. Pomohl jsem jí totiž uniknout … měl jsem špatný pocit,že jsem ji zbavil její jediné ochrany a předhodil ji žralokům, konec konců neprovedla nic tak strašného a má můj obdiv, že mě skoro porazila. A pak, vím moc dobře, jak to v tomhle zákulisním světě chodí. Když poprvé fingovala svou smrt, byly zrovna vánoce a já se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na ...”  
“Viktora.” doplnil ho John: “To je v pořádku, klidně o něm se mnou můžeš mluvit, nebudu se cítit dotčený. Jen doufám, že se na mě kvůli Ireně moc nezlobíš?”  
“Pokud se ty nebudeš kvůli Ireně zlobit na mě?”  
“Myslím, že v otázce slečny Adlerové jsme si kvit. Ale o jednom restu ještě vím. Pojď ke mě ty šílenče! A nečekal ž se detektiv nakloni k němu, ale přitáhl si Sherlocka k sobě, tentokrát něžně, aby se mohli konečně políbit.

Nedokázali říct, jak dloho takhle setrvali, než je vyrušilo diskrétní zaklepání na dveře. Dora nakoukla dovnitř a omluvně pravila: “Nerada přerušuju vaše shledání, ale podařilo se mi vypakovat Morstanku a máme dost věcí k projednání.”  
Oba trochu neochotně kývli, protože museli připustit, že má malířka pravdu.  
Ona svůj vstup vykoupila tácem jídla a pak se ještě vrátila pro konvici s čajem. Než si sedla do svého křesílka, nakoukla ze všech oken do zahrady a pak za sebou co nejpečlivěji zatáhla závěsy.  
“Jeden dnes nemůže být dost opatrný, sice jsem si zkontrolovala, že opravdu odjela, ale bohužel můj pozemek není nedobytný – jak sis ostatně sám zkusil.  
Na jihu sousedím s městským parkem a z východu z pozemky střední školy a zrovna od jejich rybníčku Priory Pond je plot dost všelijaký.  
Jinak z vašich nablble šťastných výrazů soudím, že soukromé záležitosti jste si už vyjasnili. Že vám to ale trvalo troubové ...No nic, přejděme k našim aktuálním problémům.”  
“Nerad bych tě do toho tahal, bude to nebezpečné!”  
“Já vím, taky ti nenabízím k polapení Morana svůj dům, ale můj mozek by se ti pro plánování mohl hodit.”  
“Můžeš ho nějak nalákat na Baker Street, paní Hudsonovou pošleme k sestře, stejně tam často jezdí, nebude to nápadné. A já můžu dělat návnadu.”  
“To se mi nelíbí, ...”  
“Tak posloucháme tvůj návrh. Ale možná bychom měli nějak zkontaktovat Mycrofta, tohle by mohla být jeho parketa ...”  
“S ním to bude těžké, nevíme komu z jeho okolí se dá věřit, nakonec se mu budu muset ozvat, ale v tomhle na něj spoléhat nemůžeme.”  
“Dobře, tak se podíváme blíž na našeho muže. Co o něm víme?”  
“To co jsem vám už řekl, sniper, vojenstá minulost, dobrá rodina, falešné jméno, věk se dá pouze odhadnout někam mezi dvatřicet až pětatřicet let. Dokonce neexistuje ani jeho slušná fotografie. Jen pár nejasných snímků z větší dálky. Tam se dá poznat jen, že je světlovlasý, přes šest stop vysoký a statný.”  
“A co zvěsti? Co se o něm povídá? Strávil jsi víc jak rok poblíž Moriartyho lidí, určitě o něm mluvili, jestli jim teď šéfuje.” zeptal se John a Dora, která zachytila náznak úšklebku v bratrancově tváři dodala: “A možná o něm drbali? Pomlouvali ho?”  
“Ano, zdá se, že jeho nástupnictví nebylo všeobecně akceptováno. Mnozí lokální bossové to brali jako šanci udělat se pro sebe. Moriartyho se báli, byl na jejich vkus příliš nevypočitatelný. Ale Moran je sice krutý, ale nikoliv tím šíleným způsobem.  
Je fakt,že jsem mu toho ke zdědění mnoho nenechal, ale býval by neudržel celé Jimovo impérium, tak možná třetinu. Nejspíš tu v západní Evropě, nejvíc v dosahu domovské základny.”  
“Fajn.” ušklíbla se Dora: “Tak co si o něm jeho oponenti povídají.”  
“Povídali.” opravil ji tiše Sherlock: “Ačkoliv ve vězení se dá žvanit taky, to je pravda.”  
“Tak už to vyklop!” pobídl netrpělivě John.  
“Zdá se, že ho Moriarty svým dědicem oficiálně nejmenoval, podle všeho mu bylo lhostejné, co se s organizací po jeho smrti stane.  
A ačkoliv je jistě špičkový sřelec a není úplný idiot, šla o něm pověst, že si své místo na výsluní držel i díky jiným dovednostem. Petrohradský Jakov o něm opovržlivě mluvil jako o “Jimovu plyšovém tygrovi”, také jsem zaslechl výrazy jako “Tygřík na spaní” a “Postelový Sebby”.”  
John se nedokázal ubránit zahihňání: “Takže on dělal kariéru přes postel? Jimův hošan?”  
“Nikoliv výlučně, podle všeho byl v posteli vážně dobrý, tak sem tam pro Moriartyho někoho svedl. Tomu bylo ostatně jedno s kým dalším si to jeho sniper rozdává, pokud byl k dispozici pro jeho, dle nepodložených drbů nestandartní tělesné potřeby.”  
“Takže Sebby, to znamená Sebastian?” ujasňovala si Dora.  
“Používání křestního jména se vyhýbá, ale bude to tak.”  
“Možná mu stručné Moran zní drsněji?” nadhodil John.  
“Nebo mu příliš připomíná jeho původ? Je těžké se úplně zbavit staré totožnosti, zvlášť oslovení, na které jsi zvyklý.” zamyslela se Dora.  
“Můžeš to vždycky nějak modifikovat, nechat si říkat trochu jinak, v naší generaci přišlo tohle jméno docela do módy, znám jich několik.”  
“Jo, toho nafoukaného bankéře Wilkese jsem viděl.”  
“Se mnou byl v ročníku jeden Švéd, aby se odlišil od vvšech těch Sebů, Bastianů a dalších, nechal si říkat Basta, měl skvělou akvarelovou techniku. Ale to už trochu odbočuju. Co to příjmení? Moran. Nějaké souvislosti?”  
“Kdyby to bylo příjmení třeba po matce nebo jiném příbuzném, tak by nebylo obtížné ho vystopovat.”  
“Vybral si ho náhodně? Prostě zabodnul prst do telefonního seznamu?”  
“Nedá se to vyloučit, ale statisticky vzato, to většina lidí nedělá.”  
“Nějaké asociace? Mě napadá jen Moran manor v Kentu, navštívila jsem ho na univerzitě v rámci přednášek o architektuře, tak před patnácti lety.”  
“Majitelé?” zeptal se s nadějí v hlase Sherlock.  
“Město Maidstone. Poslední potomek rodiny jim dům odkázal s podmínkou, že v něm bude muzeum – vojenské! Jako by Británie neměla dost jiných mist, kde oslavovat svou bojovnou minulost. Bez urážky Johne.”  
“A nebyl to plukovník Moran, veterán falklandské války?”  
“Jo, věnovali mu jednu vitrínu, proč?”  
“Ale, pojmenovali po něm jednu základnu v Afganistánu, krátce jsem tam byl přidělený, naštěstí až po tom maléru, měl tam pamětní desku, taky ostřelovač.”  
“Jaký malér?” zeptal se Sherlock.  
“Něco si vybavuju, bylo to někdy úplně na začátku války, Tálibové tam pobili posádku nebo tak něco.”  
“Tohle se do zpráv nedostalo,ale podle toho, o čem se bavili naši velitelé, museli mít pomoc a informace od někoho z našich.”  
“Proč by to někdo dělal?”  
“Proslíchalo se, ale to jsou jen vojenské drby, že ze msty jeden propuštěný voják, ale ...to je trochu silná káva, kvůli vyhazovu nechat pozabíjet svoje kamarády?”  
“Hm, ale zapadá to do obrazu. Ctižádostivý, bezohledný, pomstychtivý, … “ mumlal si detektiv.  
“Toho by se dalo využít. Určitě se bude chtít předvést, vytáhnout se, že už není jen Jimův postelový hoch, že je teď sám drsný boss. Nejspíš má dost citlivé ego, snadno se dožere a je velice hrdý na své střelecké dovednosti.” shrnula to Dora.  
“Čili skvělý materiál k nastražení pasti, určitě si nenechá ujít příležitost osobně se vytáhnout s puškou, co?” ušklíbl se John.  
“Takže mu jen musíme nachystat vhodné místo a vhodný terč.”  
“Kolik asi máme času než přijde na to, že jsi pořád naživu?”  
“Záleží na tom, jak rychle si dokáže opatřit testy DNA, protože nic moc jiného mu k jistotě nezbude.  
Jednoho ze svých hlídačů, takového dlouhého, hubenějšího se mi podařilo zamknout do svých pout. A to jsem ani netušil, jak se to bude hodit, jen jsem ho potřeboval zpomalit, kdyby se probral. Jeho kolegy jsem se bát nemusel, ve vzteku mu při rvačce zlomil vaz.”  
“Potřeboval bys nejmíň týden klidu na lůžku. Máš pět zlomených žeber, vymknutý kotník, zlomené zápěstí, slušnou podváhu a pokud zůstaneš takhle lítat po venku, přespávat na nádražích a schovávat se bůh ví kde, tak se ti rozjede zápal plic. Už takhle máš náběh.”  
“Ale tolik času nemáme! Potřebujeme ho předběhnout, překvapit!”  
“Kolik z přípravy na svůj plán dokážeš zvládnout z postele?”  
“Pokud budu mít přístup k internetu, tak asi většinu, jen se budu potřebovat spojit s pár lidmi.”  
“Můžeš jim vzkázat po mě nebo Johnovi? V úterý musíme být v Londýně, bude závěrečné stání tvého procesu a bylo by podezřelé, kdybyse přinejmenším doktor neukázal. Taky se jistě potkáme se spoustou lidí z tvého okruhu, nebude nápadné, s kýmkoliv z nich mluvit.”  
“To by šlo, ale potřebuju abys mi vyřídila ještě jednu věc. Nejléme tvým mailem, protože svoje účty sotva mohu použít. Ten přidělený od Mycrofta musím brát za kompromitovaný a kdyby člověku přišel e-mail od mrtvoly ...”  
“Komu a co mám napsat?” zeptala se Dora.  
“Pracuje ještě pro Palmyra klub Menier?”  
“Jo.”  
“Do rána sestavím, co přesně po něm potřebuju a pak to u něj jen budeme muset nenápadně vyzvednout. Pokud někam uklidíme paní Hudsonovou, Baker Street by opravdu nebyla špatné místo, jen zbývá vyřešit, kde se schovám do doby, než budu připraven se Moranovi ukázat.”  
To je jednoduché, zůstaneš tady.”  
“Ne! Jsem příliš nebezpečný host.”  
“Podařilo se tě sen dostat nepozorovaně a jakýkoliv pohyb už je riskantní. Navíc budou všichni čekat, že kontaktuješ spíš Mycrofta nebo Johna.”  
“A co řekneš dětem?”  
“Alf to zvládne, je mu už sedmnáct, ostatní kluci budou pryč až do pátku a děvčatům to budu muset nějak šikovně vysvětlit, ale já už si poradím.”  
“Já jsem si stejně vzal pro celý týden na klinice volno kvůli soudu. Nikomu nebude divné, že ten čas strávím tady, jezdívám sen teď často. Takže budu moct dohlédnout na tvou rekonvalescenci.” řekl John a něžně pohladil detektiva po zdravé tváři.  
“Dobře, ale zůstanu v posteli jen do úterka. Pak musíme bezpodmínenčně začnout s plánem.”  
Dora a John se po sobě podívali, jako, že tohle by šlo a pak se malířka zvedla a řekla: “Tak a pro dnešek už nechám vás dvě hrdličky o samotě, jen si odsud vezmu pyžamo.”  
John se po ní podíval překvapeně, tak dodala: “Tohle je jediná manželská postel v domě, když nepočítám rozkládací gauč v ateliéru, který rozhodně není pro rekonvalescenta vhodný. Pokud budete potřebovat, tak ve třetí přihrádce v šatně svou nějaké pánské věci, ale obávám se, že tobe budou Johne dlouhé. Dobrou noc!”

Detektiv a jeho blogger zůstali ještě chvíli vzhůru a střídavě se smáli a proklínali, že bylo oba tak dlouho tak slepí. Pak se Sherlock přitisknul k Johnovi, který ho opatrně objal, aby příliš nedráždil detektivova bolavá žebra a usnuli.  
Žádný z nich nespal tak dobře a pokojně už dlouhé měsíce.

Ráno jim Dora donesla snídani do postele a žertovala, že mají servis jak v novomanželském apartmá. Sherlock jí na to suše odpověděl, že pokud se někdy octne v novomanželském apartmá, tak doufá, že bude v noci schopen nějakých sexuálních aktivit.  
John zrudnul a Dora se rozesmála tak, až se musela opřít o zárubeň dveří.  
Když se uklidnila, detektiv předal své sestřenici koncept mailu pro záhadného pana Meniera a Johnovi vysvětloval, koho všeho z bezdomovecké sítě bude třeba vyrozumět.  
Pak se podvolil kontrole svého zdravotního stavu a John ho přiměl si na chvíli zdřímnout. Fakt, že Sherlock bez problémů usnul, indikoval, jak zle na tom fyzicky, navzdory silným řečem, je.  
John zašel dolů za Dorou, zeptat se, zda může s něčím pomoct a našel ji u notebooku v pracovně na opačné straně domu.  
“Co je zač ten Menier?”  
“Vyrábí kostýmy a masky pro Palmyru a dohlíží na jevštní efekty. Je to zběhlej sochař, pochází někde od Alp, ... ze Švýcarska? Ba ne, z Grenoblu.”  
“A co od něj Sherlock může chtít?”  
“Uvidíš!”

Odpoledne do ložnice vtrhly Iris, Rose a Lily následované svým velkým bratrem, který se radostně křenil od ucha k uchu.  
Holčičky vyskočily na postel, povalily detektiva do polštářu a spustily jedna přes druhou: “Máma nám řekla, že jsi naživu … že ses musel schovávat před lumpama … nesmíme nikde říkat … do konce týdne nemusíme do školy ...”  
John si byl jistý, že poslední informace u nich vzbudila největší nadšení.  
Alf svého nevlastního strýce poplácal po rameni: “Fakt tě rád vidím, Sherlocku. A kluci se teprv zjeví, až se to dovědí. Zvlášť Archie, s ním to dost zadrbalo, skoro přestal bejt nesnesitelně zvědavej.” a trochu hořce se ušklíbnul než se mu koutky znovu zvedly do nefalšovaně radostného výrazu.  
Zbytek dne proběhl v plánech a konspiraci než mohli Sherlock s Johne strávit svou druhou, stále nuceně velmi cudnou, ale hlavně společnou noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen na vysvětlení: žádný Moran manor pochopitelně v poblíž města Maidstone nenajdete, ale Británie je posetá malebnými venkovskými sídly, tak si na jeho místě představte, cokoliv se vám líbí.  
> opravdů nevím, zda se mohl během války o Falklandy vyznamenat nějaký ostřelovač, ale proč ne? Obávám se, že se pro ně najde místo skoro v každém konfliktu a ten falklandský se mi časově hodil do děje.  
> Ani incident na fiktivní základně v Afganistánu nemá žádnou oporu v realitě.
> 
>  
> 
> Díky za přečtení a vaše názory mě zajímají!


	13. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jsem tu s další kapitolou. V přídavcích ji dám ještě jednou z pohledu Mycrofta Holmese, až přečtete, pochopíte proč. 
> 
> Pokud jde o Mycrofta, tak mám na Vás čtenáře v závěrečných poznámkách jednu důležitou otázku.
> 
> Opět mi odpusťte překlepy, pokusím se e do pár dnů vyžehlit.
> 
> Užijte si to!

V úterý ráno byl John strašlivě nervózní. Nelíbila se mu představa, že nechají Sherlocka v domě po většinu dne samotného, ale bylo to nejbezpečnější řešení.  
Kdokoliv další by zůstal, vzbudil by podezření a detektiv také namítal, že kdyby byl přeci jen vypátrán, neohrozí tak svého případného společníka.  
Přesto nebyl John se situací úplně spokojený, jeho přítel se stále ještě nezotavil a kdyby se mu jakkoliv přitížilo … ale lepší nápad opravdu neměl.  
Tak doktorovi nezbylo než vlepit svému navrátivšímu se géniovi poněkud stydlivý poliben na rozloučenou a vmáčknout se na sedačku Volkswagena vedla Alfa, který ve svých sedmnácti nejen přerostl nevlastní matku, ale o palec překonal už i Johna.  
Cestou si opakoval, co všechno má zařídit a přemýšlel, jak dokáže prosedět několik hodin v soudní budově, měli přece aktuálnější starosti. Legrační! Ještě před osmačtyřiceti hodinami mu na ničem nezáleželo víc, jak na dnešním rozsudku a dnes by byl nejraději úplně jinde.  
Ale na druhou stranu, mu celý proces poskytně alibi pro bezpochyby zvláštní, rozjařené a současně napjaté chování, které by za jiných okolností vyvolalo otázky.  
Sherlock má nejspíš pravdu, že John není dobrý herec a svou radost z detektivova návratu by nedokázal účinně tajit. Jako nedokáže skrývat ani obavy z věcí příštích.

Před soudní budovou byly davy novinářů, tak Dora předvídavě zaparkovala o pár bloků dál a dovnitř pronikli bočním vchodem pro personál a podle předchozí dohody se sešli se svými právníky a dalšími členy “klubu” v jednom zaprášeném salonku ve druhém patře.  
Paní Hudsonová, Greg s Molly a poněkud překvapivě Mary Morstanová už tu byli před nimi.  
Mycroftova agentka se přímo zářivě usmívala a šla Johna obejmout.  
“Tady slečna Morstanová má dnes přímo slunečnou náladu. Kdybych tě líp neznal Johne, skoro byl řekl, že jsi ji požádal o ruku.” zasmál se inspektor.  
Mary po něm hodila ostrý pohled a řekla: “Však mám důvod, ne? Přece na sto procent vyhrajeme!”  
“Nechvalte dne před večerem.” zabručela Dora: “Nebo se tak těšíte, že budete mít Johna z krku?”  
“Naopak! Doufám, že jsme si vytvořili přátelský vztah, který přečká konec mého profesionálního nasazení.” a s tázavým výrazem se obrátila na doktora.  
“Jasně! Můžeme se někdy sejít.” odpověděl trochu roztržitě.  
“Ach Molly, jsem ráda, že jste dnes taky přišla! Ani jsem s tím nepočítala.” pronesla malířka.  
“Oh, no ...já … přišla jsem hlavně doprovodit Grega. A … víte … to že jsem se nezapojila … dřív ...bylo to příliš ...”  
“Nemusíte nic vysvětlovat. Naprosto to s Johnem chápeme, že?”  
“Ano, vůbec nepochybuju, že jsi skvělá holka Molly. A neskutečná kamarádka!” a věnoval jí široký, trochu nervózní úsměv. Molly se po něm překvapeně podívala a Dora jí položila ruku na rameno: “Nedělejte si starosti, už brzy bude toho všeho konec.”  
Než na to stihla zmatená patoložka nějak zareagovat, do místnosti vtrhla skupinka dalších lidí: Angelo před sebou strkal otřeseného Henryho Knighta a sprejera Raze: “Fuj tajbl! Tam je novinářů! Tady mladýho odchytli a dávali mu blbý otázky, tak jsem ho vysvobodil a procpal jsem nás do dveří!”  
“My šli radši rovnou zadem.”  
“Dámy a pánové! Myslím, že je čas přesunout se do jednacího sálu.” upozornil je advokát.  
“Tak vzhůru do boje.” pronesli současně Dora a John.  
Paní Hudsonová s uslzenýma očima před odchodem pro štěstí poklepala futra.

Většinu jednání byl John duchem nepřítomný a snažil se proniknout do plánu, který chystal Sherlock. Teprve když na konci soudcovy řeči lidé v sále ožili, probral se, že je konec. Ani nevnímal k čemu přesně byly noviny odsouzeny, předpokládal veřejnou omluvu a možná nějaké odškodnění?  
Co na tom záleželo! Ovšem ponížená omluva od té bulvární sebranky neuškodí! A ideálně by ji měli podepsat i všichni ti, co Sherlocka obratem odepsali! Hlavně, že jim celá léta zachraňoval zadky, a to ještě netuší, jaké mají štěstí, že co nevidět zase začne.  
Dora potřásla právníkovi rukou a plácala ho po rameni: “Díky Felixi! Jsi fakt třída!”  
“Bylo mi potěšením. Málokdy může jeden prospět dobré věci a své kariéře současně! Hej, pane doktore! Doktore Watsone, vy nemáte radost?” advokát se k němu sklonil a ustaraně si ho prohlížel.  
“Dobrý! Dobrý! Já jen ...asi tomu pořád nemůžu uvěřit. A samozřejmě, máte moje nejhlubší díky pane Abernaty! ... A Sherlockovy určitě taky!” dodal po chvilce, načež si ho právník soustrastně prohlédl a Dora ho varovně plácla po rameni. Tohle se dalo omluvit jako projev sentimentu, ale měl by si dávat víc bacha na pusu.

Soud tentokrát opustili hlavním vchodem a ty davy lidí Johna málem poslaly do kolen. Krom novinářů tu byl zástup fanoušků s transparenty, mnozí měli lovecké čapky a modré šály, sem tam se zdálo, že někteří oblékli navzdory červnovým teplotám dlouhý kabát se zvednutým límcem. Ti všichi teď radostně poskakovali, a když spatřili Watsonovu skupinku opouštět budovu, propukli v jásot.  
“Oh, tak tohle by měl vidět Sherlock!” uklouzlo mu bezděčně a paní Hudsonová po jeho pravé ruce se rozplakala.  
“Z toho by ho trefil šlak.” poznamenal inspektor a Dora si neodpustila suchou poznámku: “Kdyby jim řekl, co si o jejich počínání myslí, tak by o ně zase hezky rychle přišel.” čemuž se všichni zasmáli, pravda někteří se mohli chechtat lehčeji než zatím nevědoucí zbytek.  
Lestrade s Angelem vyrazili kupředu, aby ostatním proklestili cestu kordonem reportérů a tak měl John příležitost jen jednou odpovědět na otazku, jak se cítí po rozsudku.  
“Jsem rád, že pravda konečně vyšla najevo!”

Celé skupině se nakonec podařilo zmizet novinářům i podporovatelům tak, že se v momentě, kdy zástup prořídl se rozprchli každý jinam a znovu se všichni sešli v Angelově podniku, kde hodlali úspěch zapít.  
Dora si musela šampaňské coby řidička odepřít, což zavdalo příčinu k protestům: “A musíš? Tak zůstaňte na noc ve městě!” ale odolala všem námitkám a řekla, že nebude kazit morálku svým dětem, zvlášť Alfovi, který se, věkově těsně pod hranicí zletilosti, cítil nejvíc ošizený o bublinky.  
Ostatní se ovšem nijak nešetřili a Angelo nad tím velkoryse mávl rukou, že vše je stále na účet podniku. Johna napadla škodolibá myšlenka, zda to všechno nebude potom chtít po Sherlockovi proplatit, až zjistí, jak se věci mají.  
Molly měla výbornou náladu, zjevně pochopila narážku a cítila úlevu, že bude záhy po tajemství. Když se odebrala na toalety, Dora přihrála Johna k Mary Morstanové a vytratila se za patoložkou.  
Agentka byla přímo rozjařená: jaká to úleva, všechno je vyřešeno a nechce si John přece jen cestu do nějaké tramtárie rozmyslet?  
Ten se rozhodl, že nejlépe bude, když se vyvaruje přímé lži a odpověděl, že touha vyrazit do světa se poněkud vytratila, čímž v Mary odšpuntoval další várku nadšení. Začala plánovat, zda by nechtěl někdy v létě místo toho vyrazit s ní.  
To byla situace jak ze špatné komedie: sem tam se Johnovi vnucovaly opravdové slepice, tohle ovšem byla dívka, po jaké by kdykoliv před tím skočil, ale dnes cítí jen to, že mu její zájem mírně lichotí a současně mu jí je líto.  
Asi dal své myšlenky najevo nějakou grimasou, protože ho Mary najednou popadla za ramena: “No tak Johne! On se nevrátí! Je čas zase žít!”  
Vyvalil na ni oči. Tak ona o skutečném plánu neví? Byl by čekal, že ji Mycroft zasvětí, když jí přidělil takový úkol. Na druhou stranu asi věděl co dělá, beztak se do úzké skupinky informovaných vloudil zrádce.  
Před nějakou pitomou reakcí Johna zachránila Dora, která se mu vynořila za zády. Mary se k ní obrátila: “Doufám, že ho v takových postojích nepodporujete!”  
“Naopak! Budu strašně ráda, když se dá tady John konečně s někým dohromady, však je sám už příšerně dlouho.” šťouchla doktora do ramene a pokračovala: “Proč nekývnout aspoň na nezávaznou schůzku, já si taky dala závazek, že poskytnu šanci jednomu dlouholetémů ctiteli.”  
“Chválihodné předsevzetí. Tak co, Johne budeš následovat jejího příkladu?”  
Tady John neodolal, aby po Doře pobaveně nemrknul a odpověděla naprosto upřímně: “Stoprocentně! Jen je to pro mě dnes náročný den a týden vůbec. Víš co Mary? Po víkendu se ti ozvu, někam zajdem a asi si budeme mít hodně co říct.”  
“Rozumím a budu se těšit.”  
John už byl jako na trní a doufla, že se budou moct brzy ztratil, ale ještě se k nim připojil inspektor Lestrade.  
“Johne, vypadáš trochu přepadle, jsi v pohodě?”  
“Jo, dík za optání.  
“A ... kdybys měl náladu na společnost, tak si zítra půjdem s chlapama sednout ...”  
“Díky za nabídku, ale asi budu do konce týdne v Reigate, v práci mám volno, ačkoliv ...” přmýšlel, jak se nejlépe vyjádřit.  
“John chce říct, že očekávám ještě nějaké potíže … jak víte, noviny nebyli ti hlavní, kdo chtěli Sherlocka očernit, ti se jen ochotně svezli na vlně senzace, ...tak máme obavu, že by se ještě něco mohlo semlít, víte?”  
“Kdyby se ti cokoliv nepozdávalo, volej ve dne v noci Johne. Půlka Yardu je s náma a ta druhá se musela chytit za nos.. Eeeh, kdo ví, co by tomu cirkusu Sherlock řekl, jak ho znám, tak něco hodně sarkastického.”  
“Možná, ale ve skrytu duše by byl překvapený, že na něm tolika lidem záleží.” odpověděl s úsměvem John.  
Lestrade pozvedl svou sklenku a pravil: “Tos trefil. Bůh žehnej jeho duši!”

Nakonec trvalo přes hodinu než se jim podařilo od Angela vypadnout, Alf se zasekl v kuchyni při zvědavé diskuzi s personálem a holčičky bylo těžké odtáhnout od babového pultu, kde seděly důležitě na vysokých stoličkách a ujídaly z obrovské mísy sladkostí, kterou jim euforický majitel podniku podstrčil.  
“Tak vzkazy pro bezdomovce za nás vyřídí Molly a my už musíme jen do Braganza Street, pro vybavení.”  
Hledané místo se ukázalo být v jižní polovině Londýna, kousek od stanice metra Kennington a otevřít jim přišel nenápadný čtyřiátník, který se Johnovi představil jako Frank Menier. Přízvuk v jeho hlase byl téměř neznatelný, musel už žít v Anglii dlouhé roky.  
“Zdravím Doro! To jsou senzační zprávy, já mám takovou radost – a jsem poctěn, že jsem jeden z prvních, kdo se to dozvěděl – což asi souvisí s mým uměním.” ušklíbl se: “Poskládal jsem všechno do bedny, budete mi s ní muset pomoct! A dík za ty fotografie, bez nich by to nešlo, přinejmenším ne tak nahonem.  
Vás pane doktore jsou plný noviny ze všech stran, ale Sherlocka bych bez těch snímků nedal. Není to moje nejlepší práce, ale hádám, že pro vaše účely stačit bude. A postup znáte, že jo?”  
“Jasně!” zašklebila se na Meniera Dora a John s Alfovou pomocí odstěhovali velkou krabici do Volkswagena.  
Když se zase rozjeli a zamířili z městských ulic na výpadovku, Dora na napnutého a zvědavého doktora mrkla.  
“Je to už tak osm, možná i deset let, co měli v Palmyře senzační výstup a vymyslel ho právě Frank Menier.  
Dva herci zahájí pantomimický výstup na jevišti, během kterého se přesunou za silně nasvícené plátno, takže pak vidíš už jen siluety a pak, ve vrcholně dramatickém okamžiku se jeden z herců z ničeho nic objeví před oponou, přitom jeho siluetu za ní mají diváci stále na očích.  
Bylo to pečlivě nazkoušené, choreografie tak naplánovaná, aby v určitý moment odvedla pozornost od záměny za plátnem, pohyby postav byly promyšlené tak, aby se nedalo poznat, že ten druhý s pomocí kolegů ležících na podlaze pouze manipuluje s loutkou.  
Hráli to představení docela dlouho a pořád ho obmněňovali, aby si diváci byli jistí, že tentokrát se výměna nedala stihnout. Jenže pak se Frank rozešel s tanečnicí z dua, které to číslo předvádělo a žádná její následovnice už nebyla dost přesná, aby to fungovalo.  
My nebudeme potřebovat tak precizní techniku, silueta sedící v křesle za oknem bude potřebovat k iluzi života daleko méně.”  
“Takže ...” John si to skládal v hlavě: “ … my necháme Morana střílet na sádrové panáky?”  
“Materiálem si nejsem jistá, ale v principu ano!”  
“To je dobrý. Víc než dobrý, ale taky mi to mohl říct už včera a né být zas jak Tajemnej hrad v Karpatech! A to jsme si řekli, že úž žádné tajnosti! Mizera!”  
“Tak mu to odpusť! Tohle nebylo žádný tajemství, jen překvapení. On prostě nedokáže nebýt dramatický!”

Jakmile se vrátili do domu, letěl John okamžitě zkontrolovat svého pacienta. A v ložnici ho nenašel! Než stihl zpanikařit, zaklepala Dora na dveře od kotelny.  
V oné nevelké prostoře seděl detektiv nepohodlně zkroucený s cigaretou v ruce.  
“No co? Měl jsem na ni strašnou chuť. Ven jsem si jít netroufl, a kdybych ti nakouřil v bytě, tak mě zabiješ a to bych nerad, když už se to nepovedlo tolika kvalifikovanějším.”  
“Jednou to přísahám Bohu udělám sám!” zařval John.  
“Nejen, že se tady kroutíš v úplně nevhodné pozici pro hojení žeber, ale ta cigareta nebyla jen jedna! Sakra, jen tak, tak jsi unikl zápalu plic a pak si je tady přiotravuješ. A já vůl tě ještě kurýruju!”  
“Zavazuje tě k tomu Hyppokratova přísaha.” odpověděl mu Sherlock, ale měl dost potíže postavit se na nohy. Když mu John pomáhal se zvednout, bručel si pod nos: “Nepokoušej mě, nebo udělám před svědkama ještě jednu přísahu a z ní už se nevysvobodíš!”

S Alfovou pomocí dostali bednu od Meniera nahoru do Dořiny ložnice, kde ji otevřeli. Sherlock byl s jejím obsahem naprosto spokojen a děti byly naprosto u vytržení, hlavy obou figurín kolovaly z ruky do ruky. John musel uznat, že ta podoba byla perfektní, vždyť ten člověk na to neměl ani čtyřiadvacet hodin!  
“Zvažovala jsem, že bychom ty věci nechali rovnou na Baker Street, stejně se tam John stavil pro čisté věci (a pro pistoli, John se bez ní cítil hrozně nesvůj, ale v neděli ještě netušil, že bude mít tak vzácného pacienta).  
Jenže jsem nechtěla budit nežádoucí pozornost a návrat do centra z Braganza Street a stěhování velké škatule … a pak, čekala jsem, že to budeš chtít zkontrolovat.”  
“Udělali jste to dobře, až to bude potřeba, tak to vybavení do bytu už nějak propašujeme. Ostatně, chci se zítra, nejdéle pozítří ukázat v Londýně. To by mohlo vyvolat žádoucí odpoutání pozornosti.”  
“Jestli to musí být tak brzy, tak pozítří. Dej tomu hrudníku ještě den.”  
“Bohužel musí, musím získat iniciativu a překvapit Morana dřív, než mě začne sám hledat.”  
“Nezkusíš přece jen nějak kontaktovat Mycrofta?”  
“Jen pokud by to šlo naprosto mimo jeho lidi.”  
“Musí se co nejdřív dozvědět, že má veš v kožichu. Možná bych ho mohla pozvat na usmiřovací návštěvu, nechovala jsem se k němu v poslední době moc přátelsky. Vítězství v našem procesu je dobrá záminka k obnovení kontaktů. Nejspíš by dorazil jen v doprovodu Anthey a bodyguarda nechá sedět v autě.”  
“A můžeme Anthee věřit?” zeptal se Sherlock.  
“To bys snad měl být schopen posoudit, ne?”  
“Nemám žádné informace z domova, nechtěl jsem je slyšet, aby mě nerozptylovaly, jen fakta pro mou práci, takže neuším jak ...”  
“Jak se mezi nimi věci vyvinuly? Vůbec nijak, co jsem mohla naposledy posoudit.” zabručela Dora.  
“Ale pokud je Anthea do Mycrofta zamilovaná, tak by ho přece nepodrazila.” namítl John.  
“Zhrzená láska je škaredá věc, ale … pochybuju, že je Anthea taž ak zoufalá.”  
“Dobře, zítra mu zavolej. Dnes chci ještě klid.”  
“Budu se mu muset omluvit až k zemi za všechno, co jsem mu řekla. Není to takový necita, jakého ze sebe dělá.”  
“Zas to nepřežeň, ego už má nafouknuté dost.  
“Ale ten únik informací o tobě a tvých dětech si mohl odpustit.” zavrčel John.  
Dora se zamračila: “Snad. ….něco mi uniká, nějak to cítím, už jsem to skoro měla ...”  
“Myslíš v souvislosti s tím zrádcem, že to Moriartymu vyzradil on?”  
“Johne, už chápu, proč se tě muj bratránek tak drží. Přinášíš inspiraci!”

Pro zbytek odpoledne je paní domu nechala samotné, Alf s pomocí svých sester, které potřebovaly zaměstnat, aby nevymýšlely lumpárny, vyráběl slavnostní večeři. Dora seděla ve své pracovně a dávala dohromady rodinné účetnictví.  
Sherlock s Johnem seděli na posteli a mluvili o minulosti i budoucnosti.  
“Až se vrátíme domů a já budu zase konzultovat, tak … rád bych, abys byl můj asistent na plný úvazek. Budeš moct nechat té nudné práce na klinice.”  
“Jak to myslíš?”  
“Zjistil jsem, že s tebou se mi pracuje líp. Tvoje medicínské postřehy můžou být cenné a … jak Dora řekla, přinášíš mi inspiraci, dokážeš věci osvítit z úplně jiného úhlu.  
Jsi muž činu, máš rychlé, trénované reakce a dobré nervy, ...”  
“Takže tvůj asistent?” zabručel John.  
Sherlock se na chvilku zamyslel a prostudoval Johnovu tvář, než pomalu odpověděl: “Můj partner. Sherlock Holmes a John Watson: detektivní konzultanti.”  
“Oh, to ...ano.”  
“Novináři nás stejně beznadějne spárovali, takže už se tě nezbavím.” ušklíbl se Sherlock, pobavený Johnovými rozpaky.  
“Ehm, … když si nás včera ráno Dora dobírala a ty jsi řekl, že … bys při takové příležitosti chtěl být schopen … sexu, znamená to … že bys chtěl opravdu?” odhodlal se nakonec zeptat John.  
Sherlock se zatvářil nejistě: “Pokud by si chtěl ty taky? Vždycky jsi zdůrazňoval, že nejsi gay … tak mě napadlo, že bys třeba náš vztah nechtěl hnát do … fyzických důsledků. Což je … v pořádku, vážně.”  
“Ano, nejsem sice gay, to je pravda. Ale to neznamená, že dokážu ocenit přitažlivost jenom u žen, jen se k tomu moc nehlásím ...”  
“Takže … bisexuál?”  
“Jo, ale … no u nás doma to bylo divoký, jak otec zjistil, že je Harry lesba, přesunul skoro veškré bití na ni. Ona … nakonec odešla z domu, ale nikdy se s tím úplně nesrovnala ...začala taky pít. Nechtěl jsem skončit jako ona, tak jsm si prostě myšlenky na kluky zakázal. Fungovalo to, většinou ...”  
“Takže jsi nikdy neměl vztah s mužem?”  
“Jednou skoro, v Afganistánu … byl to můj nadřízený, což věci dost komplikovalo, mohli jsme si zadělat na problémy, tak jsme z toho oba rychle vycouvali.  
A ty? Byl někdy někdo … krom Viktora?”  
“Ne, někdy na střední jsem začal tušit, že dívky nebudou můj obor, ale dlouho jsem si myslel, že ani kluci, že jsem asexuální. Ale pak, začalo se mi zdát o Viktorovi … prostě potřebuju k sexuální přitažlivosti emocionální pouto, modení termín pro to zní demisexualita.”  
“Mám dojem, že Dora to má podobně a ten váš strýček na podpatcích taky.”  
“Ano, různé odchylky od normy máme v rodině. Profesoři na škole vždycky Doře vytýkali, že její akty jsou moc akademické, že jim chybí vášeň ...”  
“Chápu, přitom ona dokáže do svých věcí vecpat spousty emocí.”  
“No dokáže vyjádřit i tu vášeň, když má ke komu: v zamčeném šuplíku v ateliéru má skicář, nikomu ho neukazuje, ale já byl poněkud … ehm zvědavý. Téměř samé kresby jejího manžela, často bez trička, někdy i bez čehokoliv dalšího … byl to urostlý chlap, ne taková vyzáblina jako já.”  
“Ty nejsi vyzáblý, jen štíhlý a tohle ...” ukázal John na vystupující žebra: “tohle dáme dopořádku, jen co budeme zpátky na Baker Street, dohlédnu, že budeš pořádně jíst!”  
“Jen pokud nebudeme mít případ.”  
“Měl bys poslouchat svého doktora.” věnoval mu potutelný úsměv John.  
“Možná byste mě měl znovu vyšetřit, doktore.” opětoval mu nezbedný škleb detektiv a John ho vzal za slovo, stáhnul z něj župan a začal se jemně dotýkat jeho hrudi, aby se posléze sklonil k polibku.  
Jak se přesouval po Sherlockově torzu stále níž, zamumlal: “Neměli bychom se zamknout, než sem někdo vrazí?”  
“Pozdě!” zatvářil se kysele detektiv, který měl přece jen nepatrně bystřejší sluch.  
To už John slyšel dusot kroků na chodbě, tak honem pomohl detektivovi zpátky do županu, než do ložnice vrazil udýchaný Alf: “Mycroft přijel! Neohlášeně. Dori, prosí, abys šel dolů Johne.”

Doktor stačil, následovám Alphonsem, sotva sejít po malém schodišti, aby se ve vstupní chodbě prakticky srazil s politikem v doprovodu osobní asistentky.  
Mycroft vypadal příšerně, jako někdo, kdo pár nocí nespal a také Anthea byla zachmuřená.  
“Ach Johne, vy jste tady?” prohlásil téměř zmateně.  
“Mycrofte!” kývl mu na pozdrav a přemýšlel, co se asi muhlo stát: třetí světová byla naspadnutí?  
“Čemu vděčíme za tu čest?” optala se malířka, která se objevila ve vchodu do obytné haly.  
“Popravdě jsem se ti stejně chtěla ozvat a ve světle čerstvých událostí zakopat válečnou sekeru.”  
Mycroft se po ní zoufale podíval: “Ach ano, poslední události! Můžeme si pohovořit někde v soukromí? Dlužím ti mnohá vysvětlení a obávám se, že nenesu dobré zprávy.”  
John nikdy před tím neviděl politika v takovém stavu, vyměnil si šokovaný pohled s Dorou, která zvedla obočí a lehce kývla k západnímů křídlu domu, kde byla Sherlockem okupovaná ložnice. A najednou se John dovtípil!  
Mycroft to neví! Musí mít k dispozici hodně podobné informace jako Moran, dokonce snad o něco méně aktuální. Mycroft má všechny důvody věřit, že jeho bratr zemřel ve vyhořelém sídle srbské zločinecké buňky. Je to už několik dnů a Sherlock se s ním nepokusil spojit.  
Dora vzala svého otřeseného bratrance kolem ramen a řekla: “Pojď, než mi to vyklopíš, potřebuješ se něčeho napít.”  
“Tvá pověstná dvanáctiletá irská whiskey?” zeptal se s mírně hysterickým úsměvem politik.  
“Tentokát něco silnějšího, mám to nahoře v ložnici. Jdem!”  
A jak ho táhla nahoru po schodech, slyšel ji John pokračovat: “Tohle ti udělá dobře. Je to familiérní chuť, ale jednoho dokáže překvapit ...”  
John se usmál na Antheu: “Pojďte si sednout, a třeba skleničku? Taky vypadáte že byste to potřebovala. Zatím vám mužu posloužit jen tou Whiskou, ale čekám, že Dořin speciál brzy okoštujete taky!”  
Asistentka se poslušně nechala odvést do obýváku, kde se svalila na pohovku a nechala si podat skleničku.  
“Tohle sklenička nespraví.” poznamenala chmurně.  
“Ale neuškodí.”  
“Vy netušíte, co se stalo ...”  
“Ano, normálně jsem v téhle společnosti za natvrdlého já, ale dnes mám lepší informace než vy i váš šéf dohromady. Myslím, že se dolů vrátí v mnhem lepší náladě.”  
Anthea se po něm podívala s očima rozšířenýma úžasem: “Opravdu? Je to ...to nemůže být ...proč se neozval nejdřív nám?”  
“Budete si muset doma uklidit, máte tam velice čilou štěnici!”  
“Oh.”  
V tu chvíli se vynořil Mycroft nad jejich hlavami na galerii, která spojovala na úrovni prvního patra obě křídla budovy.  
Byl nepochybně znovu otřesený, dokonce se zdálo, že se mu na tvářích lesknou vlhké stopy: “Antheo, prosím, sežeňte mi co nejrychleji agentku Morstanovou.”  
“Jistě pane!” a asistentka vytáhla svůj nezbytný mobil.  
“Nebere telefon. Zanechala jsem jí zprávu, že se má ihned ozvat.” ohlásila po několika minutách.  
Mycroft mezitím sešel po druhém schodišti k nim do obýváku, následován Dorou, zatím co Sherlock se dramaticky vynořil z opačné strany, stále jen v pyžamových kalhotách a obřím županu po Dořině manželovi.  
“Zdravím Antheo!”  
“Ráda vás zase vidím pane Holmesi!”  
“Antheo, pokud se agentka Morstanová neozve do patnácti minut, dejte ji hledat.”  
“Hrozí jí snad nebezpečí?” optal se John.  
“Nehrozí, už je v něm až po uši.” ušklíbla se Dora.  
“Pokud má naše sestřenka pravdu ...” dodal opatrně Mycroft.  
“Bohužel mám.”  
“Prozradí mi někdo, co se tu děje?” optal se nakvašeně John.  
Než mu mohl někdo odpovědět, ozval se zvonek u hlavních dveří a všichni se na sebe tázavě podívali.  
“To bude Steve! Dopoledne v soudní síni jsme se pro ty davy minuli a ona by se moc ráda sešla. Myslím, že nic nezkazíme, když tě uvidí.”  
“Kdyby to byl někdo nežádoucí, Daniels by nám dal vědět.” pokrčila rameny Anthea, načež malířka zamířila otevřít dveře.  
V obýváku slyšeli zvuk kliky a vrzání pantů a pak nasledné, nápadně hladité: “Á Mary, jaké nečekané překvapení.”  
“Dobré odpoledne, nebo spíš už večer. Víte, to co jste dnes říkali tomu inspektorovi, nedalo mi to spát. Opravdu si myslíte, že Johnovi hrozí ještě nějaké nebezpečí? I po tom, co ...”  
Když pronášela tuhle větu ocitla se Mary Morstanová zrovna v průchodu do obýváku a při pohledu na přítomné se zarazila.  
“Copak?” promluvila za jejími zády Dora: “Moran vám slíbil, že pokud dostane Sherlocka, tak nechá Johna napokoji? A vy ho budete mít jen pro sebe?”  
Mary škaredě cuklo v koutku: “Tý! Ty máš být mrtvý! Moran, řekl, že jsi na škvarek, že se nevrátíš. Ty si ho vůbec nezasloužíš, ty rozmazlenej bastarde. Johne! Já bych se o tebe starala, nikdy bych ti neublížila. Už má plný zuby života podle cizích rozkazů, plný zuby tý vaší šťouravý holmesovský rodinky.”  
Mary sáhla pod sako a Dora za jejími zády jí preventivně skočila po ruce, ale agentka byla trénovaná a nenechala si zbraň jen tak vyrazit z ruky. Pokusila se přehodit si malířku přes záda, jenže Dora se nedala a během vteřiny se obě válely v zuřivém boji na podlaze.  
John i Anthea vytáhli oba své pistole, ale v tomhle zmatku jim nebyly k ničemu. Anthea zkoušela přivolat posily: “Pane, Daniels ani McNamara se nehlásí.” oznámila zoufale.  
Obě peroucí se ženy se mezitím odvalily do chodby a ostatní se poněkud chaoticky hrnuli za nimi v naději, že je budou moct nějak bezpečně odtrhnout. V zápětí je vyděsil výstřel, kulka naštěstí minula a po odrazu od kamenné zdi skončila v dřevěné přepážce mezi chodbou a obývákem. Druhá rána se odrazila od stropu a škrábla Johna na uchu. Bolestivě sykl a raději udělal dva kroky zpátky.  
Za chvíli už citil na límci krev a Sherlock byl okamžitě u něho: “Jen škrábnutí.” snažil se ho uklidnit s očima přilepenýma na zápasící dvojici. Ostatní se z obavy před náhodným zásahem také o něco stáhli.  
Byla to šílená a riskantní taktika, ale pokud Dora takhle přinutí Morstanovou vyprázdinit zásobník …  
V tom zbraň vyletěla po dlaždicích směrem ke kuchyni a všichni se automaticky vrhli po ní.  
Dora měla nejlepší vyhlídky, ale Mary jí strhla za kotník, v zápětí ji praštila pažbou znovu získané pistole, aby se triumfálně obrátila na ostatní.  
Během vteřiny se její oči zastavily na Sherlockovi, který byl nejblíž a pak se stalo několik věcí naráz. John, který se svýma krátkýma nohama neměl šanci dekektiva předhonit, bez váhání vypálil.  
Morstanová stiskla spoušť jen o zlomek sekundy později, aby se detektiv v zápětí skácel k zemi … sražen svým bratrem.  
Najednou byli jediní na nohou doktor s Antheou. Mary ležela v chodbičce do kuchyně s dírou uprostřed čela, Dora se otřeseně sbírala ze země s krvácející ránou na spánku, Sherlock ze sebe vydal nářek nad znovu trápenými žebry, než se pokusil posadit, překvapen, že nemá díru v prsou. Zato Mycroft ležel bez hnutí na podlaze a na vestě béžového obleku se mu ve spodní polovině hrudníku zvětšovala tmavá, vlhká skvrna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za ten cliffhanger, ale vyhlašuju referendum o přežití či nepřežití Mycrofta Holmese.
> 
> Když jsem s tímhle příběhem začala, měla jsem o jeho osudu jasno, ale postupně mě napadlo, zda to není příliš depresivní a už už jsem ho hodlala ušetřit, ale pořád jsem váhala.  
> Nakonec jsem se rozhodla, že se zeptám Vás čtenářů, jak to chcete, což je v mojí tvorbě asi naprostá výjimka, většinou svoje postavy kosím bez výčitek svědomí, jak se mi to hodí. Ale když se mi ta idea usadila v hlavě, zjistila jsem, že jsem čím dál zvědavější na Vaše názory!  
> Hodlám v psaní příběhů z vernetovského světa pokračovat, takže vaše rozhodnutí do nich zahrnu. Ti, kdo z hlasování vyjdou poraženi, nemusí smutnit, opačný konec sepíšu a zveřejném extra, jako bonus.
> 
> Nevím, jak rychle se vaše názory budou scházet, ale prozatím vyhlašuju deadline do NEDĚLNÍ půlnoci. Podle zájmu komentujících, když tak poupravím.
> 
> Děkuji za přízeň a jsem velmi zvědavá na vaše názory! Prosím pište!


	14. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji všem z Vás, co jste hlasovali a tady máte čtrnáctou kapitolu. Snad s ní budete spokojeni.

Seděli všichni na tvrdých sedačkách v čekárně u operačních sálů nemocnice King's College. Anthea, jak bylo obvyklé s nehnutým výrazem intenzivně ťukala do svého mobilu, ale zarudlé oči a bledá tvář ji zrazovaly. Přinejmenším jediná z jejich skupinky byla civilizovaně oblečená. Ostatní vypadali tak, jak o pár desítek minut dřív opustili Chalfield.  
Alphonse, který na klíně držel jednu ze svých zrzavých sester, měl stále uvázanou kuchařskou zástěru.  
John si neměl čas převléct zakrvácenou košili, Sherlock byl stále oblečený do cizího županu Dora, která k sobě tiskla obě zbývající děvčata, měla potrhanou halenu a ovázanou hlavu.  
Vzhledem k tomu, že měli před sebou (dofejme) dlouhé čekání, přinutil John ji i Sherlocka, aby si nechali odborně ošetřit svá zranění.  
Anthea zvedla hlavu od obrazovky: “Daniels bude v pořádku, už se probral.”  
Tím narážela na osud jejich šoféra a dalších dvou agentů, kteří měli hlídat dům. Morstanová se je podle všeho pokusila odklidit z cesty, ačkoliv nebylo jasné proč, když před vstupem do domu nemohla vědět, že je prozrazena.  
“Chcete kafe?” prolomil po pár dalších minutách ticho Alf, a když mu odpovědělo čtvero přikývnutí, vybídl svoje sestřičky, aby mu pomohly přinést kelímky.  
John se otočil za odcházející skupinkou a napadlo ho, jak je dobře, že půlka dětí dnes ještě nebyla doma.  
“Vy jste to věděla! Proč jste nás nevarovala dřív?” obrátila se Anthea hořce na Doru.  
“Že to musí být ona mi došlo až dnes odpoledne, jsem husa! Když s tebou dnes v Angela mluvila Johne, byla si jistá, že je tady Sherlock mrtvý, přitom jistě patřila k zasvěceným. Ale v tu chvíli jsem si myslela, že tu informaci má z oficiálních zdrojů. Teprve dnes odpoledne mi Myck, řekl, že to ví jen pár hodin a nikomu se s tím nesvěřil.  
Přitom si všichni všímali, jak je posledních pár dnů veselá – to už věděla, že tě chytili, ale prostě jsem si to poskládala moc pozdě ...”  
“Měl jsem na to přijít sám!”  
“Nesmysl, neměl jsi všechna fakta. Já ano!”  
“Ba ne, omlouvám se, že jsem na vás tak vyjela. Jestli si měl někdo všimnou, že něco nehraje, tak já. Celé roky to byla špičková agentka, žádné zaváhání. Proč mi to uniklo? ”  
“Únava materiálu. Mikroskopická trhlinka v charakteru, která se pod tlakem začala zvětšovat … tohle se sotva dalo předvídat.”  
John si najednou vzpomněl, jak s ním Dora mluvila o své a Sherlockově představě Boha. Mary Morstanová ve zkoušce selhala, podlehla pokušení snazší cesty. To Mycroft nikoliv a proto právě teď bojuje o šanci ke svému listu správných rozhodnutí ještě nějaká přidat, než předstoupí před Nejvyššího soudce.  
Jako doktor John věděl, že je to zlé. V cestě kulce se vyskytovala játra, dolní dutá žíla, páteř .... Co všechno z toho bylo doopravdy zasaženo, nemohl z vnějšku posoudil, ale i jediná položka byla moc špatně. Už jen fakt, že Mycroft přežil transport do nemocnice, byl malý zázrak.  
Říká se, a John mohl sám potvrdit pravdivost těch slov, že v zákopech nenajdeš ateisty. Jestli existuje druhé takové místo, pak jsou to zcela jistě nemocniční čekárny: oba přítomní Vernetové, bezděčně v té samé pozici s bradou opřenou o spojené prsty, vypadali, že porušují vlastní teologii a škemrají u svého lhostejného Stvořitele o zásah.  
Během chvilky byla skupinka od kávomatu zpátky, Jonhovi podala kelímek malá Rose – už se ji naučil bezpečně odlišit od její sestry, Alf doručil kávu Anthee: “Omlouvám se, zapomněl jsem se zeptat, jak ji máte ráda. Doufám, že dvojítý cukr bez mlíka je fajn.”  
“Díky! Je dokonalá.”

Konečně se ze sálu vynořila lékařka, stále v zelenkavém chirurgickém oděvu, ale už bez rukavic a roušky. Všichni se po ní podívali a snažili se přečíst verdikt v její tváři. John tam neviděl ani úlevu, radost z dobře odvedené práce, ani smutek, profesionální soustrast, jen únavu, strašlivou únavu, která přebije vše ostatní.  
“Rodina pana Holmese?”  
Kývli, napětím neschopní slovní odpovědi.  
“Podařilo se nám vyjmout střelu a zastavit krvácení, ale ještě nemohu říct, že máme vyhráno. Došlo k poranění jater, roztržení dolní duté žíly a kulka se zastavila o obratel. Samotná mícha sice přímo zasažena nebyla, ale jaké budou skutečné následky, ukáže až čas.”  
“I tak byl na sále hodně dlouho.” konstatovala se zvednutým obočím Anthea.  
“Bohužel, prodělal dvě srdeční zástavy, trvalo nám dlouho než jsme ho znovu stabilizovali ...”  
“Asystolie?” zeptal se John, lékařka jen přikývla a pokračovala ve výčtu medicínských podrobností, které nebyly moc povzbudivé. Skutečné následky zranění ukáže teprve čas.  
“Převezeme ho na ARO a tam ho budete moct na chvíli navštívit.”  
“Kdy … kdy se probere?” odvážil se zeptat Sherlock  
“Těžko říct, záleží v jakém stavu přečkal jeho mozek tu dlouhou srdeční zástavu, ale pokud zpozorujeme známky návratu k vědomí, dáme vám vědět.”  
“Já tu počkám.” prohlásila Anthea. Ostatní chtěli protestovat, ale odpověděla: “Vy máte děti paní Vernetová a vy dva pánové máte, předpokládám, něco na práci. S čímkoliv byste potřebovali pomoci, dokážu obstarat z téhle lavičky pomocí pár kliknutí nebo telefonátů.  
A kdyby se něco změnilo, dám vám vědět.”  
Sherlock už, už otevíral pusu k protestu, když výtvarnice zakročila: “Souhlasíme. Myck si zaslouží probudit se vedle někoho, kdo o něm nikdy nezapochyboval.  
A my jdeme do bytu. Vypadáme jak halloweenská delegace, tak se potřebujem přinejmenším převléct. A vy tři ...” s tím se obrátila na svoje holčičky: “ … vy jste správně měly být dávno v pelechu, tak s tím taky něco uděláme.  
Díky Antheo! Jste báječná osoba a jsem ráda, že vás můj bratranec má!”  
Asistentka překvapeně zamrkala, od téhle ženy byla zvyklá spíš na jedovatost.

Nebyl to pěkný pohled, a to ani pro doktora, který zažil válku. Nikdo by neměl skončit v bezvědomí, obklopený přístroji a hadičkami, ale pro některé jedince to bylo ještě víc nepřirozené. Personifikce britské vlády by se zkrátka neměla nacházet v kómatu. Navrch cítil John provinilou úlevu, že na té posteli neskončil Sherlock.  
Toho ovšem taková myšlenka utěšovat nemohla a pro Doru by to bylo z deště pod okap, Sophiina volba … a Anthea? Jestli jí Dora odhadla správně, tak by je za svého šéfa možná vyměnila všechny tři.  
Než pokoj opustili, Sherlock pohladil bratra po hřbetu ruky a Dora se sklonila, aby mu cosi velmi tiše pošeptala do ucha: povzbuzení? Omluvu za všechny ty roky, kdy stranila Lockiemu? Johna napadlo, že jednu velkou Mycroftovi dluží taky, ale necítil se oprávněn, do té rodinné scény vstupovat.

“Jak se dostaneme nenápadně k tobě do bytu?” zeptal se, když konečně opustili anesteziologocko-resuscitační oddělení: “Takhle zřízení se po ulicích procházet nemůžem ani v tuhle hodinu a taxikáře bychom taky pěkně vyplašili.”  
“Hm, někomu zavolám.” pronesla Dora unaveně a vytáhla mobil, měl pavoukovitou prasklinu v displeji, ale kupodivu stále fungoval.  
“Ahoj Molly, omlovám se, že vám dvěma kazím večer, ale potřebujeme odvoz ...diskrétně. … Eh ...zdravím Gregu … nó … jsem ráda, že tím pádem nebudeš šokovaný složením naší partičky ...v King's College Hospital … průšvih, obrovský malér ... ne, my jsme relativně v cajku … Díky, budeme čekat u východu na Bessemer Road.”

Když se o dvacet minut později stříbrovlasý inspektor, následovaný Molly, objevil ve vestibuli nemocnoce, přehlédl celou skupinku udiveným pohledem a pak s výkřikem: “Pojď sem ty bastarde!” Sherlocka prudce objal.  
Detektiv se neubránil bolestivému zaúpění, tak Lestrade svůj stisk zas honem povolil.  
“Sorry chlapče, netušil jsem ...Stejně jako jsem netušil, že se Molly dokáže tak skvěle přetvařovat. Kdo by to do ní řekl! A do tebe tuplem Johne!”  
Sherlock a jeho blogger si vyměnili pohledy, aby John trochu jedovatě poznamenal: “Já jsem se většinu času vůbec přetvařovat nemusel, protože někdo tady pochyboval o mejch hereckejch schopnostech.”  
Lestrade se ušklíbnul: “Teda ty jsi doopravdy parchant! Molly to mohla vědět, ale John ne? Víš, co to ...”  
“Ano! Zatraceně dobře to vím! Ale nečekej, že se vám všem budu omlouvat, že jsem vám zachránil život!” zařval na něj Sherlock.  
“Tak se zas všichni uklidníme!” zasyčel John: “Co jseme si měli a nemeli říct, je mezi mnou a Sherlockem! Máme důležitější problémy.”  
“Tak co se děje?”  
“Hm, kde začít? Mycroft je těžce zraněný, mezi jeho lidmi byl zrádce a nemůžeme si být stoprocentně jistí, že jen jeden. A po Anglii se volně pohybuje špičkový sřelec, který se co nevidět dozví, že tady můj bratránek je stále naživu, a aby ho dostal, neštítí se ohrozit kohokoliv z nás. Je to málo? Pak přidávám svoje vyděšené děti a zakrvácený dům. Stačí?” zavrčela Dora.  
“Dobře a co pro vás můžeme udělat my?” optala se Molly.  
“Pro začátek nás odvést na Montague Street a cestou se stavit v nějakém dvacetičtyřhodinovém Tescu, protože na bytě bude tak akorát plechovka čaje a kafe.”

Během jízdy všichni mlčeli, dokonce i v momentě, kdy Lestrade zastavil u chodníku, Molly vyskočila z auta a oběhla roh směrem k obchoďáku.  
Museli to nechat na ní, protože na zadním sedadle byli proti všem předpisům namačkaní jak sardinky, čtyři dospělý, co měli na klíně tři děti. Sotva se mohli hnout a tuhle konstalaci nehodlali měnit, dokud nebudou definitivně vystupovat. John byl rád, že je tak pozdě v noci, takhle byla menší šance upoutat pozornost některého dopraváka.  
Hned po příchodu do bytu, Alf, coby přirozený vládce kuchyně, ohřál svým sestrám zakoupené mléko, aby lépe usnuly a Molly je pomohla Doře uložit.  
John zatím seznámil Grega se situací. Sherlock se usadil na parapet okna vedoucího na dvorek, otevřel ho a zapálil si cigaretu, zřejmě věděl o všech Dořiných zásobách. Většinu času mlčel a vraštil čelo.  
John nepotřeboval být génius, aby poznal, že detektivův myšlenkový palác jede na plné obrátky. Zvažoval Mcroftovy vyhlídky na uzdravení? Přemýšlel, jak dnešní debakl ovlivní plán na Moranovo dopadení?  
“Tak z toho mě jde hlava kolem. Nějak moc novinek za jeden den, nejdřív vyhrajeme proces, pak mi Molly stydlivě prozradí, že nejsi vůbec mrtvej, aby mi o pár hodin pozdějc zavolala Dora, že tě mám vyzvednut ve špitále. Pak se dozvím, že sis celej rok hrál na Jamese Bonda – až na to, že on je fiktivní a tudíž nezničitelnej, a nakonec mi sdělíte sladké tajemství, že mi běhá po Londýně špičkovej zabiják. Uuuuf! Dejte mi pár minut, abych to přežvejkal.”  
“Posluž si, Gregu.” odpověděl mu John, Sherlock nijak nezareagoval, buď už upustil od té dětinské hry, že si nepamatuje inspektorovo jméno, nebo zkrátka nevnímal svět kolem sebe.  
Ze strnuleho sezení na parapetu ho nevytrhl ani Alf, který donesl tác s čajem: “Britský národní poklad, nabídněte si!”  
“Kéž bych si do něj moh posloužit whisky.” povzdechl si Lestrade, když si nalíval svůj šálek.  
“A co pro vás můžem ještě udělat, krom odvozu a nákupu, co?”  
“Dát hlídat tenhle byt!” dostalo se mu odpovědi. Dora se opírala o futra a už si stihla vyměnit roztrženou halenu za XXL triko.  
“Dokud se Morana nezbavíme, tak se s dětmi do Reigate nevrátím. Tady se to dá mnohem snáz chránit. Požádala bych Antheu, ale dokud si nebudeme na sto procent jistí, že Morstanová byla jediný zrádce … tak stará dobrá, podceňovaná policie bude mnohem lepší.” pak se obrátila na Sherlocka, vytrhla mu z ruky krabičku a zavrčela: “Nech mi taky něco, lakomče!” aby si následně taky zapálila.  
“Takže co bude dál?” optala se Molly, která se už také vrátila do obýváku.  
“Musím dopadnout Morana, na tom se nic nezměnilo.” promluvil nečekaně detektiv.  
“A obávám se, že s tím už nemůžem moc váhat.” ušklíbla se Dora.  
“Takže už zítra ...nebo vlastně dnes?” optal se John s pohledem na hodinky.  
“Ano, ale nechci riskovat víc než je nutné, chtěl jsem ho vylákat na Baker Street, ale to je v centru, spousta lidí ...”  
“V tom případě vím, o místě, které je momentálně docela prázdné.”  
“Ty riskneš svůj nádhernej dům? Uděláme ti z něj kůlničku na dříví!” vyvalil oči John.  
“Neriskuju zas tak moc, jsem si dost jistá, že bude střílet - díry ve zdech zasádruju, okenní tabulky vyměním. Má to všechny výhody! Moje zahrada mu dá iluzi snadného přístupu i útěku, vybavení tam už je ...”  
“Máš pravdu! Na Baker Street by spíš čekal past.” řekl Sherlock.  
“Dobře. Není to sice náš rajón, ale dá se to zařídit, pokud mi dáte včas vědět.”  
“Domluvím se i s naší místní policií. Na Haytera si možná pamatuješ z vánoc.”  
“Jo, docela schopnej chlap.”  
“Fajn, tak bychom se všichni mohli na pár hodin prospat než to celé vypukne. Co vy na to?”  
“Souhlas. Tu ostrahu zařídím co nejdřív. Nejpozději v šest ráno tu někdo bude, jo? A tak teda dobrou noc!” rozloučili se Greg s Molly.

John se konečně zbavil své zakrvácené košile a Alphonse se s ním podělil o jedno svoje pyžamo. Sherlock se také prohrabal chlapcovými svršky, aby si našel něco důstojnějšího než župan, ale přece jen byl o dost vyšší, aby mu oblečení dobře sedělo.  
John se uvelebil na jednu z paland, které v bytě byly a čekal, že se k němu jeho přítel připojí. Jenže detektiv přecházel neklidně po pokoji a na pozvání do postele odpověděl roztržitě, že musí ještě hodně přemýšlet.  
Johna nakonec sledování po místnosti korzujícího Sherlocka ukolébalo ke spánku.

Vzbudil se, sám nevěděl proč o dvě hodiny později. Místo na posteli vedle něho stále prázdné, všude tma. Zmateně vstal, prošel sousedním pokojem, kde překvapivě tvrdě spaly všechny děti včetně Alfa, ale Dořina matrace byla taky prázdná. Pak zaslech z kuchyně tiché hlasy.  
Sherlock seděl s nohama vystrčenýma ven v otevřeném okně, navlečený do Alfova trička a džínů. Dora se opírala o okenní rám a mračila se na něj.  
“ … se musím ukázat.” slyšel John zbytek detektivovy věty.  
“A proto se musíš vytratit jako zloděj?”  
“Čím méně toho o mých pohybech budete vědět, tím lépe!”  
“Ty jsi vážně idiot!” zasyčela: “Právě naopak, čím víc budeme vědět, tím líp.”  
“Nechci, abyste byli kvůli mě v nebezpečí.”  
“To jsme tak jako tak. Už se v tom vezem s tebou, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne.”  
“Stačí, že je Mycroft v nemocnici, kdo ví, kdy … jestli vůbec se probere. A chybělo tak málo, aby to John schytal do hlavy. Kdybych měl ztratit i jeho … byl by to můj konec, Doro.”  
“Ty zatracenej blbče, jestli ho zase obejdeš, tak ho možná ztratíš doopravdy!”  
Sherlock na svou sestřenici chvíli zoufale hleděl, pak seskočil z parapetu na požární schodiště a zavolal nahoru: “Vyřiď Johnovi, že ...” zbytku věty doktor ze svého místa nerozuměl, jen věděl, že jeho bláznivý génius zmizel sám do londýnské noci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zase tu máme otevřený konec, ale tentokrát Vás o spolupráci nežádám, o dalším dění mám docela jasno. S trochou štěstí, ho uveřejním do konce týdne.
> 
> Ještě pár technických poznámek, moje Mary Morstanová střelila Mycrofta do stejného místa jako ta seriálová Sherlocka (s tím rozdílem, že tahle CHTĚLA zabít, takže to dopadlo ještě hůř) Tak jsem si dovolila využít jako zdroj informací povídky a mety některých medicínsky vzdělaných autorů na tohle téma.  
> Odborně zdatní pisatelé soudí, že to co potkalo Sherlocka byla asystolie, velice závážný druh srdeční zástavy, kdy se vytratí i elektrická aktivita měřitelná na EKG. Tohle se nedá řešit ve filmu tak oblíbeným defibrilátorem, lze pouze poračovat v resuscitaci, podat adrenalin a snažit se odstanit prvotní příčinu tohoto stavu (zastavit krvácení, spravit pneumothorax a pod.). Jen málo pacientů se i tak z asystolie dostane, většinou končí smrtí.
> 
> A jako už tradičně, omluvte moje překlepy, průběžně je vychytám.


	15. Prázdný dům

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patnáctka je tu. Není moc dlouhá, protože jsem se rozhodla, že její druhá, vysvětlovací část se bude lépe vyjímat v samostatné kapitole.
> 
> Děkuju za Vaši přetrvávající čtenářskou přízeň a užijte si to!

V celém domě se svítilo už pouze v jediném pokoji, v tom Dořině. John Watson pozoroval pruh zlatavé záře, která pronikala ven “špatně” zataženými závěsy a uvažoval, jak dlouho už tu sedí. Opatrně rozvřel kapsu a ťukl do mobilu, aby se rozsvíti dosplej – půl hodiny před půlnocí  
Sherlock se vedle něj neklidně zavrtěl, už tu na čekané tvrdli hodinu a půl. To byla pro neposedného detektiva velká zkouška nervů, ale zdálo se, že ho trápí ještě něco jiného.

O nějakých dvacet hodin dřív, jakmile viděl John Sherlocka mizet oknem do noci zaplavil ho nejdřív šok. Když pak vstupoval za Dorou do kuchyně se škaredým úsměvem na tváři, cloumala jím už úplně jiná emoce. Než ale stihl vybouchnout, zapípal mu mobil.  
Málem se ani neobtěžoval si pro něj dojít, ale napadlo ho, že není fér vylívat si vztek na Doře, a takhle má záminku vyzuřit se ve vedlejší místnosti.  
Jak si přečetl jméno odesílatele, málem s telefonem mrsknul o zeď, ale nakonec si zprávu prohlédl celou: “Musim presvedcit Morana, ze mi nepomahas a odlakat ho od Dory a deti. Ukaz se na Baker Street. Sejdeme se v 6 v Reigate. Nezapomen pistoli. SH”

Trochu uklidněn, že se s ním stále počítá, udělal John, jak mu bylo řečeno a zaskočil ujistit paní Hudsonovou, že je v pořádku.  
Nelíbilo se mu sice, že Sherlock někde běhá sám, když je stále v rekonvalescenci, ale věřil mu, že si poradí. Krom toho měl detektiv pravdu v tom, že by neměli vystavovat zbytečnému riziku děti.  
A pokud Moran uvěří, že čelí nepřipravenému, osamocenému Sherlockovi, taky dobře. Přesto John odpočítával minuty do plánovaného setkání v Dořině domě.  
Očekával, že mu malířka prostě půjčí klíče a zůstane u dětí v Londýně, ale ta trvala na tom, že pojede do Reigate s ním.  
“Ještě vám budu užitečnál, uvidíš. Krom toho jsi vyslovil obavu, že mi z domu uděláte kůlničku na dříví, tak si to musím ohlídat.”  
“Ale bude to nebezpečný. Moran JE nebezpečný!”  
“Vím, a já nejsem bezbranná!”  
“Jo tvůj arzenál jsem už obdivoval. Je v něm něco mladšího druhé světové?” neodpustil si, měla sadu loveckých pušek z roku raz dva, co zbyly v domě po tetě Tyldě a Walthera PPK - válečný suvenýr, který si přivezl z Německa dědeček jejího muže.  
“Jsou všechny v perfektním stavu a umím s nimi zacházet.” opáčila. To jí musel John uznat, o svém vztahu k těmhle věcičkám mu vyprávěla. Jakmile se rozhodla, že si je chce nechat, vrhla se do získání zbrojního průkazu s přímo sherlockovskou posedlostí – a sherlockovskými výsledky.  
Pak nasadila smířlivější tón: “Hele, budete potřebovat nějakého loutkovodiče, ne? Přece tak důležitý úkol nesvěříte některému přitroublému strážníkovi.”

Detektiv se tentokrát dostavil do domu hlavním vchodem a spokojeně jim oznámil, že za sebou přitáhl svůj stín.  
“Je to jen pěšák. Bývalý boxer, co se dal na distribuci nedovolených látek. Strávil jsem tři hodiny zkoumáním, zda mě ve skutečnosti nesleduje někdo jiný, protože Parker je jen tupá hora svalů.  
Zdá se, že má pan Moran problém sehnat ty nejlepší lidi.”  
“Naštěstí.” dodal John.  
“Zdá se, že nepřekročil mistrův stín, co?” poznamenala Dora se zvláštním, jedovatým podtónem. Sherlock se na ni dlouze, zkoumavě zadíval. John se po obou zmateně otoči a cítil, že mu něco uniká.  
Než stihl svoje pocity blíž analyzovat, ozval se domovní zvonek a John sebou bezděčně trhl. Nikoho nečekali, všichni jejich spojenci v tuhle chvíli už měli své instrukce a z bezpečnostních důvodů se neplánovali osobně potkat.  
“To bude pro mě. Zjednala jsem si pomocníka.” řekla Dora cestou ke dveřím.  
“Seš si jistá?” zeptal se John, protože posledně skončilo podobné zazvonění katastrofou.  
“Jsem, ale taky jsem tentokrát připravená.” odpověděla mu, ale šla otevřít s pistolí v ruce a doktor jí pro jistotu následoval se svým vlastním Browningem.  
Vlastně ho ani moc nešokovalo, že za dveřmi stojí Lawrence Hayter. Když překonal prvotní překvapení, že Dora někoho požádala o pomoc, tak kdo jiný?  
Zato Sherlock si příchzího podezíravě měřil. Hayter se tím nenechal rozhodit a pozdravil ho: “Jsem rád, že jste zpátky! A že vám budu užitečnej. Aspoň Dora říkala, že budu.”  
“Samozřejmě! Budu potřebovat pomocníka. Hodlám předstírat, že vás nechám samotné v ložnici a půjdu se vyspat někam jinam. A bylo by podezřelé, kdyby se vaše siluety během mé nepřítomnosti přestaly hýbat, ne?”  
Hayter byl tedy zasvěcen do ovládání loutek a pak už jen čekali, až se začne stmívat.

Chalfieldská zahrada byla celkem rozlehlá a zejména podél jižní zdi plná stromů, ideální místo pro úkryt střelce. Na pozemku se nacházely tři stavby, které mohly posloužit jako stanoviště: garáž, jenže z té nebyl dobrý výhled na obytné pokoje, budka na zahradní nářadí, která už si podobnou roli vyzkoušela a pak domeček ukrývající technické zázemí bazénu. Ten si za svou pozorovatelnu vybrali Sherlock s Johnem, protože z něj přehlédli slušnou část zahrady.  
Nastavili scénu tak, aby Moran věřil, že teprve dnešní noci proti němu kují své plány. Malou mezerou v závěsech mohl člověk s dobrou optikou vidět dvě siluety na Dořině posteli, které se k sobě co chvíli naklánějí a zdánlivě o něčem hovoří. Přítomnost Haytera v domě také nemusela být nápadná. Pokud někdo trochu sledoval dlouhodobé dění, nemusel být překvapet, že mu Dora důvěřuje a nechala ho v domě přes noc. Ať si klidně myslí, že tu noc stráví spolu.  
Malířka sama se několikrát mihla kolem závěsů, ale dala si pozor, aby se moc nevystavovala. Někdy kolem půl jedenácté imitovala svůj odchod ke spánku a pozhasínala všechna ostatní světla v domě.

Čekání bylo dlouhé a Sherlock se zdál neklidný, měl snad strach, že past nesklapne?  
“Proč to dělá?” zamumlal si najednou detektiv polohlasně.  
“Kdo? Co? Myslíš Morana? Hádám, že těchce mít z cesty než rozjede vlastní organozaci.”  
“Ne, myslel jsem Doru. Proč nám navrhla vlastní dům? Ne, že by to nebylo skvělé řešení, ale sám bych to po ní nechtěl.”  
“Chce nám pomoct a ví, že by sis o tohle neřekl?”  
“A co dělá tady? Jestli jí na něčem záleží víc než na Chalfieldu, je to její rodina a místo, aby byla se svými dětmi, je tady!”  
“No ty jsi taky rodina, ne? Tak ti chce pomoct. A chce zajistit, že Moran neuteče spravedlnosti, protože … jestli to správně chápu, tak to byl on, kdo nechal tenkrát otrávit Viktora. Přinejmenším je silně podezřelý, ne?”  
“To neudělal Moran, to není jeho způsob. Zato je to velice v Moriartyho stylu, nejspíš ten malý problém s otravným špionem pro svého nového muže vyřešil.  
Ale stejně? Jakou pro něj měl Moran cenu, že vynaložil tolik námahy? Čím víc o něm mám informací, tím víc mám pocit, že není příliš výjimečný. Jistě je celkem inteligentní a skvělý zabiják, ale takových by Jim našel deset do tuctu, jistě měl ve své organizaci řadu podobných.”  
“Uměl ze všech nejlíp nastavit zadek?” nadhodil John.  
“To mu určitě pomohlo a svědčí to o jeho bezbřehém kariérismu, ale to je sotva mimořádná schopnost. Čím si Moriartyho získal?”  
“Znalosti z vojenského prostředí?” nadhodil John.  
“Těžko, v téhle sféře se Jim nikdy nepohyboval, v podstatě to byl velice městský člověk.”  
“Takže se mu hodil muž do terénu?”  
“Určitě, ale pořád to nevysvětluje Moranovu mimořádnou cenu v Jimových očích. Co se tenkrát povídalo o útoku Tálibů na základnu? Něco o tom propuštěném vojákovi?”  
“Nic moc určitého si nepamatuju, byly to jen povídačky, žádné důkazy. Ten kluk zmizel hned po vyhazovu, prý se nechal najmout jako žoldák.”  
“Za co ho vyhodili?”  
“Snad měl mít potíže kvůli sexuálnímu obtěžování místních děvčat. On byl z nějaké lepší rodiny a asi doufal, že to za něj nějaký strejček vyžehlí. Měl takový nóbl dvojitý příjmení, něco jako Morton-Stanley nebo Cornwallis-West, ale kdybys mě zabil, nevzpomenu si jaký … my přišli na základnu až pár měsíců po tom maléru.”  
Detektiv se chvíli mračil, až se John ozval: “Jestli se něco děje, tak mi to řekni Sherlocku.”  
“Nic se neděje, jen přemýšlím.” utrhl se jeho přítel.  
“Já jen, že bys mi to mohl říct rovnou a ne mi zas poslat esemesku!”  
“Však jsem ti dal vědět, co mám v plánu.”  
“Jo, ale asi pět minut jsem si myslel, že jsi se na mě vykašlal a jdeš něco dělat na vlastní pěst. Hele, vím, že ti to z nás dvou většinou myslí líp, pokud budeš mít dobrej nápad, jsem první, kdo to uzná, ale rád bych do našich společnejch záležitostí taky měl co mluvit. Jasný!”  
“Promiň Johne. Sdílení informací, … čehokoliv s někým dalším je pro mě pořád nová věc.”

Kolem čtvrt na jednu ráno už měl John dřevěné nohy a strach, že tu trčí zbytečně. Zrovna se chtěl zeptat Sherlocka, jak jsou na tom jeho žebra, když se na něj detektiv nečekaně ostře podíval a zeptal se: “Jmenoval se Sebastian Malmesby-Crofts?”  
“Kdo?” zareagoval v první chvíli zmateně doktor.  
Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup a zopakoval naléhavěji: “Ten propuštěný voják! Byl to Malmesby-Crofts?”  
“Jak si na to přišel? Jo, myslím, že to bylo to jméno ...”  
“Do háje! K čertu! Už vím ...”  
Co vlastně ví, už se John nedozvěděl, protože zaslehli vzdálený třeskot rozbitého skla. 

John už chtěl vyběhnout z domku, ale Sherlock ho popadl za rameno: “Ne!”  
“Ale ..ale ...” John chtěl namítnout, že takhle ještě Moran uteče, nebo ho chytí někdo jiný, některý venkovský četník ... Venkem už se rozléhaly kroky, hlsy, hvizd policejní píšťalky a pak výkřik: “Mám ho!”  
To už se John vymanil svému příteli z rukou a vyrazil ven, Sherlock se na něj pověsil celou vahou a na prahu domku ho strhl na podlahu.  
Následoval další zvuk rozbíjejícího se skla a Lestradovo volání: “K zemi!”  
John si uvědomil, že druhému rozbíjení skla předcházel tichý svist, jaký vydává zbraň opatřená tlumičem, a to ne moc daleko od nich.  
“Není hloupý. Testoval vody!” šeptl mu do ucha Sherlock: “Některý komplic – nejspíš ten Parker hodil prvně do okna kámen.”  
John následovaný Sherlockem vyrazil z domku směrem ke zdroji tlumeného výstřelu a kryl se ve stínu zídky ohraničující bazenovou terasu.  
Povely, které vydával nedaleko od nich Lestrade, potvrdily detektivovy nejčernější obavy.  
“To není náš muž, hledejte dál! Postupujte na východ!”  
Po terase směrem od domu k nim běžel inspektor Hayter, aby se vzápětí s výkřikrm vrhnul k zídce. Kousek od Johna se cosi rozprsklo o dlažbu, on tak se konečně zorientoval a vystřelil do temného stínu v koruně stromu proti nim. Stín se odlepil ze svého stanoviště a skočil dolů, doktor poračoval v palbě jeho směrem, ale zjevně neměl štěstí.  
“K sakru! Uteče brankou k Priory Pond.” ulevil si Sherlock: “Kdo tam hlídá?”  
Hayter se konečně doplížil k nim, jeho zranění naštěstí nebylo víc než škrábanec, pokud mohl John posoudit.  
“Tam si to vzala na starost Dora.” odpověděl.  
“Cože?!” zařval detektiv. “Má být v domě!”  
“Tam je jen Lance. Ona za mnou přišla asi před hodinou, řekla, že nám píchne, že přes tu bažinu stejně nikdo rozumnej utíkat nebude a já můžu dát svý lidi jinam. Och do háje!”  
Sherlock už konec Hayterovy řeči neposlouchal a hnal se jako smyslu zbavený po schodech z terasy dolů, směrem k rezavé brance vedoucí na pozemky střední školy zakončené mělkým rybníkem.  
Diktor mu byl v patách a slyšel přítelovo zoufalé mumlání: “Ona je blázen! Celou tu dobu to věděla!”  
“Co se děje?” volal za ním bez dechu John.  
“Moran … je … ve skutečnosti … Bastian … Malmesby-Crofts … Fordův … zkurvený … přítel. Proboha … on ji zabije!”  
V tu chvíli třeskla z poza zahradní zdi série výstřelů. Sherlock sebou trhl a ještě zrychlil. Oba proletěli otevřenou brankou ven a téměř upadli na kluzkém vodním přehu.  
O pár yardů dál spatřili ve slabém měsíčním světle dvě postavy. Jedna ležela bezvládně v blátě, druhá do ní opovržlivě kopla než se s maniakálním úsměvem a pistolí v ruce obrátila ke svým pronásledovatelům.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, nějak jsem si v poslední době oblíbila cliffhangery, ala jak to dopadne si holt budete muset počkat do příště!  
> Ráda si přečtu, co si o tom myslíte!
> 
> Zde naleznete plánek Dořina pozemku, abyste se v patnáctce a šestnáctce trochu orientovali: http://fav.me/d9x11z6


	16. Druhé privátní intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle kapitola je kompletně z Dořina pohledu, takže se dozvíte, jak jsme se ocitli v situaci, kterou končila kapitola předchozí.  
> Tahle část není nijak zvlášť dlouhá a víc toho na nás čeká až v sedmnáctce, kde se zas vátíme k Johnově perspektivě.
> 
> Ještě Vám dlužím nákres Dořina pozemku, ale objeví se do půlky týdne v obrazových přílohách.

“Díky Lanci! A dej na sebe pozor!” řekla Dora.  
“To bych snad měl říct já tobě, ne?”  
Byla by to legrační situace, kdyby nebyla tak smrtelně vážná. Leželi na podlaze pokoje, v rukou strunově tenké provázky a dívali se na sebe přes roh postele. Dora se pomalu natáhla, aby svůj svazek vodících drátků předala Lawrenci Hayterovi, který byl skrčený v nohou lůžka.  
“Myslím to vážně! Jsem si téměř stoprocentně jistá, že bude střílet, ale to nevylučuje nějaký špinavý trik navrch, takže pokud sem vletí něco, co bude připomínat granát, … já nevím Molotova, … tak se na všechno vykašli a zdrhej!”  
“Jasně! A Doro … chápu, že ho chceš dostat, … pro takovýho je každý vězení málo, ale … proč jsi to neřekla Sherlockovi?”  
“Asi z toho samého důvodu, proč nám to nikdy neřekl Mycroft, měl strach, že po něm Lockie půjde stejně bezhlavě, jako to udělal Viktor. Ještě víc, protože to už měl na svědomí oba …, že zkrátka sentiment zastře Sherlockův logický úsudek, abych Mycka citovala.”  
“A co tvůj chladný úsudek?” zeptal se skepticky bávalý voják.  
“Já jsem ve skutečnosti dost velká svině, víš? Moc ráda mu do ksichtu povím, co si o něm myslím, ale nejdřív mu ustřelím koule a prošlápnu krk!”  
“Tak zlom vaz! A vrať se, bez tebe by v týhle díře zavládla pekelná nuda.”  
Dora už otvírala pusu, ale Lance ji zarazil: “Za zlom vaz se neděkuje. Tak běž!” Sevřela mu tedy svými křehkými prsty ruku a začala se plížit z ložnice. Na prahu se ještě obrátila zdánlivě bez souvislosti řekla: “Anna Isadora Felicitas. To jen tak, pro všechny případy” a byla pryč.

V úkrytu u hlavních dveří našla staršího z bratrů Hayterových a vysvětlila mu svůj záměr, hlídat málo pravděpodobnou únikovou cestu po rozbahněném břehu školního rybníčku, i uprostřed léta močálovitém ráji divokých kachen a jiného ptactva.  
Inspektor neměl nejmenší podezření a spokojen, že může svoje lidi poslat na exponovanější místa, dal šeptem pokyn do vysílačky.  
Ve skutečnosti to byla velmi pravděpodobná trasa. Lepší než lesopark na jižní straně jejího pozemku, ačkoliv domorodci jako Hayter to tak asi nepřipadalo.  
Pro toho, kdo tu byl doma se zdálo snadné prokličkovat mezi stromy zpátky na silnici, ale pro cizince, ačkoliv si jistě očíhl terén, bylo mnohem jednodušší risknout krátkou vzdálenost po čvachtavém břehu a pak rychle přes plot do městských ulic. Tam mohl mít zaparkované auto a předstírat, že se nad ránem vrací z některé hospody.  
Nehodlala na sebe upoutat pozornost svého bratrance, tak to k cíli nevzala přímou trasou kolem bazénu a Sherlockova úkrytu, ale vlezla na sousední pozemek a teprve na jeho konci přelezla zeď sousedící s jezírkem.  
Stejně se nehodlala postavit přímo do branky, to by si rovnou mohla na břicho namalovat terč.

Chlap co dělá kariéru přes sex. Johnovi to přišlo směšné, když Sherlock zmínil přezdívku “Postelový Sebby”, ale v Doře to spustilo sérii asociací: kluk, co spal s jejím bratrem, aby si pojistil dobré známky. Pravda, v tomhle případě přihodil navrch i předstírání citů … a k tomu to jméno!  
Pokusila se tu myšlenku racionalizovat: jak během zmíněné diskuze padlo, Sebastian bylo v jejich generaci oblíbené jméno.  
Ale všechny ty ostatní detaily: lepší původ, vojenská minulost, … to byla až příliš velká náhoda!  
A po kom jiném by měl Viktor tak umanutou touhu jít, že ignoroval rozkazy a hodil za hlavu veškerou opatrnost? To taky vysvětlovalo Mycroftovo tajnůstkaření, bál se, že by Sherlock udělal totéž.  
Chtěla se Mycka narovinu zeptat, když se v úterý nečekaně objevil v její rezidenci, aby získala jistotu, ale už to nestihla. Události se začaly valit šílenou rychlostí.  
Zvažovala, že si tu informaci vyžádá po Anthee, ale pochybovala, že jí oddaná asistentka něco řekne bez výslovného souhlasu svého šéfa.  
Chudák Myck, nakonec možná nejosamělejší a nejméně pochopený z celé jejich generace. Z části si za svou izolaci mohl sám, ale Dora, schopná věnovat tolik energie Fordovi, Lockiemu, Bertovi, dětem, Johnovi … se mu ani nepokusila pomoct. Kéž se uzdraví! Musí se uzdravit!  
Když John odešel ve středu dopoledne na Baker Street, sedla k počítači a zuřivě prohledala veškeré veřejně dostupné informace ohledně Bastiana Malmesby- Croftse: poslední známá lokace před jeho zmizením z povrchu zemského byla základna C.A. Morana v provincii Hilmand.

Zasunula se do keře a zkontrolovala pistoli. Sama za sebe by si zbraň asi nekoupila, všechny svoje kusy zdědila. Ale bylo jí líto se jich zbavit, tak si vyřídila potřebná povolení. Málo co v životě dělala polovičatě, takže z ní dnes byl víc než slušný amatérský střelec a technické specifikace svých pušek dokázala odříkat i o půlnoci ze spaní. To z Dory sice nedělalo rovnocenného soupeře nájemnému zabijákovi, ale tentokrát to stačit bude.  
Občas přemýšlela, jak Bertův dědeček k té pistoli přišel. Walther PPK byla původně policejní pistole - dokonce určená pro kriminálku. Byl její původní majitel přesvědčený nácek nebo poctivý policajt, který se snažil dělat správně svou práci i v tom šíleném režimu?  
Ať už to bylo jakkoliv, dnes tahle krasavice oddělá opravdového hajzla. Isadora Vernetová už se o to postará!

Nečekala moc dlouho, když zaznemenala temný stín blížící se postavy. Vlastně by ho mohlá krásně zasáhnout už teď! Ani by nevěděl, co ho dostalo.  
Jenže to bylo příliš snadné, rychlý konec pro takového hajzla a Dora chtěla, aby si svou porážku vyžral až do dna. Tak se ani nepohnula a čekala dál.  
Konečně to vypuklo, zvuk rozbíjeného skla, křik, dusot nohou, naštěstí žádný výbuch nebo podobný neblahý hluk, takže její pomocník snad bude v pořádku.  
Snad bude v pořádku i Sherlock, jeho úžasný doktor ho jistě nenechá zase někam bezhlavě skočit.  
A konečně vrzla branka, do které uprchlík prudce vrazil, ne úplně koordinovaně máchl a odhodil přítěž sniperské pušky do jezírka.  
Zdálo se, že nevyvázl úplně bez šrámů, ale musela mu nechat, že se držel. Za běhu sáhl na opasek, zjevně pro druhou, skladnější zbraň, takže musela rychle zužitkovat svou výhodu.  
Zamířila, stiskla spoušť a muž, co si nechal říkat Sebastian Moran se s výkřikem svalil do bláta na břehu. Než se znovu pokusil vydrápat na nohy automaticky vypálil dvě rány do místa, odkud byl napaden.  
Doře jen proběhlo hlavou, že mušku má pořád slušnou, když ji líznulo cosi horkého, ale v návalu adrenalinu nad tím víc nehloubala a střílela taky.  
Moran, kterému se meztím podařilo zvednout na kolena, tentokrát upustil zbraň a zhroutíl se se škaredým zakvílením zpátky do mělké,bahnité vody.  
Opatrně vylezla ze svého úkrytu, pistoli preventivně stále v pohotovosti. Její protivník se držel za břicho a tvář měl zkřivenou bolestí.  
“Nazdar Bastiane! Na tohle jsem čekala čtrnáct let!”  
Podařilo se mu na ni zaostřit pohled a konečně si uvědomil, koho má před sebou.  
“Pche ...” vyplivl trochu krve “ … tvůj brácha ... neuměl … ani … pořádně … vykouřit ...péro ...”  
“To je asi to jediný, co opravdu umíš drahoušku.” ušklíbla se: “Mě už tím nemůžeš naštvat a jestli chceš hrát tuhle hru tak prosím, … představoval si Jim, že se Sherlockem místo s tebou, co? Fungoval jsi jako lepší verze nafukovací panny?”  
Moran vykašlal další pramínek krve.a z posledních sil se ji pokusil kopnut: “Mrňavá … svině …!”  
“Jseš nula, která by to bez nastavenýho zadku nikam nedotáhla, ani na škole ani v armádě ani mezi kriminálníkama … a teď konečně chcípneš, jak zasloužíš … v bahně!” a s tím ho kopla do slabin.  
Najednou ze sebe vydal bublavý zvuk, škubnul sebou a pak už nic.  
Dora na něj vteřinu zírala, náhle neschopná pobrat, že je vážně po něm. Ze strnulosti ji probraly až blížící se kroky. A když spatřila vyděšené tváře Sherlocka a Johna, hystericky se rozesmála.  
Jak začal opadt adrenalin v jejím těla, začala se zase uklidňovat.  
Vykročila ke svým přátelům, ale najednou bylo něco špatně, nohy jí neunesly, před očima se jí roztančila celá hvězdná obloha než všechno zčernalo.  
A o pár yardů dál, pozorovali zděšený detektiv a jeho partner, jak se po dvou krocích složila do trávy.  
“Doro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokud se podíváte na mapu městečka Reigate, tak tam rybníček skutečně najdete, ale neleží na pozemku školy, jak jsem napsala ale ve veřejném parku vedle ní. Tenhle omyl jsem zjisila až dodatečně a rozhodla jsem se, že už to nebudu opravovat.
> 
> Děkuji za vaši čtenářskou přízeň těším se na Vaše komentáře.


	17. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konečně je tu sedmnáctá kapitola, snad odpoví na všechny zbývající otázky a bude se Vám líbit.
> 
> Pak už nás čeká jen závěrečná kapitola a s ní svatba!
> 
> Jako vždy, omluvte mé překlepy, které se pokusím po Velikonocích vychytat!
> 
> Děkuji za všechny komentáře a kudou, udělaly mi nesmírnou radost!

John stál ve dveřích a pozoroval svého přítele. Sherlock seděl na kraji lůžka, držel Doru za ruku a zkoumal jizvu na náramků zbaveném zápěstí, jako by ji viděl poprvé v životě. A kdo ví? Možná, že ano.  
Detektiv v posledních dnech zažíval obrovský otřes svých životních jistot, uvědomil si John. Nejdřív jeho všemocný, všudypřítomný bratr a teď nezničitelná Dora.  
Od chvíle, kdy se před jejich zraky zhroutila na břehu, byl jeho přítel mírně řečeno hysterický. Takového ho John zažil před pádem jen dvakrát: poprvé ztratil sebekontrolu během baskervillského případu a znovu na malý okamžik v průběhu reichenbašské aféry, když podlehl dojmu, že o něm i John pochybuje.

Osobně odnesl Doru do domu, prakticky seod ní nehnul a neúmyslně tak komplikoval doktorovi jeho práci. Jako by to nestačilo, ještě měl doktor za zády nervózního Lance Haytera a smečku vyjevených policajtů.   
Nakonec všechny dost ostře vyhodil z místnosti, pouze Sherlock se nenechal, tak ho alespoň John vmanévroval do křesla v koutě, aby nezacláněl.  
Když se jejich pacientka zavrtěla, byl detektiv okamžitě zpátky u ní a napjatě čekal, až přijde k sobě. Nakonec otevřela oči, několikrát zamrkala a pár vteřin se zmateně rozhlížela ve snaze zjistit, kde je a jak se tu ocitla.  
“Kdy jsi naposledy jedla?” zeptal se jí Sherlocka.  
Hodila po něm okem, ušklíbla se a stále slabým hlasem poznamenala: “To se ptá ten pravý.”  
John přistoupil k posteli, změřil Doře puls a promluvil: “A když se zeptám já?”  
“Hm ...” zamyslela se: “ … chtěla jsem si nechat místo na Alfovu parádní večeři, tak jsem si to odpoledne dala jen jabko než dorazil Myck a začalo se to všechno valit.”  
“Cože? To jsi celých šestatřicet hodin nic nejedla?”  
“Pokud nepočítaš litr čaje, šest kafí a krabičku cigaret, … bývaly doby, kdy mi to krásně stačilo a malovala jsem den a noc v kuse ...” povzdychla si: “Je mi blbě!”  
“Nediv se, tehdy ti bylo dvacet. Víš jak jsi mě vyděsila? Jak to mohlo skončit, kdyby ses složila o pár minut dřív?” spustil dost ostře Sherlock.  
“Od tebe to sedí! A jsem skoro v pohodě ...au!” Dora se pokusila obrátit na bok.  
“Já bych tomu moc v pohodě neříkal, předevčírem jsi utrpěla slušnou ránu do hlavy, následujících třicet šest hodin strávila jen na kofeinu a nikotinu, prožila řadu velmi stresujících situací a taky máš zranění na boku!” shrnul s vážnou tváří John.  
“Jo, to už jsem zjistila, ale nepamatuju si od čeho. Vážné to nebude, to bych nebyla tady, ale v nemocnici.”  
“Naštěstí je jen povrchní, ale docela krvácelo. Sakra Doro, škrábla tě kulka!”  
Na to se malířka zatvářila trochu provinile, věděla, že to bylo těsné, ale v návalu adrenalinu ani nezaregistrovala, jak moc.  
“A proč si mi sakra nic neřekla?” ozval se dotčeně Sherlock: “Mohl tě zabít!”  
“Přišel si pro tebe a byl ochotný oddělat každého, kdo se mu postaví do cesty, takže jsem neriskovala víc jak ostatní. A měla jsem plán, fungující.”  
“No přímo skvěle!”  
“Je to jen škrábanec a holt důkaz, že žádný plán není neprůstřelný. Bála jsem se, že když to budeš vědět, tak spácháš nějakou šílenost.”  
“Já? Měl jsem skvělý plán na Moranovo dopadení.”  
“A upřímně, nedoufal jsi v koutku duše, že to neskončí prostým zatčením?”  
No, ta ,možnost byla ve hře a vůbec bych se nezlobil, proč by mu měli daňoví poplatníci financovat pobyt ve vězení?”  
“A to jsi věděl jen půlku, co bys asi zkusil, kdybys věděl všechno, co? Strašně jsem s bála, že ti to docvakne … a taky nakonec ano, že? Nezačal jsi uvažovat o změně plánu, co?”  
“Neříkám, že mi to neproblesklo hlavou, ale … nebyl čas, jeho pravá totožnost mi došla až pár vteřin před rozbitím okna, ale kdybych byl rychlejší ...”  
“Tak, co? Zkusil bys nějakou blbost, abys ho dostal osobně!”  
“Připravil bych si bezpečný plán!” ohradil se Sherlock.  
“Něco podobného jako skočit z pětipatrové budovy?” zeptala se ironicky.  
“Musel jsem vás chránit!” zařval detektiv.  
Dora se podívala po Johnovi, mrkla na něj a odpověděla: “Je to blbej pocit, že?”  
“Co jako?” zaptal se Sherlock, zmatený tou změnou tématu.  
“Být ponechán v temnotě, postavený před hotovou věc, cítit se jako blbec, kterého se neobtěžovali informovat? Shrnula jsem to výstižně, Johne?”  
“Dokonale!”  
“Takže ty nás všechny vynechat můžeš, ale já ne?” rozčiloval se detektiv.  
“To netvrdím! Ber to tak, že sis to vyzkoušel v Johnově kůži, takže nebudeš v pokušení si to zopakovat.” zazubila se na svého bratránka Dora: “Krom toho já jsem svého parťáka v temnotách nenechala.” doplnila významně.  
“Lance to věděl? Věděl a pustil tě?” zareagoval tentokrát první John.  
“Takže ho pozveš na rande? Musíš splnit svou část dohody.”  
“Společnou konspiraci mi jako rande neuznáš?” zeptala se rozmarně: “Ale testem prošel, je dost šílený, aby se mnou měl šanci, takže ano!”John uznale kývl hlavou a ukázal Doře zvednutý palec, pak přepnul do doktorskézo módu a konstatoval, že by si pacienti měli oba odpočinout. Sherlock se proti tomu označní začal ohrazovat, ale Dora ho utnula: ”Lockie, vypadáš příšerně, běž se vyspat. Nepochybuju, že tě tvůj osobní dotor rád doprovodí!”

Tak se znovu ocitli sami v Dořině útulné ložnici. Pravda, trochu na ně táhlo rozbitými okny, ale na samém konci června to nebyl moc problém.  
“Musím opravdu spát Johne? Nestačil by odpočinek na lůžku, co?” zeptal se s lišáckým výrazem detektiv.  
“No možná, bych ti měl nejdřív zkontrolovat obvazy.”  
“Ano doktore!”  
Než se John do toho úkolu pustil, ze všeho nejdřív zamkl dveře, aby je tentokrát nikdo nevyrušil.  
Nakonec přeci jen oba usnuli ve vzájemném objetí a teprve kolem poledne je probralo diskrétní, leč vtrvalé klepání na dveře.

John se probudil první, měl už od časů v armádě lehké spaní a přece jen nebyl minulými událostmi tolik převálcovaný. Otevřel oči a zlomek vteřiny si skládal v hlavě, kde se nachází, než si uvědomil zátěž na svém hrudníku: Sherlock si něj udělal příhodný polštář.  
To už zvedl víčka i detektiv a zářivě se na svého doktora usmál. John se začal zvedat z postele, aby odpověděl na klepání.  
“Neměl by ses nejdřív obléct? Jinak budou lidi mluvit.”  
John hrábl pro prostěradlo, aby si ho uvázal kolem pasu a zabručel:”Čert je vem! Nemáme se přece za co stydět!” a pak otočil klíčem.  
Za dveřmi stál Lestrade a když viděl Johnův úbor, ušklíbl se: “Teda, že vám to ale trvalo!”  
“Jistě jsi sem nepřišel jen proto, abys zkoumal vývoj našeho vztahu, Gregory ...” spustil Sherlock.  
“Ty ses při tom skoku praštil do hlavy, že konečně používáš správně moje jméno?”  
Detektiv přeskočil pohledem z insektora na svého přítele, ten jen pokrčil rameny: “Prostě se náhodou trefil, seznam jmon od G není nekonečný. Tak co se děje?”  
“Dora vás chce, volala jí ta Mycroftova asistentka.”  
“Hned jsme dole.” odpověděli unisono Sherlock s Johnem a také si opravdu pospíšili.

Svou hostitelku našli v kuchyni. Ačkoliv John nebyl spokojený, že ji vidí tak brzy na nohou, s potěšením kvitoval, že seděla u stolu a cpala do sebe velký kus rebarborového koláče.  
“Myck se probral!” oznámila jim s úsměvem.  
“A jak je na tom?” zeptal se opatrně detektiv.  
“Podle Anthey dobře, už na chvíli přišel k sobě někdy během noci, ale jen na pár minut, tak nás nechtěla burcovat, ale teď posílá auto.”  
“A jak se cítíš ty?” nedokázal v sobě lékaře zaplašit John.  
“Trochu jak po strašlivým flámu, ale musím se vzchopit. Dnes večer se vrátí Ethan, zítra přijedou z výletu Archie s Gabem, holky a a Alfa musím vyzvednout v bytě, takže konec prázdnin a nezodpovědných volovin.  
Jak se cítíte vy dva se nemusím ptát. Dva tak spokojené ksichty aby jeden pohledal.”  
“Taky si můžeš takový dopřát.” opáčil Sherlock zatím co John se spokojeně uculil.  
“Drahoušku, tobě trvalo dva a půl roku než sis tady s doktůrkem konečně vrznul a já ještě neměla ani první rande. Tak na mě nepospíchej, ano?”  
To se John doopravdy rozchechtal a Sherlock se překvapivě přidal. Dora se snažila zachvat vážnou tvář: “Jste natvrdlý idioti, a ještě se tomu smějete. Moje dohazovačské umění málem přišlo v niveč.” ale pak roztáhla rty do širokého spokojeného usměvu. Stále trochu nejistě se zvdla ze židle a poplácala svého brartánka po zádech: “Tak hodně štěsí Lockie! … A pevné nervy Johne!”

Mycroft byl stále obklopen příliš mnoha přístroji, aby z toho měl člověk dobrý pocit, ale přinejmenším dýchal sám a byl při vědomí. Anthea vypadala nevyspale, určitě se ze svého místa v uplynulých hodinách nepohnula.  
“Lockie, Dori, Johne! Rád vás vidím. Už jsem nepředpokládal, že budu mít to potěšení.”  
“To my naopak doufali, že to potěšení mít budem.” promluvil první doktor.  
Sherlock chvíli nebyl schopen slova, než ze sebe vypravil: “Mycrofte … to cos udělal … díky!”  
“Rádo se stalo drahý bratříčku.”  
“Mycku, ty rozhodně nezapřeš, že jste s Lockiem bráchové a jestli ho v něčem trumfneš, tak v předstírání, že jsi bezcitný bastard. Ale schovej si to pro svoje kolegy a oponenty, před rodinou fakt nemusíš, ačkoliv po tom co všechno jsi pro nás udělal, už tuhle pózu sotva můžem brát vážně, hm!”   
“Obávám se, že pro tebe jsem toho udělal jen velmi málo Doro, … ačkoliv jsem se snažil … ne vždy vhodně ...”  
“I snaha se cení, někdy na to zapomínám. A pak kryl jsi záda Lockiemu během toho jeho kaskadérského kousku a celého následujícího roku … a dal jsi hlídat mě i Johna, jakmile sis uvědomil, že nebezpečí stále trvá.”  
“Agentkou, která zradila ...”  
“Za prvé, jsi to nemohl předvídat a za druhé … jsi tuhle chybu napravil víc než dostatečně!” vstoupil do toho Sherlock.  
“Ale … Moriarty … vydal jsem vás všechny v šanc ...”  
Dora se podívala po Anthee, pak na Johna i Sherlocka a opatrně nadhodila: “Výhružky a vydírání … nezkusil to taky na tebe?”  
“Moriarty ti vyhrožoval? Proč jsi nic neřekl? Čím?”   
Tentokrát se mohl Jhn pochlubit, že na něco přišel dřív než jeho přítel, ve světle všch faktů, to bylo evidentní: “Tebou, vyhrožoval Mycroftovi tebou, že?”  
“Vždyť bylo jeho cílem mě zabít ...”  
“Ze začátku ne, byl to … řekněme tvůj fanoušek … dělal si naděje, že bys … jak to nejlépe vyjádřit ...”  
“Mohl skončit v jeho posteli.” dopověděla to za Mycrofta Dora.  
“Fuj!” ulevil si John.  
“Ale to bych nikdy … nemohl ...”  
“Taky mu to došlo a pak už jen přemýšlel nad tvým dramatickým odchodem ze světa.”  
“A já mu bohužel dodal materiál ...”  
“Tak už se tím neužírej Mycku. Stejně už toho dost věděl.”  
“Moran!” zareagoval najednou vyděšeně Mycroft.  
“Klid! Pokud se ti Anthea nezmínila, tak věz, že ten už nikoho obtěžovat nebude.” snažil se ho uklidnit Sherlock.  
“Tvoje přesná muška Johne?” optal se politik.  
“Můžu si připsat jen jeden ne moc dobrej zásah do ramene, kdyby to záviselo na mě, tak ten bastard snad ještě utekl.” odpověděl lítostivě doktor.  
“Já vím, že si to myslel jako vždycky dobře, ale měl jsi nám to říct Mycku. Stejně jsem na to přišla.”  
“Ty?” zeptal se překvapeně Mycroft, když mu došlo, co všchno tím jeho sestřenka myslela.  
“Jo, uznáš, že jsem ho nemohla nechat nějakýmu řadovýmu policajtovi. Na to měl u naší rodiny moc velkej vroubek. Nedivil ses Lockie, proč si relativně tuctový odstřelovač vydobil u Moriartyho takovou pozici?”  
“Informace o Sherlockovi? Ale jak?” musel se zeptat John.  
“Moriarty byl mým bratrem posedlý už léta, od té Powersovy kauzy, je to neobvyklé jméno, jestli se před svým novým mužem zmínil a Moran si vzpomněl, že jednoho Sherlocka zprostředkovaně znal ...”  
“Můj bráška dokázal o nás mluvit celé hodiny, pochybuju, že to toho šmejda tenkrát zajímalo, ale něco málo mu v palici uvízlo. Tím byl najednou pro Moriartyho zajímavý, měl personální informace o objektu jeho zájmu … a bohužel taky o mě.  
Zbytek už nebylo tak těžké zjistit, mělo mě napadnout, že bys mě a děti tomu hajzlovi jen tak nepředhodil, ale on už o mě věděl a lecos si vyvodil i z toho, o čem jsi mlčel ...”  
Jejich rozhovor byl přerušen sestrou, která s významným pohledem na hodinky nakoukla do pokoje.  
“Zdá se, že bycom tě měli nechat odpočívat!” usmála se Dora.  
“Jo, tohle byl náročnej hovor a můžem v něm pokračovat, až ti bude líp.”  
“A až si John všechny ty informace srovná v hlavě.” rýpnul si Sherlock.  
“Nepokoušej mě, víš, že jsem armádní doktor, co má špatný dny! Mohl bych ti zlámat všechny kosti v těle, zatím co je budu jmenovat!”  
“Já myslím, že bychom tvých anatomických znalostí mohli využít lépe!” kontroval detektiv.  
Mycroft obrátil oči v sloup: “Vidím, že jste si svoje personální problémy už vyjasnili, tak raději jděte!”  
“Hej, možná že by sis mohl tyhle otázky se svou asistentkou vyříkat taky, Mycku!”   
Anthea se pokusila protestovat, ale Dora mávla rukou: “Je to tak! Život je trochu krátký na tyhle tanečky, nezdá se vám? Možná máš pravdu Mycku, že šechny životy skončí, ale nemusí končit osaměle, zlomená srdce se můžou uzdravit a starat se o někoho je někdy ta nejlepší motivace, proč to na tomhle světě nezapíchnout!  
Takže nebudeme rušit a ukážeme se až zítra. Pa, pá!”  
S tím vystrkala své dva společníky ze dveří na nemocniční chodbu.

“Tak, sebereme moje drahé potomky na Montague Street a v půl šesté by měl Ethan přistát na Luttonu, takže pokud nemáte nějaké privátní plány, tak bychom mohli všichni někam na večeři.” navrhla Dora, když vyšli na ulici a začali mávat na taxi.  
“Myslím, že tvoje děti budou ukrutně zvědavé, co se dělo, nemluvě o Ethanovi, který bude totálně překvapený! Nějaké vysvětlení jsme dlužní.” souhlasil John.  
“Ale zítra vás to čeká znova, vrátí se Gabe s Archiem z Lake District … a ty budou pěkně naštvaní, že o celou tu šou přišli. A Archie … ten tě sežere i s botama za tohle všechno, to je ti doufám jasný Sherlocku?”   
“Promluvím si s ním, spokojená? Co kdybychom dnes zašli k Angelovi a zítra v kompletním složení k “Žábě”? Ale nejdřív se tady s Johnem stavíme na Baker Street a doufám, že paní Hudsonové nepřivodím infarkt.”

Následující večer, u “Žáby na prameni” narazil John na Doru v chodbičce u toalet. Předtím se vzdálila od stolu, když jí zazvonil mobil.  
Teď přecházela sem tam s přístrojem u ucha a sem tam se uchechtla, jak školačka. John pochopil, že telefonuje s Lawrencem Hayterem, který se dobrovolně ujal oprav její poničené ložnice.  
Když konečně zavěsila, neodpustil si: “Isadora Hayterová, to nemá špatný zvuk.”  
“Hm, asi jako John Holmes?” vrátila mu to s potměšilým úsměvem.  
“Já neřekl, že si ho budu hned brát, krom toho mám Watsona celkem rád.”  
“Tak vidíš! Krom toho na společném příjmení až tak nezáleží, vždyť jak říká Shakespeare … co je to jméno? Byl bys méně statečný a loajální, kdyby ses jmenoval jinak? Byl by Sherlock méně brilantní, kdyby zůstal u Williama?”  
Oba se zastavili na místě, odkud viděli zpátky na svůj stůl: detektiv tam s nadšeným výrazem vykládal Dořiným potomkům, jakousi historku ze svého osamoceného dobrodružství. Jakmile mu odpustili jeho škaredý kousek, převládla v dětech zvědavost a chtěly slyšet všechny detaily, Dora ho sjela pohledem, aby bylo jasné, že nemusí vyprávět opravdu se všemi detaily a pro jednou se zdálo, že detektiv pochopil.  
Najednou, jako by na sobě vycítil jejich pohledy, obrátil hlavu směrem k Johnovi a Doře. Když pohledem zavadil o svého milovaného doktora, jeho obličej, jakoliv se to zdálo nemožné, se ještě o několik stupňů rozzářil.  
“Ať si říká jak, chce, stejně je to do morku kostí Vernet a já jsem jen ráda, že konečně šťastný Vernet!” špitla Johnovi do ucha malířka a věnovala mu jeden ze svých nádherných úsměvů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi jste zklamaní, že jsem Vás o jedu scénu ošidila. Na rovinu, psaní erotiky není moje parketa, ale pokud se na to někdo z Vás cítí a chce tu mezeru zaplnit, prosím, dávám Vám příležitost - pokud něco napíšete, ozvěte se mi, ráda to zveřejním (s vašim jménem, coby autora) v sérii bonusových kapitol, které plánuju.
> 
> Tenhle příbeh se sice chýlí ke konci, ale určitě se s tímhle světem neloučím natrvalo. Do budoucna hodlám o rodince Vernetových ještě psát, ale momentálně dostanou přednost další moje sherlockovské nápady a Vernety nechám trochu odpočinout po tak divokém dobrodružství.


	18. Plný dům

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Každý správný příběh by měl skončit svatbou ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak dnes poslední kapitola! Děkuju Vám všem čas, který jste mi věnovali a za ten úžasný příval kudos! Moc si toho vážím a jsem ráda, že se tenhle příběh líbil.
> 
> A snad Vás potěším oznámením, že se hodlám k Vernetům průběžně vracet. Budou extra scény k Prokletí, postupně přibudou ilustrace a do budoucna budou následovat úplně nové příběhy, protože John i Sherlock jsou i po tom všem stále teprve na začátku své cesty!
> 
> Užijte si závěrečnou část! 
> 
> Vaše Kraťula

John stál s hrnkem v ruce na ochozu kolem hlavní haly, opíral se o zábradlí a sledoval dění pod sebou. Přivstal si a byl už částečně oblečený, takže doladit se do finální podoby už mu nebude tak dlouho trvat.  
Dora stála uprostřed obýváku jako kapitán na můstku a udílela rozkazy na všechny strany. Divoké tmavé kudrny dnes měla spoutané řadou sponek do elegantního účesu z doby němých filmů, na sobě sametové šaty v korespondujícím dvacítkovém stylu a v ruce vlastní hrnek kávy.  
Vyřezávaným průchodem nakoukl dovnitř Alf, v bílé košili s kravatou kolem krku: “Je to dobrý, právě přivezli dort!”  
“No alelůja!” pronesla teatrálně jeho nevlastní matka: “Tak ho dostaňte nějak bez pohromy do kuchyně. Má ti kdo pomoct?”  
“Jo, lidi z cukrářství jsou na to školený! Už se to nese.”

Od Sherlockova návratu mezi živé uplynulo skoro tři čtvrtě roku, mediální šílenství zvolna opadlo, už mohli v klidu opustit byt, aniž se museli probírat davem reportérů a život se začal vracet do starých kolejí.  
Tedy skoro! Nějaké změny přece jen nastaly, především potřebovali znovu nastěhovat do bytu detektivovy věci, přinejmenším ty, které skončily uskladněné u Mycrofta.  
Se ztrátou chemického vybavení se Sherlock smířil celkem lehce. Naznal, že jeho baňky a hořáky lépe zužitkují Gabe s Archibaldem a on tak má záminku, vybavit si zbrusu novou laboratoř.  
Zato likvidaci šatníku nesl špatně, zachránil jen pár kusů, které mu hned po jeho “smrti” donesl Mycroft, kabát, co si nechala na památku Dora a jednu modrou šálu, kterou si ze stejně sentimentálních důvodů ponechal John.  
Za trest vytáhl detektiv svého přítele na nákupní výpravu, při které vnutil doktorovi také pár kousků na vylepšení šatníku.  
Nové košile a obleky se vrátily do skříně, ale s vědeckými experimenty John Sherlocka do kuchyně znovu nepustil, detektivovi nezbylo než si zřídil opravdovou laboratoř ve druhém patře – byl tam volný pokoj, protože druhou ložnici už potřebovat nebudou.  
Vánoce strávili opět v Dořině domě, v podobné společnosti jako loni. Jen byli navíc přítomni rodiče Holmesovi a Mycroft s Antheou. Navenek nedávali znát, že by se v jejich poměru šéf a asistentka cokoliv změnilo, ale své nejbližší neoklamali.  
Politik měl záminku definitivně se vyhýbat práci v terénu. Poraněný obratel sice nezpůsobil trvalou invaliditu, ale stál ho měsíce fyzioterapie a měl nařízeno vyhýbat se rizikovým aktivitám.  
Tak se uvelebil v křesle před krbem a spokojeně chřoupal perníčky a nechal se za to svým bratrem popichovat. Některé věci byly zkrátka pořád při starém.  
Během vánoc v tomhle domě také padla ta důležitá otázka, vedoucí k dnešnímu dni. Dora okamžitě vydedukovala, co se stalo a elegantně se snoubencům vnutila jako organizátor jejich velkého dne. John se při té vzpomínce pousmál, chopila se věci tak razantně, že než se nadáli, odkývali jí všechny její návrhy.

Dnes si to navzdory tomu stresu užívala, bylo to rodové, tím si byl John jistý. Mycroft vládl Británii, Sherlock ze sebe udělal centrální figuru (nejen) na místě činu a Dora si stvořila tenhla svět, kde moha panovat jak absolutní monarcha.  
Udílela rozkazy, rovnala pobíhajícím děvčatům mašle na šatech a oči jí zářily. Dnes bylo v domě ještě víc hostů než o posledních vánocích, tentokrát tu samozřejmě všichni nenocovali - Dora si udělala přátele v nedalekém penzionu, kteří poskytli pokoje za rozumnou cenu, také na jídlo si zjednali profesionály, ale Dora to všehno naplánovala a řídila.  
V jednu chvíli se k malířce přitočila Clara a začala jí něco polohlesně říkat, ze svého místa John nemohl rozumět. Vlastně ho nepřekvapilo, že Harriet s Clarou dnes přijely. Jejich sourozenecké vztahy byly nejvřelejší za několik posledních let a obě ženy do spolku kolem Sherlocka překvapivě hladce zapadly.  
John věděl, že se Harry s Clarou plánují znovu vzít, tak předpokládal, že jeho staronová švagrová žádá nějaké praktické rady, ačkoliv jejich svatební reparát sotva bude tak okázalý.  
Pak skrz vyřezávaný průchod do místnosti vplul Sherlock, ten prevít se uměl pohybovat tiše jak kočka, když chtěl, protože ho John neslyšel procházet chodbou, ani pod ním nezavrzaly dřevěné schody.  
Detektiv zíval a prohraboval se rukou ve svých nádherných, rozčepířených kudrnách, na sobě jen bílé tričko, pyžamové kalhoty a modrý župan (tentokrát svůj vlastní).  
Johnnovi se znova zatajil dech nad faktem, že ten nádherný muž je jeho, více méně ...Zdálo se ale, že Dora bratrancovým neformálním outfitem nijak nadšená není.  
“Sherlocku! Co to máš proboha na sobě?”  
“Aaaah ...” zívl ještě jednou jmenovaný: “... zdá se, že tvoje pozorovací schopnosti nějak upadly, když se musíš ptát, Dori.”  
Dora obrátila oči v sloup: “Zrovna dnes, ze všech dnů zrovna dnes se zas musíš chovat jak malej kluk.”  
“John také ještě není oblečený a co teprve ...”  
“John má přinejmenším kalhoty a košili a ostatní nejsou tvůj problém. Skoč si do kuchyně pro kafe a sypej se oblékat. Dnes se to bez tebe neobejde!”  
“Stejně jsi dobrá, organizovat takovouhle akci, my s Harry bychom raději něco menšího.” snažila se Clara navázat na přerušený hovor.  
“Má velkou praxi!” ozva se z chodby sytý baryton.  
“Jo v pořádání pohřbů ...” ušklíbla se Dora směrem ke komentátorovi.  
“Vždyť je to skoro totéž! Vybereš, kytky, hudbu, občerstvení, nachystáš proslov, pár lidí si pobrečí, pár se opije … akorát dort je navíc!” zavolal detektiv ze své pochůzky za kávou.  
Dora se zamračila a zakřičela směrem ke kuchyni: “Hele, ještě jeden klidně pohřeb zvádnu, když budeš mít blbý kecy! A ten tvůj doktor mi to ještě pomůže narafičit jako nehodu, že ano Johne?” a obrátila svůj pohled nahoru na galerii.  
John si najednou připadal jako šmírák, vůbec netušil, že o něm Dora ví.  
Z rozpaků ho zachránilo vrznutí dveří na protější straně. Z pokoje děvčat, dočasně proměněného v šatnu se vynořila Molly Hooperová, následovaná svou maminkou, Stephanií Argyllovou a vizážistkou.  
Všichni v sále ztichli a zadívali se na ni. V krajkových šatech empírového střihu se žlutou stuhou pod prsy jí to nesmírně slušelo.  
“Vypadáš kouzelně! A počkej až tě uvidí Greg!”  
Molly se usmála a naklonila se přes zábradlí: “Díky! Je všechno v pořádku?”  
“Naprosto zlatíčko, dort je tady, farář dorazil před půl hodinou, hosté už jsou komplet, jen tvůj svědek tu pořád poletuje v negližé.” zakončila jedovatě Dora.  
Mladá patoložka se zasmála a zavolala dolů: “Stejně jsi skvělá, že to všechno pro nás děláš!”  
“Víš jak dlouho jsem se těšila, že pro jednou budu chystat svatbu? Už jsem sebála, že si budu muset počkat na svoje děti! Krom toho získám praxi, než se ti dva ...” kývla k Johnovi a pak směrem, kde zmizel Sherlock: “ … tihle dva rozhoupou.”  
Molly se svým doprovodem zamířila dolů a John se vydal do klučičího pokoje zkontrolovat, zda nepotřebuje nějakou asistenci Greg, kterému nakonec pomohl s windsorským uzlem na kravatě. Pak se vrátil s posledním hltem kávy v hrnku na svou pozorovatelnu, ale hala byla najednou prázdná, pouze na klavíru stála váza se svatební kyticí, krásné žluté růže.  
Sherlock zřejmě udělal rekord v rychlooblékání, protože se k Johnovi najednou připojil kompletně upravený. Postavil se za něj, objal svého doktora kolem pasu a opřel mu hlavu o rameno.  
“Hm … a ty bys chtěl Johne?”  
“Co myslíš? … udělat z tebe pana Watsona?”  
“Ze mě Watsona?”  
“No, na mě nekoukej, já ze sebe Holmese dělat nebudu, jeden nám v bytě stačí!”  
“Tak zůstaneme každý Holmes a Watson, konzultující manželé!”  
“To má být žádost o ruku?”  
“Přijímáš?”  
“Ano. To víš, že přijímám ty můj geniální šílenče.”  
Sherlock se k němu přivinul těsněji a políbil ho na tvář: “A Dora se bude moct v tom organizování pocvičit než dojde na nás dva, Mycroft a Antheou nás předběhli … včera večer ...”  
“Doufám, že si mě nechceš vzít jen proto, abys trumfnul svého bratra?”  
“Dovol, taková dětinskost ...”  
“Ano, protože ty přece nikdy dětinský nejsi!” zasmál se John, obrátil se a pořádně Sherlocka políbil. Život byl krásný, ale byl také křehký, proto už nebude váhat, čekat a pochybovat, nezáleží na tom, proč se detektiv rozhoupal. Jsou si souzení na zbytek života, tak proč to neudělat oficiální? Aby se Sherlock nemusel bát, že ho John opustí. Na ně už si žádná kletba nepřijde!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, každý správný příběh končí svatbou, jak praví Jiří Oulický v Saturninovi, ... jenže jak jsem slíbila, my ještě definitivně nekončíme a veselku Johna a Sherlocka si nechám v záloze.
> 
>  
> 
> Ještě jednou, děkuji za Váč čas, pozornost a trpělivost. Vaše reakce mě udělaly nesmírně šťastnou a pokud máte nějakou poznámku na závěr, ráda si ji přečtu!

**Author's Note:**

> Jako vždy, komentáře a kudos potěší!


End file.
